Second Chance
by VanessaLoveJoy
Summary: Scorned Vampires are playing a deadly game of revenge, but after an unexpected turn of events causes Bella to change into something more, she isn't the only one being hunted. Bella/Jacob love and action story told from both POVs
1. Chapter 1: So Close to the Edge

**Scorned Vampires are playing a deadly game of revenge, but after an unexpected turn of events causes Bella to change into something more, she isn't the only one being hunted.**** Rules have been broken, and the ones involved will have to pay, with their lives. Will the Cullen's and the Pack, along with a new and improved Bella, be able to stop their newest threat, and still come out of this alive? You will just have to read and find out!**

**This story picks up right in "New Moon" when Bella is at the cliff. She has not jumped yet. The first few chapters are the back story to Bella and Jacob's growing relationship (this is a 100 percent J & B story btw) which for the most part are fluffy, angsty, and a little lemony. The actual fighting and action begins at the end of Chapter 7 and into chapter 8 (which is also when the Cullen's reappear), then it gets a little angsty/fluffy again for a few chapters. It gets right back into the action at the end of Chapter 12. One of the BIGGEST developments to the story happen at the end of Chapter 13 and all of chapter 14 and helps to set up the rest of the story. **

**I do not want to give too much away, but, I can tell you that there will be plenty of love, action, drama, angst, heartbreak, and lots of vampires and werewolves! Everyone will be involved - The Humans, The Pack, The Cullen's, and there will be plenty of new characters also. All couples are together normally as in the books, with the exception of Bella/Jacob/Edward obviously.**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the "Twilight: Saga" are the property of Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of said author. No copyright infringement is intended._**

**The following in italics is straight from "New Moon", is in no way written by me, and is owned by Stephanie Meyer. My story begins after the italicized portion.**

**Chapter One: So Close to the Edge**

***Bella's POV***

_"The wind was finally beginning to touch me, the clouds pressing closer to the ground. Just as I reached the place where the dirt path fanned out into the stone precipice, the first drops broke through and splattered on my face. It was not hard to convince myself that I didn't have time to search for another way–I wanted to jump from the top. This was the image that had lingered in my head. I wanted the long fall that would feel like flying. I knew that this was the stupidest, most reckless thing I had done yet. The thought made me smile. The pain was already easing, as if my body knew that Edward's voice was just seconds away…_

_The ocean sounded very far away, somehow farther than before, when I was on the path in the trees. I grimaced when I thought of the probable temperature of the water. But I wasn't going to let that stop me. The wind blew stronger now, whipping the rain into eddies around me. I stepped out to the edge, keeping my eyes on the empty space in front of me. My toes felt ahead blindly, caressing the edge of the rock when they encountered it. I drew in a deep breath and held it . ..Waiting." (New Moon, Chapter: Pressure)_

Then it hit me, realization - what was I actually waiting for? Of course to hear Edward's beautiful voice again, but I knew he would never come back to me. What was the point in hearing his voice when I would not even get to look into his eyes when he said the words? Would I really risk my life to hear him?

I looked up into the sky again. It was darker than just minutes ago, if that were even possible. My hair was drenched from the water whipping through it, and the wind howled through the air. _Howl_...Jacob. He would be so upset, so heartbroken if I jumped and didn't make it back out of the water. And Charlie...and Renee. Would I really risk never seeing all of them again, risk the heartbreak it would cause them, just to hear Edwards voice yelling at me?

I chanced a quick glance down over the edge of the cliff, seeing that the waves were crashing against the rocks with such incredible force. I knew then that if I did in fact jump, there would be no way I would make it out alive. I was not a strong enough swimmer to begin with, and with the storm, this darkness, those waves? No, there was no way I would make it out. Did I want to die? Did I want the pain to end that badly? Did I just not care who I would hurt if I died? Most importantly, did I really need to hear Edward's voice that badly?

No. I didn't. To all of it. I didn't want to die. I didn't want to cause pain and heartbreak to those I loved, to Jacob. Especially not to Jake. Not after all he had done for me the past few months. Always being there for me. Helping to put me back to some semblance of the person I was before Edward left me.

"Edward," I said his name aloud as if he were standing right next to me. I huffed out a loud gasp of air I hadn't even realized I was holding in while all these thoughts danced through my mind.

"I'm sorry Edward. I just can't do it. I can't risk my life just to hear you. It....It's just....ugh! It's just not worth it!!!" I screamed out into the wind.

I was yelling because I was frustrated. Frustrated that I would not hear his voice, but mostly just because I was stupid enough to almost risk my life just to hear the voice of someone who left me. Broke me. Took away all my happiness. Took away a family I loved when he left, a family I so desperately wanted to be a part of.

"Oh!" I gasped and covered my mouth with both of my hands - another realization hitting me. I knew it, right then and there, I knew what I hadn't let myself think all along. He made them leave. He did not love me anymore, but they still loved me. The Cullen's still would have been in my life this whole time if he had not been so selfish and made them leave with him. Alice…Esme…Emmett…All of them. This whole time they could have been there for me. Helping me get through all this pain. Moreover, he made them leave me. He took away my sisters, my brothers, and two people I looked to as a second mother and father. Not only did I miss Edward, but also I missed all of them, and it was his fault that they were gone. They did not need to leave yet. I knew that was just his cover story that he was using as to why they all had to go with him. Telling me that people where getting suspicious that they were not aging. Please, give me a break! They were only back in town for a few years. They could have gotten away with being here for a few more. They did not have to leave. He made them.

"You are such a selfish asshole Edward!" I screamed into the wind and hoped it would somehow reach his ears - wherever he was in the world - he deserved to know what I thought.

The tears sprang from my eyes then, warm streams mixing with the cold raindrops still fiercely whipping in my face. Leave it to me to cry from anger - every other emotion made me cry, so why not when I'm pissed off too. I have never cursed like that, but I also don't think I've ever been that angry before, so it was only fitting. The word felt correct in the context.

"Ugh"…I sunk to the ground on my shins with my feet tucked behind me, lowering my head to the ground, and covered it with both of my arms. My hands grasped at the back of my neck, and I let myself cry out the anger that had been festering for months.

I lifted my head and wiped my eyes, blinking away a few tears that were left un-shed, and my face just wetting all over again from the rain. I had only cried a few minutes and in that time the storm had now gone into full effect. I knew as soon as I saw the pitch-black storm cloud overheard that I needed to get back to my truck. I was soaked all the way through my clothes, I was freezing and shivering something fierce, and my fingers and toes were numb.

I let out a long sigh and stood up slowly. My legs wobbled - I had been sitting on them in such an odd position. I stood there on the edge of the cliff a few more seconds, trying to gain my bearings again before I took the long walk back to my truck.

The wind hissed loudly. I took one more look out over the cliff to the crashing waves and became extraordinarily happy that I had chosen life over death. I was taking a second chance at life, and I knew in my heart in order to do so I would need to say goodbye to Edward and let him go. I looked straight ahead, and held my head high.

"Edward. I will not risk my life to hear you anymore. I just cannot keep hurting myself like this. I need to let you go. I need to move on. I don't know how, or how long it will take, or if I'll ever be able to, but you're not coming back and I need to move on. Thank you, for….I don't know, just thank you. I love you, I may always love you in some way, but this will be the last time I talk to you, the last time I try to hear your voice. Good…goodbye…" I barely whispered the words into the wind, but after they were all out, it felt like the bricks that have been laying on my chest for months where being removed one by one. I felt lighter - I felt…I felt alive! Yes. A second chance at life. I was going to make it. I knew then that things would start looking up for me.

With that last thought, and a smile across my lips, I swung on my heels to right myself in the correct direction of the small trail to head back down to my truck. I lost my balance instead.

It took only seconds. One second I'm standing up right, and the next I'm sliding over the edge, hanging off a cliff - scared out of my mind.

The jagged edge was ripping my shirt, pulling it up, and leaving razor sharp gashes along my stomach. I gripped into the wet earth with both hands. I was trying to grab onto anything sturdy enough to hold my weight up, a plant, a tree root - anything to grasp onto to stop me from slipping any further over the edge into the waiting ice-cold hell below. Nevertheless, all I could do was dig my fingers into the ground and hold on for dear life.

I finally stopped slipping for a moment, and then in an instant I was screaming,

"Help! Please Help! Jacob! Anybody! Please! Oh my god, please help me! Jaaaaakkkkeee!!! I'm falling! I don't want to die! Please!!!!!!!"

I dug my fingernails deeper into the ground but it was too soft. I was just taking piles of mud into my hands and I was slipping further down again, now the underneath of my breasts scrapping against the edge, the pain was indescribable. I knew it would only be a few more seconds, I could not hold myself up any longer.

As cliché as it sounds, my life actually did begin flashing before my eyes in that moment.

I saw Renee - her telling me how beautiful I was in my ballet costume. The long hug she gave me before I boarded the plane to head to Forks - the sad look of goodbye in her eyes.

I saw Charlie - him trying to teach me how to fish when I was younger. The way his eyes lit up when I exited the plane and walked solemnly towards him my first day here. I saw just the two of us, sitting in pleasant silence at the dinner table - him appreciatively enjoying a meal I cooked him.

I saw flashes of all my friends from school.

I saw Alice - the way she always floated around like an adorable, albeit pain in the ass, pixie. And then the look of pure disgust towards herself as she ran from the room on the night of my fateful birthday party.

And then I saw Jake. My Jacob. My sunshine. My warmth. I saw the most of him. He and I walking on the beach the first time he told me about the "cold ones." The look on his face when I brought the bikes over the first time, the happiness, and love in his eyes just to see me after so much time had passed. I saw him after he first phased and the pain in his eyes when he had to tell me we could no longer be friends. I saw him jumping through my window to apologize that same night. I saw all the times he would look at me with absolute passion and love behind his eyes. I felt the warmth of my hand in his. The safeness I felt when I was in one of his amazing hugs. Then my last image was of his russet wolf, so strong and beautiful - just like him. My death was going to break his amazing spirit.

I slipped further down then. I was losing my grip. I tried to dig my nails in even further but it was no use - this was it, this was the end. I guess that I deserved it for even considering a short while ago that I was going to throw myself down there in the first place.

I slipped again, now all my hands felt were the jagged edge - I was at the end - there was no time left, nowhere left to grab, nothing to hold me up. I only had one more second left, and I knew what I wanted my last words to be:

"Jacob, I'm so sorry. I love you, and I will miss you so, so much! Please take care of Charlie for me!!"

With that, I lost the battle I had only been fighting for mere seconds, and I could no longer feel the edge of the cliff beneath my fingers…

**_To be continued….._**

**A/N I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. Please feel free to let me know what you think - I am happy to take all opinions! I promise to update as much as I can, and I also promise to finish this story. I dislike nothing more than starting a story only to realize the author has abandoned it months ago and has no intention of finishing it. XoXo - Vanessa**


	2. Chapter 2: A Warm Embrace

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the "Twilight: Saga" are the property of Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of said author. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**Chapter Two: A Warm Embrace**

***Bella's POV***

Suddenly I felt something grab onto both of my wrists, stopping my deadly descent, catching me before I was completely airborne. It was as if fire was wrapped around them both. The grip tighten, and I realized they were someone's hands. I was being saved. I was not going to die.

"Bella! Bella! It's alright I've got you, just hold on a sec!" Jacob was yelling at me. Oh thank god he was here! I should not have doubted he would have saved me for even a second!

He pulled me up by my wrists at first with ease, and then grabbed onto my waist to hoist me up the rest of the way. The second my feet hit the ground I lunged into him, wrapping my arms around his neck in a vice grip that would have choked a normal person. I felt his warm arms wrap around my waist again, and he tightened his hold on me. I nuzzled my face into his neck and took in his amazing woodsy smell. Even though I just almost fell to my death, I never felt more secure and safe then in that moment.

"Bella….Hunny, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Jacob asked me frantically, trying to push me off his chest a little to look me over. I couldn't stand having any space between us so I just pulled him even harder to my body, the deep scrapes and gashes across my stomach and breasts burning and aching, I let out a soft moan from the pain.

"Shhh, shhh - It's going to be just fine. You're safe now. I have you. I would never let anything happen to you, you know that. I'm always here Bells, always. Shhh, you're going to be okay, I promise." Jacob was whispering in my ear, but the words had such strength and force behind them. He was rubbing my back with one hand, and running his other through my drenched hair soothingly. All I could do was grasp the soaking wet cotton of his t-shirt into my fists and try to get him closer to me, I couldn't speak yet to reassure him I was alright.

Several minutes passed while I clung to him. I wasn't crying any longer. I wasn't even breathing heavily anymore, but I still just needed him to hold me. I needed his warmth to encompass every part of my body at that moment, and I didn't know when, or if, I could allow him to pull away.

"Bells, I really need to get you out of this rain. We are both soaked, you're freezing. Let me take you down to your truck." Jacob was pleading with me, but there was no way I was ready to move yet, my idea was to stay right there in his arms. I just dug my face closer into his neck, and tightened my grip on his shirt to let him know we weren't going anywhere.

Apparently, Jacob had other ideas as well. He slowly removed his right hand from my hair, and moved it down my back slowly to meet where his left one was resting. He moved both hands simultaneously down the sides of my stomach, touching my bare skin where my shirt was torn, and rested them on my hips. I began to shiver, not because of the cold, but because of the pulses going through my body under these intimate touches, they felt wonderful. His hands began to move again, now across my outer thighs, stopping just underneath the curve of my ass. He grasped onto my end roughly and lifted me up, separating my legs, so I was straddling his waist. I locked my ankles behind his back instinctively. I allowed myself to lean back at that moment, to look him in the eyes to see what his next move was. I was sure he was going to try to kiss me, and I was also sure that I was going to let him, and that I was going to welcome his warm lips touching mine.

Instead, he just looked into my eyes with concern.

"Hunny, we really need to get out of this storm, so since you are obviously to shaken up still to move on your own, I'm just going to have to carry you down the trail. Just hold on tightly okay? I have you, I swear. You don't have to be scared anymore." All his eyes spoke now were of love and devotion. His face however showed that he was scared, and worried about me, so I just went along with his request and snuggled back into his neck, and held on tight as he began to jog down the trail.

We reached my truck within minutes with how quickly Jake could move. It took him a few tries to pry me from him, but eventually I gave in and he placed me in the passenger seat, shut the door, and hopped into the driver's side. He turned over the engine and immediately blasted the heat. It was cool at first, but after a few moments of us idling, it warmed up. Jacob slid me over into his side and wrapped his arm around me, and began chaffing my arm to try to warm me up

"I'm going to drive you to my house first to grab a blanket for you, and then I'll drive you home so you can change into some warm clothes." With that, Jacob put the truck into drive and headed to his house.

We arrived at his house a few minutes later, and he ran quickly inside, and was back out just as quickly in a dry black t-shirt and long faded grey jeans, with two blankets tucked under his arms. He opened the passenger door and picked me up, placed me on my feet on the ground, and leaned me up against the side of the truck. He began to undress me; first my shoes and socks, and then my jeans. I didn't protest. I knew he just wanted to get the cold, soaked clothes off me. He wrapped me in one of the blankets, and then from underneath, without looking, removed my blouse, then bra and panties. He threw my wet clothes in the back of the truck, and then placed me back in my seat. He wrapped the second blanket around me snugly, then hopped back into the driver's side, and wrapped his arm around me.

When we pulled into my driveway about twenty minutes later I thanked whatever god was above that I didn't see Charlie's police cruiser. I had no idea how I would explain my being naked wrapped in blankets, with Jacob by my side no less. Jake shut off the engine, was swiftly cradling me in his arms, and was walking through my front door, before I even realized we were moving. He ascended the stairs and took us right into the bathroom. He sat me down gently on the floor, and then went over to turn on the shower to the hottest it would go. The room filled with steam, and then he was lifting me again. Jacob unwrapped the first blanket and let it fall to the floor.

He reached behind me to grab a towel that was hanging on the back of the door on the silver hook, held it up to block his view of me, and turned his head to the side. I got the hint after a moment, and dropped the second blanket that was around me. He then wrapped me in the towel securely, scooped me up again, and then walked over the shower. He first checked the temperature with his hand, and then satisfied that it wouldn't scold me, he lowered me slowly so that I was laying in the tub. The warmth of the water hurt at first, most likely because I was still so cold and because it stung at my wounds, but then it just felt amazing - it felt like I was wrapped up in Jacob again.

I laid in the tub for a while, letting the water warm me from the outside in. Jake sat on the floor leaning his back against the door, only looking over to check on me every few minutes - otherwise he looked up at the white ceiling, giving me some privacy I assumed. The water began to chill, and I knew it was time to get out.

"Jake, I umm….I think, I think I can get out now. The water is getting cold." It barely came out a whisper, but I knew he would hear me. He jumped up quickly, shut the water off, and ran out of the bathroom. He was back instantly with my white terry robe that hung on my bedroom door. He helped me to stand up, then handed me the robe and looked away, again giving me my privacy.

"Okay, you can look now - I'm decent." I was able to get my voice back now, but it was raspy - like I had been a smoker for fifty years. He looked at me and smiled the smile I always loved - my pre-werewolf Jacob smile, and then held out his hand for me to take. He helped me over the edge of the bathtub, held me by my waist keeping me sturdy, and lead me into my bedroom, shutting the door behind him. We walked over to my bed, and he helped me to sit down. He went into my dresser and pulled out a pair of black sweat pants, then went into my closet and took out a gray long sleeved t-shirt off one of the hangers. He placed them on my bed, smiled my smile at me again, then turned around.

"Get dressed, you're still freezing. Let me know if you need any help." His voice was light, but I could tell he was still very worried about me.

I nodded even though I knew he couldn't see me and stood up to put my clothes on. I slowly pulled on my pants, the muscles in my upper arms screaming at me. I hadn't even realized they hurt so much before, but of course they would. I was using them to hold my entire body weight up, trying not to fall off a cliff, less then two hours ago. I winced at the pain, but didn't want to make any sound and panic Jacob. I let the robe slide slowly from my shoulders and fall to the ground with a light thump. I began to put my arms into the sleeves of the t-shirt and lift it over my head but the pain from my strained muscles, and the wounds along my stomach and sides, wouldn't let me. I finally gave in and groaned at the pain, causing Jacob to spin around instantly, his eyes tightly shut.

"Okay, so I can't see you, but I can hear you struggling. Do you need help?" He asked me sweetly, but with a frown on his face - he obviously didn't like knowing I was in pain. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle - he was being so honorable, he could have seen me naked at least three or four different times by now - it was just adorable how he was acting.

"Ha, yes Jake I do need help. My arms are killing me, and I can't get this shirt over my head." I said to him, trying to stifle my giggles. He reached out to try to help me, but with his eyes still closed, he was failing miserably, his arms just flailing about. I let out a sigh and another giggle. "Jake, you're not going to be able to help me with your eyes closed. It's okay, really, you can open them so that you can help me out here properly. I don't mind if you see me."

He slowly opened them, one at a time, looking me straight in the eyes and nowhere else. I smiled at him, trying to put him at ease that I was okay with him helping me, even though I knew he would see my naked upper body. A slight blush came across my cheeks at that thought. He smiled back at me them, but it was a hesitant smile. I raised my eyebrows at him, and then looked down at the shirt I had covering my breasts, my arms still half way through the sleeves.

"Alright, so, I'm going to lift my arms up slowly, and then I need you to - _gently - _pull the shirt down over my head, alright?" He just nodded at me, still looking only into my eyes. I took that as he understood, and began to lift my arms. The shirt uncovered my breasts first, and then covered over my eyes as I lifted higher. I heard Jacob gasp loudly, and then I felt his warm fingers on my stomach, in turn making me take in a puff of air. I lowered the shirt from my eyes only to see Jacob down on his knees in front of me lightly touching the deep scrapes and gashes along my stomach and sides, tears welling up in his eyes, and spilling over down his cheeks.

"Oh, god….Bella," he breathed out in barely a whisper. "I…I'm so sorry that I wasn't there sooner. You're hurt." He looked up at me then, tears still in his eyes, but also guilt in them too. "Do you want me to take you to the hospital? Tell me what I can do to make you feel better!" He sobbed.

"It's not your fault Jake. This is not your fault at all! Please don't be upset!" I yelled at him, not because I was angry with him, but because I was angry with myself for making him so upset and worried. My tone startled him, and he closed his eyes tightly. He let out a sigh, and then he leaned back on his heels a moment later, and looked back up at me.

"Seriously, I'm okay, let's just get this shirt on me, and then we'll get some ointment and bandages from my super stocked "Bella's Emergency kit" to get these cleaned up, alright?" I stated in a more calming, joking voice, and then smiled at him hoping that for the moment he would be reassured. He just nodded at me again, so I lifted my arms back up slowly, and he pulled the shirt over my head and gently down my sides. "See all done. Now let's go get that emergency kit huh?"

"Okay…okay. Just sit there, I'll be back in one second. Under the sink right?" He asked, now sounding a little frenzied. He wiped the tears from his checks. I nodded yes to him and he was out of the room and back in like a quick breeze. He laid me back on my bed carefully, placing a pillow under my head, and then lifted up my shirt to expose my wounds. He worked quickly to clean them, and then applied a generous amount of antibacterial ointment to each one, blowing warm air over them to soothe the pain. Even though it hurt, his breathe on my stomach was magic, and my heart rate picked up from the sensation, making me blush. He looked up at me concerned, more then likely hearing the now quick speed of my heart, thinking he was causing me pain. I smiled at him quickly, and he returned my favorite smile then went back to work now applying the bandages.

"All done. I'll be right back. I'm just going to go put this away, and then I'll tuck you in." With that he was gone and back just as quickly as before. He helped to position me more comfortably on my bed, and then wrapped me in a tight cocoon of blankets. He kissed me gently on the top of my head, and the second his lips touched me, I felt a shiver run down my spine, and I of course blushed again. He smiled at me quickly, and flicked off my bedside lamp. The room was instantly darkened, but I could still see him walking toward the door. Why was he leaving?

"Jacob, where are you going? Please don't leave me! Please!" I was pleading loudly with him, trying to get out of the bed to run after him, but he wrapped me too tightly and I couldn't move.

He was back at my side in an instant, running his hand through my almost dry hair. "Bells, I'm not leaving you. I would never leave you. Ever. I was just going to go downstairs to turn the heat up on the thermostat, and make you some tea. Just rest for a few minutes. I'll be right back, I promise." He kissed the tip of my nose, and headed back for the door. I didn't stop him this time because I knew he would come back. He never left me before of his own accord, only when Sam had ordered him to stay away and he had no choice. I don't know why I was panicking all of a sudden that he would now. I closed my eyes, they felt so heavy, - and before I could even think another thought I was deep asleep.

_**To be continued...**_

_**A/N: Thank you so much for reading and for all the reviews! XoXo - Vanessa**_


	3. Chapter 3: Muddy

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the "Twilight: Saga" are the property of Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of said author. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**Chapter Three: Muddy**

***Bella's POV***

When I woke up, I noticed my room was much lighter then when I had fallen asleep. _Was it morning already?_ I must have been sleeping for over twelve hours. I tried to move around but I was still secured tightly in the blankets Jacob had wrapped me in the night before. I was able to turn my head towards the door so I could yell for Charlie to come help me, but I noticed Jake sitting against it looking right at me, smiling my smile, instead.

"Hey you," I said weakly, my voice heavy with sleep, and still a little raspy from yesterdays ordeal.

"Hey to you too, sleepy head. Are you feeling any better?" He asked with his voice full of concern.

"I'm not really sure yet, I kinda can't move at this particular moment to find out." I laughed, and he came over to my bedside to help get me out of the blanket cocoon. I stretched my arms above my head wincing immediately from my still tender muscles, and the bandages pulling on my middle. Jacob instantly froze with a look of terror, and let out a huge sigh. "It's okay Jake, I promise. Here, just give me your arm so you can help me sit up." He grabbed me by my waist gently instead and hoisted me up onto my feet, leaving his hands there to help me keep my balance.

"Let me help you into the bathroom, and then I'll run downstairs and get you some breakfast." He led me into the bathroom, and then with a hesitant smile he closed the door and headed down the stairs.

I used the bathroom quickly not even realizing the urgency until I was in there. I got up slowly, my legs still weak from not moving them for so many hours, and went over to the sink to wash my hands. I chanced a glance at my self in the mirror, and I was actually pleasantly surprised. The dark circles that had been under my eyes for months were faded almost completely; a good night of sleep without nightmares was obviously the reason for that. I bent down and washed my face with cold water, then brushed my teeth. I ran a brush quickly through my hair, and looked at my self again, satisfied that I looked better then I had in so long.

"Bells, are you done in there? Can I help you back out to your room now?" Jacob asked with a slight knock on the door. I opened the door for him and he quickly grabbed me up into his arms and carried my back to my bed.

"You know, I'm never going to get the strength back in my legs and body if you carry me everywhere." I playfully slapped his shoulder and gave him a huge smile.

He laughed, shook his head, and just continued to scoot me back on the bed so that I was sitting up against the headboard. He placed a tray of food on my lap – four slices of toast with strawberry jelly, a peeled banana, a cut-up apple, and two large glasses of orange juice.

"I didn't know if you would want to eat anything too heavy, so I figured toast and fruit would work best." He said to me sweetly, and then made his way to sit in the same position next to me on the bed. I smiled up at him and began to nibble on a piece of toast when I heard his stomach growl. We both just looked at each other a laughed. I handed him over two of the pieces of toast and we sat in comfortable silence while we finished off my breakfast.

"That was perfect Jake. It really hit the spot, thanks." He nodded at my appreciation, and quickly made his way down the stairs with the tray and empty dishes. After a few minutes, he hadn't returned so I was growing a little concerned. A few moments later, I heard a loud howl come from the woods behind my house. As quickly as my body would allow I went over to my bedroom window and opened it wide. Right at the edge of the tree line was Jake's large russet wolf, and the slightly bigger jet-black wolf that I now knew belonged to Sam. They both looked up at me at the same time, probably hearing the sound of the window opening. I gave them my best smile, and a sloppy wave. Jake gave me a light bark and a goofy-wolfy grin. "I'll let you two get back to…ahh, yeah - whatever it is you two need to do. Okay, Bye!" I gave them another quick wave, closed the window, and sat back down on my bed to wait for Jake to return.

He was back within a few minutes, and sat down next to me again on the bed. "Sorry about that, Bells. Sam just wanted to check up on how you were doing, and to let me know I was off the hook as far as patrolling goes for the rest of the day. So I guess you're stuck with me." He laughed, and then just as quickly looked sad, "I mean, only if you want me to stay of course. Otherwise, you know I could just…"

I cut him off because there was no way I was letting him go anywhere that I wasn't. "Nope. You, Mr. Black, are in fact stuck with _me_ for the rest of the day, because I am not letting you out of my sight." His smile was back quickly and his face lit up with pure happiness.

Just then, it hit me, "Wait! Where's Charlie? Does he know that you spent the whole night here?" I was beginning to panic; worried that Charlie would come barreling through my door with his shotgun in hand to try to take out Jake.

He just laughed at my obvious overzealous tone. "Yes, your dad knows I was here all night. He came home a few hours after you fell asleep last night and I was downstairs watching TV. I let him know you weren't feeling well and I wanted to stay with you until he at least got home. We bullshited for a little while, ordered some pizzas, watched some ESPN. You know guy stuff."

I chuckled and he playfully rolled his eyes at me. "Annnyway, he was heading out early this morning to go fishing with my dad and Harry, so he asked if I would stay incase you needed some help in the morning without him here. Therefore, I, _of course_ was more then happy to play doctor for you. I ran out for about an hour – told him I was just going to grab a change of clothes from my house – but I really just needed to run into the woods to phase and let Sam know that I would be staying the night, so the other guys didn't need to patrol here for a while. After Charlie left this morning, I came upstairs so that I'd be here when you woke up, because you….well, you seemed really worried that I was going to leave you last night, and I didn't want you to freak out again. " His eyes dropped to the floor away from mine, and I could see he was no longer smiling.

He was right. I really didn't want him to leave last night. I wasn't sure if I ever wanted him to leave, and I have no idea where these feelings were coming from. I placed my one hand on his knee to try to comfort him, and put the other to his cheek to force him to look at me again. He looked into my eyes with such love and devotion, such worry and sadness, behind his. The moment his eyes burned into mine it felt like some sort of supernatural, mythical, force was pulling me to him. I didn't understand what it was, but all I did know was that I wanted to have my arms wrapped around him at that moment, and to kiss the frown off his lips. He froze immediately and his eyes widened twice in size; I could tell he was holding his breath. What was making him so scared?

"Bel….uhh, Bella?" He tried to speak, but seemed at a loss for words, questioning what he was going to say. After a few more moments of silence, he spoke again. "I need to go….. Just for like a half an hour. I promise I'll be right back. Here," he began to push me down so I was now lying on my bed, "just lie here, and rest for a little while. You won't even notice I'm gone." He opened my window and jumped down quickly before I could protest his absence.

I let out a loud huff of air, closed my eyes, and played what just happened over and over again in my head. Jacob had saved my life yesterday. Maybe my need to be in his arms, to feel his lips on mine…maybe it was all because I owed him my life…maybe it was because I needed to feel safe, which is all I ever felt when I was near him. Maybe….just maybe I was beginning to feel something more then a deep friendship for Jacob.

With those thoughts, I dozed off into a hazy sleep.

* * *

_Thump_

I jumped at the sound that startled me from my sleep. Jacob was standing by my window, having just jumped back through it. "How long have you been gone?" I asked him.

"Just about an hour. Sorry I took longer then expected." He smiled hesitantly but it didn't reach his eyes, and it seemed like he refused to look at me.

"S'okay, I fell asleep anyway." I attempted to stand up, but I wobbled at my knees and was headed for the floor. With my nose just an inch from the hardwood, Jake's warm arms were snaked around my waist pulling me back up. "Thanks," I said with a light laugh. "I really need to start walking around; get my muscles moving again."

"It's actually pretty nice out. Did you wanna go for a walk?" Jacob asked, with a little enthusiasm finally creeping back into his voice, but he was looking down at the floor. I nodded yes in agreement. "Okay, let me go get your sneakers from downstairs. I put them by the heating vent last night to dry out." Always so thoughtful. He was back quickly and walked over to my dresser. "Sock drawer?" He asked.

"Top right hand corner." I replied. He took out a pair of gray socks, and kneeled down in front of me. He put my socks and shoes on one by one, still never looking up into my eyes.

"Alright, want me to carry you down the stairs?" He again wasn't looking at me, just past me, to some inanimate object on my wall, when he spoke. I just sighed, frustrated now by his odd behavior. I shook my head no, as if he would actually see it, and started walking towards my bedroom door. I death gripped the railing the whole way down the stairs, praying that I wouldn't fall. I surprisingly made it all the way down, then I walked out the door, and was happily greeted by a warm breeze and the sun shining down on my face.

"You were right, it is really nice out here. Good job weatherman!" I said jokingly. I still did not get a reasonable response from him, other then a head nod, and him looking down at the grass. I huffed again, getting pretty pissed off at this point that he was acting like an idiot, and started slowly walking down the street. Jake followed after me, but stayed a few steps behind.

We walked like that for at least an hour. I in the lead, him a good six feet behind me, in complete silence. I stopped short; I had had enough. I could not take the weird tension any longer; especially because I had no idea what had caused it in the first place. I swung around too quickly to face him and loss my balance. My ass landed right into a left over puddle of mud from yesterday's storm spraying mud all over me and up my back.

"HA….HAHA…HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Jake was laughing – laughing hard – laughing like I have never heard him laugh before. Moreover, laughing at me no less! I looked over to him and he was doubled over in hysterics. He would stop for a moment; look at me, point as if he was going to make some smartass comment, and just start laughing all over again. I plopped my hands down to the ground to try and push myself up, but all I accomplished with that was spraying mud into my face and hair. "Oh my god! Hahahahahahaha!!!" He blurted out. Of course – he was laughing even harder now.

"Jacob Black! You need to get it together and come help me up right this instant!" I yelled out with such anger that he was quiet and at my side before I could even blink. I wasn't actually mad at him for laughing. In actuality, I was just happy that he was finally looking at me again. However, that didn't mean that I couldn't have a little fun with him.

"I'm so sorry Bells, I…I shouldn't have been laughing. It's not funny, not at all. Here take my hand, I'll help you up." He took my hand in his, but instead of pulling myself up with it, I took his moment of frazzled weakness to pull him down into the mud with me. He fell down into the wet ground with a loud _thud_, face first into the mud puddle.

Now it was my turn to laugh hysterically. I flew on my back and rocked back and forth clutching my stomach – I could not stop laughing. I was still in pain from yesterday, but all I could think about was how funny Jacob looked at that moment. He rolled onto his back as well, and was now chuckling lightly.

I composed myself a little and looked over to him. When our eyes met, I instantly felt that cosmic pull all over again. He smiled my smile, and I leaned forward with every intention of crashing his lips into mine. Instead, he shoved his hand on the top of my head, smooshing in a pile of mud, dragging his fingers over my cheeks leaving streak marks. I gasped, we locked eyes for a moment again, and then both fell to our backs in another fit of uncontrollable laughter. After a few more minutes, we were able to calm down, and we both sighed in contentment at the same time.

"Come on you little kid; let's get us back to my house to get cleaned up." I said to Jake and began to stand. Before I knew it, I was being thrown over Jake's shoulder and he was sprinting towards my house. I began giggling again and gripped my fists into the back of his t-shirt tightly. He made it back to my house in record time and Jake let my down by the front door.

"We probably shouldn't drag all this mud into the house." He said as he removed his shirt, and started to unbutton his jeans. I looked up to him, a blush instantly filling my cheeks. "What?" he asked, looking at me with a mischievous grin.

"You want me to get naked on my front porch?" I asked, looking at him as if he was crazy, but couldn't help the smile that played across my lips.

He turned me around so my back was facing the door and stood in front of me. "Now no one will see you," he stated matter-of-factly. I could feel my blush deepen, because even though the neighbors would not be able to see me anymore, I knew Jake still could.

He reached his hand up to my face gently, grazing it with his fingers, "You're blushing," he said softly. I closed my eyes and leaned my face into his hand, relishing in the warmth. When I opened my eyes, again he was staring at me with such intensity, that it left me breathless. He looked down at my lips and then back up into my eyes. I nodded slightly, barely even noticeable, to try to reassure him that it was okay for him to kiss me – that I wanted him to.

He pushed me gently so I was now leaning up against the door. He bent down, keeping eye contact with me the entire time. His hand went from the side of my face to the back of neck, tangling his fingers into my hair. I leaned up and closed my eyes, waiting to feel the warmth of his lips on mine.

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: ****Harry Clearwater never had a heart attack and did not die in my version of the story. That was not revealed until after Bella jumped, so I decided that since it was not known yet from where I picked up the story, I did not have to make it happen. Poor Leah went through enough; I could not let myself take her father away too.**

**Thank you all for your reviews! XoXo - Vanessa**


	4. Chapter 4: Conflicted

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of said author. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**Chapter Four: Conflicted**

***Jacob's POV***

"Wait! Where's Charlie? Does he know that you spent the whole night here?" Bella was freaking out about her Father catching me in her room. She was so adorable when she was worried. I smiled at her, shaking my head – you would think she just committed some horrible crime.

"Yes, your dad knows I was here all night. He came home a few hours after you fell asleep last night and I was downstairs watching TV. I let him know you weren't feeling well and I wanted to stay with you until he at least got home. We bullshited for a little while, ordered some pizzas, watched some ESPN – you know guy stuff." I explained to her as quickly as I could, and she began to calm down - then she just started to giggle. I playfully rolled my eyes at her and gave her a quick smile – her erratic range of emotions never ceased to amuse me.

"Annnyway, he was heading out early this morning to go fishing with my dad and Harry, so he asked if I would stay incase you needed some help in the morning without him here. So, I, of course was more then happy to play doctor for you." Really, I would have _loved_ to play 'doctor' with her, but she didn't need to hear my horny male teenage thoughts - ha. "I ran out for about an hour – told him I was just going to grab a change of clothes from my house – but I really just needed to run into the woods to phase and let Sam know that I would be staying the night; so the other guys didn't need to patrol here for a while. After Charlie left this morning, I came upstairs so that I'd be here when you woke up, because you….well, you seemed really worried that I was going to leave you last night, and I didn't want you to freak out again. "

I had to look away from her then. Looking into her eyes at that moment was excessively dangerous for me. Last night, when she was begging me not to leave her, it took all the strength in me not to kiss her, not to tell her that I was so in love with her, that if she would have me I wouldn't leave her side until the day I died. That even on that day, I would want her face to be the last thing I saw on this earth, that I would want her lips to be the last thing I touched. No, I could not say these things to her; I could not allow myself the pleasure of her lips on mine because I knew she wasn't ready. I would only hurt her more with my words and actions. She was still too broken over that asshole bloodsucker. _Ugh that guy!_ I swear I will fucking rip his arms off and beat him with them if he ever came back to Forks.

She placed her hand on my knee then and was rubbing it gently. I guess she was trying to comfort me, but in reality I didn't need comforting, I was just so conflicted about how to comfort her in the right way, the appropriate way – not the way I wanted to. She took her other hand and brought it to my face, and made an attempt to move it back to hers so that I would look at her again. She was probably putting all her strength into it, but of course, I was stronger; I allowed her to move my face anyway.

I'm not sure what my eyes were reflecting, but the moment I locked into her gaze it happened. Something that I have wanted to happen since the day I found out about it. Not because I believed in it, but because I didn't want to ever have it happen with anyone other then her. I didn't want to ever have to love anyone but Bella.

Nevertheless, this couldn't be right. It didn't make any sense! I froze immediately. I couldn't breathe – I was panicking. _What the fuck?!_ This should have happened weeks ago if it was meant to be. _What was going on?!?_ I had to talk to Sam, I had to figure this out. I needed answers. Bella looked worried, but she also looked…..? Looked like what? Like she wanted me to kiss her? Seriously_, what is going on!!!!_

"Bel….uhh, Bella?" I tried to say something, anything – but I couldn't form words – I couldn't form any kind of coherent thought whatsoever. _'Ok, calm down Black'_, I thought to myself, _'You are going to freak her out if you don't say something'_.

"I need to go….."

'_Oh that was helpful, idiot!'_ But I did need to talk to Sam. I needed to figure this out.

"Just for like a half an hour. I promise I'll be right back. Here," I began to gently lay her back down on her bed, hoping this would give me a two second distraction so I could sneak out before she could tell me to stay, "just lay here and rest for a little while. You won't even notice I'm gone."

I jumped out the window as fast as I could. I heard her let out an exasperated sigh from her room, but I couldn't go back in there, not until I had some answers. I ran to the edge of the woods behind Bella's house as quickly as my human form would take me. I threw my clothes onto the ground, not bothering to tie them to my ankle, jumped, and phased mid-air.

'_SAM!!!!!'_ I screamed in my mind, knowing he would be able to hear me calling for him if he was phased.

'_Sam isn't phased right now Jake. He's with Emily at their house.' _Embry thought in response.

'_Ugh! I need to talk to him. RIGHT NOW! I'm at Bella's. It'll take too long for me to get over there. What the hell am I going to do?'_

'_Dude chill, I'm in the woods right outside his house. Calm the eff down! I'll phase back and go get him for you – give me five minutes.' _With that, Embry phased to go and get Sam for me. I was pacing back and fourth. This had to have been the longest five minutes of my entire life! What was taking them so long!

'_Jacob, what's the matter? Emb…' _Sam thought to me as soon as he phased, but I cut him off. I replayed what had just happened between Bella and me in my mind for Sam to see for himself instead of trying to explain it.

'_Uhh, wow. I..I don't know what to say. That doesn't make any sense at all.' _Great he was just as confused as I was.

'_Sam, I've seen Bella dozens of times since the first time I phased. What the hell is going on?! This has to be some kind of mistake!'_ Of course I didn't want it to be a mistake, not really. This is what I've wanted more then anything I could ever want in ten lifetimes, but I didn't want it to be happening if it was just some kind of fuck up. I didn't want it if it was going to go away. I didn't want to imprint in the first place, but if it was going to be with anyone, then it had to be with Bella.

'_Jacob imprinting is never a mistake, so get those thoughts out of your mind right now. Take it from someone who has been through this. Yes, because of it, I had to hurt another woman that I love deeply – but it is what it is, and it is an incredible gift that I would never give up. Now as for why it took this long for the two of you to imprint, I'm kind of at a loss.'_ Sam hesitated, and I saw his mind going through several different scenarios.

'_You really think that could be why?'_ I asked him in response to his last thought.

'_It's possible. I mean, Bella had been completely consumed with nothing but grief and longing since the leach left her. You could have been partially imprinted on her this whole time. With the way you feel about her, it does make sense. Maybe because her mind has been so hazed over with thoughts of him, she hasn't really ever been able to see you, that is, until today, obviously- for it to take full effect. You said you heard her yelling a goodbye or something like that to him yesterday before she fell?'_

I liked the way his thought process was going – this did make some sort of sense. I just hoped that it was true. _'Yeah, when I was running up to the cliff's edge to get to her after I'd seen her from the beach. She was yelling something about not risking her life anymore to see him, and then called him a "selfish asshole" – which I, of course, enjoyed hearing.' _I laughed lightly, but then I remembered how I had started running up to her even faster at that point. I was afraid she was going to do something stupid; that she was going to kill herself. I couldn't even imagine my life without Bella in it. I wouldn't be able to live.

I began to be lost in thoughts of how I would end my own life if Bella had died when I remembered that Sam was seeing all of them, and quickly composed myself.

'_Umm, sorry dude. So yeah, anyway, she started crying, and I ran faster to her. When I was almost to the clearing she was saying goodbye to him. If I didn't know any better I would have thought he was actually there with her. After that is when she started screaming for help. Right before I got to her she was talking to me though – telling me she loved me and asking me take care of Charlie for her. I thought she had seen me or something'. _

I smiled to myself, remembering how beautiful the words were when she confessed her love for me, even if they were laced in terror. _'After I had saved her, she clung to me with every ounce of strength she had left. She wouldn't let me put her down. I literally had to pull her off me to get her into the truck.'_

'_Well, if she was really saying goodbye to him, finally letting herself move on from him, then my theory makes sense. She just needed to finally let him go to see you.'_ Sam said, pride in his voice because he thought he was right.

'_Yeah, but Sam, she saw me right after I saved her, too. She's looked me right in the eyes several times between then and just now. There are still flaws in your reasoning.' _I didn't want to tell my Alpha he has wrong – and honestly I wanted him to be right with my whole heart – but it still didn't make any sense.

Sam sighed; frustrated that he could be wrong. _'Alright. Well, I'll have to talk to the elders then. See if they have any ideas. In the meantime I you need to go back to Bella and tell her what's happened. She needs to know she's your imprint.'_ He said this with a stern voice, but it was not an Alpha command – I still had free will to decide if I would tell her or not, and I wasn't planning on telling her right now at all.

'_Why would you not tell her? You've wanted to be with Bella for as long as I've known you. Once she knows you've imprinted on her, she'll have to be with you.' _Sam was confused, but I wasn't. I knew I wasn't going to tell her. I wanted her to choose to be with me because she wanted me – because she loved me, and only me – not because of some mythical imprinting mumbo-jumbo; not because she'd have to be with me like Sam had said. Not like Sam felt he needed to be with Emily instead of Leah.

'_You're impossible Jacob! I think you're being an ass for not telling her, but I'm also not going to force you to. I just strongly suggest that you do. Also, not that I think I need to justify anything I do to you, but I love Leah, and I hate myself for how badly I hurt her. However, I love Emily too, and I feel a pull to her that I never felt with Leah – so, I choose to be with her. End of story. Now go back to Bella – do the right thing.'_

'_Sure, sure. I'm going back now. But, I will be doing what I think is the right thing to do – not what you think is the right thing for me to do.'_

With that, I phased back before he could lecture me anymore. I was happy as hell that I imprinted on Bella because I didn't want to feel forced into loving anyone else, and I have already loved Bella for as long as I could remember. But I still hated the idea of imprinting regardless. The way Sam had hurt Leah; it was disgusting. And what for? Because some outdated tribal crap said that imprinting would help to create a stronger line of wolves for the future? Sam loves Leah, and yeah, sure he loved Emily now too, but they would never have been together if they weren't forced together with some "pull" Sam feels for her.

I wasn't going to take away Bella's right to decide if she wanted to be with me. I knew how her mind worked, and if I told her I imprinted on her she would feel obligated to be with me. I didn't want that at all. If she were really trying to move on from the bloodsucker, then I would just continue to do what I've been doing for months, and just be there for her. If she's finally realized that she can love someone other then that leach; that she could finally fall in love with me? Then that's all I wanted, and I would love her back with my entire heart and soul. I wasn't going to pressure her into it – I would wait forever for her to decide it on her own; at least then I would know that it was really what she wanted. That she wanted to be with me, for me? That's better then imprinting any day.

I ran back to where I had thrown my clothes and got dressed quickly. I had already taken longer then I planned, and didn't want Bella worrying about where I was. When I jumped back through Bella's window she was sleeping, and was talking about me.

"Jacob. Please Jacob. Don't leave me. Come back." She wasn't yelling, just talking quietly; asking me not to leave her in her sleep. I decided that it was probably a good idea to wake her from her troubling dream, so I jumped up and landed back to the floor with a loud thump; letting her think I had just gotten there through the window.

She began to stir and was about to look at me. I looked down at the floor, too afraid to meet her gaze. I didn't want her to feel the pull of the imprint; I didn't want her to know yet, or get freaked out. Truthfully, I was also afraid that it would not be there anymore; that it really had just been some fluke.

"How long have you been gone?" she asked me with a yawn.

"Just about an hour – Sorry I took longer then expected." I was about to look up at her, I wanted to look at her and see her beautiful face, but I just couldn't.

"S'ok, I fell asleep anyway." She said as she went to try to get up. Of course, Bella being the most uncoordinated person I knew, lost her balance and was taking a header to the floor. I caught her right before her almost oh-so-graceful faceplant. She thanked me with a giggle. "I really need to start walking around – get my muscles moving again."

"It's actually pretty nice out. Did you wanna go for a walk?" I asked, figuring with a walk I could look straight ahead and we wouldn't have to make eye contact. I saw her nod yes out of the corner of my eye. "Okay, let me go get your sneakers from downstairs. I put them by the heating vent last night to dry out." I ran and got her shoes from downstairs quickly, then headed right to her dresser, "Sock drawer?"

"Top right hand corner." She told me, and I grabbed the first pair I could find. I kneeled in front of her and put on her socks and shoes; this helped with the whole _'Jacob Black is a fucking coward and won't look at Bella'_ thing I had going on, because I had to look down the whole time.

"Alright, want me to carry you down the stairs?" I asked her, trying to lighten the tension a little bit - even though I would totally be okay with holding her in my arms. She just sighed and started heading for the stairs. She was white knuckling the railing the entire way down. She really should have just let me carry her if she was so worried she would have fallen, but that's Bella for you, stubborn.

"You were right; it is really nice out here. Good job weatherman!" She had said with a light tone when we got outside. I just kinda nodded in agreement, but kept my eyes firmly on the completely not interesting grass underneath my feet. She tensed up, huffed, and then started walking down the street. Yeah, she was totally getting pissed off at me. Hell, I was getting pissed off at me; I was acting like a jerk.

I let her walk ahead of me a bit, securing that I wouldn't be able to make eye contact. We kept at that for a little over an hour, when out of nowhere Bella stopped dead in her tracks. Her entire body went rigid, and she had her hands at her sides in tight fists. She went to turn around and fell smack in a puddle of mud instead. My hands flew to cover my mouth to stop the laughter that was threatening to escape, but it was no use. She was covered in mud, and was pouting like a child - it was just too adorable, and way too funny not to laugh at.

"HA…HAHA…HAHAHAHAHA!!!" I couldn't stop laughing. Every time I was able to compose myself, I would look back over to her, and it would just start all over again. She wasn't making it much easier on me honestly; when she tried to get up she just wound up splashing more mud in her hair and face, and another round of laughter ensued.

"Jacob Black! You need to get it together and come help me up right this instant!" Oh boy, she was fucking mad as hell. I instantly froze, definitely stopped laughing, and was at her side in an instant taking her hand to help her up. "I'm so sorry Bells, I…I shouldn't have been laughing. It's not funny, not at all. Here take my hand, I'll help you up." I fumbled through an apology, when all of a sudden I felt her try to pull me down into the mud with her - she had just been messing with me! There was no way she was strong enough to pull me down, but I figured I might as well give her something to make up for laughing at her, and I let myself fall face first into the mud. I'm glad I did too because Bella was on her back rolling around in hysterical laughter as soon as I hit the ground. I haven't heard laugh like that, or look anywhere near that happy, in so long - it was worth a face full of mud.

She started calming down and before I could look away from her, she met my gaze. I could still feel the pull of the imprint, so I guess that means that it wasn't just some weird one time thing. I smiled at her because I was just so thrilled that Bella was the one I have to feel this with. She started looking at me with that _'I'm going to jump his bones look'_ again though, and I knew she either wanted to kiss me, or for me to kiss her. I wasn't ready for that yet. I was still too worried that the only reason she would want to kiss me is because of the imprint.

Bella leaned in closer and I had to stop it right there. I took a handful of mud and playfully plopped it on her head, making sure to get some on her face at the same time - hey it was only fair, she did "pull me" into the mud too. She looked shocked at first, but then we both just started laughing hysterically again; rolling around in the mud as if we had not a care in the world for those few minutes.

"Come on you little kid; let's get us back to my house to get cleaned up." Bella said to me after we were both able to get our breath back. I figured I would keep with the light tone our afternoon had finally taken, and I threw her over my shoulder and ran to her house in minutes. I'm pretty sure she didn't mind since she giggled the whole time and was playfully swatting at my back. I helped her back down by the front door, and then actually got a good look at the both of us; we were covered, literally head to toe, in mud and grass.

"We probably shouldn't drag all this mud into the house." I told her and I took of my t-shirt. I went to unbutton my pants, when I realized she wasn't undressing, and that beautiful blush in her cheeks that I loved to so much was very present. "What?" I asked.

"You want me to get naked on my front porch?" She tried to ask me this as if it was such a horrible idea because people might see us, but her eyes and her smile were giving away that she was probably okay us being naked together.

I turned her around so that I was blocking her with my large frame, "Now no one will see you." Her cheeks and ears got even redder though. She was blushing because of me, because I would still be able to see her. However, it wasn't because she was embarrassed, it was because she wanted it.

"You're blushing," I said as I brought my hand gently to her cheek, rubbing my fingers along her jaw line. She closed her eyes slowly and pushed her face into my hand. My heart rate increased, and I knew the instant she looked into my eyes again I wouldn't be able to hold back from kissing her any longer. I needed to feel her lips to mine; I needed to hold her body close to mine.

She finally opened her eyes to look into mine a moment later. I heard her breath hitch in her throat and I looked down at her lips quickly and then back into her eyes. She nodded at me, and if it weren't for my werewolf eyesight I probably wouldn't have even seen her do it. Was she nodding because she was telling me it was okay for me to kiss her? Is this something that she really wanted too?

I was still so worried that if she did want it, it was only because of the imprint, but I just couldn't hold myself back anymore. I started leaning toward her, staring into her gorgeous eyes the whole time. I slid my hand to the back of her neck to crane her to my mouth. She closed her eyes, leaned up even more, and waited for me to kiss her. This was it. This was the moment I have dreamed of, I couldn't wait to feel her soft lips on mine, and her beautiful body pressed into my chest.

_**To be continued…..**_

**A/N: They imprinted!! Team Jacob Fangirl Squeeee!!! Haha! Thank you to everyone for all the reviews! XoXo - Vanessa**


	5. Chapter 5: I Will Wait Forever

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the "Twilight: Saga" are the property of Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of said author. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**Chapter Five: I Will Wait Forever**

***Bella's POV***

A few seconds passed and he still had not kissed me. I opened my eyes to find the eyes of a very scared man looking back at me.

"Jacob?" I said his name questioningly, in the strongest voice I could find at the moment. His bottom lip quivered, and I could see tears begin to well behind his lashes. "Jacob, talk to me. What's the matter?"

"Bella….I just can't do this." His voice sounded defeated. At that moment, I'm sure my face reflected the rejection I was feeling, and he quickly started rambling off reassurances to me. "No, Bella, hunny, it's not that I _don't _want to. God, you can't even imagine how badly I want to kiss you, to hold you to me, to never, ever let you go. Bells, you are so, so beautiful, and such an amazing person."

He paused and caressed my face softly with his fingertips. "Please don't give me that look. Trust me this has nothing to do with me not wanting you, because I do, honestly." He paused again, closed his eyes, and was taking in deep breaths. I could tell he was really struggling between what he wanted to do, and what I assume he thought was the right thing to say. He looked back at me and took my face in both his hands, locking our gaze. "I just need you to understand. I need you to understand what all of this means," The tears finally escaped, and were running down his cheeks.

"Understand what Jake? You're really starting to worry me right now. Please just explain to me what's got you so upset so that I can help fix it. Let me help make it go away." I was pleading with him. I hated seeing him like this.

"Bells, You are my.....I want you to know that earlier in your room......It's just that......Dammit, I don't know how to say this to you!!!!" He yelled loudly, and his change in tone made me jump back against the door. He let his hands drop, and then he was pacing back and fourth, wringing his hands through is cropped hair, seeming incredibly frustrated.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just…I just don't know how to say this, or even if I should tell you. My whole plan was to totally not tell you....at all....ever. I just don't think it's the right time. Hell, I don't know if it would ever be the right time. I just know that I don't want you to feel like you need to kiss me because of it." _Why would I feel the need to kiss him other then because I wanted to? _The way he was asking me made it seem like he thought I was just going to kiss him to make him happy, as if I was forcing myself to put up with it or something. That made no sense at all to me.

He stopped pacing after a few minutes of silence - other then the loud, exhausted sighs he would let out that is. He came over to where I was leaning up against the door, and put one hand on the door on either side of my head, locking me in place. He was staring at me with incredible intensity, and I knew what he was going to say next would change everything between us.

"Bells....I love you." He breathed out, his scent washing over my face.

"Jake, I love you too. You know that." I shook my head lightly. I knew he loved me, and he knew I loved him. We were best friends - of course we loved each other. I would do anything for him.

"I know you love me. But….that is not all I am trying to say to you. Bella, I am _in love_ with you - my entire heart belongs to only you, and it will always be yours. At this point, I can't even remember a day or time that I didn't love you. I know that everything has been so hard for you the past few months, and I understand if you can't love me back in the same way right now - I really do. But, Bells, I will wait forever for you. And not only because of how much I love and adore you, but because I also know now that you're my imp….."

I cut him off by throwing myself against his body, wrapping my arms around his neck, and crashing my lips to his. I did not need to hear anything else. His mouth was warm and inviting, it felt like home, as if my lips belonged there against his - as if they were the only lips I was ever meant to feel against mine.

It took Jake a moment to grasp fully that I was actually kissing him, and that he should probably kiss me back. I gently slid my tongue along his bottom lip and I felt his entire body tremble against me. The next thing I knew I was being pushed back into the door - hard, Jacob's body slamming against me, his lips never leaving mine – he was definitely kissing me back now.

His hands were tangled in my hair, gently tugging at it when he would deepen the kiss – his tongue exploring my mouth. I never knew that this amount of passion was even possible from just a kiss. The minute Jake's lips left mine, I felt lost, cold. That feeling was quickly replaced by intense arousal as he trailed heated kisses along my jaw line. Up and down my neck, hip lips marked every open space of my skin.

If that was not enough to make my eyes roll in the back of my head, he brought his lips to my ear, whispered, "Words will never, ever, be able to explain to you how much I love you, Isabella," and then he lightly nibbled at the sensitive skin behind my ear.

"Then just show me how much you love me Jacob." I whispered back to him, in the most seductive voice I could muster. To be honest, I don't know where it came from - it wasn't like me to say something like that. Maybe I was just wrapped up in all that was happening, in the heat and passion, but I just knew at that moment I needed to be close to him, I needed to feel his body against mine; I needed to feel all of him entangled with all of me.

There was this intense pull that made me want the moment we were sharing to never end. This was the first time that I was able to put all of myself into the passion - the only time I've not had to be careful - the only time the other person hasn't pulled away from me when all I wanted was more - and _oh my god _did I want more right now!

Jacob had stopped kissing my neck after my declaration to him, and he pulled back to look at me, his eyes searching in mine to make sure I actually meant what I said. I knew he was going to wait for me to make the first move again. He didn't want to push me, and I completely understood.

"Jake, please don't stop. I want you to. I _need_ you to." I said this with the strongest voice I could, and it worked because his lips were back to mine just as I got the last word out.

He trailed his hands from the back of my neck slowly down the sides of my chest, sending heating pulses across the outer swells of my breasts. He made his way down my stomach, careful not to hurt me where the bandages were from yesterday's ordeal. I decided to explore his body with my hands also and began to trail my fingers across his muscular chest – memorizing each hard curve and dip. Jacob was moaning in my mouth at my touch, his hands began to move down my hips, and he was caressing my thighs. He moved them behind me and grabbed my ass, lifting me up off the ground easily so that I was now straddling his waist, with my legs locked behind his back.

Keeping one hand on my lower back, pinning me to him, he opened the door with the other, never breaking the passionate kisses between us – he kicked it closed with his foot. He ripped my t-shirt from bottom to top, and dropped it to the floor. A chill ran down my spine from the cool air on my exposed skin, but it was immediately warmed as he caressed my back with both of his warm hands.

His lips left mine again, only to trail more kisses along my collar bone, making his way down to the curve between my breasts. I realized then I had never put a bra on, and I was completely exposed to him - and I didn't care or feel embarrassed at all. He took my right breast fully in his hand, rubbing his thumb across my already hard nipple - kissing up and down in between my cleavage.

My head fell back and I let at a contented moan when I felt his warm mouth cover my nipple. I have never felt anything this incredible in my life, and I wanted more – so, so much more! I leaned forward again, still straddling his waist, and tangled my fingers through his wet muddy hair, pulling his head up to look me in the eyes.

"Jacob," my voice was small, and I was breathing heavily but I knew I needed to reassure him again that this was all okay, "Let's take this upstairs to my bedroom…..now!" The last word came out much stronger - making my intentions very, very clear.

He hesitated for a moment, smiled my favorite Jacob smile, and then crashed his lips back to mine. He sucked on my bottom lip, nibbled at it lightly, and then caressed his tongue with mine, sending another wave of arousal through my entire body. He started walking towards the stairs, alternating between kissing my mouth and my neck – one hand securely on my ass holding me up against him, while the other was still kneading my breast.

We made it up the first three stairs before he froze. I leaned back to look at him, and his eyes were blacker then normal. His whole body began to shake, and it looked like he was sniffing the air. Fear immediately replaced the arousal I was feeling because only one thing would make Jacob react like that. I unlocked my legs from his hips quickly and slid myself to the ground, covering my breasts with my arms.

Before I could even question him he was already up the stairs and out of sight. I walked back into the living room to grab the throw off the back of the couch to wrap around my exposed chest, and waited for Jacob to return.

Jake was back down the stairs about five minutes later – his face reflecting nothing but anger and purpose. He was no longer my Jacob, he was the _Mr. Hyde_ that replaced him after he first phased. He began pacing the living room, mumbling something under his breath that I could not make out.

"Jake you're scaring me. Please tell me what's going on!" I demanded, my voice cracked at the end as the emotions overtook me. I could feel tears slowly slide down my cheeks. I knew what was making him this upset, but I deserved to hear it right from him.

He stopped walking and was by my side in the blink of an eye. His face softened, and he was back to my Jacob. He pulled me into a comforting hug, and was running his fingers soothingly through my hair. "Shhh, shhh…It's Okay. I'm sorry I scared you Bells. It's just my instincts took over. I wasn't thinking clearing."

"What is it though Jake. You can tell me, I won't freak out, I promise." My words came out mumbled as I spoke into his chest.

"It was a Vampire. They were in your house, in your room. But they're gone now." I cringed, but tried to hold my composure as I promised. I knew that's what had happened, but deep down I still was holding out hope that I had been wrong about his reaction.

"We were barely gone two hours. How did Victoria slip by everyone?" It didn't make sense. All the werewolves were on high alert towards her scent; one of them would have to have known she had gotten so close to my house.

I felt his hands tighten into fists against my back, but he remained calm as not to frighten me again. He leaned back to look me in the eyes, "Bells, it wasn't the red-headed leach that was in your room." His voice was laced in disgust – as if just talking about her was leaving a bad taste in his mouth. Nevertheless, if it wasn't Victoria, then who could it have been? As far as I knew, she was the only psycho Vampire hell-bent on finding and killing me.

"Then who was it Jake? Is it a scent that you recognized?" I asked - fearing the worst - never once expecting the answer I was about to receive.

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: Thank you as always for the reviews!!** **XoXo - Vanessa**


	6. Chapter 6: An Unknown Visitor

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the "Twilight: Saga" are the property of Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of said author. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**Chapter Six: An Unknown Visitor**

***Bella's POV***

"It was one of the Cullen's." He practically growled through gritted teeth, and my arms reflexively grasped around my middle. "I'm not sure which one. I don't know their scents individually. I wasn't phased when they were here last for me to know the differences in each of their scents. But I do know from being in Sam's head that they smell different then the Vampires that drink human blood. Their smell is less metallic – more acidic and sweet – like rotten fruit."

He was projecting his hard, tough-guy mask again. I completely understood why he was upset that one of the Cullen's were back, he was probably afraid it was Edward. I just couldn't figure out why they would be here, why Edward would be here if it had been him that was in my room.

There was nothing left for the Cullen's in Forks. Edward made it clear that he no longer wanted me to be a part of his life, to be a part of his family. I knew the other Cullen's still cared about me, I had made that realization yesterday at the cliffs, but it still didn't mean that they would ever have the need to come back here, back to Forks.

Alice could have called me; Esme could have sent a hand written note. Them being here, especially coming into my house when I wasn't there, just seemed very out of character. '_Except for Edward of course',_ I thought to myself. He favored coming in my window unannounced. Maybe it was him, then? But…why? Why now? Why after all this time would he come back, and not even at a time that I was home? What was the point of sneaking around my house? So many questions left unanswered…

"Bella, can you explain to me why one of the Cullen's would have been in your room?!?" His tone was accusatory and loud, he narrowed his eyes at me as he spoke. I did not appreciate him speaking to me like that one bit to say the least.

"I have no idea why they would be here Jacob!" I yelled back at him. It was not fair that he was acting like this towards me. "I haven't spoken to them since they all lef…." My tirade was abruptly cut off by someone pounded on the door. Jake took it upon himself to answer it, and I made my way to sit on the couch quickly, remembering I was only dressed from the bottom down, wrapped in a blanket.

"Hey man, Sam needs to talk to you. He's at his and Emily's place waiting for you with the rest of the pack for a meeting." I was pretty sure it was Jared, but I couldn't be positive from just his voice.

"Alright, tell him I'll be over soon. I just have to wrap up something here." '_Yeah, wrap up accusing me of talking to the Cullen's behind your back'_, I thought to myself. They said their quick goodbyes and Jacob came over and leaned on the back of the couch, I assume to finish our conversation.

"I need you to go upstairs to get cleaned up and dressed. We're going to Sam's place for a pack meeting." So now he was ordering me around? I wasn't going to stand for this!

"I'm not going anywhere with you, and this douchebag attitude you've got going on right now, Jake." I crossed my arms, huffed like a child throwing a tantrum, and I stared straight ahead. I was being a coward, but I knew if I looked at him, it would not have sounded as defiant as I wanted it to.

I heard him sigh, and could see him slouch his shoulders out of the corner of my eye. He walked around the couch and sat down next to me. I refused to look at him, even though I knew that was what he was waiting for. He easily untangled my arms and took both my hands in his, I still just stared straight.

"Bells, I'm sorry.....I am truly sor...Could you please look at me?" His tone had softened, and I figured it was safe to look at him now without wanting to punch him in his stupid werewolf face. He brought his hand to my forehead, brushed a few unruly hairs out of my eyes, tucking them behind my ear, and began speaking again.

"I am truly sorry for the way I've been acting since I discovered the bloodsucker's scent. But Bells, you need to understand, when I think about the Cullen's, or more specifically about that cold-hearted leach that broke your heart, I feel like there is no way I can control my temper. It has nothing – absolutely nothing, to do with the fact that they are vampires. It has everything to do with the way he hurt you; the way they all left you."

I closed my eyes as he continued. I hated thinking about the way I had felt – so broken – these past few months. "I've seen through Sam's memories the way you looked the night he found you in the woods. I remember the way you looked when you first came to me with the motorcycles – you were a shell of your former self, Bella. You were unrecognizable. I just can't stand the idea of any of them coming back here and hurting you again. I love you too much to ever want to see you like that again. Can you understand, and please forgive me?"

"I'm sorry too. For calling you douchebag that is." I mumbled out, and gave him my best 'forgive me too' smile.

"I would really like for you to come with me to the meeting. I don't want you here by yourself, and I really want you to know everything that's going on. I'm sure you'd be a big help too, like our inside source." Now he was grinning also and I knew our short-lived fight was over. I don't even think it's possible for me to stay mad at him for more then five minutes anyway. I nodded yes to him, agreeing to go to the meeting. "Here let me help you up stairs so you can take a shower, then we'll drive to my house so I can get cleaned up real quick too before we head to Sam's.

* * *

We arrived at Sam's house about an hour and a half later. I had showered quickly while Jake stood outside the bathroom door the entire time on guard duty. He was still freaked that a vampire had gotten into the house without anyone noticing, though I was slightly more at ease knowing that it had to have been someone I once considered family. I left Charlie a quick note letting him know I was down in La Push, and then we were on our way with Jacob driving my truck.

When we walked in the entire pack was squished into the tiny Uley living room – Jared, Embry, Paul, and Sam were all there. Emily was in the kitchen, probably making a feast to feed the always-hungry werewolves. As we edged in closer to the room I also noticed a thin dark skinned girl sitting next to Jared, he was holding her hand, and looking at her like no one else was in the room. She had black hair that was pulled back in a tight French braid, and full lips – she was quite pretty.

As I continued to look around the room, I wasn't surprised to see Quil there. I remembered Jake and I talking about a week ago and he said that Quil was going to be joining them soon enough; that he had been running the high fever for a few days. He was standing in the corner though, slightly secluded from the rest of the group. I assumed it was because he had only phased recently, and was still not fully in control.

I was very surprised however to see the other two people in the room though. There sitting on the floor in front of the couch were Leah and Seth Clearwater. It was only recently that we had a spaghetti dinner with them and their parents at the Black's house. They both looked completely different now, in such a short period of time, obviously now part of the pack. Jacob had never mentioned it to me that they had phased, and I was surely going to question him about it later. I thought he had said once it was only the great-grand_sons_ of the last wolves that were going to phase? This had to be hard on Leah being the only girl, and especially because if I remember correctly she use to date Sam before he met Emily. I was definitely going to need to get Jake to fill me in on all these details later.

"So what's this meeting all about?" Jake asked loudly to the room, bringing all eyes on the two of us. I smiled shyly, blushing at the attention and stares I was now receiving. I should have just stayed home.

"Well hello to you too Jacob." Sam said sarcastically. "Why don't you two have a seat so we can start?" Jake and I made our way to the only available space in the room, one cushion of the love seat, the other occupied by Paul. Awesome. Jake took the floor at my feet while I sat next to Paul. Hopefully he wouldn't try to bite my head off today. That would just be the topper to the already crazy few days.

"Okay. So the reason I have all of you here is because we have another vampire in the area." Everyone was paying strict attention to Sam, hanging on his every word. "Jared and I picked up the scent this afternoon along the treaty line while we were patrolling. We tracked it back to the old Cullen place, then doubled back to see where it was coming from originally. We got to the Canadian boarder when we decided to head back, it seemed like it was going to continue north though, possibly into Alaska."

"Sam, if I could interrupt you real quick." Jacob stood up, and then leaned back down to sit on the edge of the loveseat's armrest. "While you and Jared were off on your little tracking expedition, that vampire that you got wind of was in Bella's house, and in her bedroom. Would you like to explain to me how this could have happened?" Jacob was pushing his luck with his passive-aggressive attitude and his hand gestures, and by the look at Sam's face, he was not going to allow him to keep it up much longer.

"I mean, don't you think it might have been a _good idea_ to alert one of the other _six_ of us that you would be leaving the immediate area. You know, so that _someone_ could have picked up patrolling Forks and La Push while you guys were away?" He paused for a moment, and his attitude went from cocky to furious, "What if the red-haired bloodsucker slipped by? If I wasn't with Bella, god only knows what could have happened her!!!" His voice grew angrier at the end of his little tirade, the thought of Victoria killing me, obviously the cause.

"Jacob Black! That. Is. Enough!" Sam yelled back at him in response, "As you said yourself, you were with Bella, so I knew she was safe! Maybe you'd like to explain to all of us how the leech got past you and into Bella's house then, if you're so hell bent on questions being answered, hmm?" Oh yeah, Sam was pissed. Jake totally should have lowered the attitude down a notch before.

"Boys! How about that is enough out of both of you? Now, sit back down, and calm down." Emily was stepping in to be the voice of reason. Sam and Jake both eased off, and settled back. "Now Sam, hunny, why don't you explain fully to Jacob here why you didn't feel Bella would be at risk, so he understands, okay?"

Sam smiled at her and pulled her down to sit into his lap on the couch, kissing her lightly on her forehead. "Alright, so as I was saying. We headed back after we got to the Canadian boarder, and then came straight here to call the meeting together. As Emily had mentioned, no I did not feel that Bella, or anyone in La Push or Forks, was in any immediate danger from this particular vampire. The scent reminded me of the Cullen's, so I knew they did not feed off of human blood, and were not a threat to us or our families at the time."

Reminded him of the Cullen's? I thought it was one of the Cullen's that was in my room. That's what Jacob had told me, that's why he was so mad. Now I was really confused.

"I thought it was one of the Cullen's, that's what I picked up from Bella's room?" Jacob asked to Sam, practically repeating my exact thoughts.

"No. It definitely was not one of them. I know each of their scents individually. As a whole they all smelt similar, because they fed off animal blood and not human. This Vamp that was here today was also an animal blood drinker, but did not have any of the personal distinctive qualities that each of the Cullen's have."

Not a Cullen. Was a vegetarian vampire. But not a Cullen? "OH MY!!!" I said this louder then I expected and reflexively covered my mouth with both hands - all eyes were back on me, and I blushed of course.

"Bells, what is it?" Jacob asked, his voice taking on a slightly frantic tone at my sudden outburst.

"The Denali Family." It was all I could say at first, I needed to organize my thoughts before I could continue on with my theory.....Denali. Alaska. Animal Blood. Cullen. Friends. Family.....I shook my head, and I composed myself quickly, finally noticing that everyone was growing impatient with me as I was lost in thought.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to make sure that I was right about this. So yeah, The Denali family. They are a coven of a few vampires that live in Alaska. They are vegetarian, animal blood drinkers, just like the Cullen's, the two families are close friends. It makes perfect sense. It has to have been one of them....But then I guess that just raises more questions, like why they would be in Forks. Why would they come into my house?"

Now it was the Packs turn to get lost in thought. Each one of them looked dazed over, and after a few minutes, they were mumbling to one another about the new breakthrough. They were all talking too low for me to make out much of it, so I just sat quietly waiting for someone to break the tension.

"So does that mean we're not allowed to hunt this leech down and rip them apart then since they hang with the Cullen's?" Paul, always so pleasant, was able to grab back everyone's attention with his boisterous tone and a question that everyone seemed to want to have answered.

Sam was the one to speak next, "No. We will not be hunting this new vampire right now. They respected the treaty line and never came into our territory, and are not hunting humans. Since it is possible that they are here on request of the Cullen's, they did obviously know about the treaty restrictions, we will have to just treat this as we would any vampire that passes through. We will be on guard, and if the leach slips up, then we will take care of it. For now, we'll just have to be aware that they are in the area."

Jacob cleared his throat and stood to speak, this time loosing the attitude, "But Sam, they snuck into Bella's house when no one was there. That doesn't seem like a thing someone would do when they are not a threat. I don't have a good feeling about this, and I don't trust that this bloodsucker is here for anything good."

"I will have two wolves on guard outside of Bella's home, even when she is not there, at all times until this Vampire either leaves, or makes their intentions for being here clear. Other then that, we will run patrol's as normal. We still have a leech who we know is a real threat out there." Everyone nodded in agreement with Sam's plan, remembering that Victoria was still trying to get to me. "Alright, that's all for now. Let's head down to the beach for the bonfire." With that, everyone made their way out of the house, most carrying trays of the food Emily made, and blankets, down to the beach.

"Bells, do you want to go to the Bonfire, or would you like me to take you home?" Jake asked me a few minutes later when we were alone in the living room.

"We can go. I'm sure it'll be fun." I smiled at him, and got my favorite one in return. "I don't know how long I'll stay awake though, it's been a long two days to say the least."

"Ha, yeah it has been pretty damn eventful around here, huh? At least more so then usual. Let's head down, just let me know when you're ready to go home and I'll drive your truck back with you."

* * *

We had been at the bonfire for a little over an hour. It seemed like everyone from La Push was in attendance. Even Charlie was there, having decided to stay after he came to drop off Billy & Harry after their fishing trip. Most of the pack was down towards the water tossing around a football, with the exception of Jared and Embry who were assigned with running patrols by my house. I felt guilty that they had to miss the bonfire, but when I had mentioned such to Jacob he just waved it off saying it was all just a part of the job. Emily was refreshing the food table with the help of the girl who had been sitting with Jared during the meeting. Jacob had told me her name was Kim, she was Jared's girlfriend, they were in love, and she was in on all the pack secrets, just like me.

I was sitting in front of the fire in between Jacob's legs, leaning back into his chest, my head resting on his shoulder, his warm arms wrapped around me, his hand brushing through my hair. I was completely warm, but shivers were running through me at his touch. We weren't talking much, just enjoying the quiet relaxing time together. I knew we would have a lot to talk about later, but for now, I just needed to be in his arms.

I was worried that Charlie would be upset at the intimate position that Jake and I were sitting in, but he would only look over now and then from his conversations with the adults to give me a quick smile. I'm pretty sure he even winked at Jacob in that _'attaboy'_ kind of way once or twice. At least he wasn't trying to shoot Jake, that was a plus. I should have known he would have been perfectly alright with us together though; he loved Jacob like his own son.

I noticed Leah sitting solemnly by herself near where the parents were all convened. She looked so sad, and so like she did not want to be there. Seth would run up to her every now and then, I assume to get her to come and play ball with the rest of the pack, but she would just nod a quick 'no' to him and he would huff, give up, and head back down to the game.

I looked up at Jake, remembering that I wanted to ask him some questions about how Leah was in the pack now, and how she was coping, but when I looked up, and his eyes met mine, I forgot every thought I previously had.

He brought his lips down to mine gently and kissed me softly. It wasn't like the kisses we had shared earlier in the day, it was more tamed. There was still that heat and passion, and absolutely the want for more, but this kiss was filled with something more. Something much more that I don't think I could even properly explain in words.

It felt like I was whole, and when he broke the kiss I felt like I was being cut in half. Jake kissed me lightly on the top of my head in my hair, and leaned back against the driftwood we were sitting in front of. I snuggled in closer to his chest, wrapping my arms around his stomach, and sighed. I wanted to kiss him all night, but I guess with the audience we had it was a good idea he cut it off. My eyelids felt heavy, and I knew with being wrapped up in Jacob's warm embrace I had no chance of staying awake another minute.

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: Thank you all again, so much, for all the awesome reviews – You guys are kick-ass! XoXo - Vanessa**


	7. Chapter 7: They Had No Choice

_**Disclaimer: **_**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the "Twilight: Saga" are the property of Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of said author. The portion below in italics, that is also underlined, about imprinting are directly quoted from the book "Eclipse", Chapter 5 "Imprint" & Chapter 7 "Unhappy Ending", written by Stephanie Meyer, and is in no shape, way, or form written by me. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Seven: They Had No Choice**

***Bella's POV***

I awoke the next morning in my own bed, having no knowledge of how I had gotten there. I looked over at my alarm clock, 10:30am; I had been out for a while. I was still in the same clothes I was wearing to the bonfire the night before, with the exception of my shoes being off. The last thing I remember was cuddling with Jacob by the fire and feeling like I was going to fall asleep. Obviously, that is what had happened, and I must have been in a really deep sleep to not wake up being taken all the way home from La Push.

I stretched my arms above my head and they finally weren't aching so badly. I stumbled into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I dried my hair and ran a comb through it, brushed my teeth, and then applied some ointment and clean bandages to the scrapes along my stomach. I wrapped myself in a white terry cloth towel and made my way back into my room.

"Oh geeze!" I yelped, and jumped back against my bedroom door, slamming it closed, as I had entered. Jacob was sitting on my bed, and he had scared the living daylights out of me.

"Ha, sorry Bells, didn't mean to scare you." He was laughing lightly, but I knew his apology was sincere.

"It's okay. I just didn't see you there at first. What's going on? I mean, it's not that I'm not happy to see you of course, but what are you doing here?" I asked, as I made my way over to sit next to him on my bed, pulling the towel tighter around me.

"Well, I'm glad that you're happy to see me, because I am very happy to see you." He winked at me and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek as I sat down. "And to answer your question, the reason I am here is because I didn't leave. I slept downstairs on your couch again last night. Seriously uncomfortable, but worth it to get to see you so early in the morning again."

"So, what, are you like, living here now?" I asked jokingly.

"Har, har, har," He mocked laughter towards me sarcastically. "I crashed here after I took you home last night. Seth and Leah took over patrolling from Embry and Jared around the house, but I was still a little too freaked about the leach getting in here yesterday to leave you and Charlie in the house alone. Your dad told me to just sleep here since it was so late anyway, he had followed us back from the bonfire last night. Oh, and he's down at the station at work right now by the way." He smiled mischievously at me, obviously happy that we were alone. "You were seriously dead to the world though last night, Bells. I tried to wake you so you could change into something more comfortable, but you were just passed the eff out."

"What, you couldn't change my clothes for me?" I was trying to sound seductive, but I'm sure it was not coming out like that at all. Jake raised his eyebrows at me, and with a huge grin on his face he pounced on me, pinning me back against my bed, causing the towel to rise up to almost my hips.

"If I would have realized you would've been alright with me removing your clothes, I would have tried a lot harder to wake you up, baby." He was so much better at the seductive tone then I was.

His lips were on mine instantly, and I felt whole again. I brought my hands up to the back of his head, running my fingers in his hair, pulling him even closer to me. My legs opened instinctively and he slid his body in between them, straightening us out on the bed. I tangled both of my legs with his and I could feel his hard arousal against my inner thigh, making me all too aware at that point that I was naked except for the small towel covering me.

Jacob began tracing heated kisses down my neck and across my collar bone, and I completely forgot what I was about to worry about. I leaned my head back, and felt him tugging at the top of the towel to expose my breasts. He took my right breast in his large hand easily. I let out a loud moan when I felt his warm tongue on my already hard nipple. He grazed his teeth over it gently and another moan escaped my lips.

"Ohhh, Jacob!" I practically screamed as I felt his other hand move up my inner thigh, towards the place that was aching for him to touch. When his fingers entered me I felt like I was going to blackout. The ripples of pleasure that were going through my body were indescribable. "Ja…Jake…That…Oh my god, that feels….amazing!" I could barely speak; I was panting and couldn't catch my breath. Jacob brought his lips back time mine, and our tongues were dancing together, his fingers keeping a constant quick in and out rhythm at my center, his thumb rubbing circles on my clit.

I could feel the heat and pressure of an orgasm pooling, and I was moaning and breathing even heavier then before. Jake had his other hand tangled in my hair, pulling on it roughly as he deepened the kiss. "Don't stop! Mmmm! Ohhh, yes! Jacob….YES!!!" The pleasure overcame me then as my muscles tighten around his fingers and I road the wave of the best orgasm I have ever had; better then any I could have given myself.

"I love you Bella….That was just, so beautiful." Jacob whispered to me and kissed my lips once more softly. He rolled over to lie by my side, keeping one arm behind my neck and the other lain across my stomach, and pulled the blanket over the top of us. It took me a few minutes to calm myself back down, to be able to even speak.

"That…" I shook my head, trying to compose myself still. "That was incredible." I craned my neck up to look at him, and kissed him on his jaw line.

"Trust me Bells, it was just as incredible for me to see that, and to know I'm the one that was able to make you that happy." He smiled my favorite smile and pulled me in closer to his side, kissing my forehead. We fell back to sleep in each other's arms, I would not have wanted to be anywhere else in that moment.

* * *

About two hours later, we both woke up to the sounds of our stomachs growling, we looked at each other with half opened eyes and giggled. "I think maybe it's time to feed the big bad wolf?" I asked jokingly.

"Would that be you, or me?" Jacob laughed, and pulled me on top of him so that I was laying on his chest. "I like waking up next to you, I could get use to it."

"Hmm, I think I could get use to that too." I said as I nuzzled my head in the crook of his neck.

"You wanna go out and get something to eat?" Jacob asked me as he rolled me over on my back again.

"Sure, we can go to the dinner. Just let me get dressed. I don't think they would appreciate it there if I went in only my towel."

"Mmm, maybe not, but I sure wouldn't mind." He had that mischievous grin plastered on his face again, and began rubbing my outer thigh under the towel, up to my hip.

"Alright, you cut that out Mister. We'll never get out of the house if you start that again." I swatted his hand away playfully.

"Sure, sure. Whateeeeeverrrrr you say Bells." He rolled his eyes jokingly, giving me a quick laugh, and kissed me on the tip of my nose "I'll let you get dressed then. I'll be downstairs when you're ready….but it is really a shame, I am loving the towel look." He winked at me again, blew me an air kiss, and made his way down the stairs.

I got up off the bed quickly and threw on my panties and bra, and a plain pair of blue jeans and a simple black button down. I ran to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth again, and then I practically floated down the stairs. I was on cloud nine right now. I spent months miserable and alone, and then the past few weeks scared out of my mind over a crazy vampire. I was just so happy to actually _be_ happy right now.

"All set!" I announced in a giddy voice to Jacob. He came over to me and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder. I giggled all the way to the truck where he let me down gently. "You didn't give me a chance to leave a note for Charlie."

"He's actually working a double, so he told me to tell you he won't be home until really late."

"So, what you're telling me, is that we'll have the whole night to have the house to ourselves?" Now I was the one with the mischievous grin. I was excited at the thought of getting more alone time with Jacob, preferably in my bedroom again.

"Sorry Bells, but no. I mean, I will technically be here but I'll be outside running patrols with Paul. My shift starts at 6pm. But we have at least the next few hours to be together." He looked about as happy as I was about not being able to spend the night together.

"Oh, well, at least we have right now, so let's just enjoy that then." I smiled at him and hopped in the passenger seat of my truck. Jacob got into the drivers side, and we were off to the local dinner in Forks.

We arrived a few minutes later and were seated quickly in a quiet booth in the back corner. Corrina, our server, took our drink orders and was back to take our order.

"Ummm, I'll just have the garden burger and side a salad, thanks." I said.

Jacob ordered next, "I'll take two double cheeseburgers, medium rare, with fries and cole slaw. And, ummm, yeah and a side of onion rings too. Thank you." He handed Corrina back our menus and gave her one of his dazzling smiles. She giggled like a little school girl, and said she would be back out shortly with our orders, quickly making her way back into the kitchen. Jake took my right hand that was laying on the table in his, and looked into my eyes. "You look so happy Bella."

"I am happy Jacob. Very happy. Thanks to you of course." I smiled at him, and then I remembered something I had wanted to talk to him about yesterday at the bonfire, before I got lost in our kiss. "Oh, hey, why didn't you tell me that Seth and Leah joined the pack?"

"Um, honestly I don't know. I guess it just never came up. They both started phasing about two weeks ago. First Seth, and then Leah just a few hours afterward. She was certainly a surprise to say the least."

"Because she's a girl? You guys only thought that the male decedents could be wolves right?"

"Yeah, that's what we thought, obviously we were wrong." He laughed lightly, but I could tell he was holding back something.

"How is she dealing with it? It has to be hard on her stuck with all you crazy boys. I'm sure it's not very pleasant for her to have to hear the inner workings of the male mind." I tried joking, but Jake still seemed tense at the conversation.

"It is really hard on her, but not only because she's the only girl. There is another big reason." Jacob looked down at the table then, playing with the wrapper from the straw between his fingers.

"You can tell me, if you want to talk about it Jake. I won't judge anyone."

"It's just that, well her and Sam use to be together, they were together since she started high school, all the way up until early this past winter, they were totally in love. And now he's with Emily, who is actually," he paused, struggling with what he was going to say next. I patted his hand, trying to reassure him that I was here to listen, not to judge. I was surprised however that they had been together that long. With the way Sam looked at Emily, it seemed as though he had only ever loved her. "Umm, she's…Emily is actually Leah's cousin. Sam left Leah to be with her cousin Emily." He looked away from me again, obviously waiting for a foul reaction from me.

"Alright. So Leah and Emily are cousins. I'm sure that caused quite a rift in the family dynamic then. Is Leah still very upset with Emily?" I asked, trying to sound as calm and understanding as possible, even though what I really wanted to do was ask how Emily and Sam could do something so horrible to Leah, to family, and then just flaunt their relationship in front of her as they did last night. I was actually pretty disgusted to say the least.

"Leah is upset yeah, but there wasn't much any of them could do about it. Emily and Sam didn't choose for it to happen, it just did. Neither one of them would have ever wanted to hurt Leah the way they have." Jacob seemed incredibly uncomfortable talking about this, but I was too curious now not to know about all the details. I widened my eyes and nodded my head slightly to urge him to continue, but he still seemed very hesitant.

"You said that they didn't choose for it to happen? Do you mean Sam and Emily falling in love with one another?" I asked to prod him along.

"Something like that, yeah. I don't think I've ever explained imprinting to you right? Have you ever heard it mentioned around the pack?" Jacob asked me, it looked like fear was written in his eyes. I shook my head no, because I honestly hadn't heard about it.

"Here you guys go." Corrina had brought our lunches over. "Enjoy! Let me know if I can get you anything else."

Once she was out of site, I looked back over to Jake, who already had almost a whole burger finished in less then a minute. He smiled with his mouth closed, filled with food. I figured I would give him a few minutes to scarf down the rest of his lunch before I started asking more questions.

I was a few bites into my lunch, when Jacob leaned back against the booth, patting his stomach, his plates cleared. "That was some good eats."

"Could you possibly taste any of it with how quickly you downed it?" I asked, shaking my head in mock horror.

"I have a hearty appetite. Gotta feed the machine ya know?" Jacob flexed his bicep muscles, and flashed a cocky grin at me.

"Wow….There are no words for how ridiculous you just sounded, and looked. You should be embarrassed for yourself." I laughed, and he joined in with me, knowing I was just kidding around with him. It died down after a minute though, Jacob obviously sensing I wanted him to tell me the rest of the story.

"Alright so where did we leave off?" He looked up, and put one finger to his chin, tapping it lightly to make it seem like he was thinking hard.

"Don't strain yourself there superstar," I joked.

"You are such a comedian today Bells." I winked at him, and he just shook his head smiling at me lightly.

"So imprinting, right? Umm, so _it's one of those bizarre things we have to deal with._As werewolves that is. _Sam had heard all the stories, the stories we all used to think were legends. He'd heard of imprinting, but he never dreamed…"_He trailed off, seeming unsure of how to continue, _"Sam did love Leah. But when he saw Emily, that didn't matter anymore. Sometimes . . . we don't exactly know why . . . We find our soul mates_that way, because of imprinting_. _Jared imprinted on Kim, too_. _When a wolf finds their imprint, they are bound together, forever. Neither one of them will ever be able to stand to be away from the other for too long a period of time. That's why Sam and Emily had no choice. I mean, she did have a choice, but the pull of the imprint is very strong. They did try to deny it at first, so that Sam could stay with Leah, but it was pointless. The imprinted technically are perfect for each other, as if they are made for one another. There is really no point in trying to deny it. They are meant to be together for their lifetime and beyond, and it's just the way it is, they have to be together."

"I….I'm not sure…I just don't…..Have you…." I was so confused by all of this imprinting stuff and couldn't form a coherent sentence. Did this mean that Jacob had some girl out there in the world that he would imprint on? Would he one day meet her and then the love he felt for me not matter anymore? I wouldn't be able to handle that. I could feel my chest tightening, and I knew a panic attack was near. I felt Jake slide me over in the booth. He was now sitting next to me, rubbing my arm soothingly. "I'm sorry I'm overreacting. It's just I have all these questions now, and I'm worried of what the answers might be." I could feel tears threatening to escape my eyes.

"Let's just get outta here and go somewhere to talk, okay? Just let my go up to the counter to pay, and we'll be outta here in a minute." He kissed me on the top of the head, smoothed out my hair, and then went to go take care of the check. I knew I didn't want to hear the answers. I didn't want Jake to tell me that someday he would leave me too, just like Edward. But I knew I needed to hear them, I needed to know the truth. Maybe I could prepare myself this time. Maybe…

* * *

I don't even remember how we had gotten to the park. I had been in such a haze since Jacob told me about imprinting; it was as if my brain was in overdrive and all my other senses were shutting down. We were sitting on a bench that overlooked the waters edge, separated by a short fence, with fishing boats docked in the distance. Jake's arm was around me, and my head was resting on his shoulder.

As I started taking in my surroundings, I could hear children playing behind us in the playground. I noticed a few people jogging by us getting in some exercise, or walking their dogs. The sun was peaking out in between sporadic clouds, it was pretty warm, and there was a slight breeze, but it wasn't cold. It was actually another nice day out, two in a row - that was rare for the area. I laughed lightly at myself, and could feel Jacob look at me to see why I was laughing. It's been sunny since Jacob and I have been together, since he saved me. Not only was he my personal sun, but apparently he helped bring the sun out of hiding too.

"You okay Bells? You ready to talk yet?" Jacob asked me in barely a whisper. I looked up at him and his face was full of concern for me.

"Yeah, sorry I kinda freaked out there. Just…That was a lot to take in at once. It just took my mind some time to process all of it, that's all." I smiled the best I could to reassure him that I was in fact okay, even though I definitely was not.

"Alright. Well, we don't have to talk about it anymore today if you don't want to. I don't want you to get upset again."

"No, no…It's okay, really. I want to know more about it. I'll be alright this time. So explain to me; you said that the pull of the imprint is too strong to deny it right? What does that mean exactly?"

"_It's so hard to describe. It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like . . . gravity moves. When you see her, suddenly it's not the earth holding you here anymore. She does. And nothing matters more than her. And you would do anything for her, be anything for her."_Jacob explained, staring into my eyes with such intense love behind them the entire time. I was going to miss him looking at me like that when he imprinted on another girl. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes again.

"And when does it happen exactly for the two people? The imprinting I mean, when does it usually happen, the gravity moving stuff?" I was hoping there would be some kind of age range of something. Then that way at least I would know if I had until he was over eighteen or something like that before I had to start worrying.

"It supposed to happen the first time they see their imprint, after they first phase. Like with Jared, he had known Kim for a while, they had a few classes together in school. But, it wasn't until he first saw her after he phased that the imprint was felt. Sam had never met Emily before, but the very first time was all it took. The wolf just has to have already gone through the transformation first and then see the girl afterward."

"Do you…do you think it'll happen for any of the other guys, or for Leah?" _'Please tell me you don't think it will ever happen for you'_ I thought to myself.

"More then likely, yeah. I mean legend says that, other then the imprint finding your soul mate, it's also finding you the mate that will help in creating the next line of stronger, better wolves. So it only makes sense that we would all eventually find our imprint, to help strengthen the Pack, and create strong future Packs." Jacob was staring out into the water, not looking at me. This whole thing was obviously not something he was too happy to be talking about.

"So um, do you think that you'll ever imprint in the future Jake?" There I asked it, as quickly as I could, like ripping off a band-aid; it hurt to say it, but I needed to get it out, I needed to know the answer. I could feel Jacob's body go rigid next to mine, and he didn't speak, he was holding in his breath. I brought my hand up to his face to pull him towards me so I could try to decipher what he was thinking. When he finally looked at me, he looked tortured. Like he wanted to say something so badly, but was fighting with himself not to, biting his tongue. "Jacob, what's the matter?" I asked.

"Bells, I just…I want to tell you, but I don't want you to freak out. I don't want to upset you. I tried to tell you yesterday." His voice was laced with fear for how I would react, but react to what exactly? Had he imprinted on some other girl? That wouldn't make sense. He would be here with me now if he had.

"Tell me what Jake? Just tell me now, it's okay." Jacob had tears now in his eyes, his face full of apologizes. I was sure by the look he was giving me I wouldn't be prepared for what he was about to tell me, no matter how badly I wanted to know the truth.

"Bella, I have alre….." He was cut off promptly by the sounds of a wolf howling in the distance. "That's Sam. Something's wrong. We have to go….now!" He grabbed my arm and quickly led me to my truck.

* * *

We got to La Push in record time; considering my truck can barely go past fifty mph. Jacob dropped me off with Emily at her house, gave me an all too short kiss on my lips, promised me that he loved me and would be back, and ran into the woods to phase. I went inside to find Emily in the place you can always find her, the kitchen.

"Good Afternoon Bella. Can I fix you something to eat?" she asked in her sweet voice, smiling partially on the good side of her damaged face.

"I'm okay, thank you. Jacob and I just came from lunch." I replied politely and made my way to sit in one of the kitchen chairs. "Do you know what's going on out there?"

"No sweetie, I'm sorry, I don't. Quil and Sam were running patrols by your house. I had a few of the boys here for lunch when we all heard Sam call for them. I know probably as much as you do right now."

Just then, Seth came barreling in the door, a wide grin across his face. Emily and I raced from the kitchen to meet him halfway in the hallway. "They found two more!" He exclaimed. Excitement laced in his words. Emily and I looked at each other, fear in our eyes for our wolves and their brothers; we knew exactly what Seth had meant. There were two more vampires in the area. "I'm here to keep you guys safe." He was frowning now, obviously disappointed that he was going to miss out on what he thought was the 'action'. I was happy at least one of them would be here safe.

"Can you tell us anything else Seth?" I asked, hopeful that he would have some more details.

"Just that Sam picked up the trail of two regular vamps by your house. They weren't… what did you call them Bella? Vegetarians?" I nodded yes to Seth's question. "Yeah, ok, so they weren't Veggie-Vamps like the one that had gotten inside the other day. These were full on human bloodsuckers. So that's why he called the pack together, to follow the trail. That's all I really know because then he sent me here to guard you two. I'm really pissed, I was hoping to get in a good fight" He trailed off for a moment and then looked at both Emily and me. "But, I mean, I am happy that I get to at least hang out with two beautiful women for the afternoon." He winked at us and his huge smile was back. He reminded me so much of Jacob before he had first phased. Seth had a very good heart.

"Well, we are happy to have a big strong boy to take care of us Seth, thank you for being here. Now come, let me make you something to eat." Emily pulled him into the kitchen and I followed. I was so worried for Jacob, I wanted him to come back here right now. I was worried about all of them. There were too many vampires in the area right now. I shuddered as thoughts of the pack being attacked by all of them at once danced through my mind.

I was pulled from my morbid thoughts by the blood curdling sound of what I assumed was an injured wolf howl in the distance. My hands flung up to my mouth to cover it as I felt bile rise into my throat, tears running down my face. Emily and Seth jumped at the sound also, and I could hear a growl resonate from Seth's chest. Someone in the pack was hurt.

"I'm going to go phase and see what happened. Stay in the house – I mean it!!!" Seth yelled to us and then was out the door before either of us could protest him leaving us. The next sound was that of something slamming hard into a tree and it breaking, and then a wolf yelping in pain. Emily and I ran to the back door to see if Seth was alright, only to be greeted in the doorway by a ravenous vampire with blood red eyes staring right back at us.

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: Thank you all again for the reviews, and for adding my story to your favorites and/or story alerts. Again you guys are the absolute best!!** **XoXo - Vanessa**


	8. Chapter 8: The World Went Black

_**Disclaimer:**_** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the "Twilight: Saga" are the property of Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of said author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Eight: The World Went Black**

***Bella's POV***

The woman before us was tall, and if the red eyes hadn't given her away as a vampire, her hard, pale, marble skin would have. She had long blond hair that fanned out down her back in wavy curls. She was exquisite. And she was here to kill us. I could see Seth behind her near the woods in wolf form lying on the ground next to a broken tree, he wasn't moving, obviously because of this vampire's handy work.

"So, you must be the Isabella I've been hearing so much about?" She was staring right at me, and I couldn't move. Even though I knew it wouldn't do me any good to run, it would have been the appropriate response. Instead, I just stood there, frozen in her gaze. "You do smell....just yummy. I can't wait until I get to play with you." She clapped her hands giddily like a child getting a present on Christmas, but the smile that she had on her face would make even the toughest man cower in terror. She was beyond terrifying.

"You on the other hand," she looked over to Emily, narrowing her eyes, "I have absolutely no use for." With that, she shot out her hand faster then my human eyes could see. Emily was flying through the air, and she slammed into the kitchen counters with a loud thud, sliding to the ground unconscious. I screamed and turned quickly to go over to where Emily was laying on the floor. I wanted to make sure that she was still breathing.

"And where do you think you are going?" The unnamed vampire grabbed me around the throat with one hand, and pulled me back in her direction easily. I was still able to breath, her grip was not enough to choke me, but I wasn't able to get in as much oxygen to try and calm myself as I would have liked. The tears started flowing down my cheeks instantly.

"Awww, you're crying. That's so adorable, and just so...so disgustingly human, eck!" Her voice grew angry and loud as she began pulling me towards the door. "Now, come on. We're leaving before those pesky dogs come back."

She threw me over her shoulder as if I was weightless. I struggled against her grip the best that I could, punching at her back, hurting only my own hands.

"Wow, you are an annoying one, aren't you?" She slammed my head against the doorframe to knock me unconscious, and then the world went black.

* * *

***Jacob's POV***

"I love you Bells, I'll be back as soon as I can. Just stay here with Emily so I know you're safe." I brought my lips to hers quickly, and hated that I had to break the kiss sooner then I'm sure we both would have wanted.

I ran towards the woods next to Sam's house, and I looked back over to the front door to make sure that Bella had gotten inside. When I saw that she had, I entered the woods, removed my clothing and phased quickly, and ran towards the treaty line. I could hear all the thoughts of the pack instantly. They were all in excited jumbles of words, nothing coherent at all. I think I got something about more vampires in the area, and getting in a good fight today.

_'Sam, what's going on?' _I asked in my thoughts when I arrived with the rest of the Pack, causing everyone to quiet.

'_Jacob, good, you're here. Quil and I picked up the scent of two new leaches over by Bella's place. They were both human blood drinkers, and we are considering them a threat.' _Sam paused for a moment, thinking up a game plan. _'Jacob, I want you to take Embry, Leah, and Quil with you back to Bella's. Quil will show you where we picked up the scent, and I want your team to follow it and see where it leads. Paul, Jared and I will run the treaty line here and keep La Push safe. Seth, I want you to go back to my house and stand guard inside, in human form, to protect Emily and Bella. Do not let them out of your sight for anything.'_

'_Awww, man! Seriously? What if there's a fight though out here?' _Seth whined.

'_Seth, it was an order. Go. Now!'_ Sam demanded in his Alpha tone, and Seth phased back to his human form and took off back towards the house.

I was so worried about Bella. Seth was a great kid, but he was so young, and new to all of this. I didn't feel very secure in him being able to protect Bella.

'_Hey, my baby brother will be able to keep them safe. Give him some credit would you?'_ Leah was not very happy with me for thinking badly about her brother's werewolf abilities.

'_Sorry Lee, I know. I just don't like being away from her that's all.'_ I missed her so much already. This whole imprinting thing was a trip. I was only away from her for five minutes, and I already felt like my heart was being squeezed in a vice.

'_You what?!?! What the hell dude? You freaking imprint on Bella, and you couldn't tell us directly?' _Now Embry wasn't too happy with me either.

'_Yeah, damn man. We're supposed to be your bro's, and you keep something this huge from us?'_ Great, Quil was pissed too - awesome, this is just what we all needed right now.

'_Congrats Jake. It's great to be imprinted isn't it? How did Bella take the news?'_ Jared asked enthusiastically. At least someone was being nice, but that was probably only because now he had someone else besides Sam in the pack to relate to on the whole imprinting thing.

'_I haven't actually told her yet. I've tried, but we just keep getting interrupted.'_ My mind wandered to yesterday when Bella had jumped into my arms and kissed me just as I was about to tell her. Her lips on mine, for the very first time, was the most amazing thing I have ever felt.

'_Yeah I guess it would be a little hard to tell her with her tongue shoved down your throat. How about trying to keep this entire lovey dovey crap out of your head until you're not phased. Spare us all, please.'_ I was pissing Leah off again so I just started to run, my team following, and focused on the ground ripping underneath my paws as we made our way in the direction of Bella's house.

'_Jake! Watch out!' _I could her Leah screaming in her mind at me after we had only gone a few feet. All of a sudden, I was blind-sided, and was careening through the sky. My back slammed into an oak tree, breaking it in half, and I fell limp to the ground. I couldn't get back up. I was paralyzed in my back legs, and the rest of my body hurt like hell. I let out a pained howl, trying to warn the rest of the pack, and a minute later Seth had phased in.

'_Guys, what's the matter? We heard…' _Seth was abruptly cut off by a blond leach throwing him also into a tree. He whimpered in pain, and then his mind went blank. There was a vampire outside of the house that Bella was in, and her only protection was now unconscious. This was not going to end well.

I forced myself to phase back to my human form even though I knew that meant I wouldn't be able to see, or hear, what was going on through the pack mind anymore. I would heal quicker in my human form though, and I needed to Bella before it was too late. I leaned back on the broken tree trunk my body had cracked in half, and closed my eyes. The pain of healing was more excruciating then being hurt in the first place, and then the world went black.

* * *

Some time later, I regained consciousness. The area was quiet and I could tell whatever fight might have taken place was over, the smell of burning vampire flesh was fresh in the air. I tried getting up again, with no luck, when out of the corner of my eye I saw a quick flash of green and black run past me. Another Vampire. She stopped a few feet away and whipped back around, smiling at me. She was a tiny little thing with black spiky hair, and her scent was that of one of those veggie-vamps. She looked very familiar and it wasn't until I saw her golden eyes that I could place her. It was one of the Cullen chicks, the one that could see the future; I think Bella said her name was Alice. What in the hell was she doing here?

"Hey puppy, you able to stand yet?" She asked as she walked towards me.

"Um, yeah in a minute I'll be able to. Alice right? What are you doing here?" I kept my voice as light as possible, but it was obviously laced in the fact that I was not to happy one of the Cullen's was back in town.

"Yes, I'm Alice Cullen - and you're Jacob Black. So happy that the introductions are all out of the way now." She smiled at my widely. "We are here because we knew Bella would be in trouble, so we came to help." She had her hands behind her back, and she swayed back and fourth as she spoke, just as a little girl would.

I noticed she had said we and that is when fear and anger took over. "Who's we? Is your asshole brother Edward back here too?" I yelled.

"First off, I don't appreciate your tone. And secondly, considering how my 'asshole brother', as you so pleasantly put it, just saved Bella's life, you might want to show a tad more appreciation." She narrowed her eyes at me, but then just as quickly was back to having a smile dance across her lips.

"Edward took her back to our house so that my father, Carlisle, could look her over. She was pretty shaken up. She's got a good bump on her head, but she's doing much better now . However, she is very concerned about you, and wants to see that you're okay for herself. That's why I'm here, to come bring you to her." She held out her hand to me as to help me up, I just looked at her as if she was crazy. I was happy that Bella was safe, and that she was asking for me, but I was NOT happy that Edward might be with her alone right now.

"I need another minute before I'm fully healed, before I can get up. Do you know what happened? Is the rest of my pack alright? Why didn't they come looking for me?" I didn't want to have to seek answers from her, but since I couldn't phase or move at the moment, and I really wanted to know what was going on, I didn't have much of a choice.

"All the other wolves are fine. The rest of my family was split between here and the small cabin helping to fight. Your pack all went back to the Alpha's house to try to track another vampire. They all knew you were here, and that you were safe and healing. They've been taking turns running this way to check on you. Your young one, I don't know his name, is at our house though. Both of his arms are broken, and he hit his head pretty hard too. He's been in and out of consciousness. My father is taking care of him also. He was able to get him up for a few minutes to go back into his human body to heal, but then he just passed out again. Carlisle says that he will be fine though, and his sister is with him now." She sat down next to me, throwing me a pair of sweat pants to put on. I smiled at her half-heartedly, I didn't want to like her, but her bubbliness was freaking infectious.

"Thanks. So umm, everyone else is alright though?" I asked as I tried to pull the sweat pants up my legs. She leaned to the side and looked away to give me my privacy, but she peaked over and let out a little giggle. I would assume mainly because I was having trouble getting them up since my legs were still dead weight. She composed herself a moment later and was looking at me with her happy smile and wide eyes again.

"Oh, yeah there is one other patient at the house too. I didn't get her name either, but she's quite pretty. She has scares on her face, but I think they just made her beauty unique. She got thrown into some kitchen cabinets and was out cold for a bit, but she's doing just fine now too. She was freaking out though like crazy, let me tell you!" Alice threw her arms up in the air to enhance her story. "She was so worried that she would loose the baby, and she was crying so badly. But Carlisle gave her a quick check up and an ultrasound and the baby is in tip-top shape. She's resting now, her mate is with her."

"Wait! What? Emily is pregnant?" Sam and Emily didn't tell any of us. And unless Sam just didn't know, he's definitely gotten better at hiding things from the pack mind when he's phased then. I had no idea. Wow. Sam was going to be a father, and Emily a mother. Crazy. They'll make great parents though.

"Oh damn!" I practically yelled, I hadn't meant for it to come out at all.

"What's the matter?" Alice was now looking at me like she was actually worried about me….weird.

"Ah, umm, sorry. I didn't mean to say that out loud. It's nothing, I'm good." I smiled at her a little to get her to back off. Really my little outburst was because I had realized, while processing the idea of Sam being a father, that it would mean he would want to step down from the Alpha duties once the baby was born, to spend more time at home. Which meant that I would have to step up, and take over my rightful position. Oh damn indeed.

"Oooookay," She pulled out the word, and looked like she was trying to figure out what I was thinking, then she just shook her head - that smile right back in its almost permanent place. "Well, how are you feeling now pup, you think you're ready to try and stand up?"

I wiggled my toes, and bent my knees - I had full feeling back in my legs. "Yeah, I think I'm good to go. Let's go get me to Bella." I stood up slowly, using the tree trunk to brace myself. I walked a few steps but my legs were still a little weak, and I had to stop and lean against another tree to regain my balance. Alice came over next to me and took my arm over her shoulder so she could help me walk. I tried to protest, I didn't want to take help from a vampire, but honestly I needed the help. I just wanted to get to Bella in anyway I could, even if that meant a vampire practically carrying me there.

* * *

***Bella's POV***

_Beep………. Beep………. Beep………. Beep………. Beep………. Beep………. Beep………._

_What the hell is with all the beeping?_ I couldn't open my eyes; they felt like they were being held shut. All I could hear was that annoying beeping; for the past five minutes, just _beep, beep, beep_.

Suddenly, I felt something ice cold touch my face lightly. It grazed down my upper arm, and wrapped around my hand.

"Bella, love, can you hear me? Can you open your eyes for me?" I knew that musical velvet voice. But that couldn't be right. Was I still not actually awake? Was all of this just one of my horrible dreams? Was I even alive right now?

"Am…." I coughed, clearing my throat to try to speak. "Am I dead?"

The cold touch came up to my head and was smoothing out my hair, "No love, you are not dead, you just hit your head. You have been asleep for a short while. Carlisle is taking good care of you though, and I am here now. I will not let anything bad happen to you"

I opened my eyes, blinking several times to clear them. Everything was still a little blurry, but when I was able to find Edward in the room, everything came into focus. I brought my hands to my face to rub my eyes; I couldn't believe what I was actually seeing.

"Edward?" I said his name like a question. Why was he here? I was so confused, and my head hurt so badly. The last thing I remember was being taken by the beautiful, albeit terrifying, blond vampire from Emily's house.

"Oh! Emily! Is she okay? Where is she? We have to get help to her. And Seth! He was hurt too!" I began panicking for my friends. I tried to get up but the tubes in my arm, and the wires attached to me would not allow it. Edward placed his cold hands on my shoulder to lower me back down to the bed.

"Bella you need to lay down, you are not ready to get up yet. Your friends are all safe. The young wolf is being taken care of. He was awake for a short time, but is resting again now. And Miss. Young, Emily, she and her baby are just fine too."

"Baby? What baby? Emily doesn't have any children." More things to confuse me. What baby was he talking about?

"Emily is pregnant Bella. About eleven weeks as a matter of fact. I am sorry; I did not mean to spoil the news for you. I thought you would have known." Edward had a very apologetic look on his handsome face. I just smiled and nodded at him, and then relaxed, laying my head back on the pillow. I was glad that everyone was all right, and was very happy for Emily and Sam; they were going to make great parents.

Just then, a new wave of panic hit me, and I shot back up in the hospital style bed I was laying in.

"Where is Jacob?!?!?!" I screamed. I remembered the pained howl right before Seth ran outside. I remembered how sick I felt, because deep down I knew it was Jacob that was crying out – tears were streaming down my face now. "He's hurt! I know he is! Is he here too? Is he okay? Take me to him right this minute Edward!!"

This time tubes and wires were not going to hold me back. I ripped the clip off my finger that was causing that annoying machine to beep. I was about to rip the needle and tube that was pumping fluids into the vain on the top of my hand out when Edward grabbed my hand at lightening speed and stopped me.

"Please calm down love. Jacob is fine. Jasper and Emmett found him in the woods when they went to help out the rest of the pack. He's unconscious, but is in his human body and was healing quickly."

"They left him there alone? Why would they do that? Why would the pack leave him there?" I was furious now. How could they do that? Just because he can heal quickly doesn't mean he should be left alone. It doesn't mean that he deserves to be alone and scared with no one there to tell him. I needed to get to him. I needed to be there for him when he woke up.

"They did not necessarily leave him there alone, no. My family and the pack all needed to work together take care of the threat first. The Alpha, Sam, is here now to be with his mate, and the other wolves are still in the immediate area running patrols, with the exception of the female wolf, she is here now with her brother. However, someone runs past him every few minutes to make sure Jacob is still all right, waiting for him to wake up. Carlisle told them all not to touch him since he had a spinal injury that was healing, he does not want them moving him and causing it to heal incorrectly."

Edward had taken my hand again, and the cold shock helped to bring me out of my frenzy. Jacob was okay, and he wasn't alone. But I still wanted to be there for him when he woke up. I wanted to be the first person he saw, just like I had wanted him to have been here for me.

"I want you to take me to him. Right now, please." I said with a commanding voice. I wanted him to know I meant business, and that I wasn't about to take no for an answer.

"That is not possible at this moment Bella. You need to stay here and rest. If you would like, I could go get Alice and tell her to stay with him until he wakes up, and then bring him here once he has healed."

Edward's voice sounded like he was trying to be comforting, like he was trying to be understanding, but his face reflected something more. He looked pained, as if it was causing him physical pain to hear my fears for Jacob's safety, and he certainly looked jealous. Well that certainly didn't make sense. Why would he care if _I cared_ for Jacob? Edward left me because he didn't love me anymore, he didn't want me anymore. Why would he be upset that I was with someone else?

I shook my head trying to pull my mind out of the jumbled mess of questions I was making it. "Fine." I said shortly. I was not happy that he wouldn't let me go to Jacob, but I knew Alice would take care of him, and bring him to me as soon as she could. "But I want to ask Alice myself to go and get him for me."

"Anything for you, of course. I will go and get her right now." His face fell, and he stood to make his way to the door.

"Can't she just see that you're going to ask her to come and talk to me?" I asked, puzzled.

"Hmm." He paused, thinking how to phrase what he was about to say. "Well, she is having a bit of…_trouble_, with her visions right now. I will be back in a moment. She is just in the kitchen with Esme making lunch for all of the humans and wolves in the house." He winked at me and gave me a quick smile, then was out the door.

Seconds later Alice came fluttering into the room, wrapping her arms around me immediately.

"Oh, Bella! I am so happy to see you awake! You had us worried there for a moment. How are you feeling?" Her singsong voice was just as beautiful and happy as I remembered it.

"I've missed you so much Alice." I returned the hug and wrapped my arms as tightly around her as I could. The embrace was cold and hard, but warmed my heart. I had been so wrapped up for months on how much I missed Edward, that I hadn't even realized the extent of my longing to see my best girlfriend again. After a too short moment, she broke the embrace and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Now, Edward tells me you'd like for me to go and fetch your dog for you, is that correct?" She was obviously just joking around with me, the huge smile on her face and twinkle in her eye made me aware of that, but I still narrowed my eyes at her for her choice of words.

"Yes Alice. I would like it very much if you could go and make sure that _my Jacob_ is okay. And then please bring him _back here_ once he is healed so that I can be with him." I used a tone to make sure she knew that I didn't appreciate her calling him a dog.

"Still so sensitive Bella." She laughed lightly and shook her head. "I'll go and get _Jacob_ right now and be back as soon as I can. You and I have lots to catch up!" She squealed, clapped her hands, did a little jump, and then bounced out the door. That girl was still just the happiest little thing I've ever seen.

"Edward, you can come back in the room now." I knew he was standing by the door, but he obviously wasn't sure if I'd want him back in here with me. Honestly, I wasn't very sure if I did either. Now that I was more coherent, the anger I had towards him for leaving and taking away my family was coming back. I did however want him to tell me everything that had happened while I was unconscious, so I didn't have much of a choice.

He came back into the room and sat back down on the chair next to the bed. His face was covered in a hard mask though. He looked emotionless. He looked like the day he told me he was leaving, like he didn't care about anything other then himself.

"Alice should be back soon. Jacob has been healing for almost an hour." His tone was straight forward and to the point, emotionless, just like his mask.

"Edward, is something the matter?" I might have been very angry with him, but I didn't like the way he looked and sounded, and it was bothering me. I still cared about Edward, and worried about his happiness. His face softened at my caring tone and he looked into my eyes with his beautiful golden ones, taking my hand in his again. My memories of his perfect face did not do him justice at all.

"Nothing is wrong at all, love." He placed a smile back on his face. "I am just very happy to see that you are alright though. I was very anxious about your safety when Alice had told us of what she saw of your future." His forehead was creased in worry.

"I thought you just said Alice's visions weren't working or something? How could she see my future, or better question then, what did she see?" I asked, obviously very curious for all of this confusion to be cleared up quickly.

"Alice can still see the future, that is not really the problem. It is just that, when the wolves are around her, or involved in a future of another person she is trying to see, it is all blank, just darkness. At first of course we did not understand it, but now we have all agreed that it is built into their genetics, to shield her powers that is, sort of like a defense mechanism. I can read their minds though still, and Jasper can manipulate their emotions also, so we think it is just Alice that they shield."

I took the information and processed it for a moment. That would mean that Alice hasn't been able to see me when I'm with the Pack then, with Jacob, which is almost all of the time. If that's the case then how did they know that I had been in trouble, or as Edward had put it, 'anxious about my safety' after what she saw?

"Then how did she know that I was in trouble?"

"Alice saw you," he stopped talking abruptly, his lips in a tight line, his face in a look of complete disgust. "She saw you tied up in a basement somewhere. She saw Victoria there with other vampires. There weren't any wolves around at that point to shield her. They were talking about how to….how to dispose of you." His voice grew angry, and he said the last of his sentence through gritted teeth, his grasp tightening some on my hand.

I cringed at what my future could have been. Or, still could hold. The vampire that had tried to kidnap me from Emily's house must have been working with Victoria. Pieces of the puzzle were starting to come together.

"But Alice couldn't see me being taken, because I was being guarded by Seth at the time?" I asked, trying to fully make sense of everything.

"Yes. The young wolf was near you, causing that part to be blank to her. We did not know where to start to look for you, to get to you before your future became a reality. My family and I ran into the other wolves near the treaty line. Everything happened very quickly after that, within mere seconds. Jacob had already been hurt by the time we got there, back in human form, and was unconscious. The rest of the pack was working on taking out the vampire that had attacked him before she could finish the job."

I cringed again, this time at the thought of Jake being hurt. I could feel the tears pouring out of my eyes again. Edward took note of my reaction, and he let go of my hand. Solidifying what I had thought earlier, he really did not enjoy seeing that I cared so much for Jacob.

"Please Edward, continue. I want to know everything that happened." I urged him on, composing my self with an encouraging half smile. He nodded, and picked up where he left off.

"Jasper and Emmett checked on Jacob to make sure he was still breathing, and that's when Carlisle told all of us, and announced to the Pack, not to move him, so that he could heal properly. I heard in the thoughts of Sam that you and his mate were at his house in La Push, past the treaty line. I ran there as fast as I possibly could, breaking the treaty of course. Carlisle explained to him that I was only going to help you, so Sam let it go. When I arrived, I saw you limp in the arms of another vampire. She was about to make a break for it, but I could see which direction she was planning on running in. She tried to take off, but I was able to grab you from her before she could, before she could take you to where Alice's vision had shown." He trailed off and his eyes fell to the ground, he seemed ashamed of something.

"Is there more?" I asked, obviously he was keeping something from me.

"She got away. The vampire that had you. I was not able to stop her from running once I had you. The rest of the Pack showed up and took after her, but they were not able to catch up with her." He paused, trying to compose himself again. "That is all of it though. Rosalie and Esme met me at the Uley's home and helped Sam and Leah take Emily and Seth back here with you and me. They protested at first, not wanting help from vampires, but in the end, they knew Carlisle would be the best to help them. Now, you are all here being tended to by my father, and Alice is out getting Jacob for you." He of course said the last part about Jake in a solemn voice - The mask was back in its new favorite place.

"Thank you Edward. For saving me, and for your family helping out the pack of course. But also for telling me the truth. I appreciate all of those things very much. I owe you my life." I took his hand in mine to try to comfort him now. He had saved my life, it was the least I could do for him.

He brought his eyes back to mine then, the mask was gone, and he locked me into a gaze that would have brought tears to my eyes if I hadn't already been crying. I couldn't be positive, mostly because it hadn't made much sense, but if I were to describe what I was seeing in his eyes, it would be with one word. He was looking back at me, with _love_.

Edward stood slowly from the chair to lean towards me. He brought his free hand up to my face and brushed the hair from my cheek, drying my tears with his fingertips. His face was only inches from mine and I could feel his cold sweet breath running across my lips.

"Bella. I have missed you so much." He whispered so quietly in a tortured voice. I wasn't even sure if I had heard him correctly, but then Edward looked into my eyes again, and slowly began to descend towards my lips.

Edward was going to try to kiss me. That much I was sure. I knew I wouldn't physically be able to stop him. I don't know if I wanted him to stop…..

_**To be continued….**_

**A/N: As always, thank you all for your beyond awesome reviews and for adding my story to your alerts/favorites! XoXo - Vanessa**


	9. Chapter 9: Miscommunications

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the "Twilight: Saga" are the property of Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of said author. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**Chapter Nine: Miscommunications**

***Jacob's POV***

Alice and I arrived at the Cullen home about twenty minutes after we started headed there. We would have gotten there at a lot quicker if I had agreed to the Pixie's request of her carrying my injured ass all the way there. But, yeah, that was not gonna happen. Instead, we walked at a slightly faster human speed all the way there. She kept huffing at the slow pace but still had her sparkling smile across her face the entire time. We made light conversation about the month she had just spent with her mate in Norway, which helped to pass the time. It seriously was going to be really hard for me to hate her. That kinda pissed me off more then having to lean on her almost the whole time to the house.

By the time we got closer to the front door I was basically healed completely and was able to walk quickly on my own. I'm sure the fact that I knew Bella was waiting inside for me helped put a little pep back into my step.

"Bella!!!" I yelled as soon as we made it inside.

"She's upstairs in my father's study mutt." One of the other female Cullen's, the blond one, announced to me peaking out from the kitchen area. She had a look of pure disgust on her face. Well, good, at least it wouldn't be hard to not like that one.

I muttered a quick thanks and booked it up the stairs. I sniffed the air and found Bella's beautiful strawberry and sunshine scent in a room on the second floor. I swung the door open, and my breath caught in my throat. There she was. The love of my life, of my entire existence, hooked up to beeping machines and tubes pumping fluids into her body. She looked so frail. I choked back the tears that wanted to escape. I needed to be brave for her. If I wasn't able to be the one that saved her, I sure as hell would be the strong shoulder for her to lean on now. The moment she saw me a huge smile danced across her face and her eyes lit up.

"Jake! Oh, I'm so happy you're finally here. I was so worried." She held her arms out open to me and I ran right into them, cradling her into my chest as I lay down on the bed next to her.

"Bells, you can't even imagine how happy I am to see you." She started sobbing into my neck, and I couldn't hold my own tears back anymore.

We held onto each other for what felt like days, even though it may have only been about two hours. I would have stayed like that forever. We had both fallen asleep, the events of the day finally catching up with us. I woke up before Bella did and tried to sneak out of the bed the best I could without waking her up. She was getting restless and I wanted to ask Dr. Fang if he could give her some pain meds or something. I almost made it to the door when I heard her let out a quiet moan as she stretched, waking up.

"Leaving me so soon?" She asked in a sweet sleepy voice, a gentle smile on her face.

"You know I never want to leave you baby." I smiled back at her, and gave her a quick wink. I made my way back over towards her and took her hand in mine as I sat down in the chair by the bed. "I was just going to ask the Doctor to come check on you. How are you feeling?"

"Of course much better because you're here now. My head is really pounding though, maybe you can get Carlisle to get me some aspirin?" She had brought her free hand to rub the back of her head and winced, causing my stomach to turn at her pain.

"Sure, sure. I'll be right back." I gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and made my way down the stairs.

I stopped half way down to assess my surroundings. Alice was sitting on the couch with Emily looking through some sort of magazine. It looked like there might have been a baby on the cover. I smiled, remembering that Emily was pregnant, that she and Sam were going to be parents. No matter what it meant for me and maybe having to take over the Alpha role, I was still happy for them

Seth was sitting on the couch across from them with two of the other Cullen's playing video games on a large flat screen TV. One was a huge guy and the other one had curly light brown hair – thankfully neither of them was Edward. I don't think I was ready to see him quite yet.

I walked into the living room and everyone's eyes shot over to me.

"Hey Jake! Wanna play?" Seth asked me in his always enthusiastic and happy tone, shaking a video game controller at me.

"No little dude, not right now. Thanks though. How ya feeling?"

"I'm perfect now, all healed. That Dr. Cullen is awesome." His eyes darted back to the game without delay, the three of them no longer paying attention to me. They were all pushing each other and laughing at the game they were playing. Werewolves and Vampires working together to take out a threat, hanging out like old friends, wolves being tended to by a vampire doctor - This was all a very weird situation. I shook my head and walked towards the kitchen. Whatever was cooking in there smelt amazing and my stomach growled with hunger. I knew that Bella had to be hungry also.

As I passed Emily and Alice they both just smiled at me quickly and then went back into their intense magazine session. I noticed as I got closer that they had at least twenty parenting mags and baby naming books all over the floor and coffee table. Emily looked like she was in heaven.

I got into the kitchen and the smell was even better inside. The really hot blond vamp…._yeah I said it, she is hot, but obviously a total bitch_….Anyway, the blond vamp was in the kitchen with who I assumed was the "mom vamp." They both swung around as I entered.

"Hello there Jacob, so nice to finally officially get to meet you. I'm Esme Cullen, and this is my daughter, Rosalie," she pointed to hottievamp. "Can I get you something to eat dear?"

What was with all these super nice and happy vampires? Rosalie scowled at me like before, but just like Alice, Esme was going to be really hard to dislike. She practically oozed that motherly love vibe.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled at her the best that I could and shook her cold hand. I didn't even bother with Rosalie because she had quickly gone back to chopping the vegetables she was working on before I came in.

"Yes, I would really love something to eat actually, thanks, for Bella too. Umm, also she's in some pain right now though, and I was hoping your husband could give her something to help?"

"Oh sure. Not a problem at all hun. Why don't you go back up to Bella then and keep her company. I'll have one of the boys get Carlisle for you. We'll bring your dinners up to you two as soon as they're finished cooking." She smiled at me sweetly and I thanked her again quickly as I made my way back up to Bella.

"You took way too long." Bella teasingly pouted at me when I got back in the room.

"I was gone a whole five minutes, geez. I know you can't live without me and all, but I did need to secure us some food and pain meds for you." I joked right back at her and she giggled. It was amazing to see her smiling and laughing after I feared I would never even see her again only a few hours ago.

"Food you say, huh? Good, 'cause I am starving!" She exclaimed, giggling some more, patting her belly.

I went back over to sit next to her on the bed, and the doctor came in about a minute later.

"Jacob, I'm glad to see that you are here safe and sound. I am Carlisle Cullen," he introduced himself and shook my hand. "I'm honored to meet the great-grandson of Ephraim Black. He was a great man."

I smiled at him and laughed to myself. _'Great, yet another vampire to not hate'_, I thought. This was just getting old now. At least I could count on hating Edward still. That was a plus. I shook my head and composed myself. I had something I needed to get off my chest.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen. For taking such great care of the pack, and Emily, and….and for keeping my Bella safe. Your family helping to save her, I can't even express…I owe you a great debt that I don't know if I'll ever be able to repay." I dropped his hand, and my eyes went right to the floor. I was so embarrassed that I wasn't able to help my pack out, to save Bella, like the Cullen's had.

"It's Carlisle, Jacob, no need for formalities. We're all friends here, I hope. And son, please don't ever think you owe us anything. We all love Bella, like a daughter and sister. It was our pleasure to help your Pack to keep her and your friends and family safe. It was the least we could do considering. This is occurring because of a Vampire that is seeking to avenge events that my family was involved in, we needed to help." His tone was very sincere, and I knew he meant every word he said.

I looked over to Bella and she was tearing up, obviously because of Carlisle's declarations of his family's love towards her. I kissed her on the top of her head, and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She smiled up and me, and I wiped an escaped tear from her cheek.

"Now Bella, I want to give you some pain medication into your IV. It should kick in rather quickly and make you very tired. Would you like me to come back in maybe a half hour after you've eaten before I give it to you?"

"Um, yes, that would be great Carlisle. Thank you….for everything." She smiled at him sweetly, and he nodded and left the room, telling her he would be back soon. Just as he left Esme walked in with two plates towering with food.

Bella and I both thanked Esme several times, and then ate together quickly, just enjoying each other's company.

"That Esme can really make a good meal, considering she doesn't even eat." I joked to Bella when we were done eating.

"Yeah, she's really great at just about everything." Bella replied back to me.

"I'm going to go run these plates back to the kitchen, and then I'll get Carlisle to come give you your pain medication."

"Jacob, can you actually wait a minute? I want to talk to you about something before I'm too drugged up. I would like to be coherent enough to have this conversation." A look of worry took over her face and she pursed her lips. Whatever she wanted to talk to me about was important, and with the look she gave me, I worried myself that it was something that was not going to make me very happy.

"Sure, sure Bells, what is it hunny?" I placed the plates down on the desk and walked back over to sit next to Bella on the chair by the bed. I took her hand in mine and looked into her hesitant eyes.

"Jake, I need you to first know how much I care about you…No, that's not even enough. I….I need you to know that I am so very, very much in love with you." My heart began to race. She loved me! She finally knew that she was in love me! I leaned over and took her lips to mine. I knew she had more to say, but at that very second; I needed to have that intimate moment with her.

"I love you too Bella. So, so much. You are everything to me." We both had tears in our eyes as we declared our love for one another. I wiped her tears away with my thumb and then leaned back into the chair and took her hand in mine again. "Sorry though, that I interrupted you. Please continue…you left off with you're in love with me I think?" I teased her and smiled what I knew was her favorite smile. She returned my favorite one too, but then instantly her face become anxious again.

"Yes, Jacob, I am very much in love with you. I feel like an idiot for waiting so long to have figured it out." I knew the imminent _"But"_ was coming as soon as she took a pause to take in a deep breath….. "But….but, Edward…."

Ugh! She paused again trying to compile her thoughts. What did that bloodsucker have to do with this? Way to ruin the moment instantly with _his_ name. I knew exactly what she was going to tell me. That she loved him more, and that she was going back to him. My free hand balled into a tight fist and my body began to tremble. The werewolf inside of me was fighting to come out so I could rip that leach in half.

"You don't even need to finish Bella!" I was yelling at her now and her eyes widen as she leaned away from me, letting go of my hand. I didn't like raising my voice to her but I was becoming furious. I couldn't believe she was going to do this to me. I stood up quickly, knocking the chair over behind me, and continued my tirade.

"I know you're going to tell me you love him more then me! You're going to tell me I'm not enough! Just go ahead and get it over with so I can kill him!" I couldn't stop yelling. I knew I was acting like a disrespectful child throwing a tantrum, but I was just getting more and more angry every second.

"Jacob! That's not…." I cut her off with more of my screaming.

"Don't try and spare my feelings!" I paused a moment, and I tried to calm myself. I needed to tell her the truth. It was now or never. "You're my imprint Bella. You and I are perfect together. We are meant to be together and you're going to choose a cold dead vampire instead of soul mates?!?" My voice came out raised anyway.

"Wait! What? Why are you lying to me Jacob. Why are you lying about me being your imprint? That isn't fair to me at all!" Bella asked me, tears springing from her eyes.

"Not fair to you? Not fair to you?!? Give me a break Bella! What you're about to do to me is what is not fair! AT ALL!!"

I stormed out of the room with that, and ran down the stairs. Everyone was looking at me, obviously hearing the argument we were having upstairs. I didn't care. I didn't want to talk to any of them. I stormed right past all of them and out the door. The minute I reached the outside, I dropped my sweat pants, and my body exploded. The wolf inside of me was finally freed. I let out a loud, heartbroken, howl into the sky, and ran for the woods.

* * *

***Bella's POV***

"_Bella. I have missed you so much." He whispered so quietly in a tortured voice. I wasn't even sure if I had heard him correctly, but then Edward looked into my eyes again, and slowly began to descend towards my lips._

_Edward was going to try and kiss me. That much I was sure of. I knew I wouldn't physically be able to stop him. I don't know if I wanted him to stop…_

But I did. I did want him to stop. I wanted him to stop because the moment I felt his lips almost touch mine, all I could think of was Jacob.

"Edward, please don't do this." My voice was small; nowhere near as commanding as I wanted it to sound. He immediately stopped his descent towards my mouth and shot back with force.

"Bella?" He said my name as a question, and he looked into my eyes searching for the answer. I shook my head, as to say _no_, reaffirming that I did not want him in that way any longer.

"I am very sorry. I just thought…I…I am not sure what exactly I thought. I just assumed…Again, I am sorry. That was wholly inappropriate. I should not have tried to…I should not have put you in that position." His expression was sorrowful, and he stuttered through his apology. I've never seen Edward so undone before; he was always so poised and composed.

"Edward, I'm with Jacob. You…you left me, and…and now I'm with Jacob. You can't try and do things like that." I stuttered as well, but the words came out strong. "You left me. You left me because you didn't love me anymore, because you didn't want to be with me. Why would you even want…."

"Bella!!!" Jacob's voice calling out my name from downstairs broke our conversation.

"Edward I need you to leave, please. Right now." He nodded and was out of the window before I could blink.

I heard Jake barreling up the stairs and I composed myself as quickly as I could.

"Jake! Oh, I'm so happy you're finally here. I was so worried." I exclaimed the moment he entered the room. I could feel my chest tighten with joyful emotion the moment I saw him, and I opened my arms in a way to ask him to come and hold me. He was next to me on the bed quickly and I snuggled into his arms.

"Bells, you can't even imagine how happy I am to see you." That was all it took for the crying to start, and not to my surprise at all, Jacob was crying as well. We had both just been put through hell the last few hours - neither of us knowing if the other was alive.

We had fallen asleep in each other's embrace for a few hours. I was awoken by the cold I felt the second Jacob's warm body was no longer next to mine.

"Leaving me so soon?" I asked, and gave him a smile

"You know I never want to leave you baby." He smiled back and winked at me as he made his way back to my side, taking my hand in his. "I was just going to ask the Doctor to come check on you. How are you feeling?"

"Of course much better because you're here now. My head is really pounding though; maybe you can get Carlisle to get me some aspirin?"

"Sure, sure. I'll be right back." He kissed me quickly and by the time I opened my eyes back up he was out of the room.

I closed my eyes again and settled back down on the pillow. I was so ecstatic that Jacob was here with me, that he was all right. I knew I was going to need to tell him about what had just _almost_ happened with Edward, but I didn't know how. He was going to be irate, that much I did know. Even though I stopped it because I was in love with Jacob and didn't…..

'_What? I was in love with Jacob?'_ I questioned myself.

Well, that just certainly threw me for a loop. I knew I loved Jake. He was my best friend. I would die for him. I would do anything for him. And yes, I even just stopped Edward, a man I thought that I would never be able to _not_ love, from kissing me because I could only think of Jacob. Well what do you know? Bella was late to the painfully apparent party once again, because, the fact was, I was absolutely and utterly in love with Jacob Black.

I certainly knew I was going to need to tell him that also, on top of the whole Edward almost kissing me thing. Wow. I was in love with Jacob. I couldn't help the ridiculous smile that crossed my lips at my revelation. I was so blind not to realize it so much sooner.

Of course, Edward would always have a place in my memories. The time I had with him, even though it felt like a lifetime ago now, was the love written in classic romance novels. He was my first love, and I would hold those feelings in a special place in my heart forever. Nevertheless, I knew better now. I knew now, because of the love and friendship I had with Jacob, what honest true love was. It didn't need to be angst ridden and complicated. It just was. Plain and simple. Jacob and I just were. And I couldn't ask for anything better.

I heard him coming up the stairs again and as before, I quickly composed myself.

"You took way too long." I said to him as he entered, giving him my best fake pout.

"I was gone a whole five minutes, geez. I know you can't live without me and all, but I did need to secure us some food and pain meds for you." I giggled at his playfulness.

"Food you say, huh? Good, 'cause I am starving!" My stomach actually growled as I said that and I giggled some more, rubbing my stomach. Jacob laughed lightly himself and came to sit back down next to me, and a moment later Carlisle came into the room. He smiled at me quickly and then turned his attention to Jacob.

"Jacob, I'm glad to see that you are here safe and sound. I am Carlisle Cullen. I'm honored to meet the great-grandson of Ephraim Black. He was a great man," he said as they shook hands.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen. For taking such great care of the pack, and Emily, and….and for keeping my Bella safe. Your family helping to save her, I can't even express…I owe you a great debt that I don't know if I'll ever be able to repay." Jacob sounded so distressed, and my heart broke for him.

"It's Carlisle, Jacob, no need for formalities. We're all friends here, I hope. And son, please don't ever think you owe us anything. We all love Bella, like a daughter and sister. It was our pleasure to help your pack out to keep her and your friends and family safe. It was the least we could do considering. This is occurring because of a Vampire that is seeking to avenge events that my family was involved in, we needed to help."

Carlisle's words were said with such love that my heart broke all over again. Not because I didn't love hearing that he and his family still cared so much about me, because I certainly did, but because for so many months I doubted that they ever even cared about me at all. Jacob kissed me lightly in my hair to comfort me, and wiped away one of my tears.

"Now Bella, I want to give you some pain medication into your IV. It should kick in rather quickly and make you very tired. Would you like me to come back in maybe a half hour after you've eaten before I give it to you?"

"Um, yes, that would be great Carlisle. Thank you….for everything."

"Anything for you Bella. I'll be back in a short while."

As soon as Carlisle left Esme walked in with dinner for Jacob and me. We both thanked her, and then started digging right in after she left. I really was starving. Jacob and I didn't say much while we ate. We mostly just glanced over at each other every chance we got and smiled, just being happy to be together again, both of us safe and sound.

"That Esme can really make a good meal, considering she doesn't even eat." Jacob joked after we had finished. He leaned back against the wall and patting his stomach like he did after every good meal.

"Yeah, she's really great at just about everything." I agreed.

"I'm going to go run these plates back to the kitchen, and then I'll get Carlisle to come give you your pain medication." He made his way towards the door but I had to stop him. I wasn't ready to go back to sleep yet. I needed to tell him about earlier with Edward, but most importantly, I needed Jake to know how very much in love I was with him.

"Jacob, can you actually wait a minute? I want to talk to you about something before I'm too drugged up. I would like to be coherent enough to have this conversation." My heart rate increased in that moment. I was so concerned that he was going to freak out when I told him about Edward.

"Sure, sure Bells, what is it hunny?" He put the plates down and made his way back to my side, taking my hand in his again. I figured that the best way to tell him the negative news would be to ease him into it with the beyond positive news.

"Jake, I need you to first know how much I care about you…No, that's not even enough. I….I need you to know that I am so very, very much in love with you." His eyes lit up as I had hoped they would, and I knew then that I just made him the happiest man in the world. His mouth was on mine in an instant, and I felt whole again. He leaned away from me after too short of a kiss for my liking.

"I love you too Bella. So, so much. You are everything to me." We were both crying again, both obviously overcome with the love we now knew we shared for one another. He sat back down on the chair by the bed and held my hand again. "Sorry though, that I interrupted you. Please continue…you left off with you're in love with me I think?" We both smiled at his light humor, but instantly fear took over me. I just made him overjoyed and now I was going to have to piss him off by telling him my ex-boyfriend almost kissed me today. I hated having to ruin this moment but I didn't feel comfortable keeping something like this a secret from him.

"Yes, Jacob, I am very much in love with you. I feel like an idiot for waiting so long to have figured it out." I took a moment to form out how to phrase what was coming next. "But….but, Edward…." Damn it! Why was this so hard for me to say. It's not like I actually kissed him. And it's not like I actually initiated it or anything. That was all on Edward. Maybe it was because for that split second I might have wanted him to kiss me? Maybe that was why I was having a hard time admitting what happened to Jacob? That might have been it, but truthfully that was only because of what Edward and I had once shared, not because I still had any residual feelings for him. Right? _Right. _And I needed to tell Jacob that. All of it. I opened my mouth to speak but was abruptly cut off by a very angry Jacob.

"You don't even need to finish Bella!" His voice was loud and it frightened me. I jumped back in the bed and wound up letting go of his hand, instantly missing his warmth. Why was he yelling? Why was he mad? He shot up out of the chair hastily and knocked it clear across the room.

"I know you're going to tell me you love him more then me! You're going to tell me I'm not enough! Just go ahead and get it over with so I can kill him!" He continued to yell at me, but he had it all wrong. How could he think that I was going to tell him I wanted to be with Edward? Especially after I just got finished telling him how much I was in love with him?

Jacob's body was trembling, his eyes pitch black. We would look utterly frightening to anyone else. I knew I needed to calm him down before he phased right there.

"Jacob! That's not…." I tried to explain but he cut me off again with more yelling.

"Don't try and spare my feelings!" He stopped screaming for a moment, and then suddenly his expression softened. "You're my imprint Bella. You and I are perfect together. We are meant to be together and you're going to choose a cold dead vampire instead of soul mates?!?"

"Wait! What? Why are you lying to me Jacob? Why are you lying about me being your imprint? That isn't fair to me at all!" Why would he do this to me? Why would he lie about something that was so important? Something that would mean he and I could be together forever, without me ever having to worry about him still having someone else out there that was better for him then me. If I was really his imprint wouldn't I have known? Wouldn't he have told me that day I approached him at his house after he first phased? That's when it would have happened. I just didn't understand.

"Not fair to you? Not fair to you?!? Give me a break Bella! What you're about to do to me is what is not fair! AT ALL!!" He yelled at me again, and then he was gone. He was gone without letting me explain that I wasn't going to do what he thought at all, and also with out explaining why he would tell me I'm his imprint when I'm not.

I crashed my face down into the pillow and the tears flowed from my eyes like waterfalls. Just then I heard the sound of Jacob howling outside the house, he sounded as broken as I did. What just happened? I was feeling way too many emotions all at once and my head and heart both felt like they were about to simultaneously combust.

"Bella, would you like for me to give you the pain medication now? It will help you rest some." Carlisle asked. I hadn't even heard him come in the room over my crying.

"Yes, please. I would like that very much." He went over to the IV and injected something into it. Within seconds, I could feel it work through my bloodstream.

"Alright, now just sleep for a while sweetheart. We'll go and get Jacob for you when you wake up, though I'm sure he'll be back any moment on his own. He loves you very much Bella. Just give him some time to calm down, and then you two can work this all out."

Carlisle smiled at me and kissed me on my forehead as he made his way back out of the room. I gave him a pathetic attempt for a smile and closed my eyes. I waited for the sleep to come. I needed it now, not only ease the pain from my injury, but the pain in my heart too.

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: As always, thank you to ALL my beautiful readers and reviewers! I love hearing from you guys, so keep it up! XoXo -Vanessa**


	10. Chapter 10: What’s in my Heart

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the "Twilight: Saga" are the property of Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of said author. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**Chapter Ten: What's in my Heart**

***Bella's POV***

I awoke in my own bed having no knowledge of how I had gotten there, for the second day in a row. The main difference this time was that Jacob was not here waiting for me to wake up. My heart broke.

It broke all over again as I came back into my room from my shower and he was not sitting on my bed like he had been yesterday morning.

And then my heart broke again for the third time in less then an hour when I called his house and Billy told me Jake wasn't ready to talk to me yet. He didn't even try to sugar coat it. He told me that Jake wanted him to lie if I had called; to tell me that he was just out running patrols or something. But Billy figured that I was owed the truth. Well, the truth was too much for me to handle.

I dropped the phone without ending the call, and I collapsed to the cold hardwood floor of the kitchen, lying there, sobbing, unable to move, not knowing how it had gotten to this. One minute Jacob and I were telling each other how very much in love we were with the other… and the next – he didn't even want to see me anymore. A deep unconsciousness finally helped to take away the pain.

* * *

I could feel myself being carried. I could feel arms wrapped around my body, holding me close to someone's chest. I could feel myself be gently laid down on a soft surface, maybe the couch? But I couldn't open my eyes. I couldn't feel if the arms were warm or cold. I couldn't speak. I couldn't feel. I just wanted to fall back asleep so I didn't have to feel the pain, and so I did.

* * *

I could smell pizza as I stirred out of my grief stricken slumber, Charlie must have brought some home for dinner. I could hear two people talking from the kitchen, but couldn't hear the words or distinguish the voices. I begged my brain to shut off again because I could feel my heart still shattered into microscopic pieces in my chest. I was granted my wish.

* * *

I was being carried again, this time up the stairs. Again, I could feel that I was being cradled against someone's chest, but did not know whose it was. I was being laid down again, and this time I knew it had to be my bed. I felt lips touch the top of my head, and a hand smoothing out my hair. A voice whispered something into my ear but I did not hear the words. I still could not open my eyes. I still could not bring myself to see or feel anything other then the sadness that now resided in my soul. I didn't have to beg for slumber this time; it came all on its own.

* * *

I spent each day in my bed. Not moving. Not hearing. Not seeing. Only feeling. Only feeling the pain of my heart yearning to reconnect with Jacob's. Only feeling that I was broken without him. I was force fed food and water, but I never opened my eyes to see who it was doing the forcing. I knew someone kept trying to talk to me, but I never listened to the words. It just sounded like wind breezing through my ears. Being catatonic was the only way I knew to deal with this kind of pain. It sort of worked once before. I guess it would have to work again this time. I fell back to sleep.

* * *

I was awoken by someone shaking my shoulders. I dared myself to finally open my eyes. It took me several minutes to adjust to the light coming in through my window, I released myself from my catatonic state, and then suddenly I was bombarded with sounds and sights. It was Charlie trying to wake me up. It sounded like he was screaming my name through a blow horn.

"Bella, are you feeling better? It's Monday, Spring break is over. Do you want me to call the school and let them know you're sick?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

I was sick? Is that what Charlie thought all this was? That I was sick? He's seen me like this before when Edward left, didn't he realize that is what was happening again, but now with Jacob?

"I…" I tried to speak but my voice was hoarse and my throat was dry. I guess not speaking for days would do that to you. I coughed to clear my throat and Charlie handed me a glass of water. I sipped it slowly at first, and then downed the rest. I tried speaking again after I was done. "I'm not sick….anymore." I figured it was best just to go along with whatever he thought was wrong with me. "I can….I can go to school today. I just need to get showered and dressed."

"I'll take that as my queue to go then," he smiled at me and stood up to make his way towards my bedroom door.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Bells. You had us all worried. I'm off to work, have a good day today. And if you feel like you need to come home, just give me a ring. I'll come pick you up." With that, he gave me a kiss on the forehead and left. A few minutes later, I could hear the start of his cruiser, and then him pulling out of the driveway.

Who was _us_? Charlie had said "you had _us_ all worried". Who else was here to see me like this?

I remembered that I heard other voices in the house with Charlie. Every day I somehow knew Charlie was checking in on me even though I didn't look to confirm this. However, I also knew that there was another person there. Every time I would stir awake, I could sense that they were in the room with me, just sitting there, waiting for me to finally fully wake up. But who was it?

I shook my head trying to clear my mind and swung my legs off the bed. It took me several times of trying to finally stand up, and actually stay up; my legs were weak from not being used for days. I had to sit on the edge of the tub to shower, and then sit on the toilet to brush my hair and teeth.

Once I was fully dressed, which took much longer then normal, I ate a quick breakfast of a granola bar and half a glass of orange juice, made my way towards my truck, and took off on the road towards school.

I didn't want to be going to school. The pain in my heart was nothing like it was before with Edward; it was a million times worse. Deep down I wanted to still be numb, lying in my bed, shutting off the world so I would not hurt anymore. Nevertheless, that was not something that I could do any longer. I was weak when Edward left. I let the pain overtake me for months. I never fought back to get that second chance with him until it was too late – not that it was even something I wanted from him anymore. I was going to fight this time. And this time - the fight was going to be for Jacob.

I needed to snap out of this adolescent angst trance and deal with this, all of it. I was going to live because I did have that second chance. I wasn't going to waste my _new life _being that same weak, pathetic Bella. Not this time. Not anymore. I was going to fight. Fight for what I wanted. I didn't fight to keep Edward here, but I sure as hell was not going to just let the true love of my life walk away from me. Not over something that wasn't even the truth. Not over a misunderstanding of epic proportions. Not because Jake thought I still loved Edward, when the truth was, was that Jacob was the only man in my heart now and forever.

I stopped my car in the middle of the road and turned it around to head towards La Push. I was going to get Jacob back.

* * *

I arrived in front of the Black house about thirty minutes later. I stepped out of my truck and stood staring at the wooden door. The air was damp, and a chill ran through my body. I contemplated getting back in my truck, but just as I was turning my body to reach for the handle the door of the house opened. Jake stepped out onto the small porch and shut the door behind him.

We both stood there for several seconds just staring at each other. All I wanted to do was run to him and jump into his arms. I wanted him to hold me, and kiss me. I wanted him to tell me the past few days were just some horrible nightmare. That everything that conspired after I confessed my love for him never happened. That we were still happily and completely in love with one another and there were no issues between us.

But I didn't. I just stood there like an idiot, tears running down my face like always. I did nothing, and then I just collapsed to the ground again, the pain in his eyes too much for me to bear any longer. I was weak again when what I needed in that moment the most was to be strong like I wanted. I wasn't fighting like I planned. I just gave up… again.

Jacob was quickly at my side, kneeling down and picking me up into his arms. I closed my eyes and hid my tear stained face into his chest. When we entered his house, he sat me down on the couch, and snuggled me into his side, wrapping his arms around me, holding me tightly. And I cried. He ran his fingers through my hair and just held me as I cried.

After however long it took me to run out of tears I finally gained the strength to lean away and look up to Jacob's eyes. He looked back at me with so many emotions. Love. Devotion. Hurt. Anger. Worry. But mostly love.

I took a chance and I leaned my body up, crashing my lips to his. He was hesitant at first but then he kissed me back. The kiss was gentle at first but then he tangled his fingers into my hair and deepened the kiss. He took his free hand and wrapped it around my body, swinging me up onto his lap so that I was now straddling him on the couch. He ran his hands all over my body leaving the most amazing trails of warmth along with them. I moaned into his mouth and then began trailing kisses along his jaw, down his neck, and nibbled on the lobe of his ear.

"Jacob I love you so much," I whispered into his ear, and his body went ridged.

The next thing I knew I was being placed back on the couch, almost roughly, and Jacob was walking quickly into the kitchen, his hands balled into fists, his body trembling. I stood up and walked slowly towards him.

"Jake? What's the matter?" I asked in the quietest voice possible, not wanting to upset him more.

"You can't say that to me. Not anymore. You shouldn't be here." His words broke my heart even more then it had been already. _How many times can a heart break before it can no longer be put back together?_

"Why would you say that? Don't you love me anymore?" I asked, of course tears streaming from my eyes.

"Bella, are you insane? What kinda question is that? I'll always love you. That's not the problem here." His voice was raised, and he turned away from me, leaning on the kitchen counter with both hands, gripping it tightly.

"Then please tell me what the problem is? We need to talk about this. We need to work this out." I pleaded with him and walked closer to him slowly. He spun around quickly and looked me right in the eyes.

"The problem is that my love isn't good enough for you Bella. I'll just never be good enough for you will I? What, do I need to be dead and cold for you to love me?" His words came out like venom and they stung right through me. It took me several moments of silence to recover from his hurtful statements.

"You have it all wrong Jake. If you would just let me explain, we can have this all cleared up. Whatever you think is going on, it's not. Nothing is going on between Edward and me. I swear." My tone was still pleading. I was begging him to listen to me, and to believe what I was saying was true.

He turned away from me again, and I instantly felt defeated.

"Bella," he said softly, his back still facing me, "I want to believe you. You have no idea how much." Now he was the one that sounded defeated.

"Then just believe me Jake." I pulled at his shoulder to right him back in my direction. When his eyes met mine again, I brought my hand up to his face, and he leaned into my touch. "I love you. Only you. Only you forever and always. Please believe me. Believe in us."

"Then why did you bring _him_ up the other night? Why was he even brought into a conversation that should have just been about how much we loved each other?" He was calming down, and he took my hand as he asked his questions, leading us back to sit on the couch facing one another.

"That was just complete stupidity on my part. I should have waited for another time to bring it up. I shouldn't have ruined what should have been a special moment between us by talking about him." I left his gaze and lowered my head, ashamed. He put his hand under my chin and brought my face back up to meet his.

"Bring what up Bella? What were you going to tell me?"

"I…I…Ugh! I don't know if I should even tell you anymore!" I leaned back on the couch and crossed my arms over my chest. I hated myself for being such a coward again.

"It's okay. I'm so sorry if what I thought you were going to say about him, about you and me, was wrong. I truly am. I promise I won't interrupt you this time. Just tell me. I won't get angry…unless the situation calls for it." He laughed lightly, and the sound was beautiful. I relaxed slightly and faced him again. I was ready to tell him. I was ready to get this all out in the open so that we could put it behind us and move on. So that we could be together.

"Edward tried to kiss me that day we all got hurt, while I was under Carlisle's care at their house, right before you got there." There I said it. All better now…umm, yeah not so much. Jacob decided the situation called for it and I could physically see the anger written all over him, all the tell-tale signs of the wolf begging to come out right there in front of me – balled fists, trembling body, and pitch black eyes - a growl resonating from his chest.

"I will fucking kill him! I will rip every limp off his body and burn them twice over!" He stood up and was heading for the door quickly.

"Jake wait!" I yelled after him, and he stopped in his tracks, swiftly turning on his heals to face me. "You told me you would listen. Can you let me finish please?" I pleaded, and he sighed loudly. He began taking deep breaths to calm himself down. Once the trembling subsided he walked slowly back to the couch, sitting next to me again. I took his hands in mine and placed them on my lap, putting mine on top of them, trying my best to secure him to this spot.

"Now, like I said before, Edward tried to kiss me, but the key word in that is _tried_. I stopped him Jacob. I stopped him because I love you and I didn't want him to kiss me. He respected my protest and he didn't kiss me. And that was it. That was what I was going to tell you the other day. I don't love him anymore, not at all. I love you. It will always be you now, for the rest of our lives."

All tension left his body then, and the next thing I knew I was being pinned down on my back against the couch by Jacob's body on top of me, his lips on mine. The kisses were desperate and apologetic. We were both desperate to be as close to each other as humanly possible, and we both had a lot of apologizing to do to one another.

He quickly flipped us over so that I was now on top of him, never breaking the kiss. Jacob pulled my shirt over my head and threw it to the floor, my bra following quickly after. I was sitting up straddling his waist then, and he was trailing kisses all over my stomach, up my chest, and then sucking my breast into his warm mouth. I threw my head back and moaned loudly.

Jack stood up; my legs still wrapped around him, and walked us into his room, still trailing kisses from my lips, to my neck, his hands gripped tightly on my ass, grinding me into him.

We fell to the bed, him on top of me now, and I helped him to remove his t-shirt. We were rolling back and fourth across the small bed, our legs tangled together, our mouths never leaving the others. His hands were caressing my back and massaging my breasts. I broke the kiss and started to kiss down his neck, working my way down his chest, and then all along the edge of his jeans.

He moaned as I grazed him with my hand through his jeans. I fumbled at trying to unbutton them, but once I got it open I pulled down the zipper and he helped me pull the pants off him the rest of the way.

Jake was a sight, that's to say the least. I was immediately intimated by the size of him. I had never done anything like this so I was hesitant already, but after I was able to take all of him in, I was sure I was in way over my head. Jacob sensing my uncertainty pulled me back up to him and was kissing me again. He laid me down on my back and removed my pants with ease.

He started rubbing up and down my inner thighs with one hand, the other working at the hard nipple of my right breast. His fingers entered inside of me and my head fell back instinctively, moaning loudly into the air. Just like the last time, the pleasure he was able to give me was indescribable. He fingered inside of me and massaged my clit with his thumb until I screamed out in ecstasy – a new orgasm taking best over the last one.

"Make love to me Jacob," I whispered in between panted breaths. He looked into my eyes to make certain this was something that I truly wanted. And it was, more then anything in the world that was what I wanted. In that moment, I wanted nothing more then to be one with Jacob.

Jake kissed me gently, slightly hesitant, still making sure of what I wanted. I leaned my body into him, grinding all of myself into him, to show him I knew exactly what I wanted.

He smiled into my mouth and then reached over to his nightstand. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a condom – magnum size of course. I chuckled lightly to myself, but then became a little worried. I knew it was suppose to hurt like hell the first time you have sex, but with how large Jacob was, I was even more anxious. This was going to be the first time for both of us, and he looked just as anxious as I did. He put on the condom quickly and was right back to kissing me.

"Bells," he paused to look into my eyes, "baby, this is going to hurt at first, and I'm so sorry. If at any point you want me to stop, just please tell me. Okay?"

"Yes, okay." I smiled at him and he smiled back at me, and then brought his lips back to mine.

Jake pulled me up near the headboard and I open my legs for him. He lay down on top of me between my legs, supporting his weight on his elbows. He entered me slowly, nowhere near all of him at first. The pain was intense and I closed my eyes, winced, and took in a deep breath, holding it in. He touched his lips softly all over my face and then my lips. Jake hadn't moved inside of me, knowing I was in pain. I opened my eyes to look into his and he looked scared to death.

"I'm alright Jake, please keep going." I said to reassure him. Even though it hurt immensely, I knew it would pass once I stretched and adjusted to him.

He pushed all of him into me then, slowly, and I again had to take a moment to let the pain pass. Jake just stayed inside of me, making small movements very carefully, kissing every inch of my skin his lips could reach.

After a few minutes the pain began to subside and I was able to start enjoy being so connected to Jacob. I started to move my hips in rhythm with his, and he in turn was becoming more and more forceful, but always weary to make sure he was not hurting me. I started moaning as the pleasure finally came, and both of us were now breathing heavily.

Jacob was now thrusting in and out of me and I surprised myself by yelling out for more, for him to go faster, to go inside of me harder and deeper. He obliged easily with every one of my requests, and wave after wave of orgasms came over me. I pushed on his chest to get him to lie on his back and I straddled him, bringing all of him inside of me again.

I rocked my hips back and fourth, placing both of my hands on his chest for support. He had both of his on my ass gripped tightly and was deepening each of my thrusts by pulling me down on him. Jake started moaning louder, his head tilted back, and had his eyes closed. I ground on him harder and faster and his grip on my ass tightened, I knew he was close to his release.

"Ah….Bella!!!" He practically growled my name as he came, and then let out a very satisfied moan as I crashed my body into his one more time.

He rolled me off him and pulled me into his side. I nuzzled my face into his neck, and laid my arm across his chest, tangling my legs with his.

"I love you so much Bells," he sighed into my hair.

"I love you too Jake. With my whole heart." He kissed the top of my head and pulled the sheet over us. We both fell asleep in an instant, completely spent.

* * *

We both woke up a few hours later completely famished. Jake and I quickly gathered our clothes and got dressed. We were in the kitchen now, and I was making us sandwiches for lunch. Once I was finished, I joined him at the table with the food. We ate in comfortable silence, both looking at each other with lovesick glances.

"That was great Bells, thanks." He said as I collected our cleared plates to put in the sink to wash them. "Leave those there, I'll wash them later. Do you want to go for a walk on the beach so we can talk?"

I nodded my head to say yes and gave him a quick smile. I assumed he could tell that I had something on my mind and that's why he suggested the walk. The truth was I did want to talk to him about why he would tell me I was his imprint the other night. Again, I was probably being a complete imbecile to ruin this amazing moment between us by bringing the other night up again, but this was something that I deserved to know the truth about.

* * *

We arrived at the beach hand in hand a few minutes later. The day had warmed up some since this morning so we had walked there. We made our way down towards the driftwood near the water and sat down. For a few moments, we just sat there looking out into the water, not saying a word. The silence was not awkward or uncomfortable, we were just enjoying being close to each other. Jacob had decided to break the silence first.

"Bells, what's on your mind? You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders." He asked, his voice full of concern.

"Jake I need you to tell me the truth." I was still just staring out on the horizon, always so weak; I couldn't look him in the eyes.

"The truth about what hunny?"

"The other night. You told me…" I paused, trying to gain the strength to say the words. "You told me that I was your imprint. Why would you lie about something like that?"

Jacob was silent for more then a few seconds, and I began to fear the worst. He brought his hand up to my face and turned me towards him. He looked at me with so much love in his eyes, and my heart rate increased. Jake brought his lips down to mine for a sweet and affectionate kiss.

"I told you that, not because it's a lie, but because it's the truth Bella. You are my imprint. I've always known in my heart that you were my soul mate, that you and I belonged together, but this just cemented the truth. You and I are perfect for each other." He kissed me again, this time with more passion and heat behind it. Jake pulled me into his lap and cradled me into his chest.

I had thought earlier in the day, while Jacob and I made love, was the happiest moment of my life, but I was wrong. Right now, in his arms, knowing that I was the only woman he would ever love, and him the only man that I would ever truly love, was what real happiness was. I felt a drip of water hit my ear and I looked up to see if it was starting to rain. Instead, I saw that Jacob was crying.

"Why are you crying?" I asked as I wiped his tears away with my finger.

"Because I love you so much Bella, and I'm so happy right now. But…but I'm just kinda worried here, waiting for your reaction to this. I don't want you to freak out and run off on me or something."

"Jacob!" I practically yelled as I leaned away from him slightly. "Are you the insane one now? I will never leave you, ever. I promise. And I'm not going to freak out. I am ecstatic about this. From the moment you told me about imprinting I've worried that I would have to live everyday scared out of my mind that I would lose you. That out there in the world some other girl was your true love. You cannot even imagine how relieved am to know I will not have to worry about that anymore. That you and I will be together for the rest of our lives."

I could feel the tears well in my eyes now, and Jacob wrapped his arm around me, cradling me back into his chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I hate to think that it's been bothering you. I just didn't want you to choose to be with me because you felt obligated to, because of the imprint. I wanted you to want to be with me all on your own. I wanted you to love me because that is what was in your heart."

"That is what's in my heart Jacob, only my love for you now." I paused, having one more unanswered question I needed to know. "Jake…why…why didn't you come back to me since our fight the other night? If what you had thought was true, why didn't you come and try to talk to me, to work all of it out. Why didn't you fight for me?" I could feel Jacob tighten his grip around me before he answered.

"Bells, I've been at your house every day. I came right over after you had talked to my dad. He told me he heard you crying after you dropped the phone. When I got there you were….you were just not there. I mean your body was, but your mind wasn't. I carried you to the couch, and then up to your bed. I tried to talk you out of it, but it was as if you couldn't hear me….you wouldn't even open your eyes. I was there everyday, trying to get you to eat and drink, trying to get you out of bed. You just wouldn't snap out of it. I told Charlie that you were still sick, and I just stayed with you."

"I'm sorry…I was just…just so broken over our fight. I thought you hated me. I just needed to drown out the world so I would not have to deal with the pain. I'm sorry, it wasn't fair." I closed my eyes, ashamed of my weakness.

"Bells you have nothing to be sorry about. I was an asshole. I shouldn't have overreacted like that. I should have let you talk. I was a complete idiot for jumping to conclusions. I don't even deserve for you to forgive me for how I hurt you." Now he was the one to look ashamed.

"Let's just both agree that we were being stupid and overreacting, and just forget it ever even happened." He nodded into my hair in agreement. I leaned up then, my cheeks still stained with tears from before, and I kissed him. He held me in his arms for some time, again the both of us just looking out into the water, happy to be together, completely in love with each other.

_**To be continued…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**A/N: I want to make sure all my young readers took note that they used protection during their sexual encounter. Always wrap it up kids, always! I want all of you girls to be safe every single time! Not only will it hopefully prevent teen pregnancy, but will also protect you from STD's. If you do not practice abstinence (which is the only 100 percent effective method to stay safe) then protection while being sexually active is very, very, very important! Okay…I'm done with my public service announcement, moving on now haha :)**

**As always thank you to all my awesome reviewers and readers! XoXo - Vanessa**


	11. Chapter 11: No Longer Mine

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the "Twilight: Saga" are the property of Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of said author. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**Chapter Eleven: No Longer Mine**

***Bella's POV***

After some time on the beach Jacob and made our way back to his house. It was getting late and I wanted to get home before Charlie did from work. I had to let him know I had skipped out of school today and figured it would be easiest if I were at home so I could get away with just letting him know I still was not feeling well or something.

Before I got into my truck to head home, Jake and I shared an intense and passionate kiss that I wish could have lasted forever. He had to go on patrols for a few hours, but the plan was for him to sneak into my window later that night after my father had gone to bed, and spend the night.

I got home about thirty minutes after I left La Push and started dinner – meatloaf, green bean casserole, and mashed potatoes, one of Charlie's favorite meals. While the food was in the oven cooking, I went to go and get the mail. There were a few of the normal parcels all mixed together – coupon books, bills, Charlie's fishing magazine "Inside Line", but there were also two large envelopes addressed to me; one from Washington State University, the other from Dartmouth College.

I ran into the house, dropping the rest of the mail on the table, and ripped open the envelopes. They were both acceptance letters, welcoming me to the fall semester. I was not surprised that I was starting to get letters back from colleges. During my quote/unquote "zombie stage," I had submitted several applications for a few colleges. This was mostly to appease Charlie because at the time I had no real plans to leave Forks or to attend college at all, I just didn't care much about anything at that time. What was confusing however was the acceptance letter from Dartmouth considering I had never even applied there; at least not that I could remember.

I brought the letters upstairs and hid them in one of my dresser drawers. I wasn't ready to talk to Charlie about the fact that I might leave, or the fact that I might want to stay for a few years before going off to school. If I left, he would be sad of course, but would be ecstatic that I would be going to college. However, if he knew that I had been accepted anywhere, and decided not to go, he would be furious with me. I could hear him lecturing me already about the importance of a good college education.

It's not that I did not want to go to college. Inside I was jumping for joy, happy as could be that I had that option right now to go to college and get a degree, but I also didn't want to leave Jacob, and he had two years left in High School before he could go away with me to school. Actually, I didn't know if he would even be able to leave at all. With his pack responsibilities, he might not even be allowed to leave the Reservation for too long a period of time.

I decided that within the next few weeks, I would talk to Jacob and Charlie about the whole college thing, and then with all the facts and their opinions, I would make a decision one-way or the other as to if I would leave or not.

The house phone began to ring as I was walking back down the stairs. I ran down the stairs to answer it as fast as I could without falling on my face.

"Hello?" I asked to the person on the other line.

"Oh my goodness Bella I am sooooo excited! We're going to be going to College together!!" I could practically hear Alice jumping up and down clapping her hands in excitement over the phone.

"Alice, what are you talking about? I haven't even decided if I'd be going away this year or not. Can't you see that?"

"Of course I can't see silly! You're always so entangled with Jacob now I can barely see anything about you or your future, just bits and pieces. BUT! We all got our acceptance letters in the mail today from Dartmouth, so I just know you did too! Aren't you excited?"

"Yes, I am very excited about the prospect of going to college. I just haven't decided on when or where yet... So who's this 'we' that you're talking about?" I was hoping it would just be her and Jasper, maybe even Emmett and Rosalie, that would be going to Dartmouth but I knew I wouldn't be that lucky.

"All of us are going, duh! Carlisle will get a job at the hospital there taking night shifts, and us _"kids" _will all go to the college. Jazz, Rose and Em will be enrolling as Sophomores, while Edward and I start as Freshman with you!" Edward… of course. I guess my decision would be easy if I went off to school then, Washington State it is!

"Alice, if I do decide to go, and right now I have not made that kind of decision, I don't think it would be a very good idea for me to be going away to a school that Edward is at."

"Bella, you're going to have to go to school with us everyday for the next like four months anyway, so what's the difference?"

"Wait! What? What are you talking about Alice?"

"Well, if someone would have gone to school today instead of cuddling with her puppy she would have realized that we are all back to stay, and that Edward and I were in school today." She used her best passive-aggressive tone with me.

"First off, I thought we already discussed this - it's Jacob, not puppy or any other synonym you can come up with for dog." I giggled a little, knowing she was just being playful, but wanting to set her straight. "And secondly, I've not been feeling very well so I took a sick day. I'll be back in school tomorrow."

"Well, good, we can discuss apartment options for you in New Hampshire for the fall at school then. Love you lots, Bye, Talk to you tomorrow!"

"Alice I told you I wasn't…" _Click, beepbeepbeepbeep._ Goddammit! I was cut off by the sound of her hanging up on me. We would certainly talk tomorrow, but it would not be about me moving all the way to New Hampshire. And damn that girl, I knew that Dartmouth had to have been her and the Edwards doing this whole time. I would bet anything that before they had all left one of them forged an application for me and sent it in, with a generous donation to the school I'm sure. That _was_ something we _would_ be talking about tomorrow.

Charlie came home a few minutes later as I was setting dinner on the table. "Smells great Bells, be in the kitchen in a minute." He yelled from the hallway as he hung up his gun and jacket. He walked into the room a moment later. "Meatloaf? That's one of my favorites, thanks kid."

"I know that's why I made it. Umm, dad, I just wanted to let you know that I didn't wind up going into school today. Once I got up, I just still wasn't feeling all that great. But, I am now, and I'll be going in tomorrow." I used a very nonchalant tone and hoped that he wouldn't ask anymore questions, I wasn't a very good liar.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know. Glad you're feeling better now though, you looked horrible. Jake had been here every day helping me to look after you. He said a few other kids on the Rez came down with something similar, said you probably picked it up down there."

"Yeah, probably….and thanks, glad to know I looked horrible, real nice dad." We both laughed.

We ate in comfortable silence, and when we were both done, I began clearing the table. Charlie thanked me for the meal, and then made his way to the living room to watch some sports show as I did the dishes and put the leftovers away. After I was done, I sat with him in the living room to finish a paper that I was suppose to do over spring break. Charlie started dozing off around nine so I shook him a little and told him it was time to head upstairs for bed. We both lazily walked up the stairs to head to our bedrooms, but he stopped and turned to me when we reached the top.

"Hey Bells, um, I heard down at the station today that the, uhh…" he paused, not sure if he should tell me what he was trying to say. "Umm, yeah, so I heard that the Cullen's were back in town…to stay. Something about the Doctor missing the hospital here, and the kids missing their school friends. I just wasn't sure if you knew, and I didn't want you to be caught off guard when you went to school tomorrow." His voice was full of concern.

"I knew Dad. And I am okay with it. I'm fine with it actually, I'm happy to be able to have Alice back as a friend." I tried to sound as convincing as possible, which wasn't too hard because it was the truth. I just made sure that I did not mention anything about Edward.

"Alright then, just keeping an eye out for you." He smiled at me and turned to head to his room.

"Thanks Dad, it means a lot to me. Goodnight, love you."

"Love you too Bells, G'night."

I went into my room to grab something more comfortable to wear to bed, and then went into the bathroom. I took a long hot shower to try to pass the time until Jacob would be able to come over. Once I was finished, I dried my hair and moisturized every inch of my skin. I brushed my teeth, and then headed back to my room. Jake still wasn't there yet so I took my copy of "Sense and Sensibility" off my book shelf and lay down in my bed to read for a little while, but I only got through two chapters before I fell asleep.

I was woken up sometime later by the sound of my window creaking open. I turned in my bed to sit up, an elated grin on my face at getting to see Jacob. However, it was not Jacob that was standing at the end of my bed, it was Edward, and he was staring at me with wide, dark, lustful eyes, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"Edward? What are you doing here!?" I asked in the loudest hushed tone I could muster, I didn't want to wake up Charlie, but wanted to convey my annoyance at his presence. He darted his gaze off me and tried to compose himself.

"Bella, I just wanted to come and apologize again for my behavior the other day. My family explained that you had gotten into a fight with your mu... with, with Jacob, because of it, and then when you were not in school today I was wor… Also because you had not come back to the house, Carlisle was worried that you might need a check up if you still weren't feeling well. Moreover, I also assumed you would want to discuss what had hap… that you would want to see Alice, and the family, to catch up I mean. I am just here to make sure that you are okay, um Alice, was… worried about you." He spoke, like before, uncharacteristically frazzled. It was still very strange for me to hear him stutter and be at a loss for what to say.

"Are you alright Edward? You're talking all over the place, and not really making much sense. Alice knows I'm fine, I just talked to her on the phone a few hours ago." I looked at him like he was crazy, and he let out a light laugh.

"Yes, you are right. You did speak with her earlier. I was right in the same room." He paused and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. I scooted up near my headboard and crisscrossed my legs. I pulled the blanket over me and up under my arms covering my legs and chest, realizing then that I was only wearing a pair of very short boy shorts and a white tank top with no bra, figuring only Jacob would be seeing me in this little amount of clothes. I assumed that was what the look Edward gave me was when we first saw me.

"The truth Bella, is that I really did want to come here and apologize properly to you. I had hoped to see you this morning at school, and then even though Alice told me you would be in classes tomorrow, I just could not wait until then. I have felt positively horrid for my actions, and for causing any sort of unhappiness between you and your boyfriend." His eyes never left the floor, his voice was barely a whisper, and he had his shoulders slumped down.

"You don't need to apologize Edward. It's fine. You tried to kiss me, but I asked you not to, and you didn't. It's not like you tried to force me to do something I didn't want. It's really okay. We can just put it behind us all right?" I tried to make sure my tone sounded as understanding as possible. I might not have been in love with him anymore, but I didn't like seeing him beat himself up like this.

"Put it behind us? I imagine I can do that, as long as you are positive." He looked up slowly to me now and I smiled to reassure him that I was not angry with him. "Alright then, we will put it behind us, at your request." He returned a slight smile.

"So, I'll see you in school tomorrow then?" I asked, trying to end our conversation as politely as possible. I knew Jacob would be here any minute, and did not need an all out mythical creature cage fight in the middle of my room. His expression became poignant again at my question.

"I guess that is your way of asking me to leave?" his tone sounded so heartbroken.

"Umm, kinda," I laughed. "Jacob is actually on his way over, and I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here when he hops in the window, though I do plan on telling him you stopped by regardless."

"Oh," was all he said at first as he made his way to the window. He turned back towards me before he left, his face looked completely beaten, "I guess this window is no longer mine to come through then." And with that, he was gone.

What in the hell was that about? That boy was going to give me a brain hemorrhage with his whole back and fourth, stumbling, and confusing statements.

I laid back down, and not even thirty seconds later I was being pulled against a warm chest by equally as warm and strong arms. I turned my body to face Jacob and he kissed me gently and quickly on the lips.

"I've missed you Bells." I snuggled into his chest, and he was running his fingers through my hair.

"I missed you too, so much."

"So that leach was here just now, huh? Edward, I mean." Jacob asked, oddly in a very calm voice.

"Um, yes he was. I was going to wait until we at least said hello before I pissed you off with that bit of news. How did you know? It smells like vampire in here doesn't it?"

"Well, yeah it pretty much does, but no, I actually knew he was up here the whole time. I saw him jump in the window, so I just waited outside until he left." Again, very calm. Considering the subject matter, he was acting as if he did not even care or something.

"Okay, what's gotten into you? Why are you so calm about this? And how didn't Edward know you were right outside the window? It's not like he can't hear your thoughts."

"I'm calm about this because I trust you. I might not trust him, which is why I stayed close to the house in case he tried anything again, but I do trust you. And obviously since you kicked him out pretty swiftly, I was right not to worry." He laughed.

"I'm glad you trust me Jacob, that means a lot to me." I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss, and he tightened his arm around my side.

"And to answer your other question, I'm pretty sure he knew I was there. I wasn't thinking anything to annoy him or anything. I was actually just singing a song over and over again in my head. I'm sure my being here didn't help him with all that stuttering. Well that, and also this skimpy little outfit you are wearing" He laughed again, and I could feel the blush rise in my cheeks.

"You could have given him plenty of thoughts to make him mad Jake." I didn't like to think he would be that cruel, but he was very angry at Edward for trying to kiss me. I was surprised he was being so well behaved and mature.

"Yeah, I could have. I could have definitely thought about how beautiful you looked when we made love this morning, which would have really pissed him off. But Bells, those are our memories. I don't want him tainting anything that you and I share by knowing about them. I only want them between us...and well, yeah I mean the Pack will see certain things, but I'm going to be really careful to keep my mind as clear as possible when I'm phased, I promise." Yes, definitely very mature. My heart swelled at his words. He was being so thoughtful and loving, I had to lean up and kiss him again.

"Thank you Jacob, for being such a good man. I'm happy those memories get to be just for us… So, how was patrolling today? Anything on Victoria, or that other vampire that attacked me?" His body tensed but I kissed his bare chest and he calmed instantly.

"Uh, no… I mean, nothing new at least. The Pack hasn't picked up any fresh trails of either of their scents, or the scent of the other one that had been in your…..Oh!" he practically yelled, and I jumped twenty feet in the air, gripping at my chest, his outburst scaring the living daylights out of me. As quickly as the shock wore off, we both laughed quietly, and I settled back into his side.

"Ha, sorry Bells, didn't mean to say that so loud. I just remembered something I meant to tell you earlier and completely forgot. We got some news from the Cullen's about the veggie-vamp that was in your room." His voice started to become harder, and more serious. "She is from that coven up in Alaska like you thought, Carlisle has been trying to work with the rest of her family up there to stop all this craziness, but she won't listen. Her name is Irina. Apparently, she and the leach we killed, the one that tried to attack you in the meadow, were like, kinda a thing or something. Well, she is pissed as hell now at the Pack for killing him, and she wants to take you…" he paused, his body tensing again. I rubbed my hand along his chest and snuggled in closer to him to help him calm down again.

"So yeah, the reason she was in your room is because she blames you, because you were the one we were protecting. She wants to take your life to avenge his death… I will never let that happen. None of us will. The Pack and the Cullen's are working together to keep you safe."

"Wow, so another vampire seeking revenge against me because people I know killed their… mates, for lack of a better word. This is really getting to be sorta amusing in a sick and twisted kind of way." I tried to joke hoping to keep Jacob calm, and also to keep myself from freaking out. Now I had two vampires hell bent on killing me, and others joining in on the fun with them.

"I can't find any humor in anyone wanting to hurt you Bella." His voice cracked with emotion. I looked into his eyes and they were terrified.

"Aww, Jake. I was just trying to break the tension. You're right though, it's not funny, at all." I kissed him on his neck and his expression softened. "So, have you learned anything else?" I asked him, knowing that even if it were hard for him, he would tell me the truth. He would always physically protect me, but I always loved that he never felt the need to keep secrets from me because he thought he was protecting me from worrying about whatever it was.

"Yeah a few other things." He took a few minutes to decide how to word all the news he had to tell me. "Umm, so Irina is actually working with Victoria, veggie-vamp and crazy redhead, wonder killing team extraordinaire." Now Jacob was trying to lighten the tension and we both smiled at his joke.

"They have a few other vamps that they recruited to help in their little war, and the Pack and Cullen's helped to take out one of them, the one that attacked me." It was my turn to grow tense thinking about someone hurting Jacob, and he kissed me on the forehead before he continued.

"That blond vamp that… the one that almost took you, Alice had seen her in the vision she had of you, the one that made the Cullen's come back here to help. We think her name is Eve. Alice said that is what Victoria had called her in the vision. The pixie is getting pretty annoyed that she can't see much of anything anymore with all us wolves around. Did she tell you that the Pack blocks out all her visions?"

"Ha, yeah I had heard that. I'm sure that would put a crimp in her happy go-lucky style. She relies on those visions way to much."

"Yeah, well, we were definitely lucky with the one she had of you in that basement… who knows what could have happened." His voice grew angry.

"Hey now, calm down. Her vision never panned out, and I am here with you, safe and sound. No need to get upset about it all over again."

"You're right. Sorry. It's just every time I think about it, and the fact that I couldn't be there to save you, and that… that _he_ had to be the one to save you. Makes me so freaking disgusted with myself." And his words did come out sounding like he completed blamed himself for everything. I leaned away from him a sat up to look down at him.

"Jacob Black. It is not your fault that, that Eve vampire chick almost took me. It is not your fault that you got hurt and couldn't fight until you were healed. You should just stop all this self-loathing and be happy that the Cullen's came and were able to help. Now stop having this pity party for yourself, because it's completely unnecessary." My voice was strong, and my words stern.

Jacob looked shocked at first, I never really spoke like that, but I had decided this morning to stop being so weak and pathetic, so it was about time I started putting that new lifestyle to work. However, once the shock wore off, he started laughing; he had to actually smash his face into my pillow to keep from waking up Charlie with his loud giggle fit. I smiled at him and swatted playfully at his arm. He turned to look at me again, and took in a few deep breaths to compose himself.

"Oh man, that was good Bells. Very, very adorable. I feel I should like, salute you or say "yes ma'am" or something. Too funny babe." He wiped away the tears that were dripping down his cheeks from laughing so hard, and chuckled softly a few more times.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it, but I did mean it. Please stop blaming yourself, okay?" I asked making puppy dog eyes at him.

"Well when you look at me like that, it makes me want to agree to anything." He pulled me back down, but this time on top of him. I wrapped one leg on either side of him and he pulled me into a deep kiss.

"You look sexy as hell right now by the way, I need to be inside of you." he growled into my mouth. He had never really spoken to me like that, and if it had been anyone else, I would have been offended by the choice of words, but since it was the man I loved, it just turned me on.

His hands and lips were all over my body and he went to take my tank top off, but I stopped him, even though that was pretty much the last thing I wanted.

"What's the matter baby?" he whispered.

"Charlie's right in the next room Jacob. I want you to, I really do, just not when we aren't alone." I tried to use a tone that would make sure he knew I wanted him, but also to make him understand that we couldn't right now.

"Yeah, of course Bells, I wasn't even thinking, sorry." We both smiled at each other and I rolled off him and back into his side. He wrapped his arm around me and pushed me a little more into his chest. "Go to sleep sweetheart, I'm gonna try to get in some sleep in too. I'll stay here with you until morning, but I'll have to leave once I hear Charlie get up."

"Sounds wonderful….But I do wish I could wake up in your arms though." I sighed into his chest, feeling very tired the moment Jake mentioned sleep.

"Me too hunny, me too. One day we'll be able too…Goodnight Bella, I love you, more then anything."

"I love you too Jacob, always." He kissed the top of my head, and before I knew it, I was fast asleep in his arms, my new favorite place to sleep.

_**To be continued...**_

**A/N: Check out my profile for picture reference of what I envision Eve to look like. She's going to be playing a pretty major role in the future!**

**I thank you sincerely for all the great reviews. The feedback from all of you is what drives me to get this story updated regularly! XoXo - Vanessa**


	12. Chapter 12: Vampire Army

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the "Twilight: Saga" are the property of Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of said author. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**Chapter Twelve: Vampire Army**

***Bella's POV***

I woke up Tuesday morning and started getting ready for school. Jacob wasn't there, and when I heard Charlie downstairs in the kitchen, I knew that was why. Charlie was obviously happy that Jake and I were together, but I knew he would not be very thrilled in finding him in my bed.

"Bells, I'm leaving for the station. Have a good day at school, love you." Charlie yelled from down the stairs.

"Bye Dad, love you too." I yelled back while heading into my bedroom from the bathroom.

I got dressed quickly, and made my way into the kitchen. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice. I was running late so I practically inhaled my breakfast, grabbed my backpack, and headed to the front door.

When I stepped outside Jacob was there standing by his motorcycle looking as gorgeous as ever in a tight black t-shirt that showed off ever muscle, a pair of dark blue jeans, and black biker boots. We both smiled widely at each other and I ran and jumped into his arms. He spun me around a few times and then crashed his lips to mine.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise," I said, breaking the kiss but staying wrapped in his arms.

"I'll say. I'm going to have to demand you greet me like that every time," he joked. "And you'll have to get use to seeing me every morning, at least until the vampire threat is taken out. Alice is going to be able to protect you at school, and I'm your official body guard to and from school every day."

"I'm quite alright with that." I said as I gave him another quick kiss on the lips. "We do have to get going though, or I'm going to be late for first period."

"Your chariot awaits madam," Jake said as he handed me my bike helmet.

I got to school with minutes to spare. Jacob pulled into the parking lot and helped me off the bike. I took my helmet off and shook out my hair, throwing my backpack over my shoulder. He put his hand behind my neck and brought me close to his body and to his lips. The kiss was a little rough, and full of passion and desire; I could feel him harden slightly against my thigh. When we leaned away, we were both breathing heavily and he pulled me in for one more quick hug.

"I'm going to miss you all day Bells."

"Me too Jake, but you're picking me up right?" I asked, hope obvious in my voice.

"Absolutely, I'll meet you back right here after school."

"Alright then, I guess I can make it through a few hours," I joked. "I love you Jacob."

"I love you too Bella, I'll see you later. Now go get to class, I think we put on enough of a show for everyone for one morning." He laughed lightly, and that is when I finally took my eyes off of him to look around and notice that practically the entire school, including Edward and Alice and all my friends, were in the parking lot staring and Jake and me. My face instantly reddened, and I turned to hide in Jacob's side as he put his arm around me like a screen.

"Bella, it is time to get to first period. I will walk with you; Alice and I were able to get back in almost all of your classes again, but only you and I have first period together." It was Edward, and just like each time I've spoken with him since he came back, his voice sounded mechanical and distressed.

I dared to look up and saw that Jake's face was hard but he smiled at me slightly and nodded, letting me know it was okay to go with Edward. I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and told him I would see him later.

I started walking towards my first class while Edward followed close behind. He didn't say anything more to me so I didn't really feel it very necessary to start up a conversation either.

* * *

The morning went rather quickly, and I made my way to the lunchroom with Edward still close behind. When I got inside, I saw Alice sitting at my regular lunch table catching up with Angela and Ben.

"Would you like anything for lunch Bella?" Edward asked, now standing right next to me.

"Umm, yeah, but I got it. You can just go sit with Alice or whatever; I'll be over there in a few minutes… Thanks though." I tried not to sound rude, though I think it might have come out like that anyway.

He nodded, his eyes looking past me, and walked over and sat down next to Alice, slumping in his seat, very un-Edward-like.

"Oh my god Bella, who was that guy you were with this morning? He has a motorcycle? Are you guys dating? Why didn't you tell me about him? What's his name? Oh my god, he was so hot! You're so lucky! Tell me everything!" Jessica was practically shaking me senseless as she rambled off questions to me about Jacob.

"Hello to you too Jess." Was all I said in response as I walked away from her, grabbing a side salad and then went to get a water bottle.

"Aw, Bella, don't be like that, I'm just happy to see you with someone that's all. So come on, you know you wanna dish!" She sounded sincere, well as sincere as Jessica Stanley could sound. I grabbed her hand and led her to sit down at an empty table with me.

"Fine. His name is Jacob Black, and yes he's my boyfriend. Our dad's have been friends forever, so I've known him for a long time. He's actually my best friend, really too… Is that enough information?" I asked hopeful that she could tell I was uncomfortable and wasn't interested in divulging anymore.

"Uh, not really! Come on, I need more details. Pleeeeeese?!?" She begged, with her bottom lip in a faux pout.

I grumbled internally, and tried to think of something I could actually tell her. Other than just saying he was my boyfriend, there wasn't much more I could tell her. _'So yeah he's my boyfriend, and I love him with all my heart; we actually just lost our virginity to each other yesterday too. He's a werewolf by the way, crazy huh? So this mythical thing called imprinting is keeping us tied together for the rest of our lives, we are soul mates, cool right? OH! And!! I have a bunch of vampires after me, so the Cullen's, who are good vampires just to clarify, and all the other werewolves are teaming together to protect me. So much drama isn't it?'_ Yeah, I'm sure that would go over well.

"He lives down in La Push, on the Quileute Reservation – that's where he goes to High School. You actually met him, last year, when we all went down to First Beach. He looked a lot younger then though, so you probably didn't recognize him. Umm, he actually rebuilt that motorcycle he was driving this morning from basically scrap metal; he's really good at all that mechanical kind of stuff. I don't know what else you'd really wanna know Jess. I love him a lot, and he's really good to me, it's not complicated or anything if you were looking for some juicy gossip."

"Okay, well… I guess that's enough…for now." She laughed, and then got a devious look in her eyes. "Sooo, does he have any guy friends that are anywhere near as hot as he is? Maybe that you could set me up with?" Of course. That's probably what she had wanted to know all along. I wish she would have just started with that in the first place.

"Yeah, a few, but I think they mostly stick with the girls on the Rez. I could ask Jacob though if he knows if one of his friends might be interested." I wanted to tell her hell no right away, she would never be able to handle the Pack, but I figured I would be gentle about it.

"That would be awesome! Maybe we could do a double date or something? Ever since Mike and I broke up for the hundredth time last month, I've been really lonl…" She drowned on and on for the rest of lunch, and I just sort of blocked the rest out, nodding and looking like I was deeply interested in her love life.

I chanced a glance over to our normal lunch table once or twice just to find Edward staring in my direction and then looking away the second my eyes met his. He was acting so damn weird! The lunch bell rang dismissing us to our afternoon classes, and I couldn't have been happier. Acting interested in Jessica's conversation was exhausting me.

The rest of the day went just as quickly as the morning did and I was definitely grateful it had, I really wanted to see Jacob. I made my way out to the back parking lot where we were suppose to meet, but Jake wasn't there yet.

"I'm actually going to be taking you home Bella." Alice said from behind me, making me jump out of my skin. "Always so jumpy Bella," she laughed.

"Why are you taking me home? Jacob said he was." I asked, visibly upset that he was not here.

"He texted me about an hour ago asking me to bring you home because Sam had called an emergency Pack meeting." She said matter of factly.

"Texted you? Since when does Jake have a cell phone?" I asked, confused.

"We gave him and the rest of the Pack each a cell phone to keep in touch with my family, and with each other when they aren't phased. We need to all be as accessible to one another as possible until all this scorned female vampire craziness is behind us. You have one too by the way, it's in the front pocket of your backpack, and everyone's numbers are already programmed into it. Now let's go, I have Carlisle's Mercedes." She said as she walked away from me towards the slick black car that just screamed money.

I swung my backpack off my shoulder and pulled out a shiny silver flip phone from the front pocket. I opened it up and it said I had a message from Jacob:

"_Guess the pixie told you where to find your new phone if you're reading this, lol. Sorry I couldn't be there to drive you home but we've picked up the scent of two new vampires in the area and need to check into it. Please go with Alice and stay with her until I get there. I'll come by your house tonight for dinner. Miss you and Love you!"_

I was going to like having a cell phone, even if I was pissed at Alice for not even asking me if I wanted one. It was nice to be able to communicate with Jake when we couldn't be face to face. I texted him back quickly letting him know I would stay with Alice, and that I loved him too.

* * *

Alice and I got to my house in what felt like seconds the way she was driving. We went inside and I immediately went into the kitchen to get dinner started. I was going to make beef stroganoff with wide noodles, and the meat needed to cook for at least two hours in the Crockpot. Once I had everything settled for dinner, I went into the living room to sit with Alice.

"So, thanks for the phone." I said, trying not to sound too enthused – she needed to realize I didn't want her buying me things, or making decisions for me, without asking, which was where I was going to take the rest of the conversation.

"Alice, I need you to know that I am very upset with you and your brother for forging an application for me to Dartmouth, and also for just expecting that you can basically tell me I'm going without a choice. Oh, and apartment hunting in New Hampshire? Really Alice? You can't just order me around all the time. I'm not just some doll for you to play with!" My voice came out much more severe then I had expected it to. It was empowering standing up for myself. She actually looked stunned, obviously not ever expecting me to stand up to her.

"Bella, I never meant to… I'm sorry, truly, that I've made you feel that way. I love you very much, you are a sister to me Bella, and I just want what's best for you. I want you to be happy. I guess I was just going about that in the wrong way. I didn't mean to be pushy or make you feel like I wasn't giving you a choice, and I guess you're right, I really wasn't. From now on I will let you tell me what will make you happy, and I'll be here for whatever help you need in achieving that."

She gave me a great big smile, and I knew she meant ever word she said. I was glad that we've gotten this all out in the open, and I had high hopes that she would just be here for me from now on instead of dictating my life for me.

"Thank you Alice, very much; I still need and want you in my life. I need my best girlfriend, but I really do want to start making my own life choices, and deciding what I think will be best for me." I leaned over and gave her a quick hug.

"Now, don't take this as being pushy, it is merely a heartfelt request," she laughed lightly. "But I would really like it if you came to Dartmouth with me and my family. At least tell me you are considering it?" She asked, hope in her voice.

I didn't want to tell her I had no plans to go to Dartmouth, and honestly I don't know if that would be the truth anyway. It's an amazing school, and such a great opportunity for me and my education, and I really did want to go in some ways, but I just couldn't imagine being that far away from Jacob.

"You don't want to leave Forks do you?" Alice knew me well enough to realize that is why I hadn't answered her yet. "Bella, Dartmouth is a prestigious school; you would fit right in there, and do amazingly well. I'm not going to try and sway your decision one way or the other, but I hope you really think this out before you make any solid choices."

"I plan to think about it, I really do. I just need to talk it all over with Charlie and with Jacob first. I'm not just making a decision that will affect only me; it affects the three of us. And truthfully Alice, I don't think I could physically or emotionally be that far away from Jacob for that long. Even now, it's only been about nine hours since I saw him this morning, and my heart is aching to be near him again."

As if he knew my heart did in fact need to be near him, I heard the roar of a motorcycle outside the house, and moments later Jacob walked through the door. I shot up from the couch and launched into his arms. He held me tightly, caressing my back, and running another hand through my hair. I wanted to stay in his arms forever, for him to never let me go.

"Still the best kind of greeting I could ask for," he joked, and kissed me on the forehead, then lightly on my lips. "I've missed you so much all day. How was school?"

"It went fast, but even that was too long. Being away from you is like pure torture." I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck, and he swept me up into his arms, carrying me back into the living room. He sat down on Charlie's recliner, and pulled me into his lap.

"It felt exactly the same for me." He kissed the top of my head, and then turned his attention to Alice, whom I had completely forgotten was in the room. "Thanks for getting her home and keeping her safe short stuff."

"It was my pleasure puppy." I scowled slightly at Alice for calling him puppy again, but they both giggled and I realized their little nicknames were their way of being playful with one another, so I let it go.

"So did the Pack find anything more about the new vampires?" She asked. It was nice that she and Jacob got along. I was certainly worried about him and the Pack resenting the Cullen's for indirectly bringing this new threat to the area, but they all got along pretty well.

"We lost the trails when they lead into the ocean on First Beach. But we know there were two of them, one male and one female. Their scents were also mixed with Victoria and Irina's, so we know they have to be working for them, most likely scouting the area. We picked up Eve's scent in this area too but she was nowhere around by the time the pack got here. With all this backup… I don't know, they have to be planning something big." Jacob's voice raised and grew angry; I could feel his body tense underneath mine.

"Well, we'll be ready. With all of us working together, no vampire army will stand a chance against us." Alice said with confidence in her voice.

I cringed and closed my eyes tightly at the thought of any sort of army coming after the one's I loved and me, let alone one made up of red-eyed ferocious vampires with death and destruction the only things on their minds. Jacob tightened his arm around my waist to hold me tighter.

"I hope you're right Alice." Was all Jacob said, and then he sighed loudly, shaking his head.

"I hope I'm right too… I have to get going though; Jasper and I are going to go up into the mountains to go hunting for a few hours. You and the rest of the Pack know where to meet us tonight right?"

"Yeah, in the large clearing by the waterfall, near McLear Mountain. We'll be there, 12am sharp." With that, Jacob and I said a quick goodbye to Alice and she was out the door. I turned to question Jacob about the conversation he just had with Alice.

"What meeting were you guys talking about?" I asked.

"The pack and I are meeting up with the whole Cullen family to go over some strategies, any new information we've picked up, doing a little fight training, that's all. We're going to be doing this every night until whenever the real fight comes. We'll always have a wolf here to watch over you and Charlie though, and we actually have two more guys showing signs of phasing soon, Collin and Brady, so we'll be able to up our numbers soon. We just need to be as prepared as possible. We want to protect you the best we can." He tightened his arms around me instinctively again.

"I just want this to all go away Jacob. I feel so guilty that all of you have to work so hard, are you even getting any sleep?" I hid my face in his chest; I could feel tears threatening to escape.

"A few hours here and there, but I'm fine, don't worry about me. Though I really could use a good meal, and whatever you've got cooking in there smells amazing." Jake said as he lifted my face up by my chin, and then kissed the tip of my noise.

"It should be done in about an hour and a half, just in time for Charlie to get home. Do you want a snack or something before then?" I asked, smiling at him.

"How about we use that hour of alone time for something a little more fun then eating?" He said, with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Oh? And what's more fun then eating?" I joked, fully knowing what he was hinting at.

"Ravishing you of course, silly." He said, smiling my favorite smile, as he stood up and took off running up the stairs with me thrown over his shoulders.

We came back down from my room a little over an hour later. Neither one of us wanted to end our cuddle session after we had made love so passionately, but Charlie would be home soon and we needed to compose ourselves, and I needed to finish dinner.

Jacob sat in one of the kitchen chairs while I completed dinner, then he helped me set the table. Just as we got the last place setting down on the table, Charlie walked in.

"Hey Bells, be in there in a minute." He yelled as usual from the hallway. "Hey Son, nice to see you here for dinner." Charlie said to Jacob as he walked into the kitchen.

"Well I smelled Bella's cooking all the way from the Rez, and practically ran all the way up here." Jacob joked.

"More like you road that motorcycle that's parked outside all the way up here, I hope you're being safe. I didn't see a helmet hanging from it." Charlie responded in a mixture of a father tone and a cop voice.

"Yeah, Bella and Dad have been getting on my case about needing a helmet too, I'll get one soon sir, I promise," Jake lied. Neither of us were on his case because honestly he didn't really need one, and he also lied about getting a helmet because I knew had had no intention of doing so.

"Alright then, I just don't want Bella riding on that with you, but I'm pretty sure that's not going to happen," he turned and looked at me, "so I at least hope that you'll be safe young lady and wear one?"

"Of course dad, I have one. Don't worry. Now come sit down and eat before dinner get's cold."

We all sat down and ate dinner together, making conversation about our days, and about a strange case Charlie was working on. Jake and I both looked over to each other while Charlie was explaining that they had found a body drained of blood in the woods, but there were no signs of struggle from the victim. We knew what would have caused it, but obviously couldn't say anything to my dad about a vampire killing his Jane Doe. We both just nodded and oohed and ahhed as he went into whatever details he was allowed to divulge.

After we had finished dinner, Jacob helped me by drying the dishes I was washing and then putting them away. I filled a Tupperware container with half of the leftovers for him to bring to Billy for dinner. By the time we were done cleaning up it was time for Jacob to head home to bring his father the food and then to take a quick nap before heading to the meeting.

"You sure I can't nap here with you Bells?" he asked while we stood outside by his motorcycle, his tone playful.

"Besides the fact that Charlie is here and wouldn't really appreciate you sleeping in my bed with me, I doubt we would get much nap time in anyway, and you really need to get some sleep."

"Oh, alright. When you're right, you're right." We both smiled at each other and he pulled me into a vice grip hug. "I'm gonna miss you like crazy Bells. I'm going to drive the Pack nuts tonight thinking about you every second."

"Nothing that will embarrass me I hope? You know Edward can see your thoughts too, just keep that in mind." I asked leaning out of the hug while tapping my foot on the ground, hands on my hips, and giving him a teasing scowl.

"Oh I am fully, fully aware of that one." He laughed loudly.

"Just be safe tonight okay? I'm going to miss you too, but now that we have cell phones I want you to call me or text me if anything happens alright?" I asked, this time being fully serious in my request.

"Absolutely. Gotta love technology huh? It's nice being able to get in touch with you all the time." We both smiled and he pulled me into a long and passionate kiss. "I'll see you in the morning baby, sleep well."

"Alright, be safe. I love you."

"Love you too Bells." With that, he hopped on his motorcycle and I waved to him as he took off down the road. My heart instantly longed to have him back at my side.

"Bells, you coming back in the house hunny?" Charlie yelled from the front porch, I hadn't realized I was standing out there for so long. I nodded and headed inside the house.

"Soooo, you and Jacob… you're getting pretty serious huh?" He asked, very uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Yes Dad, we are. I'm very happy with him, and I love him… very much." I said, trying to keep the conversation short and vague.

"Good, I'm really glad. I care for Jacob as if he were my own son, and I know he will treat you right. I'm just so pleased to finally see you happy again, and since he's the reason, I fully approve of the two of you together."

"Thanks, it means a lot to me that you're okay with us together." I smiled, and he smiled in return, then nodded and walked back into the living room, ending the conversation.

"I'm going upstairs to get ready for bed, don't fall asleep down here dad." I yelled over to him as I made my way up the stairs.

"Alright Bells, goodnight sweetheart, love you."

"Night dad, love you too."

I changed into sweatpants, a t-shirt, and a hoodie quickly once I got inside my room and then headed into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I ran back downstairs because I had forgotten my backpack and found Charlie was already snoring from his recliner when I got down there. I grabbed my bag, then shook him gently and pushed him back up the stairs with me into his room. He was back to sleep the second he landed onto the bed.

I went back into my room and pulled out my homework and then my cell phone from my backpack. It was blinking, telling me I had three messages. I turned the phone off vibrate so that I would hear it now if someone was trying to reach me, then I went into each of the messages to see who had sent them.

The first message was from Alice, sent about two hours ago: _"Hey girl! Glad we were able to talk today. I will be here for you with whatever decision you make, and will support you fully. I'll keep a special eye on Jacob for you tonight too, so don't worry! See you tomorrow at school!!"_ I smiled at her text, ecstatic with myself for standing up to her, and for her still sticking to her word not to push me into any decisions.

The second message was from Edward, and I grumbled at what he could have possibly been messaging me about. I opened it up anyway and was pleasantly surprised at what I read: _"Hello Bella. Esme and Carlisle wanted me to invite you and Jacob over for dinner this Friday evening. You can let me know your reply tomorrow at school. Have a lovely evening. I will see you in the morning. Goodnight – Edward."_

I was glad that he wasn't saying anything to upset me, but even through a typed text message I could tell his tone was still solemn. Though I wanted to limit our contact with one another, I was going to need to eventually ask him why he has been so upset lately.

The third message was from Jacob, a huge grin spread across my face again, and my heart rate picked up as I opened it: _"Just wanted to let you know that I am missing you so much right now, and that I love you more then anything and everyone. I'm going to be phasing in a few minutes and I think it would be kinda hard to text with paws, haha, so I'll just say that I love you once more. See you in a few hours to drive you to school. Goodnight beautiful."_

I sighed, and laid back in my bed, slipping the phone into my hoodie pocket. I had homework that needed to be done but I just wanted to fall asleep so that I could see Jacob that much quicker in the morning. I closed my eyes and felt myself drift into a deep sleep.

I was asleep for what felt like minutes when I heard my window creaking open. I smiled thinking it was Jacob, and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I sat up slowly and that is when I felt a needle jab into my thigh, the warmth of something being injected into my blood running up and down my leg. When I looked up, I saw the blood red eyes of a female vampire I had never seen before looking back at me.

"That's going to make you very, very tired within seconds by the way; I figured this would be much easier without you screaming and thrashing around again like you did when Eve tried to take you." She said, her voice terrifying.

I tried to yell but my mouth wouldn't move. I tried to stand up but my legs were paralyzed. Within seconds my upper half flopped back onto my bed. I could not move my arms anymore either, and my eyes closed because I could not keep them open any longer. The last thing I was able to register was the feeling of being carried, falling from my bedroom window, and then being dragged away by the vampire… then every sound and feeling went away.

_**To be continued...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: As always thank you all for reviewing the story! XoXo - Vanessa**


	13. Chapter 13: Emerge a Vampire

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the "Twilight: Saga" are the property of Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of said author. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**Chapter Thirteen: Emerge a Vampire**

***Jacob's POV***

The meeting with the Cullen's and the pack went well. We had learned that Carlisle talked with the Denali family Irina belonged to again, and that they were still actively trying to get her to come back to them to get some help. They had also agreed to come and help us fight if they were unable to persuade her to come home. They would not hurt Irina obviously, but they would confine her, and then help us take out Victoria and her little army of crazed vampires.

We filled the Cullen's in on the trails that we had found, along with any new information, and then were about to begin some fight training. I wanted to peak into Paul's mind for a moment since he was the one stationed at Bella's house; I needed to make sure everything was okay there before I got distracted, but when I tried to find him in the sea of voices from the rest of the pack I came up empty.

'_Sam!' _I yelled in my thoughts _'Something's wrong, I don't think Paul is phased anymore. Paul? Paul are you there!' _I yelled in my mind again.

'_Jacob go to Bella's and see what's the matter, right now. Take one of the Cullen's with you.'_ Sam ordered .

I wiped around quickly to try to find Alice, but noticed that Edward was at my side already.

"I heard you and Sam. Let's go." He said to me, and we both took off towards Bella's house.

I was not thrilled that he had to be the one to come with me, but since he could understand me without having to phase back to human form, I guess it made the most sense. We got to Bella's house within minutes, my nose instantly filling with the scent of the female leach that we had picked up earlier.

"We should go and check around back; Just be quiet in case she is still in the area, the scent is rather fresh." Edward said to me.

We made our way around to the back of Bella's house and I could see Paul still in wolf form lying on the ground near the tree line. I rushed to him immediately, fearing the worst; that he was dead since I could no longer hear him. I could tell he was breathing though once I reached him. I nudged him hard with my muzzle but he would not wake up.

'_Is he in a coma or something?'_ I asked Edward.

"No, he is just unconscious. Do you smell that on him?" Edward asked and I sniffed at Paul's side. His blood smelled kinda acidic, like lemon juice, but also had an oily smell, or maybe more like gasoline.

'_What is that?'_

"It is the elephant tranquilizer that is running through his blood stream right now. His high body temperature will burn off the rest of it within a few minutes. The vampire must have used it on him to render him unconscious, probably to….."

'_Bella!'_ I screamed and we both looked at each other frightened as all hell. _'Go inside and see if you can find her, I'll phase back. Hurry!' _He took off towards her window in an instant, and jumped inside easily. I phased right there and threw on my sweatpants, taking off towards the window myself.

When I got inside, I did not see Bella or Edward anywhere. I searched everywhere in Bella's room for signs of a struggle, being as quiet as possible not to awake Charlie. Other then her clothes thrown all over the room, and her sheets stripped from her bed, I did not see any blood, or any other signs that Bella was hurt. A minute later Edward was back in the room.

"She is not here," he whispered.

"We need to go follow that scent." I said, and he nodded in agreement. I jumped from the window first, followed by Edward right after me.

"I am going to call Carlisle to advise him of what we have found, and to alert the others." He wiped out his cell and spoke quickly. "Okay, let us go this way; the scent is the freshest in this direction." Edward pointed towards the woods in the other direction of where Paul was still laying; I could see him beginning to stir. I ran over to his side.

"Yo, Paul, wake up man." He blinked his eyes a few times and then looked up at me. "You got tranquilized dude, Bella's gone. Once you can, get up, phase back to human, then go to the clearing to meet up with everyone. We are going after the trail of the vampire that took Bella." He nodded to me weakly, and Edward and I took off into the woods.

The vamp-chick's scent was all over the place. It was mixed with Bella's, weaving in one direction to the next. It was getting hard to follow it, but as we kept going, the scent was getting stronger and fresher; we were getting close to where she was last.

"Wait, stop a minute!" I yelled when I picked up the scent of four other Vampires in the area. I recognized Victoria and Irina's instantly, and then after a moment realized that one of the other scents was of the other vampire from earlier, but couldn't figure out the last scent.

"The other scent is Eve's. I remember it from when she… from when she tried to take Bella." Edward said, answering my thoughts.

"The trails break off into three directions, each with a Vampire and Bella's scent mixed in. Which way do we go?" I asked.

"I am not sure, but I also do not believe it would be wise for just the two of us to split up. I will call my family again, and have them and the pack meet us here. We will take each trail in groups just to be safe."

"Alright, call Carlisle again and let him know to get everyone here. Make sure Alice brings my cell phone, she was holding it for me while I was phased."

Edward called his father again quickly and told him everyone needed to get to us as soon as possible.

It was the first time in an over an hour that my mind wasn't going a mile a minute, and I was able to finally process all that was happening. My thoughts went to Bella, and how scared she must be at this moment.

While we waited for everyone to get to us, I replayed some of my favorite memories of Bella repeatedly in my mind to keep me sane. I remembered the first time she told me that she was in love with me, the first kiss that we shared, yesterday morning when we made love together and again this afternoon, and this evening – just having dinner with her and Charlie like a family that fit so perfectly together. I imagined what our wedding would look like in the future, her in a beautiful flowing white sundress walking down the beach towards me. I saw her pregnant with a round belly, our first daughter playing with her dolls at Bella's side. I saw us grow old together, living a long and happy life.

Edward sighed loudly and took in a deep unnecessary breath. I looked up to find his face completely tortured and his hands bawled into tight fists, he obviously was reading my mind as I had played that all out.

"Sorry." I said. He just nodded and closed his eyes, turning his face in the other direction of me so I could no longer see him.

"So you're still in love with her, huh?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

He took a moment before he said anything; I kinda wished I were able to read his mind at that moment to know if what he was going to tell me was truthful or just what he wanted to tell me.

"Yes, I do, exceptionally so; not that it matters either way. I do not intend to interfere at all in your relationship with Bella, nor express my feelings towards her again. I do apologize for trying to kiss her last week, it will not happen again." He was still looking away from me, his tone completely crushed.

"If you love her so much then why did you leave in the first place?" My mind instinctively flashed back to Sam's memory of finding Bella in the woods, and then to the way she looked when she first came to me with the bikes. I could see Edwards body go even more rigid then normal at my thoughts.

"I left because I felt that it was what would be best for Bella's safety, not because I did not long to be with her. Clearly, my leaving did not eradicate any threats to her life though, so I deduce it was rather moot that my family and I left in the first place, it has actually made it worse for her safety. Though, I assume you would disagree that my leaving was a mistake, that is, since you have her heart now, and she yours?" He turned to look at me, and if it were even possible, he looked more visibly crushed and remorse then he had only a few moments ago.

"You should probably tell her that though. I mean, I trust in her love for me completely so I'm not worried if you do. I just think she deserves to know that you still loved her when you left. She thinks it's all her fault; that she did something wrong to make you not want her anymore. I believe it's only fair that she knows the truth." I surprised myself, but what I had said was what I felt. I knew Bella wouldn't all of a sudden choose to be with Edward because she knew he still loved her, but she did deserve to know the truth, it would help her to heal and move on completely.

"Perhaps you are right. Once we find her unharmed, I will think about having that discussion with her at a later date and time. Thank you for being so understanding Jacob, you… you are a good man and I am glad that Bella has found happiness again with you. You are much better for her then I ever was or ever would be. She did not need to be damned to a life as a vampire; she deserves to have a long life and a family with you."

Neither of us had much to say after that so we just waiting in silence a few more minutes until we saw Alice and Leah breaking through to the small clearing we were in.

"Where's everyone else?" I questioned.

"They're right behind us; we're the fastest out of everyone, well besides you and Edward. Here's your phone Jake," Leah said throwing my cell at me, then nudging Alice on the arm as they smiled at each other. It was still odd seeing Leah happy but she had really taken a liking to the Cullen's, completely surprising the shit out of all of us. Seconds later, everyone else entered the clearing, including Paul, all in human form.

"Jacob, fill us in." Sam said to me.

"We followed the vampire's trail here after she took Bella, but now there are four other vampire scents here too besides hers. They break off into three directions, but Bella's scent's mixed in with each of them, they must have taken her clothes and sheets from her room to throw us off, it was completely turned over when we got there. We need to split into three groups since we don't know which trail is the correct one to lead to Bella."

"Alright sounds like a plan. I want you, Leah, and Jared in one group with two Cullen's. Seth, Quil, and I will be in another group, and Embry and Paul will be in the third group. Carlisle, which of your family members would you like to send with each of my teams?" Sam asked.

"I think it would be wise to send Alice and Edward with Jacob's team. Esme and I will go with you. Emmett and Jasper should go with the smaller group along with Rosalie."

Everyone agreed, promised to keep in contact if anyone came across anything, and we all took off in the direction of one of the trails. My team went with the trail that had Victoria's scent, hoping that Bella had been handed over to her, and that the clearing had just been their meeting place.

* * *

***Bella's POV***

My body was shaking violently. I was so, so cold, and my clothes were damp. I was not completely coherent yet, still trying to wake myself out of the stupor from whatever kind of drugs had been injected into me. After a few moments, I was able to pry my eyes open to take in my surroundings. My legs were tied together with thick rope at my ankles, and my arms bound at my wrists in front of me, lying on my lap. I was in a sitting position, my back leaning up against the cold wall. The room was empty from what I could tell, just me in the large darkened room, closed in by four cement walls, only one dim bulb hanging from the ceiling, barley lighting the room. It looked as if I were in a basement, just like Alice's original vision, except this time I had not been saved in time before it became a reality.

After a few more minutes of recovering, I began to hear voices. I squinted, trying to see through the darkness. I noticed a large metal door across the room; I could tell then that the voices were coming from the other side of it. I was in fact alone in this room, but not outside of it.

Immediately after my realization that I was alone in the room, I fumbled my hands into the front pocket of my hoodie with the hopes that my cell phone was still in there, and that it hadn't fallen out on my way here. I reached in and thanked God, and Alice, when my hand felt the hard rectangular phone. I took it out and as quietly as humanly possible, I flipped it open, turned it on to the silent mode again, and lowered the speaker volume down to almost nothing. The last thing I needed was for it to ring and alert my captors to the fact that I had a phone with me. I scrolled through the address book until I found Jacob's number and pressed call.

_**Ring….Ring….Ring….Ring**_

"_Bella?! Is that you?! Are you safe?!"_ Jacob yelled into the phone, and I was glad that I had turned the volume down before calling him.

"Yes Jake it's me. I'm safe…for now, but I'm tied up in a basement somewhere. I think I hear Victoria in the house with me though, and other voices." I barely whispered, knowing that Jacob would be able to hear me.

"_We're all out trying to find you baby; I swear to God we will get to you as soon as we can. Can you help me out at all; do you know where they took you?"_ Jacob's voice was frenzied and he sounded as scared as I felt.

"I have no idea. A vampire I don't know came into my room and injected me with something that made me pass out. I was unconscious all the way here; I never saw where she took me. I am sorry Jacob; I couldn't fight or yell for help. I'm so, so sorry that I was so weak." I could feel warm tears streaming down my ice-cold cheeks.

"_You don't have to apologize for anything Bella; this is not your fault at all. Just stay calm, we'll find you soon. Try not to draw attention to yourself, get off the phone with me for now, and just act as if you're still asleep or something." _

"Okay, you're right, that's a good idea. Be safe please Jacob, I love you so much."

"_I will find you Bella and get you to safety."_ His voice was confident but filled with fear. _"I love you too hunny, and I promise to be…"_

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Victoria's voice cut off Jacob as she entered the room, the moonlight shining from outside the door before it closed behind her; _So I wasn't in a basement?_ I impulsively dropped the phone back into my pocket without disconnecting the call. I hoped that she had only said that because I was awake, not because she had noticed I was on the phone.

"What, I'm not allowed to talk to your dog?" _Damn_, I thought to myself, she obviously had noticed the phone. She flew over to my side, ripped the phone out of my pocket, and crushed it to dust in her hands. "That wasn't a very intelligent thing to do Isabella, just so you know." She smiled a wicked grin at me then stood quickly; she was gone from the room before I could even blink, and back with another different female vampire just as quickly.

I did not recognize the other vampire, but knew it was Irina instantly from her golden eyes. She was just as beautiful as I knew most vampires to be. She had dark brown wavy hair, pale hard skin, full lips, and pronounced cheekbones.

The three of them sulked over towards me with menacing looks on their faces that frightened the life out of me. I pulled my legs up to my chest and cowered against the wall.

"It is just so nice to finally meet you Isabella, you are a hard one to capture little girl. I'm Irina by the way." She smiled at me and her teeth glistened with venom in the dim light.

"Now Bella, we've all been talking about the best way to kill you. I mean there are just so, so many options... We could just drain you, but that would be the easy way out. We thought maybe skinning you alive little by little, but that might take too much time and we don't want the dogs to find you before we finish the job." I cringed as Victoria went over the ways to end my life.

"We all decided that my idea was the best way to go though," Irina had chimed in, clapping her hands and bouncing lightly; obviously proud of whatever sadistic way she had come up with to kill me.

"And…what way is that exactly?" I asked, my voice was small and weak. They all laughed together at me, their heads tilted back.

"Oh you are just so adorable Isabella; I can see why all those Cullen's and dogs want to protect you. You must be such a fun little pet to keep around for entertainment!" Irina said through her laughter.

"Alright, that's enough, the girl asked a question, and it would be rude not to answer her. Irina, would you like to let Miss. Isabella know how we plan to kill her this evening?" Victoria asked, and Irina's malicious smile widened.

'Well, now that you are running around with that pack of wolves, we decided that the best way to get back at them for killing my Laurent would be to turn you into a vampire, hence making you into one of their mortal enemies, and leaving that mutt Jacob all broken-hearted... Vicky here wasn't too sure about turning you though. That's because she figured that the Cullen's would actually be okay with you being a vampire, and her revenge is aimed towards them not really the wolves of course." Irina paused and crouched down at my side.

"But, we figured if we turned you, and let Victoria train you to live as a nomad vampire, killing and hunting humans instead of living my lifestyle like that of the Cullen's, they would all be devastated and broken-hearted as well. Therefore, as you see, in the end, it's a win/win for the both of us." Irina winked at me, then went to stand back up.

I couldn't say anything. I was completely paralyzed, and this time not from drugs being injected into me, but by unadulterated terror. I knew I was crying, and could again feel my body shaking ferociously.

"So scared Isabella?" Victoria asked, more as a rhetorical question. "We've decided that I'll be the one to do the honor, since my James was the one to bite you once before." She crouched down to my side now, and untied my arms. Victoria brought my right forearm up to her lips and licked at the scar that had been left behind by her mate last year. "It's cold, and still smells of his venom." She growled as she sniffed up and down my arm.

A moment later Victoria sank her razor sharp teeth into my arm, right over the scar, injecting my blood with her poisonous venom…

* * *

***Jacob's POV***

My team and I were running and searching for Bella as fast as we could. Victoria's scent was all over the place, never in one direction for too long. I was beginning to lose hope, but the thought of being able to hold Bella in my arms, and kiss her soft lips again, kept me going.

_**Ring….Ring….Ring….Ring **_

"Everyone stop!" I yelled. I grabbed my cell phone from my sweatpants pocket, praying to god that it was Bella on the other line.

"Bella?! Is that you?! Are you safe?!" I practically screamed frantically into the phone when I saw that it was her number on the caller ID. My prayers were answered when I heard her beautiful voice fill my ears.

"_Yes Jake it's me. I'm safe…for now, but I'm tied up in a basement somewhere. I think I hear Victoria in the house with me though, and other voices.__"_ She sounded so scared and my heart broke for her. I needed to get to Bella; I needed to save her.

"We're all out trying to find you baby; I swear to God we will get to you as soon as we can. Can you help me out at all; do you know where they took you?" I asked with fear-laced hope that she could tell us we were at least going in the correct direction to get to her.

"_I have no idea. A vampire I don't know came into my room and injected me with something that made me pass out. I was unconscious all the way here; I never saw where she took me. I am sorry Jacob; I couldn't fight or yell for help. I'm so, so sorry that I was so weak.__"_ I didn't need to be next to her to know she was crying now. I could tell she thought she was going to die tonight, and if possible, my heart sank even lower.

"You don't have to apologize for anything Bella; this is not your fault at all. Just stay calm, we'll find you soon. Try not to draw attention to yourself, get off the phone with me for now, and just act as if you're still asleep or something." I didn't want to get off the phone with her, I never wanted to stop hearing her perfect voice, but I feared what the vampires would do if they found her awake and on the phone.

"_Okay, you're right, that's a good idea. Be safe please Jacob, I love you so much."_

"I will find you Bella and get you to safety." I wanted to sound as strong as I could for her, but I couldn't help the panic that melted into my words. "I love you too hunny, and I promise to be…"

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The melodic voice of a vampire cut off my goodbye to Bella, and my fear of her being caught on the phone was being played out for me to hear. "What, I'm not allowed to talk to your dog?" The voice asked, and then the call went dead.

"She got caught on the phone," I told the team, my voice solemn.

"Does Bella know where she is being held?" Alice asked frantically.

"No, she was passed out; She was drugged just like Paul. We need to find her, I'm almost positive it was Victoria that was just talking, and lord only knows what she'll do to her. We have to be going in the right direction, so we need to stay on this trail. Let's go!" I demanded as we all took off, and continued in the direction of the trail that was laced in Victoria and Bella's scents.

About ten more minutes of running all over the place, we came up upon a clearing with an old lighthouse at the waters edge. I recognized the area instantly as the Cape Flattery Lighthouse.

The place reeked of all the vampire's scents; Victoria, Eve, Irina, plus the two other nomads we picked up earlier. I heard sounds coming from either side of me and crouched down ready to attack, as did the rest of my team, but once the images emerged from the clearing we were all able to tell it was just the rest of the Pack and the Cullen's.

"All the trails led to the same place." I said, shaking my head in disgust. "They wanted us to split up and waste our time, so that we would be too late; all just to get to the same damn place!" I yelled, and then instantly regretted the volume of my voice fearing the vampires would have heard us, if they hadn't already known we were there.

"Jacob, calm down," Alice demanded, and I instantly felt an overwhelming feeling of ease come over me from Jasper's direction. I smiled weakly at him, knowing he was the one helping me to regain control.

"Alright, we need to get a plan in action; this place is crawling with vamps." I said, my voice much lower then before.

"Not any longer. The only strong scents that are left are Victoria's and Bella's. The others all go into the water." Edward said coming around from the back of the lighthouse.

I looked at Edward, and then ran for the entrance of the little square cement building to the side of Lighthouse. I ripped off the metal door with my bare hands, and on the other side, I saw Victoria crouched down across the room, next to Bella's convulsing body.

I dropped my pants and lunged, phasing mid-air, to knock the redheaded leach into the wall; it cracked under the blow. She screamed in pain but got up quickly and advanced to attack me.

It all happened quickly after that. Emmett, Jasper, Jared, and Paul all lunged at Victoria intercepting her. The sound of her limbs tearing from her torso, and her tortured screams, echoed through the room.

Knowing that Victoria was no longer a threat, I phased back to human form. Alice through my pants at me and I slipped them on quickly, running to Bella's side. She was pale white and moaning in pain as her body shook.

"Carlisle!" I screamed, and he was at my side in an instant. "What's wrong with her? _**HELP HER**_!" I cried out even louder.

"She's been bitten Jacob. She's changing into a one of us." My breath caught at his words.

"We can't let that happen! What can we do?! There has to be something that we can do!" Tears were streaming down my face.

"Carlisle, do you think it would work again, as like last time?" Edward asked, confusing me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him frantically.

"Bella has been bitten by one of my kind before, last year, by Victoria's mate. I was able to suck the venom back out to stop the transformation." Edward said, his eyes wide and his voice quick.

"Then do it! What are you waiting for?!" I yelled at him, shaking him at his cold hard shoulders.

Carlisle took my hands off Edward, and turned me to look at him, his expression was full of apologies. "Jacob, son, I'm very sorry. I fear it is too late for that. We were not able to get to her in time. The venom has already spread too far. Bella will emerge a vampire within two days."

_**To be continued…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**A/N: Check my profile - I have a link up to my Flickr page that has two pictures on it that I have photo-shopped. One is a picture of how I imagine Eve to look, and the other is Irina. There is also a link to the real Cape Flattery Lighthouse, which is a real place in Cape Flattery, Washington! **

**Thank you for all the reviews! XoXo - Vanessa**


	14. Chapter 14: Something Unexpected

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the "Twilight: Saga" are the property of Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of said author. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**Chapter Fourteen: Something Unexpected**

***Jacob's POV***

"No! I do not accept that!" I screamed. "I do not accept that Bella will become a Vampire – I won't!"

"Jacob, the venom has not yet reached her heart, but almost a fourth of her blood is already tainted with it. In order to suck out all that venom… she would just wind up losing too much blood. Would you rather her dead completely or a vampire?" Carlisle asked, his tone trying to be understanding and soothing. Though I respected him very much, at that moment all I wanted to do was throw him across the room.

"Neither. I would rather she not be dead or a vampire." I answered quietly, and then turned my attention to Alice. "Please do something. If Carlisle and Edward will not… please help me help her."

"Jake… It's… It's too late Jake. She'll at least still be alive in a sense if we just let the transformation happen. I'm sorry." Her apology sounded sincere but I knew she was okay with the idea of Bella becoming a vampire; Alice would have her best friend for eternity that way. She was getting thrown across that wall next.

"Fine, screw all of you then! I'll do it myself! I'll suck the venom out myself!" I announced, grabbing Bella's shaking arm up to my face.

"Jacob you stop that right now!" Sam demanded to me in his Alpha tone. I fought my hands but couldn't deny the alpha command; I dropped her arm.

"What the fuck is your problem Sam? She is dying! I have to do something!"

"Well, you will not do that. We have no idea what would happen to you when her venom-laced blood enters your system." Sam stated, still in his authoritative voice.

I turned and looked around the room, hoping that one of the Cullen's would step up and help me. I spotted Jasper by the doorway first. "Jasper, would you do it, please?" I begged.

"I… I…" he shook his head as to say 'no'. " I would not be able to stop. I'm sorry. I don't trust myself not to kill her completely." He sounded utterly embarrassed with himself.

"All you assholes are really pissing me off! We are running out of time here. Get out of my way, I'll do it!" Rosalie exclaimed, pushing through the crowd of the on looking Pack and her family members.

"Rose you will do no such thing. You will kill her!" Carlisle practically yelled at her, I had never heard him raise his voice.

"Carlisle, we should at least try." Edward finally chimed in, with a low and unsteady voice. He had been sitting up against the wall the past few moments, completely zoned out after Carlisle announced it was too late.

"What about a blood transfusion?" Esme asked, walking towards where we all sat next to Bella.

"It would help, if I had some on me at this moment. Nevertheless, we only have maybe five more minutes before it reaches her heart. There is not enough time." Carlisle went back to his usually calm and collected tone.

"What about my blood? Could I give her my blood?" I asked, hopeful that it would help.

"On the off chance that you are the same blood type, or at least a close enough match, to that of Bella's, we have no idea how your blood reacts with the venom as Sam had said. For all we know it would just kill her faster." Carlisle stated.

"I think it's a good idea. You brought your medical bag with you, and I know you have the equipment to do the blood transfusion. I'll suck out as much of her tainted blood as I can, and then you'll run Jacob's blood back into her. Bella transforming into a vampire is not an option." Rosalie demanded, and she just officially became my new favorite Cullen.

I looked at her with hopeful eyes and she smiled slightly at me. All of this had happened in less then two minutes, though it seemed like our conversations had dragged on for hours. We were in fact running out of time, this needed to happen now before it was too late.

"Fine, I'll go get my bag from outside. Begin getting the venom out while I drain from Jacob." With that, Carlisle ran outside, and was back in a split second. He took my arm and jabbed a needle into it. My blood started flowing from my arm and down a tube into a blood collection bag.

Rose brought Bella's arm up to her and hesitated for a moment. "I've never tasted human blood before." She said, obviously not wanting to start now.

"Rosalie, stand aside. I have done this once before, and I will do it again." Edward said, pushing Rose lightly and taking Bella's arm to his mouth.

He immediately started sucked at her wound. His eyes went black, his face in a crazed frenzy. It went against every once of my werewolf instincts to sit back and watch a vampire drink the blood of a human, but I had to stay in control. I could hear growls resonating from the chests of the Pack behind me.

"Sam, just get them all out of here." I said, and I could feel them leave one by one. I looked around the room quickly to find that all the Cullen's were still here, as were Seth and Leah- they stayed to support me.

"That's enough for now. She needs fresh blood." Carlisle motioned for Edward to move out of the way. He took her other arm and stuck the needle into the crook of her elbow.

"Here hold this up high," He said to Rosalie, handing one of the bags of my blood to her. The dark red liquid began flowing down the tube and into Bella's arm.

Everyone stopped breathing then; waiting to see what was going to happen when my blood mixed with hers. We waited about ninety seconds; nothing happened.

"Alright, get the rest of the venom out, and then we'll hook her up to a new bag when you're done." Carlisle ordered. Edward leaned down and went right back to sucking at Bella's arm.

Another minute and a half passed before Edward sat back up. "I am not sure I can get it all out. Besides the venom and Bella's blood, I taste Jacob's now too. It is like the three of them are just blending together at this point."

"Keep trying, you have to keep trying Edward!" I pleaded with him, tears running down my face. He nodded at me then leaned back down to try again. Carlisle hooked another bag of my blood up to the tube, and handed Rose the new bag.

Five more minutes, and three more bags of my blood later, Edward sat up again. He looked at me with distressed and apologetic eyes. "I cannot… I just cannot get it out. All the blood has melded together. I am just basically sucking out her life right now."

We all sat there silently. I stared at Bella. She was no longer shaking or moaning in pain, she seemed to be in a deep coma like sleep. Her skin was pale, and she just looked so frail.

"What's going to happen to her?" I asked to no one in particular.

"I will be honest with you Jacob, I have no idea. The venom is no longer technically spreading, but a small amount of it is still in her system, so she still may change; and now she has your blood mixed in as well, who knows what effects that will have on her. I'm just not sure what will happen now." Carlisle sounded angered at the fact that he did not have an answer to something. "We'll take her back to our home, and set her up in my study like the last time. I will just have to monitor her. All we can do right now is hope that she somehow comes out of this alive, one way, or another."

* * *

***Bella's POV***

_Beep………. Beep………. Beep………. Beep………. Beep………. Beep………. Beep………._

_Seriously? Again with that damn godforsaken beeping?!? And why was it so freaking loud!_ I thought to myself. I knew instantly what the beeping was coming from so I flicked at my finger until the little device fell off, taking the annoying noise with it. _Ahhh_, _beautiful silence._

"Bella?! Bella, are you awake?! Talk to me baby?!" I could hear Jacob's frantic voice booming through my ears. It sounded like he was practically inside of my head from the volume and clarity of it.

"Ughgrag," was all I could get out. My throat was burning and I still was pretty out of it. I tried to open my eyes, but when I blinked them open, the incredibly bright lights in the room made them instinctively close shut again.

"Here Bells, drink some of this water." Jacob put a glass up to my lips and I opened my mouth to allow the cold satisfying water to ease the burn in my throat slightly. I guzzled down two more glasses after that, and though I was no longer interested in water to satisfy my thirst, my throat still burned.

"Jacob what happened?" My voice was hoarse and scratchy. I coughed to clear it.

"We'll talk about it soon, just rest for right now. I'm going to go get Carlisle, I'll be right back."

I wanted to fight with him to stay but I was too weak to find my voice again. I tried opening my eyes again, and after a few tries they stayed open. The room was bright, but like my hearing, I was seeing with perfect clarity. I could see every nook in the wood paneling, every dust mite that floated in the air, every thread in the carpet. I sniffed at the air and instantly was bombarded with strong, clear scents; I could even smell the wet moss from outside. _What is the world was going on with me? _Then it hit me like a ton of bricks… _Oh…my…god…I…am a vampire!_

"JACOB!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, able to find my voice, and fully alert now that's for sure. I could hear him run up the stairs at full speed. He entered the room with Edward and Carlisle on either side of him.

"Bella, what's the matter? Why were you screaming?" Jacob asked with his tone frantic again.

"You tell me what happened right this minute Jacob Black, and don't you dare think about lying to me." _Odd_… My voice sounded the same. When I had thought long ago about becoming a vampire I imagined my voice would sound more melodic like all the other vampires I knew. Mine was still just the same.

"Ummm…You, uhhh" Jake hesitated and stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Edward? Carlisle?" I said their names as questions, seeking my answers from them if Jake didn't want to tell me.

"Everything is going to be alright Bella." Was apparently all I was getting out of Carlisle.

I turned my head to look at Edward, his eyes were hesitant and darted away from my gaze. I obviously wasn't getting anything out of him either.

"Will one of you three please just tell me I'm a vampire already and get it over with?!" I huffed as they all went ridged. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back in the bed, glaring at each one of them.

I untangled one of my hands and brought it up in front of my eyes. I could see every crease perfectly, magnified even. However, my skin did not look like that of a vampire's. It wasn't hard or marble-like, but did have a bit of a shine to it, sort of like clear blown glass. It wasn't even cold at all either; it actually felt really warm, like I was running a low fever. I was a little paler then before though, but I was already very light skinned to begin with.

Jacob came over to me and took the hand that I was holding up to my face in his. His hand did not feel as warm as it normally did to me. It was warmer than mine was, but I didn't get that deep burning feeling I use to; it still sent a shiver of pleasure through me to be touching him though, so I was pleased by that.

"Bella, sweetheart, you are not a vampire… well not fully anyway." His words confused me. I was either a vampire or I wasn't; as far as I knew there was no in between.

"Jake what are you talking about? You're not making any sense to me."

"Okay, here's the thing," Jake took in a deep breath for what was obviously going to be a long explanation. "You have been unconscious for almost four days. Victoria bit you and the venom was spreading; you were going to turn into a vampire. We reached you before it spread to your heart, essentially before it stopped it. The venom had spread into almost half of your blood though, so we couldn't really just suck the venom back out; you would have lost too much blood. We gave you transfusions of my blood though as a replacement, while Edward sucked the venom from your arm." He paused to take in another deep breath.

"Okay… and? If I'm not a vampire then what's going on?" I asked, still confused.

"You're still human Bella. You have a heartbeat, and blood flows through your veins." Jacob leaned over and kissed me fervently on the lips. I could actually feel the blood flow into my cheeks, warming them even more. "You still blush beautifully." He smiled as he rubbed his thumb over my cheek. "I think Carlisle might be able to explain the rest to you a little better than I can though." He looked over to Carlisle, who then walked over to lean on the end of the bed.

"Bella, when I gave you the transfusion of Jacob's blood, something, well, something unexpected happened. We had all been worried that his blood would reject the venom causing you more harm; we feared for your life but our options were limited. Instead, it blended together with the small amount of venom left, along with your human blood. The mixture is still flowing through your body now. It caused both vampire and werewolf-like changes to your body, to your appearance, but physiologically you are still one-hundred percent human; you'll probably just not trip as much anymore."

The three men laughed lightly at Carlisle's joke, but I was to numb to remember how to laugh. I couldn't comprehend what I was hearing. None of it made sense. Vampire and Werewolf-like changes? But I was still human?

"Does this mean I won't age anymore?" This concerned me the most, I didn't want to live forever, not if forever didn't always have Jacob in it with me.

"That is something we will have to wait and see on Bella." Carlisle responded shortly, providing no other details.

"What about kids? Am I going to be able to have children with Jake?!?" I asked, my voice growing loud and worried. So many questions were flowing through my mind. Carlisle turned and looked at Jacob with weary eyes and my heart sank. Tears drenched my face instantly as I sobbed.

"Bella calm down dear, I'm not sure on that either. I only looked over to Jacob because I was going to ask him and Edward to leave the room for a short while; I want to give you a gynecological examination so we can find out the answer to your question."

Jacob wiped the tears dry from my cheeks and kissed me lightly on the forehead. "I'll be back as soon as he's done Bells, I promise."

My examination went quickly, even with the ultrasound that Carlisle had decided to do to "double check," as he had put it.

"Everything looks perfectly normal Bella; all of your reproductive organs are still intact and working normally. I do not see any reason why you would not be able to carry a child and deliver at full term when you are ready to do so. When it comes to that, I will monitor the whole pregnancy closer myself." His voice was confident and I trusted that he was right and was being truthful with me. "Do you have any other questions you'd like to ask; concerns you'd like to have addressed?"

"Well… yes, I do… have questions and concerns, but I'd really like it if Jacob could come back in the room now though." I asked, my heart already missing Jake like crazy. "Or, um, maybe I could walk around instead? Go downstairs and have something to eat with him? I'm starving."

"I think that would be okay, you've recovered very nicely. Here, let me help you up," Carlisle walked over to the side of the bed and helped to pull me to my feet.

I expected to feel weak from days of not walking around but I felt incredibly sturdy and strong. As I walked around the room I noticed that I was much more agile, barely making a sound with each of my steps. I smiled finally at the joke Carlisle had made earlier; I guess I would be tripping a lot less now. There was a slight tap on the door and then I saw Alice peak in.

"You can come in Alice." I said. She flew at me at vampire speed but I was able to keep my eyes on her the entire time. She slammed her hard body into me, but instead of falling backwards, I was able to keep my footing. I wrapped my arms around her waist; her skin felt so much colder to me than usual.

"I'm so happy that you're okay!" She squeezed me tightly, but I barely registered the pressure. She leaned out of the hug and looked me over. "You have always been beautiful Bella, but… wow, you just look crazy gorgeous right now." I could feel the blush returning to me cheeks. "Do you want me to get you some clothes to change into?" I nodded a yes to her and she took off quickly. She was back within seconds, her arms filled with clothes and shoes. "You pick what you like; I don't want to choose for you." She smiled at me, obviously still being on her best non-pushy behavior.

Carlisle and Alice left me alone in the room to change. I slipped out of the hospital style gown and looked my body over, noticing that all of my muscles were tighter and leaner, like I had been working out day after day for months straight. My breasts were also a little fuller, as well as my backside; my hips were even a little wider. _I actually have a body now,_ I laughed to myself and shook my head.

I slipped on a pair of panties that had still had the tag on them, the same with the bra. I put on dark gray straight-legged denim jeans and a black button down blouse. Alice had thrown several different pairs of stiletto type heals in with the pile, but I opted for the black leather boots with the smallest heal instead, pulling them up over my jeans. I brushed my hands through my hair to untangle some of the knots and noticed that it seemed much darker brown, practically black. I really needed a mirror to see all these changes at once instead of discovering them here and there.

I all but floated down the stairs into the living room, no one heard me enter, and I could certainly get use to finally being able to be the one sneaking up on the mythical creatures instead of vice versa. I spotted Jacob near the kitchen entrance speaking with Rosalie. I cleared my throat and in an instant, all eyes were on me. My blush returned and I smiled the best that I could. Jake was at my side quickly, and he pulled me to the couch, wrapping his arm around me.

"How ya holding up?" He asked.

"Well, I'm really hungry and thirsty, but honestly, I could really use a mirror. I kind of want to know what all these changes look like first hand."

"Oooh, I'll be right back!" Rose yelled from the kitchen, and then ran up the stairs in a flash. I could hear a ripping sound coming from one of the rooms upstairs, and then she descended the stairs with a full-length mirror in her hands. "Ha, kinda had to rip it off the wall. I'll fix it later… Here, take a look at yourself," she said holding the mirror upright next to her.

I looked up at Jacob. He smiled at me widely, then pushed on my back slightly, urging me to go stand in front of the mirror. I took in a deep breath, stood up, and walked toward Rosalie. I stared her right in the eyes as I made my way over to her, not daring a glance at the mirror quiet yet.

When I got in front of the mirror, I closed my eyes tightly, and took in another deep breath. I opened my eyes slowly to find my reflection. I still looked like me, but… improved? Yeah, I think improved would be a good way to describe it. As I had seen with my hand, my skin was now a glistening, paler shade, of its former self, though it still had blood flow and looked soft and warm. My hair was darker like I had seen, but also thicker, and extremely healthy looking. My body did in fact look leaner than, not as scrawny, as I had seen myself before. I was still the same height, but I felt taller, I assume it was from the much better posture I was exhibiting. I smiled at myself and noticed that my teeth seemed whiter, glistening like my skin. _Oh, no, _I thought to myself, and wiped around to find Carlisle as I covered my mouth with both hands.

"Do I have venom? Is my bite poisonous now?" I asked through my clasped hands, fearing the answer.

"No you don't Bella. While you were out, I ran many tests, one in particular on your saliva, there were no traces of our venom excreted." Carlisle had said.

"Oh… Okay. Good." I shook my head and went back to looking in the mirror.

All my changes were noticeable, but nothing that made me look mythical or out of the ordinary; if anything it looked like I just had a very relaxing three-week vacation. I looked healthy and well rested, and like I had just dyed my hair darker and started working out or something. The only big difference, the one that scared me the most once I finally noticed it, was my eyes. They were bright and full, but they also were not the same color anymore. They were still a shade of brown, but now, they had a reddish tint to them. I spun around again, this time to find Jacob. I worried about what the red eyes meant, and what Jake would think of me now if what I thought they meant were true.

"I… is my… My eyes, they are… Does that mean…?" I couldn't speak. I couldn't form a complete thought because I worried so much for what the answer would hold once I asked it. "Is that why my throat burns so badly right now?" I needed the answer but I couldn't say the words out loud to ask the question directly.

"I believe that is why Bella, yes." Carlisle said walking towards me. Jacob was at my side instantly, entangling his fingers with mine. "The venom that is now in your system is craving more blood to keep you strong, but the fact that you are still human, and also have Jacob's werewolf blood flowing through you, you'll also crave food and water just the same. In order to stay strong though you will have to… feed." And there is was, the word I didn't want to hear in the context he put it in, _'feed'_. I cringed back and hid my face in Jacob's chest as he smoothed out my hair and rubbing my back soothingly.

"Wait! Am I going to turn into a wolf?" I asked and could hear everyone around me snicker.

"No Bells, that is something that is just reserved for the pack, and those of true Quileute blood. No turning into an adorable fluffy dog for you hunny." Jacob said as he laughed lightly again. I could not help but feel a little disappointed. I thought that part might have actually been pretty cool. "Let's get you something to eat." He said leading me towards the kitchen.

I ate enough food to feed an army, and probably drank three gallons of water and soda, I just couldn't get full, and I certainly couldn't quench the thirst resonating from my throat. Jacob ate as well, but for the most part just stared at me in complete awe of my appetite.

"I guess I get this from you now?" I joked while finishing off my third helping of baked ziti.

"Ha, yeah I guess so. It's fun watching you eat, it's very werewolf-like."

"So I guess that's one of the things I'm getting from your blood. Oh, and the warmth of my skin too huh? I feel like I have a fever, but it's not as high as yours."

"Yeah Doc says you're running about one hundred and three degrees, not too far off from my awesome one oh eight." He laughed lightly and I joined in with him.

"It'll be nice not to be cold all the time anymore that's for sure, so that's a plus." I said, truly happy that my skin had not turned ice cold like that of my vampire family.

"Bella, did you want to try drinking some animal blood? See if that will help with the burn in your throat?" Edward asked quietly while walking into the kitchen.

I looked at Jacob cautiously, nervous that I would find him looking at me in a disgusted manor. Instead, I found that he was only looking back at me with love and devotion. He nodded at me and smiled, letting me know he was okay with whatever I decided to do.

"I… I guess we can try. Am I going to have to hunt the poor animal down?" I asked, now slightly revolted with myself.

"No dear, here you go," Esme said handing me a mug that had just been warmed. "We have a supply of animal blood here for times we can't get out to hunt. I've heated it up for you."

I took the mug with a tentative hand and brought it to my nose. I wanted the smell to repulse me and make my stomach churn like it use to; instead, it smelt amazing. I brought the mug up to my lips and let a little of the blood pool on my tongue and slide down my throat. The instant the warm liquid hit my esophagus the burning subsided, but only to some extent. I took a bigger sip this time and my body yearned for more. I finished off the mug in three more big gulps.

I looked to Jacob again, still fearing that he would be repulsed by me, now especially that he saw me drinking, and enjoying the blood. Instead, he just looked happy that I was able to finally have my throat no longer in pain. He brought his finger to my face, wiping off a trickle of the blood from my chin. I smiled at him, and he returned my favorite one of his.

"Do you feel better now sweetheart?" Esme asked while taking the mug from me.

"Much better actually. My stomach is satisfied from the food, and my throat is no longer aching because of the blood." This was certainly going to be an abnormal diet to have to get use to. Now that I felt much better, I really wanted to just go home and rest for a while. "Oh crap! What have guys been telling Charlie about me not being around?!"

"He knows that you are here Bells. He got called in early to the station Wednesday morning before you would have gotten out of bed so he never noticed you were gone in the middle of the night. Alice went over there and forged a note from you telling Charlie that you weren't feeling well again and came here to see the doctor. Carlisle called and explained to him that you had some weird freaky made up disease and that he was keeping you here for a few days under observation. Charlie believed all if it, but he's been calling the Cullen's every few hours to check in on you." Jacob explained.

"Am I allowed to go home now? I mean, how am I supposed to explain my change in appearance?"

"You can tell him I gave you a makeover once you felt better today. New hair color, contacts maybe. Charlie would totally buy it." Alice chimed in from the counter top she was sitting on.

"Yeah, that will probably work; he is a very gullible man." We all laughed together.

We all agreed that I would use Alice's excuse, and then I hugged and thanked each one of them and headed for the door with a promise I would be back tomorrow for a check up with Carlisle. Jacob and I made our way outside and I looked around trying to find his bike or my truck.

"How are we supposed to get to my house with nothing to drive us there?" I asked him.

"We're going to run there. I need to see what kinda speed you're made of." Jacob grinned a wicked smiled at me.

I looked at him for a moment, then to the woods, to my feet, and then back to Jacob. Did they all really expect that I had super speed now too? Well, I guess there was only one way to find out.

"Alright then, we'll go on three… Ready?" he nodded, still smiling at me. "Okay… One… Two…" and I took off, not waiting for three, laughing loudly as I left him in my dust. I heard his laughter bellow through the trees as they wiped past me. I wasn't going at a vampire speed, more at a werewolf in human form one, but I was going fast. Jacob caught up to me quickly and tackled me to the ground, rolling me with him in his arms down a small hill. We laughed like children playing a game of tag.

"You're it!" He announced as he took off again. I got to my feet and chased after him. I caught up to him easily, I think he might have been holding back a little, and jumped on his back bringing him back down to the ground with me.

"Gotcha!" I exclaimed and we laughed again. I slipped the healed boots off to carry with me instead, and ran off again; I was running now much faster without them. Jacob actually had trouble catching up to me this time and I smiled my own wicked grin as I turned to see him still far behind me.

When he scooped me up this time, it was to his chest. I jumped in the air and wrapped my legs tightly around his hips. Jake slammed my back up against a tree and devoured my mouth.

Our kisses were heated and passionate, full of pure animalistic need to be as close as possible to one another. I pulled his shirt over his head and he ripped mine open, popping off all the buttons in the process. He grabbed me now fuller breasts in both of his large hands and massaged them roughly. I moaned at the pleasure, and tilted my head back against the tree, grinding my already jean covered wet center against his hardened arousal.

He trailed kisses down my neck and to my breasts, and then ripped my bra off easily. He growled as he took my hard nipple into his mouth and I let out my own moan, though it had actually come out more like a growl. Jacob stopped and looked up at me, stunned. I closed my mouth, my lips in a tight line.

"Did you just… growl at me Miss. Swan?" Jacob asked, his voice full of amusement.

"I… I think I did?" I questioned, stunned at myself. We both stared at each other for another moment before we burst into hysterical laughter.

"Oh my goodness, that is so funny. I guess we know another thing you got in you now that's werewolfie." We laughed some more at the realization. After a few moments, I paused and looked at Jacob in a serious manor.

"I guess so. This doesn't… like weird you out or anything? I mean everything, all the changes, and… and the blood thing?" I asked, breaking the passionate moment we were having, but needing to know the answer.

Jacob let me back down to the ground, wrapping my torn shirt back over my exposed breasts. He took both of his hands and cradled my face in them, rubbing my cheeks gently with the tips of his thumbs. He looked into my eyes with great intensity.

"Bella, I am beyond ecstatic, or whatever word could describe the way that I feel right now, that you are just alive. All this other stuff, all these… upgrades, I guess you can call them, means nothing negative to me. To be able to have you here, and hold you, and know that we can still be together, forever, that is all that matters to me. The rest of it, like I said, upgrades." He laughed lightly, but his tone had been sincere and I knew he meant every word. "I love you Isabella Swan, nothing will ever change that, nothing."

I sighed a happy sigh… then lunged at his mouth, knocking us both back down to the ground. We rolled around on the forest floor, ripping each other's clothes off in the process. Jacob entered me easily, this time I felt no pain, just pure erotic pleasure. There was nothing romantic or endearing about our lovemaking; it was completely rough, hard, pure unadulterated sex, and it all felt amazing.

The orgasms rippled through my body one after another as Jacob pounded his hard arousal into me faster and harder. I flipped us over so that I was now on top of him. I ground into his hips with mine, filling all of me with all of him. We were both moaning, and… growling, at the pleasure and as his climax over took him he leaned his head back, tightened his grip on my ass, and howled into the sky.

_**To be continued…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**A/N: Now some of you may be confused because in the world of **_**'Twilight',**_** it was reveled that Vampire venom would kill a Werewolf. Well guess what? That wasn't made public knowledge until **_**'Breaking Dawn'**_** (maybe **_**'Eclipse'**_**?) and since my story picked up in '**_**New Moon'**_**, I got to do what I wanted to! Evil laugh! Mwahaha. **

**Thank you, as always, for the reviews!! XoXo – Vanessa **


	15. Chapter 15: Weeks Pass

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the "Twilight: Saga" are the property of Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of said author. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**Chapter Fifteen: Weeks Pass**

***Bella's POV***

_Days meld together. Weeks pass, turning into months. Life goes on. Weather turns warmer. Love grows stronger. Events of the past that once were traumatizing turn into distant memories. Memories that are never forgotten, but seem weaker when time dulls the pain. You never forget. You deal. You move on. You hug the ones you love tighter. You embrace each new day. You fight. You smile. You laugh. You love. You live…You just live._

I went back to school right after I had woken up as this vampire-wolf-human hybrid thing. Everyone was talking about me and staring at first, my appearance clearly different from just the week prior. After a few weeks the whispers subsided, everyone finally accepting that I just decided on a change. _'I wanted to be more girly'_, was what I was telling everyone. The girls stared more out of jealousy, and the guys because they wanted to get into my pants even more now. At least that is what Edward told me he heard in their thoughts; well in more "Edward terms" then him saying _'get in my pants'_ of course.

Once I made it clear, to practically every guy at the school, that I was in a serious relationship with Jacob, the hourly requests for dates started to lessen, and the death stares from the female student body became almost nonexistent. That Mike Newton on the other hand was still burning a hole through my clothing with his eyes every chance he got. That kid was just never going to take the hint.

Charlie accepted my changes pretty easily as well, mostly just happy that I was "feeling better" and wasn't "sick" anymore. As planned, we told him that I just wanted a new look, and that Alice had gone overboard on the makeover. He did however give me a few sideways glances at first when I was not tripping over my own two feet anymore, or dropping things as I use to. I explained away my new agility to the "workout classes" Alice and I were taking after school, which he again believed just as easily.

In a way, that part was not so much of a lie. Every day after school I was training with the Cullen's either at their home, or in the McLear Mountain clearing. My training sessions were with Jasper, Emmett, or Edward. Emmett was helping me to hone in and use my new werewolf strength, and Jasper was teaching me different techniques to protect myself in a fight. Edward was helping me to reinforce my focus and clarity, and increase my speed and agility. He also helped with my fight training whenever Emmett or Jasper where not available. It was nice being able to be friends with Edward now that he was not acting oddly around me anymore… well most of the time he wasn't. I still caught him looking at me with what could only be described as longing every once and a while.

Jacob was still bringing me to school every morning for "us time," and I would ride with Alice and Edward in the afternoons to go to my training sessions while Jake was finishing afternoon patrols. Jake had stopped going to school, he actually hadn't been going for weeks before my change. It had taken me a while before I even realized that he should have been going to school instead of chauffeuring me around; no one ever said great observance was one of my charming characteristics. He didn't have time to actually attend classes because of his pack duties. Instead, he was studying to get his GED, along with all the other wolves that were still in High School, through some remote schooling program. Even though he should not be graduating for at least another year, he was going to be finishing up by the end of the summer.

My graduation was actually only about three weeks away, and I still hadn't made any solid progress on the whole college thing. I never brought it up to Jacob, and whenever Charlie asked what my plans were for the fall I just told him I had options but was still mulling them all over; and options I sure did have. As the weeks went by, more and more acceptance letters from Colleges came in. I had been accepted into ten schools all together, each in a different state.

I still held strong to my decision to, more than likely, attend a school in Washington if I would at all, with my closest choice being Peninsula College in Port Angeles. It wasn't a prestigious school like Dartmouth, but it was only a car ride from Forks and close enough that I would still see Jacob every day and be able to continue living at home with Charlie. I spoke with the Cullen's about College and they all agreed that whatever decision I made they would support. Alice clearly wanted to go to New Hampshire but she stuck with not being pushy and just agreed to attend whichever one I chose. I promised myself I would talk about possibly going away for school with Jake at some point this weekend.

Not much of anything had happened in the past two months on the _'attack and kill Bella'_ front; it had been eerily quiet really. The pack hadn't picked up any vampire scents that didn't belong to the Cullen's, and over the past few weeks they were actually scaling down the patrols. Jacob was now only patrolling during the day and early afternoon when I was at school or training. This allowed Jake and me to have more free time with one another, which made us both very happy. We had several family dinners with Charlie and Billy either at my house or at the Black's, me always the one doing the cooking. Jacob also spent every night sleeping with me in my bed, and would leave in the morning for a few hours while Charlie was awake. The need for me to sleep and rest was more wolf and human-like, and I was happy about that fact because it meant falling asleep in Jacob's arms every night.

About a month after the events at the Lighthouse, the Denali Clan had called Carlisle to inform him Irina had returned to the family. He was not able to get much more information out of them though because Irina was not saying a great deal of anything. She apparently was not remorseful, but they said she didn't seem angry anymore either. In actuality, they said she seemed somewhat content with the outcome of the situation, which rather rubbed me the wrong way considering she wanted me dead, or a full blood-thirsty killer vampire, neither of which were true. I could not shake the feeling that we hadn't heard the last of Irina.

Eve was around the first week but never got too close to my house or anywhere else. Once she stopped coming by everyone agreed that she was probably just trying to figure out what happened, and decided that since Victoria was dead, she would just move on. It was fact that most vampires were distracted and bored easily, and since she was only a lackey, not having her own deadly agenda against me, she just left; just like the other two unnamed vampires had never shown face again either.

If Eve, Irina, or any other threat came through our town now though, I would be ready to be an asset; ready to fight and not just be the weak link that is held hostage. The cuts and bruises I had all over my body were proof that I was training to be such that warrior.

We had found out on my first day of training, though I looked similar to that of a vampire, I had not changed into something indestructible like them. I was still mortal, still human, which meant I could get hurt, and hurt I got, a lot. Jasper was trying to teach me some blocking techniques, and when I went to push his arm from grabbing at my neck, my wrist snapped back and broke in three places.

When it came to being hurt, I was not vampire-like, but when it came to healing, just like my strength and speed, I was more wolf-like. I healed quicker than a normal human, but not as quickly as someone in the pack would. It took my wrist almost four days to heal, while a break like that would usually take weeks for a normal human. I was excited that I got to heal more rapidly, even if it wasn't just a few hours like Jake would have healed.

I received plenty of cuts, bruises, sprains, etcetera, but those usually healed within a day, sometimes quicker, and breaks always took at least two to four days to heal. I felt pain as I always had, but the feeling of rapid healing may have actually been worse than being injured in the first place. After a few decent injuries, Edward started going easy on me, and during one of the days he had me for fight training I finally just snapped. I went off on him in front of his sisters, screaming obscenities at him I had never heard come out of my mouth, and then actually attacked him. I don't know what had come over me but I was just so furious that he was still trying to treat me like a frail little girl. I crouched down, growled loudly, and pounced at him like a wild animal, knocking his ass right to the ground. He stopped going easy on me after that.

"Bella? Bella!" The sound of Alice practically yelling my name snapped me out of my reminiscing.

"Uh, yeah, sorry… What's up?"

"We're at the house. You've been in some sort of trance the whole drive here from school. What's going on with you?" She asked, her voice concerned.

"Nothing… really. I was just thinking about the past few months, you know, everything that's been going on." She looked at me as if I was crazy, but then just shrugged her shoulders and got out of the car, and I followed right behind her.

"Would you like something to eat or drink before we start today's session?" Edward asked as we walked to the front door, Alice already beating us inside.

"Yeah, I could really use something. My throat is burning like crazy; it's been almost four days." I hated the fact that my body craved blood; it was the only change I hated. I was able to get around it though and found that eating raw red meats helped both my wolf hunger and my vampire thirst. Despite the fact that the taste was satisfying, my human side was still repulsed by it, and I tried to limit myself to two or three times a week only, the rest of the time eating and drinking normally, though on those days I wasn't as strong.

I tried to go a whole week at first without blood or raw meat and my body started to deteriorate. My skin turned ashen, my eyes more red, and I could not stay awake. I was weak and irritable. The only positive aspect to this new change was that the animal blood satisfied my thirst completely. Regular humans did not smell… well, appetizing, or anything like that to me. I never felt the need to hunt or attack them, or animals, and never craved anything more then what I allowed myself. I was still human and still had self-control, which was incredibly important to me. If I wanted to stay strong and have these new found abilities, then the blood was just something I needed to deal with, not that I would ever embrace it.

We went inside and I ate my steak quickly trying not to think about it - _blech_. I followed it up with some cookies that Esme had baked for me, and a large glass of milk. That was one of my new changes that I _loved_; the fact that I could eat massive amounts of food and my body stayed the same, lean and toned. It was a good thing too considering how much I could eat now. Since I gained the werewolf heat, came with it a very fast metabolism, making me hungry all the time.

"Where's everyone today?" I asked Edward as I rinsed off my dishes and loaded them into the dishwasher.

"It is Friday Bella, they are all out hunting for the weekend up in the mountains. They will be back early Monday morning. You are stuck with just Alice and myself for the next few days." He smiled at me, and then nudged me on my arm.

"Who's going to make me more cookies then?" I pouted teasingly, and we both laughed lightly.

"I will buy you some from the supermarket if you would like."

"Ohhh, alright… Now let's go get our fight on, I need to get outside and move around. I've been restless all day sitting in those cramped desks at school."

We were outside for about an hour sparring when I heard a noise coming from the woods on the side of the house. I crouched down instinctively, a growl resonating from my chest; my lips slipping back to show my teeth.

"Bella, use your senses before you react. Smell the air." Edward said in a calm and collected voice. I raised my head slightly to take in the air that was breezing past me. A huge smile spread across my face when I realized that is was Jacob that was coming up to the house. I took off towards the woods and jumped on top of him the moment I met him at the tree line. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and kissed every inch of his face.

"Always my favorite greeting Bells," he laughed, and then took my mouth to his.

"Ugh, I've missed you so much today!" I exclaimed as I untangled my body from his, and landed back on my feet.

"I missed you too, just like every day. So when are we going to run away together so we never have to spend a minute apart?" he asked jokingly as we walked hand and hand back towards Edward.

"Umm, how about right after graduation? You, me, the open road… and cookies, lots and lots of cookies!" Jacob laughed a hearty laugh and I joined in with my own.

"You and your new found cookie obsession. Which kind is it today? Back to chocolate chip?" He asked amused.

"Yup! Esme baked me a couple dozen… there might be a few left if you want to go inside and get them, Alice is in there somewhere too. Edward and I are almost finished up here; we'll join you in about ten minutes." Jacob nodded at him then gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and headed for the door. "Okay, where were we?" I asked Edward.

"Right…. about… here!" Edward lunged at me and I reacted quickly by throwing my arms out and pushing him almost twenty feet across the air, his back slamming up against a large boulder, pulverizing it.

"Sorry!" I said through a fit of giggles.

"You are getting very good Miss. Swan, very good indeed." He said walking back towards me while brushing dust from the crushed rock off his shirt and jeans.

"Thank you kind sir," I curtsied, and then waved my hand like a royal to the mock crowd of applause in my mind.

"So very, very… well cocky now aren't you?" He asked through his own laughter, and I couldn't help but smile at Edward using such a word. "We can just go inside; you are done for the day."

He did not have to tell me twice. I gave a quick _'yippie'_ type squeal and ran for the house to find Jacob. He was sitting at the kitchen table finishing off my cookies and talking with Alice.

"That was the fastest ten minutes of my life… here saved you the last one." I squealed again like a little girl and sat down in his lap, taking the cookie he was holding up.

"Thank you baby, you're the best!" I said as I kissed him on his neck. "So what were you two ladies gossiping about?" I joked, and Jacob looked at me with teasing horror, leading the four of us in a fit of laughter.

"Oh you know, going shopping in Seattle this weekend, I really could use a new pink frilly dress." Jacob returned with his own joke, and again we all laughed.

Over the past few months, without danger lurching around every corner, we were all able to relax some and just enjoy life. These were my favorite times, just being with the people I loved, and laughing and enjoying each other's company. We all spent too many days worrying, scared, and afraid for our lives and for the lives of the ones we cared for. Those of us who could, have shed way too many tears in past year, and it was nice when the tears that fell now were because we were laughing so hard.

"Well, make sure to pick me up something pretty too, I still need a dress for graduation." I regretted saying it the moment it came out of my mouth when I saw Alice's face light up.

"Oh can we go shopping tomorrow? Pretty, pretty, pretty pleeeeese?!" She begged, giving me her best pout and puppy dog eyes. I knew she wasn't being pushy, and if I had told her no she would have just accepted that. However, I actually did need a dress, and I knew shopping would make her happy, which I wanted to do since she missed Jasper when he was out hunting.

"Sure Alice, I would love to go shopping with you tomorrow." She jumped up from her chair and pulled me off Jacob's lap, wrapping me in a tight hug.

"I'm so excited! I'm going to go out into the woods and hunt locally for a little while. I need lots of energy for power shopping! Woot! Love you all, see ya tomorrow Bella. I'll pick you up bright and early." She said already half way out the door.

"Gotta love that girl huh?" Jacob said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, kinda hard not to." I replied.

"I am obligated to by family ties of course." Edward said jokingly.

The three of us talked about nothing in particular for a few more minutes and then Jacob and I said our goodbyes to Edward. We needed to head over to my house so I could start dinner and Jacob had to run down to the Rez to pick Billy up to bring him over.

"Race you?" I asked Jacob as we got near the tree line.

"You never win… unless I let you that is. Why even bother?" He replied, his tone teasing, his smile devious.

"Is that some sort of a… challenge, Mr. Black?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"If you're up for it, let's see what you're made of big talker." He raised his eyebrows at me. "I'll count this time though you cheater." He laughed, and I couldn't help a slight giggle myself. "Alright, on three… One… Two… Three!"

We both took off at full speed. Jacob was ahead of me immediately and I pushed my legs harder, willing them to go faster. We ran for a few minutes and were nearing my house; I still hadn't caught up to him. I wanted to win but I knew I wouldn't unless he let me, Jacob was in fact much faster than I was. I thought and acted quickly as I saw the back of my house ahead through the break of the trees.

"Hey Jake!" I yelled. When we wiped around, still running backwards, and I ripped open my button down shirt exposing my breasts, I had taken my bar off from under my shirt before I called his name. His mouth dropped open and he stopped dead in his tracks. I laughed menacingly and ran straight past him to my house; he caught up with me three seconds later. "I win!" I exclaimed.

"You win because you just totally played me."

"I win nonetheless… and now you do too." I dropped my shirt and wrapped my arms around his neck pushing my breasts against his bare chest. "We have a few minutes; let's go take a quick shower." He looked at my with lust filled eyes then scooped me up into his arms and ran into the house and up the stairs the bathroom.

After our "shower" Jake left to get Billy and I started dinner, spaghetti and meatballs, with a green salad and fresh dinner rolls. Once I had the meatballs bubbling in the sauce, and the water started to wait for a boil, I went towards the living room to flip through some channels on the TV. Before I made it to the couch though, I was stopped in the hallway by a knock at the door.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" Asked the man in a brown uniform, his delivery truck idling on the street.

"Yes"

"Sign here please?" He handed me the device to electronically sign my name, then handed me a large package. "Have a nice day ma'am,"

"You too, thanks." I closed the door behind me and took the package into the living, setting it in front of me on the coffee table as I sat down on the couch.

The package wasn't just some normal looking brown box, it was white foam wrapped tightly in tape, and looked more like a cooler. I checked over the box looking for a return address but there wasn't one. I shrugged my shoulders and started to peal away the layers of tape.

The moment I opened the top a grotesque and rancid smell emanated from inside the cooler. I gagged and turned my head away, closing my mouth tightly to keep the bile that was forming in the back of my throat at bay. I went back to the box, began pulling out the packing peanuts, and shredded paper from the top, only to find something that even a closed mouth couldn't keep vomit from approaching. I ran up the stairs to the bathroom, making it just in time to stick my head in the toilet.

I sat back on the cold tile floor; my face drenched in sweat, and tried to comprehend what I had just seen. The mass at the bottom of the box was covered in blood that was not fresh, the insides of some poor defenseless wolf puppy strewn amongst its rigid limbs. I had no idea who sent it to me, or why they would have. I composed myself and went to the sink, brushing my teeth and splashing cold water on my face.

I made my way back down the stairs, the smell hitting my senses the moment I walked into the living room. I covered my mouth and nose with one hand, while with the other I hastily threw the packing products back on top of the dead animal. I put the cover back on the cooler and ran it outside to the back of the house. I came back inside, opened a few windows, and lit a few candles in an attempt to alleviate the stench of the rotten carcass. I noticed an envelope had fallen out and was lying on the floor when I sat back down on the couch. I picked it up and pulled out a typed note:

"_Isabella. I know what you are. You will not get away with this, nor will those involved go unpunished with breaking the rules. Justice will be served – I will see to it. Every single one of you will pay with your lives. PS: I hope you enjoy your new puppy by the way, I know how much you love wolves."_

_**To be continued…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**A/N: Just to give you a time period it is about the first week in June. The story began in mid-March during spring break, so around three months have passed all together.**

**Thanks for all the reviews as always. I was also very thrilled to see that most of you were excited with the new changes in Bella! It plays a really important role to the rest of the story, and I'm glad that almost all of you have embraced it. You guys are the best! XoXo - Vanessa**


	16. Chapter 16: More Than Ever

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the "Twilight: Saga" are the property of Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of said author. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**Chapter Sixteen: More Than Ever**

***Bella's POV***

My hands were shaking, and my heart was beating a mile a minute, I could feel warm tears running down my face. For the first time in weeks, I felt vulnerable and weak. I slipped the note back into the envelope and hid it under a magazine. I was going to need to tell Jacob, the Pack, and the Cullen's what happened here, but Charlie was going to be home any minute and I needed to get it together to put on a happy face for him.

I wiped away my tears and smoothed my clothing as I made my way back into the kitchen. After a few minutes, Charlie walked in the door and yelled a quick hello in my direction. The smell had completely gone, so I knew I didn't need to worry about him questioning me.

"Billy and Jake coming for dinner tonight?" He asked, peeking into the kitchen

"Yeah, they should be here any minute. Dinner's almost ready." I said, my voice solemn and quiet.

"Alright, I'm going to go watch some TV." With that, he left me to my thoughts, my mind wondering back to the events that had just so recently unfolded.

The only people that knew the real reason behind my changes were the Cullen's and the Pack. As far as we knew Irina hadn't mentioned anything to the Denali's that I was different, we all figured she thought I had just been saved and was still just a regular human.

Flashes of the travesty at the bottom of that box flashed uncontrollably in my mind, I could feel my stomach turning uneasily again. It had to be someone who knew the Pack's secret, why else would they use a wolf puppy to mutilate? I knew no one in the Pack would do something like this. I heard rumors that some of the Elder's were in fact very unhappy with what I was; I overheard that they actually called me an abomination because I was a mixture of them and their natural enemies. No one ever said anything to my face and Old Quil and Mr. Clearwater always seemed nice to me, so I didn't want to believe that any of them actually said that. Nevertheless, they would never hurt a wolf like that, not the animal so close with their tribe. The Cullen's would never do anything like this to me either; they loved and accepted what I was now completely.

"Hey Bells, smells great." Jacob had snuck up behind me while I was lost in thought, my body instinctively jumping at the surprise. "That's the first time I've been able to catch you off guard in months, what's the matter?" He asked with his voice now full of concern.

"We'll talk about it later," I kissed him quickly on the lips. "Let's just enjoy dinner for now." I gave him a halfhearted smile and he reluctantly agreed to drop it for now. I knew the minute we were alone though he would be seeking the answers to my off behavior.

Dinner was ready a few minutes later and the four of us sat down to a quiet dinner. Our father's were talking about how early they should leave in the morning for their two day fishing trip, while Jacob just stared at me with weary eyes. I barely touched my food, just pushing it around on my plate. Billy and Charlie went into the living room after we finished up, and Jake helped me clean up and put away the leftovers.

"Are you ready to tell me what's wrong? I can tell something has really upset you." Jake asked, the worry he held seeping through his words.

"Let's go out in the back. I have something I need to show you outside." I didn't wait for him to respond, and started walking for the back down, him following swiftly behind me. "This was delivered to me about two hours ago." I said pointing to the white foam cooler next to the trashcans.

"Is that what's bothering you?" He asked, confused as to how a package could be the cause of my stress.

"It's inside. Someone sent me a mutilated… wolf puppy… there was so much blood, and… it was just torn to pieces." I knew if I continued to talk about it, the small amount of dinner I had just consumed would have been making a re-appearance. I walked over towards the woods so I would not have to smell the contents in the box again so strongly.

I looked back over towards Jacob who had lifted the lid off the cooler; he brought his hand up to cover his mouth and nose as he shifted around the packaging, the smell obviously getting to him as well. When he found the underlying cause of the odor, he looked away quickly and recovered the box. He stood there for a moment, disgusted and stunned, then walked over towards me.

"Who did this?" His voice was filled with anger.

"I don't know," I shook my head. "There was no return address. There was a note though. It's inside the house. It wasn't signed or anything."

"Show me."

We walked quickly into the house and I told him to go wait for me in the kitchen. I went into the living room to get the note, keeping it hidden under the magazine so our fathers would not ask what I was doing. I handed Jacob over the note when I entered the kitchen, and went to lean on the counter over the sink, my back to him. He read the note quietly and I knew when had finished by the sound of a growl resonating from his chest. I turned to find him with the note crushed in one of his bawled fists, his body trembling.

"We need to show this to Sam."

"Okay... Do you want to go now?" I asked with a hesitant voice, I was so worried that Jacob was going to phase right there inside my house. He just shook his head to say yes to me, and we made our way back to the living room.

"Already time to go Son?" Billy asked still staring at the TV. Jacob didn't answer so Billy turned around. After one look at his son, he knew it was in fact, time to go. "Charlie we're gonna get going, early morning and all for you and me."

"Alright, I'll pick you up at five. Bells you going with them?" Charlie asked as we all began walking towards the front door.

"Yeah just for a little while. Jake will drive me home later tonight." I replied.

"Okay then, have fun. Drive safely Jacob. See you in the morning Billy." Charlie said waving to us as we made our way to the car. Jacob loaded Billy's wheelchair in the trunk after helping him into the passenger seat. I slipped in the back and we took off down the road.

"What's going on you two?" Billy asked. Jacob handed him the note, his eyes staring out the windshield. I could feel him grow angry as he read the words. "What is this all about?"

"Some sick twisted asshole sent Bella a murdered wolf puppy in the mail with that note inside. We don't know who it's from, so we're going to go and show it to Sam." Jacob's voice was still furious and he clenched at the steering wheel with tight fists.

* * *

The rest of the ride to Jacob's house was quiet after that. Billy knew not to ask any more questions, not wanting to upset Jake or me any further. Once we got Billy situated inside, Jake and I took off down the road to run to the Uley's home. We got there a few minutes later and I went up to the door to knock lightly as Jacob paced back and fourth on the front lawn.

"Bella!" Emily exclaimed, wrapping her arms around me. She had a cute little baby bump now that she was about twenty-two weeks along. They had just found out three days ago they were having a little boy. "This is a pleasant surprise, come in you two." I followed her in then turned around to find Jacob still pacing, making no attempt to come in.

"Do you think you can just send Sam out here to talk with Jacob? You and I can stay inside to catch up." It was probably a better idea that the wolves stayed out of the house just in case anyway.

"He's actually out in the back, why don't you just let Jacob know to go around." Emily made her way over to the kitchen to put on a pot of tea for us. I went outside and let Jake know where to find Sam then headed back in to sit with Emily while the men talked.

"So what brings you two here today? I can tell this isn't just a social visit."

"Something… something happened today that Jake needs to discuss with Sam. But, I am happy that you and I have some time to talk. I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks." I wasn't sure it was a good idea to tell Emily what was sent to me today, stress was never good on a pregnancy.

"Oh, it's only been a week Bella, but I've missed you as well. Did Jacob tell you that Sam and I found out we are having a boy?" Her face lit up with talk of her baby.

"Yes, he did. Congratulations." I gave her the best smile and excited tone that I could muster. "Have you guys thought of any names yet?"

"We really like Alexander a lot, so we're going to stick with that one. We haven't come up with a middle name yet though, but there's plenty of time." Emily rubbed small circles on her belly.

"I really like it – little Alexander Uley, flows perfectly." She smiled widely at me.

"Thanks. So, how are you holding up? Still getting use to all your changes?" She asked in a caring voice.

"Um, yeah I guess I am. Carlisle is pretty happy with my progress; he gets such a kick out of 'studying me'." I laughed lightly and used air quotations. "Everything is leveling out pretty much now though. I mean at first it was all just so bright, and loud, and… it was just a lot. Now when he tests my blood it is pretty evenly split – one third of each new side of me – vampire, wolf, and human. I can still hear, smell, and see better than any normal human could, but it is nowhere near the level of the Cullen's or the Pack. My human side pretty much just keeps all my new upgrades subdued."

"And your speed and strength? How have your training sessions been going?"

"Pretty good actually. Carlisle has concluded that for the most part my looks and my carvings for um… the blood," I hesitated, worried that I would see a disgusted look on Emily's face. Instead, she just smiled and nodded along, urging me to continue. "So the cravings help to keep me feeling strong and looking healthy, but that my speed and strength are more on the level of what the Pack is when they are not phased. The training has been helping though, I'm getting faster I think."

"Yeah, she actually just beat me in a race this afternoon, first one I didn't let her win." Jake said smiling while walking into the kitchen with Sam. He stopped behind my chair and placed his hand on my shoulders, giving them a light squeeze.

"Good for you Bella, someone needs to take these boys ego's down a notch every now and then." Emily joked as she stood up to be next to Sam. He wrapped his arm around her waist, his hand rubbing gently on her pregnant stomach.

"Bella, it's nice to see you. Wish it were under better circumstances of course. Jacob and I are going to take care of this…" Sam paused, looking at Emily, aware that I probably hadn't given her any details by the smile on her face. "…development. We're going to go speak with the Elders shortly."

"Do you think you can call Alice so she can run with you back home? I just don't feel comfortable with you going by yourself, and I kinda need to get going, the meeting is starting in about fifteen minutes." Jacob asked, worry in his eyes.

"Sure, no problem. I'll call her in a few minutes, Emily and I were just catching up. You guys go ahead." I gave him my best smile to assure him I was okay, and he leaned down to kiss me lightly. They both said their goodbyes to us and headed back outside.

I could hear them phasing a few seconds later, and then my head began pounding. So many images flashed through my mind – sounds too, voices; Jacob and Sam's voices. I grasped at my head, pressing my fingers to my temples trying to ease the pressure – my head felt like it was going to explode from the inside out.

I dropped to my knee's still cradling my head as more voices and images joined in with the first set. It was all of the pack – Jacob, Sam, Leah, Seth, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, and the newest members Collin and Brady. All their voices were echoing through my head.

I could distinguish each of them separately after a few more moments, they were all talking with one another about the letter, and I saw Jacob flash back to his memory of what was in the cooler to show the rest of the pack. My stomach lurched at having to see that sight again. Their thoughts all surged with concern for me; my heart swelled with the love and respect that all had for me, as I had for them. Then their emotions turned black as they realized their lives were also being threatened, along with the lives of everyone else in the Pack and the Cullen's.

I saw them all stop at the edge of the woods, a large red brick building in front of them came into view lit by the moonlight; I got from them that it was where the meeting with the Elders was being held – it was the Tribal Council building. They all phased back to human form one by one, easing the tension in my head.

Jacob was the only one still in wolf form, hesitating at the tree line. I could see everyone walking towards the building through his eyes. His mind was racing with thoughts of me – his love for me, how he was going to protect me, protect the rest of the Pack and their new friends and allies the Cullen's. His last thought was that of an old fantasy of his, me with a round pregnant belly while our other child, a daughter, playing with her dolls next to me. He smiled to himself, vowing that he would see to it that it would become a reality, before phasing back to human form, releasing me from his thoughts.

"Bella! Bella!!! Bella you are scaring me! Please get up!" Emily was screaming at me, tears running from her eyes. She was crouched down on the kitchen floor next to me, shaking my shoulders.

"Emily I'm… I'm so sorry. I just… wow…" I couldn't say much, I needed a minute to compose myself. I stood up, helping Emily back up with me, and we both sat back down in our chairs. I took her hand in mine and stared into her eyes. "I could hear them Emily. I could hear the Pack; see them and their thoughts and memories. It was so intense."

She looked at me with astonished eyes, and also with a hint of jealousy – I'm sure should would have liked to get a peek in Sam's head. "That's incredible Bella. This is the first time that's happened?"

"Yeah, first time. I'm sorry I scared you. Are you okay?" I asked, realizing just how upset she had been, and I worried about the baby.

"Oh yes, I'm just fine. But this," she waved her hand at me, "this is just incredible. Do you think they could hear you too?" Her eyes went wide with curiosity.

"You know what? I don't think so. It was really painful at first, just very overwhelming. If Jacob could have heard me, or sensed that… well, you and I both know he would be here right now knocking down the door." We both laughed, but it was true. I didn't think they could hear me. I would certainly have to confirm this with Jake later, though it did make sense that they would not be able to hear me, Edward never was able to.

"I guess you're right, he definitely would have done just that." We laughed again lightly. Emily and I talked for a few more minutes about what had just happened; she promised she would not say anything to Sam so that I could tell Jacob and the pack myself when I was ready. It was getting very late however and I needed to get back home. I called Alice, but when she didn't pick up I just assumed she was still out hunting.

"She's not answering. I'll be fine though, it'll only take me about ten minutes to run home." I said to Emily making my way to the front door.

"Oh no you don't young lady." Emily's tone was that of a mother already. "If Jacob found out I let you go off on your own he would… well he wouldn't yell at me, but he'd probably break something, like my couch. And I really like my couch." She smiled at me, and I couldn't help but laugh at her joke, knowing Jake would never do something like that.

I decided not to argue with her and called Edward instead to come run with me home. The rest of the Pack was pre-occupied with the meeting, and the Cullen's were all off hunting – he was my only choice left. He was there quickly and greeted Emily and me. The three of us made small talk for a few minutes, then said our goodbyes and took off into the woods. Edward slowed his pace after only a minute of running, nowhere near my house.

"Do you think the only reason Jacob and the Pack lifted the treaty was so that one of my families members could chaperone you home if need be?" Edward joked, slowing his pace down to that of a human walk now.

"Wouldn't you know if that's the reason?"

"Yes, you are correct. And in fact - It is one of the reasons." He raised his eyebrows at my, a cocky smirk on his lips. "They like having me around to spy on the other Pack members too though, get dirt on each other to tease each other with later on, see what they are hiding from the Pack mind. They want Esme around for her cooking, my father for his medical knowledge, Alice because, well she is Alice, and my brothers for video games. Rosalie is liked for… well, for eye candy as Quil has so adoringly thought."

"Oh… my… god! Are you kidding me? Quil has a crush on Rose? No way!"

"Not so much as a crush. She was just been… the center of a few of his late night fantasies. They are technically still physical enemies, so he would never admit it to anyone, especially the Pack. He keeps that little fact very well hidden from them."

"That is just insane. Wow. Emmett would wring his neck." I said, making a choking gesture with my hands in the air.

"Hey Bella?" Edward said my name as a question, his tone losing all its playfulness from just a moment ago. We stopped walking and I faced him, my eyes urged him to continue. "Why did Jacob feel the need to have me bring you home? You have not had a guard duty on you in quite some time. Has something happened?" He was concerned now, his eyes weary.

I explained about the cooler and its contents, and that the Pack was meeting with the Elders now about it. When I told him what the note said his eyes went black, he stopped breathing, and he had his fists bawled tightly to his side.

"Edward? Are you okay?" I asked, now concerned myself.

"I just… I cannot imagine you being in this type of situation again. You being threatened it is… it makes me so furious." And furious he certainly was. I don't know if I've ever seen Edward look so unhinged before, but it also pissed me off that he was so worried about me.

"I'm not some weak little girl anymore Edward, I can take care of myself. I can protect myself!" My voice grew angry, and I began running towards my house again. He caught up with me quickly and brought his hand to my shoulder, spinning me back around to face him.

"I never said you were weak Bella. I know firsthand how strong you are. Even before your changes, you have always been the strongest person I know. Bella, I am just concerned that is all. I was not trying to imply that you cannot take care of yourself." Edward's eyes were pleading, asking me for forgiveness.

"Okay, fine. Thank you." I said curtly then continued, but at a walking pace.

"I am sorry I upset you. I just care a great deal about you, and the things that note said, what it implied for not only you but for my family and the Pack… It is just hard for me not to be concerned about your safety that is all." He looked ahead as he said this, not daring to meet my eyes.

"Edward, why is that? Why is my life so much more important than anyone else's?" I asked in a hesitant voice, not sure if I really wanted to know the answer.

He stopped walking again, taking in a deep breath. He stared ahead for a few more silent moments, and then turned to look at me. There was such intensity in his eyes that my breath actually caught in my throat.

"Bella, I promised Jacob I would tell you this one day, so that you would know the truth. I have been debating with myself for months as to whether or not I should, because in the end I know it will not matter if you know the truth or not, it will not change things; it will not give me what I want." He sounded defeated, and his words and tone confused me. I looked at him with questioning eyes, not sure what to say.

"I am still in love with you Bella. I have never stopped loving you. When my family and I left, it was because of me only. I asked them to leave with me, to leave you. They never stopped loving or caring about you either. My family and I leaving had nothing to do with you whatsoever, and I do not want you to think it was your fault, or something that you did wrong. The only reason we left was that I thought it would keep you safe. After what happened at your birthday party… it just made me realize that you were at risk every minute you spent with us. I needed to leave, not because I wanted to, but because I knew you deserved normalcy without your life at risk all the time." He spoke quickly, and I could feel the tears spill over my lashes, my mouth just hung open in shock at what he was telling me.

"I know you love Jacob, with your entire heart, as does he with you. I understand the imprinting. I can see it in his thoughts, in Sam and Jared's as well. The bond that it creates is just incredible. However, I also know that the love you two share is even stronger then the imprinting, you two were meant to be together with or without it. I am telling you all of this, that I still am in love with you, because… Just please do not take it as me trying to win you back or anything. I know better than to even try." He took his eyes from mine, and stared at the ground. Tearless sobs coming from his chest.

"Edward I… I don't know what to say." I was at a loss for words. He was right, it didn't matter that he was still in love with me. I loved Jacob and only Jacob – it was simple fact. That didn't mean that it didn't break my heart to see Edward so distraught though. I reached my hand out and placed it on his cheek, bringing his eyes back to mine. "I am sorry that you are hurting, but you're right, the love I have for Jacob is beyond anything I've ever known, and I will never turn my back on that or on him. I care for you still, and love you, but it is as a friend, as family, now, nothing more, and nothing romantic. I'm sorry"

"I know. I am very contented that you have found someone to love again, who loves you back just as fiercely. You are an amazing woman Isabella and you deserve nothing but the happiest, longest, life possible that is filled with love and family."

"Thank you Edward. You will find love again, I am sure of it. Someone like you… you deserve nothing but the best as well." He nodded at me but I knew he did not believe that he would find someone else. "And thank you for telling me the truth, about why you left, I really appreciate knowing." We smiled at each other and that ended the conversation.

It was past midnight by the time we made it to my house so we said a quick goodbye and I headed inside. Charlie was passed out in his recliner so I edged him up the stairs with me and into his bed. I went into the bathroom and got ready for bed, brushing my teeth and pulling my hair up into a loose ponytail. I changed into boy shorts and a tank top when I got into my room and then slid under the covers on my bed. It was chilly in my room, and now that my temperature had evened out some, now running at about one hundred and one all the time, I felt cold without Jacob in the bed with me. I let myself drift away to sleep though, knowing that Alice was going to be at the house early to go shopping.

I was awoken about an hour later by the pack mind screaming through my head again. The meeting was over and nothing had really been resolved. One by one they each phased back to human leaving only Jacob in my mind again, along with Sam who was quietly running patrol's - his mind blank and focusing on the ground under his paws, I was able to drown him out easily. Jacob was running through the woods towards my house to spend the night. His mind was almost completely blank; all he saw was my face and just kept telling his body to run faster so that he could hold me in his arms. When he approached the tree line just outside my window he phased back and was gone from my mind.

I sat up in bed and he was in my room a moment later. I smiled up at him but I knew I must have had a pained look on my face, my head still pounded from the intrusion of voices.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned, hastily making his way to sit next to me on the bed.

"Nothing now that you're here." I pushed him down to lie on the bed and cuddled up next to him, kissing him on the neck before I nuzzled my face into it. "How'd the meeting go?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. I wasn't ready to bombard him with this news, it was too late at night and we were both exhausted from such a stressful evening.

"We didn't get any solid information. The Elders are going to look into some things. Honestly, they really didn't say much at all. They seemed concerned, I guess, but they were acting very strangely. My father kept giving me these weird looks, as if he wanted to tell me something that the rest weren't saying, but I never got him alone to ask him. I'll have to talk to him about it in the morning when it's just him and me." Jacob yawned and tightened his grip on me.

"Let's just get some sleep. We'll worry about it tomorrow." I said, letting out my own exhausted yawn.

"Night Bells, I love you."

I thought about what Edward and I had talked earlier in the evening about, and then I remembered the memory that I had seen in Jacob's mind, of our fantasy future family. I sighed happily, wanting that just as much as he did.

"I love you too Jacob, more than ever."

_**To be continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: As always, THANK YOU to all my wonderful reviewers – Love you guys! XoXo - Vanessa**


	17. Chapter 17: One Day at a Time

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the "Twilight: Saga" are the property of Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of said author. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**Chapter Seventeen: One Day at a Time**

***Bella's POV***

My weekend was spent sick in bed. Well, more like sick on the bathroom floor. I was nauseous from the moment I woke up on Saturday morning, and still was. For two days, I was not able to keep any food or water down, which also meant I was not able to keep up with my need for blood, making me incredibly weak all around. Any time a member of the pack would phase my head would spin from the intrusion, causing me to become even more disoriented then I already was.

I did not have the heart to tell Jacob that the pack phasing was making it all worse. I wouldn't have even had the strength to have that kind of emotional conversation with him anyway, not yet. Therefore, I just kept it to myself, and dealt with it. He stayed with me every minute though. Jake came back early Saturday morning after only having to leave me for about an hour as Charlie practically ran from the house for his weekend fishing trip with Billy. I hadn't told him I was sick, he didn't need his weekend ruined too. Jake tried his best to make me feel better, but there was not much he could do other then hold my hair back, help me shower, or hold me when I was actually able to get some sleep.

Jacob took me to see Carlisle early in the morning before school because we were both beginning to worry when I woke up and still was not feeling much better.

"Well, I think I know why you have been feeling so ill Bella." Carlisle said while walking back into his study. I had been waiting there after he gave me an exam, and took some blood to test. Jacob had just gone downstairs to get me some ginger-ale and saltine crackers at Carlisle's advice to try to settle my stomach.

"Is it bad? Should we wait for Jake to get back?" I asked, worry in my voice.

"No, no - nothing bad dear. I actually asked Jacob to wait downstairs a few more moments so that I could speak with you alone." His tone was calm, but I still feared that what he was about to tell me was going to be something big if he wanted to talk to me alone. I looked at him with hesitant eyes, and nodded to let him know to continue.

"Bella, your blood work shows that you are... You are actually with child." His tone was matter-of-fact, and completely serious. I paused and thought over his words, turning them every which way in my head to try and make sense of them.

"Come again? I'm with _what_ exactly?" _With what?!_ He was _not_ telling me what I thought he was telling me. There was no way! I mean, there was _a way_, but Jake and I were always safe. Every time, we were safe.

"You're pregnant Isabella. You are going to have a baby in a few months. Usually signs of morning sickness produce themselves at about six weeks, but you've never really been one to follow the norm, now have you?" He had a huge grin on his face, every bit the already doting grandfather. My face on the other hand had to show nothing but shock, confusion… shock… and probably a lot more confusion.

"I just… I don't… this can't be." Yeah, confused and shocked.

"I am going to need to give you an ultrasound to be sure of the exact gestational age, but from the hormone levels in your blood work, I would put you between eight to ten weeks along. Conception would have occurred after your changes." He tone was back in "doctor" mode now.

"After my changes?" I asked. "But…" It dawned on me immediately. _That night in the woods! _After I had woken up from Victoria's attack, on my way home Jake and I made love in the woods. We did not use protection… just that one time, we didn't. Neither one of us even realized, I never even thought about that. The two of us were completely overtaken by our need to be with each other, and to be as close as possible. I could not believe it. That was the night we conceived. I have been so wrapped up in all these changes within me that I didn't even realize I had skipped my period. I have just been so dense and naive.

"Bella, are you okay? Would you like me to get Jacob for you now?" Carlisle asked worriedly.

"What?... Huh…" I thought for a moment, trying to clear my head. "Um, no not yet." I had to make sure that this was a sure thing, that my new body could actually handle this.

"I know you said that I would be able to have children when you first examined me - after I woke up… different… but are you sure? I don't want to tell Jacob if I won't be able to have this baby. He'll be heartbroken." I knew the thought of us starting our family would thrill Jake to no end, but if something happened, if my body rejected the changes, he would be beside himself.

"How about I perform an ultrasound to put your mind at ease?" Carlisle asked, already walking over to where the machine was stored in the closet. I nodded my head to tell him yes. I had to be sure.

I saw the little person inside of my body shining back at me on the black and white computer screen a few minutes later. It looked more like a blob really, a peanut even, only about an inch long – but it was there, and I knew exactly what it was. I wasn't able to hear the heartbeat yet through the Doppler, but Carlisle assured me that within a few weeks it would grow louder and stronger, and we'd be able to hear it then. He gave me a towel to wipe the jelly off my stomach, and went to put the machine back in its place.

"Carlisle?" I asked his name as a question, and he turned and came to sit back next to me after shutting the closet door. "I have to ask you something. I haven't even talked to Jacob about this yet."

"Sure dear, what would you like to ask me?" He took my hand in his cold one, and urged me to go on.

"So, Friday was the first time that I got sick, but I thought at the time it was because of the package that had been sent to me, and the smell. But that was probably just because my stomach was already extra sensitive right?" Jacob and I had told the Cullen's all about my mysterious package and the letter before my exam this morning. They were all furious to say the least, but the concern right now was focused on me, and why I had been sick all weekend.

"Yes, more then likely you would have been able to handle the smell otherwise."

"Okay… so that wasn't really what I wanted to ask you though… Jake and I had gone down to the Reservation after that happened, so that he could talk to Sam about it. I was with Emily in her kitchen when they went outside to phase, and that's when… I was able to hear them Carlisle, the entire pack all in my head." His face dropped and his eyes widened with astonishment, I do not think he ever expected that to happen.

"Were they able to hear you also?" His voice was filled with awe and excitement.

"No, I'm positive they can't hear me. Jacob hasn't mentioned anything to me, and none of them have made any acknowledgments to being able to hear me."

"Just like Edward can't hear or see into your mind? Just amazing. I wonder…" He paused a moment, deep in thought. "You know, I can't say this backed up with medical proof, but I would assume almost positively that the reason you're able to hear into the pack mind now, instead of weeks ago when you first changed, would be because of the pregnancy."

"You think so? Why would that be though?" I wasn't entirely convinced, but it did make a lot of sense since they coincided.

"Your baby has an overwhelming amount of the werewolf blood running through him or her, because of both you and Jacob, which is more then likely causing your wolf side to become more dominant. We will not know for sure until after you deliver, but if you are no longer able to hear them after the baby is born, then we will know that this assumption is correct." He seemed rather convinced in his conclusions.

"How long exactly will that be? Until the baby is born I mean."

"From the ultrasound, I put your due date at December 12th, but that could be a week off in either direction. When I do another ultrasound in about ten weeks I'll have a much more certain date. We should also be able to find out the baby's sex then too." My face lit up at that prospect, I could not wait to find out if Jake and I would be having a little girl or boy. My brief excitement was quickly thwarted as millions of worries danced through my mind again.

"And the ultrasound, everything looked okay with the baby? You don't think I will have anything to worry about? My body will adapt?" I asked, my voice full of concern for the life growing inside of me.

"Your body is still human Bella. You may look differently, heal quicker then normal, but you are still human. I will monitor you very closely, but I do not foresee any problems at all. We will have to cease your fight training though until after you deliver. I want you to take it easy, especially the next few weeks until the morning sickness subsides."

"I'm sure that won't be a problem. Jacob will probably be watching me like a hawk until then so that I don't even lift a finger." We both laughed, but I knew it was true. Jacob was already very protective of me, but this was going to put him into overdrive.

"I'm sure he will. Now, would you like me to get him for you? You two do have much to discuss."

"Yes, that would be wonderful. And, thank you Carlisle, again, just for everything. I cannot even express to you what it means to have you here for me, and all of your help. I love you and the whole family so much. You'll make a wonderful grandfather." I smiled widely at him, and he seemed to choke up from my grandfather comment. I'm sure if he could, he would have had tears in his eyes.

"Bella, you are incredibly important to all of us, and I hope you know that I love you very much; you are a daughter to me. You will make an amazing parent – both you and Jacob. I'll keep this beautiful news to myself though, so that you can tell the rest of the family when you are ready." He smiled back at me and left to go and get Jacob. I didn't have more then thirty seconds to absorb all of this new information before Jake was at my side.

"Hunny is everything alright? Carlisle wouldn't tell me anything. He just told me to come and talk to you. Are you going to be okay?" Jacob was worried and his words came out fast paced and frantic.

"Yes, Jake, I'm just fine, please calm down – you're going to give yourself a panic attack." I giggled lightly and smiled at him to try to put him at ease. After a moment, he took in a large breath of air, and seemed to calm down some, but was still very tense awaiting whatever news I did have for him.

"I'm sorry, I'm alright now. I am just freaking out here Bells, you and Doc were up here for a long time. So does he have any idea why you've been throwing up all weekend?" I took Jacob's hand in both of mine and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Jacob, I've been hearing the Pack. Anytime one of you is phased… I can hear and see everything." Jacob's face at that moment reminded me of exactly what Carlisle's had just shown – complete astonishment. His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped, he was speechless for several minutes.

"When… how did… what? When did this start?" He didn't seem upset by it, just very confused on the details.

"Friday at Sam and Emily's house was the first time. I am so sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I didn't want you to worry, or do something silly like try and stop the Pack from phasing just to help me. I can handle it, really I can. It's just that sometimes it's very overwhelming, and since I already wasn't feeling well this weekend, every time someone phased in it would make me dizzy and my head would pound. It just made the nausea worse." He still looked at me as if he was in complete shock, and I started to worry that he might actually wind up being angry with me for not telling him until now.

"I don't think we can hear you. I've only phased twice this whole weekend, but I never heard you. I had no idea. Why is it only starting now though? I mean, it's been weeks since all your changes started." He was shaking his head, confusion dancing in his eyes. If Jacob was so completely flabbergasted by this small piece of information, he was probably going to faint from the bombshell I was about to drop on him now.

"Jacob there's something else also; something even bigger then this." His expression turned nervous now from my serious tone, and he squeezed onto my hand a little tighter. "The reason Carlisle and I think that I'm only just hearing the pack now is because…" I paused to take in a deep breath. This news was huge. This news was going to officially change the rest of our lives.

"Jake… I'm… I am pregnant Jacob. You're going to be a father." He didn't say a word. The silence in the room was deafening. Jacob was holding his breath; he looked completely petrified.

"Jacob, are you all right?" I took my hands out of his and lightly shook his shoulders, but he just continued to stare straight ahead, still not breathing. "Jake snap out of it!" I yelled as I shook him even harder.

"You… are… pregnant?" He stretched out the words, and let them play in the air. Jake stood up and began quickly pacing the room. "We're going to have a baby? You and me? A baby?"

"Yes Jacob, I'm pregnant and we're having a baby. What is wrong with you right now?" I was actually beginning to get frustrated. I expected him to be elated and practically jumping for joy, instead he looked as if someone had just told him his favorite pet had died or something.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong Bella." He stopped his pacing, his back to me. I heard him let out a long gust of air, and when he swung around quickly, the smile I hoped to see on his face a moment ago was there, as bright and happy as could be. He was at my side again quickly, picking me up and twirling me in circles.

"A baby Bells! A baby! Oh my god! This is just… ahh, I don't know, this is just so incredible! I can't believe this!" He yelled out, and stopped the spinning for a long enough moment to crash me to his chest and bring his lips down to mine. This kiss was so filled with love and happiness that it left me breathless when we parted.

"Well, that is more of the reaction I was hoping for in the first place you dork!" I slapped his arm playfully, and we both laughed as he pulled me down to the chair to sit on his lap.

"I'm sorry about the Bells, but that was some serious news that I was in no way expecting." He kissed me again lightly on the lips, and smoothed back my hair. "I'm not upset or anything that this happened, it's just a complete shock considering that we're always so careful."

"Not always Jacob. You remember that night in the woods, after I woke up from being bitten?" His eyes went wide again as he made the same connection I did before.

"You're right, we didn't. I never even… I was just so happy to be able to hold you again, and be with you after I was so worried that I had lost you. It never even dawned on me that we didn't use protection that night… Everything is okay though? Carlisle gives you and our baby a clean bill of health right?" His voiced was laced in worry again.

"Yes, everything right now is one hundred percent normal. I am still going to be sick for a few weeks though, morning sickness and all that, but that should pass soon. Carlisle is going to keep a really good watch on the baby's progress." His tension eased slightly, but I could tell he was still worried about what the next few months held. "We'll just take it one day at a time, okay?"

"Okay, yeah… one day at a time… Just, wow Bells. You and I, and our little baby growing inside of you," he took his hand to rub on my still flat stomach, "we're going to be a family." His eyes filled with tears, with my own tears following shortly after. I cuddled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me tightly. I had to get to school in an hour, but there was no way I was moving out of his embrace right now.

_**To be continued…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**A/N: Thank you, as always, to all my beautiful reviewers! Love your feedback! XoXo - Vanessa**

**PS: Did I not tell you kids to always wrap it up in my A/N from chapter 10? This is why! :) **


	18. Chapter 18: A Lot to Take

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the "Twilight: Saga" are the property of Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of said author. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**Chapter Eighteen: A Lot to Take**

***Bella's POV***

Jake and I finally headed downstairs about twenty minutes later, neither of us really wanting to break our embrace. When I reached the bottom of the steps Alice, Rosalie, and Esme stood with their hands clasped together at their chests, bouncing in place – they had obviously heard Jacob's overzealous tone while we were upstairs talking about my pregnancy.

"Sooo, I'm going to go ahead and assume you all heard the news then, huh?" I smiled widely at them and the moment the words came out of my mouth they pounced on me. The four of us were all wrapped in one giant hug jumping up and down, and squealing from the excitement.

"Wow, Rose – can't say I mind seeing you wrapped up in all that girly action." I heard Emmett say from across the room. We all broke our embrace to look over at him and give our best joking scowl. He put both of his hands palms out as a sign of defeat and smiled. Everyone in the room laughed and he walked over to wrap me in his own tight hug. "Congrats Bella, I'm really happy for you." He said, letting me down and going over to shake Jacob's hand.

"You will both make wonderful parents," Jasper said as he gave me a light hug, then went over to Jake also.

"Ohhh, I'm just sooo excited!!!" Alice exclaimed. "I can't wait to be an aunt! I'm going to spoil that little kid rotten!" She had her mischievous Alice smile on and I knew there would be no stopping her next shopping spree – I had to make up for being too sick to be able to go with her this past Saturday anyway.

"Bella, is there anything you need? How are you feeling right now dear?" Esme asked, motherly concern in her voice.

"I'm actually okay right now, a little nauseous." Sam was out patrolling now, and his mind was always so quiet it didn't cause me any dizziness or headache, and I was able to drown it. "Not as bad as the past two days were that's for sure. I do need to get to school though…" I paused to look around the room for Edward to see if he and Alice wanted to just all drive together so Jake could get back to the Pack for patrols, but I didn't see him anywhere in the room. "Where's Edward?" I asked.

The Cullen's all looked at each other with hesitant eyes, then looked back at me, their faces showed they weren't sure what they should or shouldn't tell me.

"He was here this morning when I got here. Where is he now? Has something happened?" My voice grew worried as I thought something might have happened to him, or he went off to do something stupid about the package and note that had been sent to me.

"Bella dear, he's just…" Esme paused, uncertain on how to word the rest of her sentence.

"He's being his normal emo-asshole self about you and Jake having a baby, and he ran out of here like a little girl when he read Carlisle's thoughts." I could always count on Rosalie telling it like it was, even when she did feel the need to stoop to name-calling.

My heart sank though, I hadn't even thought that was the reason he wasn't here. Just a few days ago he was telling me he was still in love with me, and now he finds out I'm pregnant with the man he knows I will always choose over him – of course he'd be upset at the news.

"Oh, yeah. I guess that makes sense, I didn't even think about that." I looked over to Jake to make sure he wasn't angry about Edward being upset, but he still looked perfectly happy.

"You and I can drive to school, I'm sure Edward will be there for first period. We should get going though, or we're going to be late." Alice said.

I said goodbye to everyone and Alice, Jake and I made our way to her car – a brand new cherry red Porsche Carrera GT that Jasper had bought her, just because, a few weeks ago. It was a two-seat sports car so, since it was only going to be her and me, she was excited that we got to take it instead of one of the other cars we normally took when it was three of us riding home from school. It was way, way… _wayyyy_ too showy for my taste, and incredibly impractical, but she loved it, mostly because she could get up to almost two hundred miles per hour.

"I hate that we have to be away from each other all afternoon, especially _now_." Jacob said putting his hand to my stomach. "I'm sorry that Edward is taking this so badly. I know it upsets you that he's hurting."

"It does hurt me knowing that I am hurting him… but… It's not really my fault that he's hurting you know? I cannot really help it that he still loves me, and I'm not going to feel bad that I'm in love with you, and starting a family with you. He'll just… he will just need to grow up and deal with it like an adult." I might have sounded a little harsher then I wanted, but I was being honest.

"Yeah, yeah - We all know my brother is acting like a child – that's been established, but we reallllly need to go!" Alice said from inside the car, impatience laced in her voice. Jacob and I laughed lightly, and he pulled me up for a kiss

"You're going straight home from school right? I mean, you aren't planning on fight training anymore for right now _right_?" Jacob asked, even though he really was more telling me than asking me.

"Yes Jake – straight home. Though, you might be the one getting the crap kicked out of you once we tell our fathers about the baby tonight at dinner."

"_Tonight_?!" Jacob's voice raised and cracked in the middle of the word, terror written all over his face.

"Aww, is the big bad wolf actually afraid of something?" I joked easing the tension.

"You're hysterical Bells," his tone was flat, "are you sure you want to tell them tonight?"

"Well the minute you phase the pack is going to know the news, how long do you think it will take it to leak and get back to Billy? You know he will tell my dad right away. It's just easier to tell them both together as soon as possible."

"Fifteen minutes until first period." Alice complained from the driver's seat again, honking the horn twice in frustration. I held up my finger to tell her I needed another minute.

"Alright get going Bells, before the pixie self-combusts or something. I'll meet you at your house right after school." I nodded and we kissed again quickly before I jumped into the passenger seat. I waved to Jake as Alice took off down the road at a completely deadly speed.

"Alice slow down – baby on board here!" I yelled at her jokingly and she immediately slowed the pace, though she still went faster than the posted speed limit.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly and gave me her winning smile. "Sooo, do you want a girl or a boy?" Alice asked, all her impatient frustration from just a minute ago gone with excitement in its place.

"I'm actually really hoping for a little girl. I know that's what Jacob would really like as our first." I thought back to the images I saw in his mind of me pregnant while our daughter played. Yeah, he definitely pictured us with a little girl first.

"Eeek! Soooo excited! All those cute little pink dresses!" Alice was gripping the steering wheel tightly, bouncing in her seat.

"No buying dresses yet Alice. Not until we know for sure it's a g…" My sentence was cut off by my mind being bombarded with images and thoughts as Jake phased in the woods outside of the Cullen's house. I was immediately dizzied by it, and my head pounded at the intrusion. "Pull over!" I shouted.

I barely made it out of the car as my stomach emptied it contents on the side of the dirt road. Alice was at my side in an instant to hold back my hair. She placed her ice-cold hand on the back of my neck - it felt incredible against my warm, and now clammy skin, and helped me to calm down for a moment.

"Feeling better now?" Alice asked in a concerned voice as we started walking back toward the car.

"Yeah, it's just a lot to take. I was already nauseous to begin with, and when they phase in it just puts me over the edge." She looked at me with a puzzled look. I had assumed they overhead Jake and I talking about that upstairs too, but I guess we held that conversation much quieter. I was surprised that Carlisle did not tell the family that I was hearing the Pack now because of the baby either, but I guess he wanted me to tell them that at my own discretion as well.

"I'm hearing the Pack mind now when they are phased in wolf form. Carlisle and I think it's because of the baby bringing my wolf side out more." She looked at me confused still. I could see Jacob running through the woods in my mind – images of our future family danced in his mind as he thought about how happy he was we were starting a family.

"Huh." She said, more as a statement and not as a question. She paused and then looked very deep in thought. "They can't hear you?" She asked and I nodded no. "_Huh_." She said again, this time with a little more humph behind it. Her eyes narrowed and she went back to whatever she was so hard at work trying to figure out.

She snapped herself out of it a minute later, and went back to her normal happy-go-lucky self "Let's go, we're totally going to be late now." She ran to the car and hopped in. I stood there a second, frozen from her odd behavior and abrupt change in tone. "Are you coming?" She called.

"Uh, yeah, coming." I walked back to the car and we were off again towards school. Jacob was the only one patrolling after Sam phased back, and after the initial shock of him phasing in wore off, the dizziness subsided, and the nausea was now back to where it was before – still lingering, but nothing I could not ignore.

"So what's it like?" Alice asked, obviously about my new ability to hear the Pack mind.

"It's different. When someone phases in at first, it is very overwhelming. However, like right now, Jakes is just out running doing his patrols, so it is not _that_ bad. He is mainly concentrating on looking around and taking in the scents around him – not really thinking about much else now. When there is more of them phased at the same time though, or they are thinking about a million different things at once – it is _way_ too much for my mind to process and it makes me really dizzy. I'm sure I'll be able to handle it better in a few weeks once I'm not constantly nauseous already from the morning sickness." I sighed hoping that was true. I didn't know how much longer I could deal with all this throwing up. Alice shook her head and took in the information, but was quiet the rest of the ride to school.

We made it to the parking lot with less than a minute to spare to first period. Luckily, my slightly faster than normal speed made it easier for Alice and me to jet to the front door, and make it before the bell rang. Edward was in class as Alice assumed he would be and I took my seat next to him. He turned toward me and looked up to give me a sad, very fake, smile – at least he was trying to put on a good front. I smiled back at him and hoped my eyes would convey the worry I felt for his unhappiness. He nodded his head slightly, just enough for my sharp eyesight to see, and turned to face the front of the classroom again.

* * *

The rest of the morning went much like that. Edward, Alice, and I would walk quietly down the halls together to our classes, and he would try to look happy even though I knew he was not. When we got into the lunchroom, Alice was already sitting at our normal table with Mike, Angela, and Eric. Jessica had given up on our little group a while ago and was sitting with Lauren and Tyler at another table across the room. Ben and Angela had just broken up about two weeks ago – they were going to different colleges and he thought it was for the best, Angela on the other hand has been absolutely heartbroken - so he was sitting with a group of guys outside at one of the picnic tables.

"Ugh, all of this food looks disgusting." I said to Edward while we stood in the lunch line.

"Well, you should try and eat something though. You are looking very pale Bella, and I would not want you getting even sicker from lack of nutrition." He replied, concern in his voice.

"I guess you're right." I conceded, grabbed a platter of chicken strips and French fries, and headed over to the cooler to get a ginger-ale.

"I will treat for lunch today, go sit, and start trying to eat a little bit." Edward said, waving me towards our table. I thanked him quickly and took a seat next to Angela.

"Hey Bella, how are you feeling?" Angela asked as I nibbled on my lunch.

"Yeah Swan, you are not looking too hot right now." Mike joked, even though he still looked at me with lust-filled eyes. Angela slapped him on the arm and glared at him for saying something like that to me.

"Thanks Mike, I appreciate it. And I'm fine, thank you Angela. Just been feeling a little queasy lately that's all. I'll be okay though." I wasn't planning on telling any of my friends about the pregnancy – at least not yet. Graduation was in less the three weeks and I just wanted to get through them without being the center of attention all over again.

I turned slightly in my chair once Eric and Mike were absorbed in their own conversation, to be able to talk a little more privately with Angela.

"How are you doing though?" I whispered to her, concerned that she was still overly upset about Ben.

"I've been better, of course, but I'm dealing with it. I mean, now that I have had some time to really think about it, breaking up was really probably the best idea. I'm staying here to go to Peninsula while he'll be all the way in New York going to NYU. We would have grown apart eventually anyway." She did sound like she was starting to feel better about the whole thing, but I could still hear the sadness in her voice at the loss of her first love.

"Well, if you ever want to just, have some fun or something, keep your mind off of everything, I'm here for you okay? Even if it's just to talk or whatever will make you heal faster – I'm here." She smiled and nodded and we both shifted back towards the table to join in with the group.

I ate a few more bites of food and looked around the table. Alice and Edward were deep in their own whispered conversation; they were using a tone of voice even too low for me to hear. Eric and Mike were talking about the road trip they were taking this summer before they started college, and when I looked back at Angela, she seemed less in the mood to talk now. I blocked everyone else out and just concentrated on listening to Jacob in my mind. He had been so quiet the past few hours that I had completely forgotten he was still phased.

He was laying down now at the edge of the woods near First Beach, looking out towards the water. His mind was filled with so many emotions – joy, excitement, worry, trepidation – all towards our new little bundle of joy that would be arriving in several months. He was completely elated at the idea, but just like I was, he was concerned about how well we would do at parenting when we were still just kids in a way ourselves. Our lives and the things we have been through, and have seen, put us way beyond our years, but in the end, we were still just teenagers, and having a baby was a scary thought.

His thoughts abruptly changed to the bonfire the pack was having on Friday night and he thought about asking me later tonight if we could officially announce the pregnancy then when everyone would be in one place. A new wave of anxiety hit him all of a sudden when he thought about how we would tell out fathers the news tonight. His emotions were strong and coming fast causing my head to start to spin. I clasped my hand around my mouth and ran from the lunchroom towards the bathroom, making it inside one of the stalls just in time.

"Hey, are you okay in there Bella?" I heard Alice ask a few minutes later from the other side of the stall door. I opened the door and nodded at her as I made my way over to the sink. "Here, I brought your bag for you."

"Thanks, I packed a toothbrush in there this morning just in case." I brushed my teeth quickly and then splashed some cold water on my face.

"Do you want to just skip the rest of the day?"

Jacob was more calm now, back to just looking out into the water and zoning out. "No, that's alright. I think I'll be okay now."

The rest of the day went by quickly, and Alice and I were now on our way back to my house, Edward driving in his car behind us.

"Why is Edward coming here anyway?" I asked Alice, confused as to why he did not just go home since he was clearly still upset.

"We want to talk to you about something that we really couldn't discuss in school." That is all she would say and was quiet the rest of the ride. We were walking towards my house when I could see the three of us in my own mind through Jacob's eyes. I turned around quickly to find him in wolf form at the tree line next to my house. I waved to him and smiled, and I knew from his thoughts that he was smiling back at me.

'_I know you can hear me,' _Jake thought to me,_ '-which is still kinda freaking weird by the way-' _he laughed lightly,_ ' but I'm just waiting for Seth and Leah to get here and take over patrols. I'll be in the house in a few minutes.'_ I yelled out an "okay" and waved again quickly as we headed into the house.

Alice and Edward sat down on the couch quietly while I sat down in Charlie's recliner facing them. They looked they had a million things to say to me, but instead just stared out into space.

"Alright, what the hell is going on with you two?" I asked with frustration in my voice.

"Would you like for us to wait for Jacob to come in before we explain?" Edward asked. I huffed out a puff of air and leaned back in the chair. A minute and a half later my head was spinning and I was running up the stairs to the bathroom – Leah and Seth had just phased in. Jacob explained to them quickly everything that was going on by replaying the morning in his thoughts for them.

'_I need you two to try and keep your emotions level, and minds clear. It's making Bella sicker when we're phased.'_ Jacob told them.

'_Congrats though dude, a baby? That's really awesome!'_ Seth exclaimed, and I could see in his mind that he was genuinely excited for us.

'_Yeah, that's really great, another baby on the way for the Pack._' Leah said solemnly. Her thoughts went black, and were laced in misery as she thought about Sam having a baby with Emily – the baby that Leah thought she should be having with him. My head began to pound as her depression leaked into my mind, overloading it and bringing on a new wave of wooziness.

'_What did I just say about keeping your thoughts and emotions in check Leah?'_ Jacob asked with anger in his voice. Leah snapped back to reality and my mind was freed from her overbearing feelings. _'Alright, I'll see you guys later. Please try and stay in control.'_ Jake phased back to human, helping to make more room in my already overcrowded mind.

I brushed my teeth and washed my faced quickly, then made my way back down the stairs. Jacob was already sitting in the recliner when I got to the living room and I crawled into his lap. He wrapped his strong arms around me, and I cuddled into his chest.

"Sorry about that – Alice told me you had to run upstairs because you got sick again. It was Leah and Seth phasing in, wasn't it?" Jake asked, concern and worry in his voice.

"Yes, but I'm fine now. Please don't feel bad, there's nothing any of us can do to stop it."

"We can all stop phasing." He said shortly.

"No. You cannot. I would never ask any of you to do that either. It's getting easier, and soon enough I'll be able to handle it completely. And, if Carlisle is right, once the baby is born I probably won't even be in tune with the Pack mind anymore anyway." I gave him my best smile to put him as ease, and I could tell he felt a little better about the whole thing.

"So Alice, Edward – what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked. They looked at each other quickly and then back to me. Alice nudged Edward on the arm, signaling for him to be the one to speak first.

"Well, Alice and I have been thinking… about how I have never been able to see into your mind, and now with you being able to hear the Pack, but they cannot hear you…" He paused and looked back to Alice.

"What he's trying to get at is there was this woman that I met a while ago, before I met my family – she was a vampire, but like with the wolves I wasn't able to see into her future. She told me that her ability was a shield – like she could put this invisible barrier around herself and people around her if she wanted; to keep another vampire from using their abilities on her that is." Alice explained with her eyes wide in excitement.

"What we think, is that your mind has this sort of shielding ability around it also, like hers but less pronounced since you are not a full vampire. It is only blocking out others from getting into your mind, not your body – that is why Jasper is still able to manipulate your body into feeling calmer, or why Alice was able to still see peeks into your future here and there." Edward continued the explanation.

"So do you think that Bella can pull this shield out around her? Expand it away from just her mind?" Jacob asked, confusion in his voice. I stayed quiet, not sure what to say or ask yet.

"I do not know… perhaps. However, she is not a full vampire – I doubt the ability will ever be at the strength it could have been if she was." Edward replied, and I felt a hint of… I don't know, maybe resentment that I wasn't fully vampire in his tone. I shrugged it off and decided it was time to ask my own questions.

"I don't think I really understand though. If my mind can block things out, why am I hearing the Pack at all then?"

"As Carlisle has already deduced, it is more than likely because of the…" Edward paused, a look on his face I couldn't quite read either. "…because of the baby," he coughed out and paused again trying to regain his composure. "It is more than likely because of the baby that you are hearing the pack. I assume it is actually your child that is hearing them, not you." He finally was able to spit out. I took his in his thoughts and let them play out in my mind. It did make sense, I guess, just like Carlisle thinking that the pregnancy was the reason I heard the Pack in the first place.

"Yeah, okay fine, I'll take that. But then, why can't Emily all of a sudden hear the Pack? She's pregnant by a werewolf too." Jacob asked, his tone snide – he obviously hadn't missed Edward acting like a jerk while talking about all of this either.

"Emily also doesn't have Bella's other enhanced abilities. Bella is more in tune with the Pack now, and she's part vampire. More than likely your baby is going to be much more than just a werewolf from the mixture of what Bella is, and what you are Jacob." Alice replied.

"This is something new for all of us Jacob; Bella is a unique blend, as far as we know - one of a kind. We cannot expect to know all these answers definitively, but we can make the best educated guesses that we can. Right now, we are going with what we can figure out." Edward's tone was more neutral now, but still had a tinge of resentment when he spoke about me.

We all just nodded, not sure what else to really say. Edward was right, we didn't have any solid answers because what I am right now, no one has ever come across; and the baby was completely new territory as well.

"We should get going though and leave you two… alone. I'm sure you have much you would like to discuss… _privately_." Edward said as he stood and gestured for Alice to follow him. She didn't look like she was ready to leave yet, but she just rolled her eyes at him, and then smiled at Jacob and me widely.

"I guess we should get going… See you tomorrow at school B. Later Jake!" Alice had started calling me "B" a few weeks ago, and even though I didn't see the need to shorten my name even more, I just let her do as she pleased. Edward gave a half-hearted wave, not even bothering to fake a smile, and made his way out the door, Alice following quickly behind him.

"That dude is so freaking weird sometimes." Jake said pensively. I looked at him for a moment, and then we both doubled over in a fit of laughter. Edward was, in fact, really odd sometimes.

"If you thought dealing with him was fun, wait about two hours from now when we have to talk to our dad's." I said, his smile fading instantly. "Oh, come on. It's not going to be that bad… well, at least we know your father will probably take it well, right?" Jacob thought for a moment.

"Billy probably will, after the shock wears off. Charlie on the other hand… Can we just make sure he leaves his gun here?" The honestly frightened look in Jacob's eyes made me go into a completely new fit of giggles.

"Yeah Jake. We'll make sure the gun stay's here you big scaredy-wolf." He narrowed his eyes at me for a moment, then threw me over his shoulder, and ran up the stairs, as I giggled and playfully swatted at his back.

"I'll show you just how much of a big bad wolf I really am." He said in an incredibly seductive and sexy voice as he gently tossed me on my bed.

_**To be continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: Check out my profile to a link of Alice's new car. It costs $500,000 – not customized! Crazy, but a hell of a car!!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, and I hope I was able to respond personally to each and every one of you. **

**Thanks so much for reading!! XoXo - Vanessa**


	19. Chapter 19: Say Something

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the "Twilight: Saga" are the property of Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of said author. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**Chapter Nineteen: Say Something**

***Jacob's POV***

"Come on Jake we have to go – stop stalling!" Bella yelled up to me from the bottom of the stairs. I was in the bathroom, and had been in here for the last ten minutes, like she said - stalling. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, trying to talk myself into manning up. I couldn't though – I was freaking out. Bella wanted to leave to head to my house where Charlie was meeting us there at seven for dinner, and she and I were planning to tell them we were having a baby.

'_Come on Black – you're man enough to have sex, but not have the balls to tell your father and hers that your girlfriend is having your baby?' … … … 'You're pathetic man'. _I sighed at myself and shook my head, leaning down to splash some cold water on my face. I looked back at myself in the mirror, _'Okay…Bella isn't acting like this. You need to be strong…be the kind of man she can lean on for support.' _I nodded at myself in agreement, and heading for the door.

"Took you long enough." Bella tapped her foot in annoyance, her hands on her hips, and a scowl across her face – she looked dead sexy when she was pissed off. I couldn't resist and I scooped her up into my arms, crashing my lips to hers. I trailed kisses down her neck, but she brought her hand to my cheek and pulled my face back up to look her in the eyes.

"We…need…to…go." She dragged out the words through gritted teeth, and her tone and the stern look in her eyes told me that any other stalling tactics I tried would inevitably fail. I huffed and shrugged my shoulders, letting her take my hand and steer me towards the door. "Are we running all the way there? We have no car here." She said as we stepped outside. Her truck had died a miserable death a few weeks ago and she refused to let the Cullen's buy her a new one. I also had run here, so my car and bike were both still at my house.

"Sorry Bells, looks like we have to. Want me to carry you?" She looked really exhausted and frail and I knew she didn't want to run all the way to the Res.

"Let me just call Alice and we can borrow one of their cars." Her tone was miserable, and my heart ached to find a way to make her feel better. She took out her cell phone and spoke quickly. "Emmett will be here in five minutes with the jeep."

"Okay. Do you want to wait inside?

"No. The fresh air is helping. I just wish Leah would stop…Never mind." She abruptly stopped mid-sentence.

"Wish Leah would stop _what_ Bella?" I asked, my tone a little more demanding then she deserved, but I wanted her to answer me.

"She's trying not to but…She just can't stop feeling all this resentment towards you and me and…and our little peanut, our baby." Peanut? That was too cute that she just gave our baby a nickname already. The smile had immediately faded as quickly as it had appeared though as I thought about what else Bella had said – Leah was feeling resentment towards us?

"Why is she feeling that way?" I asked.

"Because she wants to be the one having a baby. She's mad that you imprinted on me and Sam didn't imprint on her. She thinks it's unfair that you and I were in love with each other first, and then imprinted. She feels like she was never good enough, and that's why even though Sam and her were in love first, Emily was better for him so he imprinted on him. She's mad that Sam and Emily are having a baby. She's just mad in general. And she honestly is really trying to clear her mind right now because she doesn't want me hearing all of this, but she can't, and her emotions are just putting me in a foul mood right now!" Bella's voice grew more and angrier as she continued, basically yelling by the end.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, I'll go phase really quickly and get her to calm down." I ran off towards the woods before she could ask me not to. I took off my clothes and jumped, phasing mid-air.

'_Leah!' _I screamed in my mind.

'_What do you want Jake – What's up?'_ She asked in reply, her tone completely annoyed.

'_What's up? What's up!!?? You are upsetting Bella right now that's what's up! I asked you to keep you mind clear and your emotions under control and you're doing the exact opposite!'_

'_Jake I'm sor…I'm sorry! I just can't help it! I'm a mess right now and you yelling at me is not helping!'_ Her thoughts towards me were loud, but they were laced in distraught emotion – she really was a mess right now.

'_Alright. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I want you to phase back though. Right now.'_ I tried to sound remorseful for my actions, but also commending so she knew I wanted her back to human without argument. She took my tone seriously and without a second thought, she wasn't phased any longer.

'_Seth, I'm sorry you had to hear that.'_ I said, honestly forgetting that he was even phased in the first place.

'_It's cool man. She was killing me with all that angtsy brooding crap anyway. Will Bella be okay now?'_ He asked, concern in his voice. He really was such a good kid.

'_Hopefully she'll be alright now that Leah isn't filling her with all her overbearing emotions. You'll be alright for a the hour until Paul picks up patrol?'_

'_Yeah sure Jake, no prob.' _

'_Alright, thanks kid.'_ I phased back and got dressed quickly, making my way back towards the house. Emmett's jeep was out in the front, be neither he nor Bella were outside. I went back in and saw Emmett standing near the stairs.

"Hey, man what's up?" I asked.

"Bella's upstairs puking her brains out again. When I pulled up she was holding her head, she just kept repeating, "so much yelling, it hurts," over and over and then bolted into the house. What the hell was she talking about?"

"Dammit!" I yelled. "She's hearing the pack now, no one told you?" He shook his head to say no. "Yeah, it's killing her dude. It's just too much for her when she's already so sick from the pregnancy as it is."

"Sorry to hear that, that really sucks. Bella's a strong girl though; she'll be alright once she figures out how to handle it."

"Yeah, I guess….Hey, thanks for letting us borrow the jeep."

"No problem, anything for family right? You should really convince her to let us buy her a knew car though."

"I know, but you know how she is." We both shook our head in agreement, both knowing that Bella didn't like taking "charity handouts", or at least that's how she saw it.

"Well, graduation is coming up…Just saying." He had a big smile on his face and I knew exactly what he was hinting at.

"Your parents bought her a car as a graduation present didn't they?"

"Yup." He said, popping the "p" at the end of the word. "SUV actually, just ordered it this afternoon. They figured it would be more practical with the baby." I just shook my head, picturing Bella's reaction when that truck showed up in her driveway, probably with a big red bow on the hood. "Alright I'm gonna get outta here, just didn't want to leave her here alone until you got back."

"Thanks Em, I appreciate it. See ya later." He shook my hand, and then headed out the door, with a "See ya" of his own, to run back to his house.

I made my way up the stairs to check on Bella. When I opened the bathroom door she was sitting on the cold tile floor with her head leaning up against the wall, eyes closed, sweat on her forehead.

"Baby, are you okay?" I asked in as quiet as voice as possible in case her head was still hurting.

"Mmhmm." She barely got out.

"Do you want to hold off on tonight, and just get into bed?" I asked, concern in my voice for her well-being.

"You're not getting out of the firing squad that easily." She smiled slightly and opened her eyes. "I just need to get cleaned up and we can get out of her. Everything's fine now, Seth is really quiet." I walked over to her and took her hand to assist her in standing up, helping her to walk over towards the sink after she steadied herself. "I'll meet you downstairs."

"You sure?" She nodded yes, and I smoothed out her hair, kissing the top of her head. "Alright, I'll be downstairs then. Take your time."

A few minutes later Bella made her way down the stairs, looking much better then when I just saw her, but still very pale and sick looking. God, it broke my heart seeing her like this.

"Do you think maybe…maybe you could use some blood or something?" She thought a moment and then brought her hand up to her mouth, looking like she was about to get sick again. She shook her head to say no, and then took in a few deep breathes.

"Um, no…I don't think that would be too good of an idea right now. I'll be fine. Come on, let's go."

* * *

We got to my house about twenty minutes later, and Bella was finally starting to look a little better. I called our local pizza joint to have them deliver dinner though, knowing she was not going to be up for cooking anything. My father was in the living with Charlie, who had just arrived, watching some fishing show, while Bella and I sat in the kitchen waiting for the pizza.

"You still worried?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Mmm, yeah I guess, a little bit. I mean, I know Charlie would never try to physically hurt me, and we both know I'd heal from it anyway, but I'm just more worried about him being disappointed in me. He looks at me as someone to take care of you when he's not around, and even though I don't regret the decisions we've made, I'm just nervous he'll look at me differently now – more like someone who had wronged you in a way." I averted my eyes from her gaze and stared at the floor. I didn't want to get all emotional, but I could feel tears threatening to well behind my eyes.

"Aww, Jake – neither one of them are going to be disappointed in you. Charlie will totally be shocked at first because we're so young, Billy too, but when all is said and done, and the dust settles, you'll still be the man that loves me unconditionally, and he knows that. Charlie knows that you will take care of me, that we take care or and love each other, and in the end we're giving them both their first grandchild – and who could be disappointed in that?" Bella took my hand and I looked back up into her eyes. The look in her eyes, so full of love for both me and because she was talking about our baby, made my heart melt, and made me forgot all my troubles completely.

"You're right. It will all be fine." We both nodded in agreement and then there was a knock on the door, the pizza was here.

* * *

The four of us ate quietly at first, out father's just talking lightly about local gossip. I was glad to see that Bella was able to get down a slice of pizza and some of the salad, while I ate almost a pie myself. I felt Bella's hand slide onto my thigh while we were finishing up. She gave it a light squeeze and I knew that was the signal she was about to break the news. I sat up straighter in my chair and looked over at her quickly. We both gave each other a half smile, and then she turned back towards our father's, clearing her throat to gain their attention. Charlie and Billy looked over to her, and I knew this was it; my heart was going million beats a second.

"Dad, Billy…Jacob and I have something we would like to tell you." Bella said, her voice small but clear and precise. They both looked between her and me trying to figure out what it was just by reading our expressions.

"Alright, so when's the wedding then so I can rent a tux?" Charlie asked with a slight laugh to his tone. His statement actually made me choke on the water I was sipping, spraying it all across the table. Everyone's eyes were on me now; looking at me as if I were loosing my mind. I shook it off at stared at Bella, urging her to keep going.

"No Dad, that's not it," she continued. "I mean, eventually that will be news we'll share with you, but that's not it today." She gave him a slight smile, but his eyes narrowed, knowing that something bigger then a marriage announcement was coming.

"So then, what is it Bella?" My father asked, but by his tone and the way he looked over at me, I instantly knew he had already figured out what the news was.

"Well Billy…Dad…you are both going to be grandfathers…in December…Umm, Jake and I… are having a baby…I'm…I'm pregnant."

Silence.

Complete and utter silence.

What's that saying? If looks could kill? Yeah – the way Charlie was looking at me right now could have sent me right into a young grave if that were true. If steam could literally come from someone's ears, his would have filled the room with it by now. I cowered back in my seat, waiting for the yelling to start.

"Well," my father started to say, finally breaking the completely uncomfortable silence, "I think I am way too young and studly to be getting called a grandpa quite yet, but I'm happy for you two, really. Congratulations." I was expecting his reaction, but I welcomed it gladly nonetheless. Charlie on the other hand still was staring straight at me, a murderous look in his eyes.

"Dad…Please…Say something." Bella begged. I looked over to her and could see the tears now running down her cheeks. Charlie's reaction was not what she was hoping for, and exactly what I feared.

"I trusted you." Charlie said through gritted teeth, directed at me. I opened my mouth to say how sorry I was, to say anything, but he put up his finger to silence me. "You don't get to speak right now Jacob Black." Oh, yeah – this was not going to be good. I nodded my head to tell him I understood and waited for him to start laying into me. Instead, he turned quickly, and walked out the front door.

"Wha…what just happened?" Bella asked staring at the door, her arm reached out as if she was trying to stop him; her uncontrollable sobs followed seconds after. I stood up and picked her up into my arms, cradling her to my chest as I walked her over to the couch.

"Shh, shhh…baby it's going to be alright. He'll come around. He probably just needed a minute to clear his head. Charlie's not mad at you Bella, it's okay hunny." I sat with her on my lap smoothing her hair, and rocking back and fourth. Her tears were coming out strong and fast, soaking through my t-shirt.

I looked up to find my dad had wheeled over next to the couch. He placed his hand on my shoulder, giving it a squeeze, and gave me a look to say he was sorry for Charlie's behavior, and that Bella was upset. I nodded as to say thank you, and took his hand in mine, while still holding onto Bella in my other arm.

* * *

About an hour had passed and still no sign of Charlie. I honestly expected him to have left for maybe five minutes, just to clear his head as I told Bella. I never had expected him to really be gone this long. Bella had cried herself to sleep, now lying on the couch covered with a blanket; her face still wet with tears. My father and I were in the kitchen discussing the baby amongst other things. I still hadn't gotten a chance to ask him why he was looking at me so oddly the other night at the tribal meeting with the other Elders.

"So nothing yet then?" I asked, after Billy had just told me the Elders had not found out any new information on who could have sent that package to Bella.

"No, I'm sorry son. No one in the tribal council would do anything like that since the threat was also directed towards the pack. Just as you know your pack brothers…and sister…would never either. It was no one on the Res – that much we can know for sure. Have you spoken with the Cullen's about this yet?" His tone was a bit accusatory when he asked about the Cullen's, but I figured I would let it go for now.

"Briefly, this morning when I brought Bella to Carlisle to see why she was so sick, I had mentioned it. But, with all this baby news and everything, it kinda was swept under the rug for now."

"Will they be coming to the Bonfire on Friday? We can all discuss it then I guess."

"Umm, yeah I think that's kind of the plan." I remember Esme had said something about bringing a bunch of food with her. "Hey dad, I need to ask you a question, and I really hope that you'll be honest with me."

"Sure Jacob, what is it?"

"On Friday, when we were at the meeting you kept…I don't know you kept looking at me like you wanted to tell me something, something that the rest of the Elders were holding back on."

"Oh, you noticed that huh?" He stared past me now, not wanting to make eye contact any longer. There was definitely something he was holding back. "Jake, there are stories, legends of our people that we don't talk about any longer. You know almost everything there is to know, but…" He paused, looking unsure if he should continue.

"Dad, just tell me…please."

"Jacob, the other Elders, and I know that Bella isn't the first of her kind." I didn't know how to respond, what he was saying was to confusing. Of course Bella was the first of her kind? Neither the Cullen's or anyone in the pack have ever heard or known of a hybrid like her, this didn't make any sense.

"I don't think I understand what you're trying to tell me."

"There's a story, like I said that we don't talk about anymore. It occurred during your grandfather's time, and after…after what our people deemed as a threat was _taken care of_," he said the words "taken care of" with disgust in his voice, "no one talked about it anymore; it was forbidden to speak of."

"What kind of threat? What was taken care of?" I asked, fearful of what he meant.

"One of the members of the original pack had been bitten, by a vampire. He didn't turn…completely…he just turned into something different, something like Bella."

"And how did they exactly "take care of" him?" I asked with quotation fingers, knowing what his answer would be, but wanting to hear it out of his mouth

"They killed him. Decapitated him then burned the body." His said flatly, emotionless this time. I stared at him for a moment, I couldn't believe that a community, a family, that I was descendant from would do something so horrible; especially not when we are meant to protect people.

"But, he wasn't like what Bella is. Bella is human still – he was a werewolf first." I didn't believe the Elders could feel that Bella was some sort of threat like they thought this other man had been.

"Jacob, you are still human too, just with enhanced abilities until you stop phasing – humanity still runs through you as a werewolf, it a mixture of the wolf and your human side. Bella might still be seen as basically human to you, to herself and the Cullen's, but deep down, right now what she is, is a mixture of werewolf and our enemies - the vampires. To the Elders, she's a disgrace. You know I don't feel that way, of course, I love her just the same no matter what. Nevertheless, if she were not the imprint of the rightful alpha, the Elders would have tried to take action against her right away."

I could feel the anger in me starting to boil over at the though of anyone hurting my Bella. I couldn't let it overtake me yet though, not until I had all the answers.

"She has werewolf blood in her, but she's not one of us. We've always been told this is something we've been born into, not something that can be made into. You're not making any sense right now." I stated with confusion obvious in my voice.

"I don't know what she is Jacob. I don't know a lot of things anymore." He shook his head, his eyes sad and remorseful for telling me all this in the first place. "I just know that right now, the Elders are not going to do anything to hurt her. You are the rightful Alpha son, and soon enough you will have to take your place there. Bella is your imprint, and is now carrying a possible Alpha child. They won't hurt her – I've made sure to make my opinion on that very clear."

I felt myself ease slightly, knowing my father had my back on all of this, and was there when I couldn't be to fight for Bella's life. I had a million more questions for him, but before I could get my next one out the front door opened, and Charlie walked in.

"Sorry I left so quickly." He said walking into the kitchen, holding something in his hand. "Where's Bella?"

"She's asleep on the couch, Charlie. You leaving like that really tore her up." Billy replied, giving him a bit of a scowl for his childish behavior.

"Yeah, I was only going to step out to get some air, but then I…" He paused and looked at the item in his hand; it looked like a pink baby blanket. "…I needed to run home and get something."

"What is that?" I asked, immediately wanting to take back talking directly to him when I thought he was still so angry with me.

"It's Bella's baby blanket. I kept it to give to her when she…when she was older and was starting her own family; didn't think I'd be giving it to her this soon though." He looked sad, but also had a bit of something else in his voice, maybe excitement?

"Look Jake, I apologize for how badly I overreacted before. I know how much you love and care for my daughter, and though I'm sure this wasn't something that was planned, I know you're a good kid, and I know you'll be a great father to my grand-baby." He stuck his hand out to me to shake.

I stood from my chair and met his eyes, they were remorseful, and I knew he meant everything he just said. I walked the few steps over to him and pulled him into a hug. It might not have been very manly on my part, but it felt like the right thing to do at the time. He stiffened and hesitated for a moment, but then he hugged me back.

"Alight, alright – enough with all this 'ya ya sisterhood' emotional bull, go wake up Bella and talk with her Charlie." Billy sad with a laugh, Charlie and I joining in with our own. Charlie began walking towards the living room and then waved me to follow with him.

"Bells, hunny? Wake up sweetheart." He said, and her eyes flicked open in an instant – as if she hadn't even really been sleeping at all.

"Daddy?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. "You came back."

"Of course I did Bells. I'm so sorry I left like that, my reaction was completely uncalled for, and you did not deserve that whatsoever." He took her hands in his, and her eyes filled with tears again, this time because she was happy.

"Oh, Dad no, I'm sorry. I'm sorry Jake and I disappointed you by me getting pregnant. I knew…" Bella tired to say, but was cut off by Charlie interrupting her.

"Bella, you did not disappoint me. You and Jake are giving me an amazing gift, it just took me a moment to calm down and see that. Here," he said, handing her the pink blanket, "I know you won't know if it's a boy or girl for a while, but this was your baby blanket, and I've held onto it all these years so you could pass it on to your first baby." Charlie's eyes were now filling with tears, and even I had to choke back my own.

Bella jumped up from the couch and wrapped her arms around Charlie where he sat on the coffee table. They held their embrace for a long moment; it was full of emotion, so many things being said with no words.

"So, where do you two plan on living once this little peanut is born?" Charlie asked using the same nickname Bella had for the baby. She sat back down on the couch; we just looked at each other, fear in both of our wide eyes. We hadn't even really had time to process that we were in fact having a baby, let alone where we were going to live.

"I don't know Dad we haven't really thou…" Bella stopped speaking and quickly brought her hand to her mouth. She paused a moment and then ran towards the bathroom. Not a moment later, I heard the howls of my pack in the distance. _Something was terribly wrong._

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: Thanks as always for all of your reviews, and for everyone that has added my story to your alerts, favorites etc! XoXo - Vanessa**


	20. Chapter 20: Explosion

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the "Twilight: Saga" are the property of Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of said author. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**Chapter Twenty: Explosion**

***Bella's POV***

_Oh…my…god!_ I can't take this anymore! All these voices, all these emotions. It was easy to drown them out when it was just one of them, but right now, when everyone in the pack except Jacob was in my mind – I couldn't take it. I couldn't even figure out what they were all yelling about, everything was so loud, so angry, millions of flashes going by at once, it was all just blurring together. Whatever was happening out there had the pack in an uproar, and there was nothing I could do other then lay on this cold bathroom floor, trying to recover from the blast to my head when they all phased in at once like that.

"Bells, what's going on?" Jake asked from the other side of the door, concern obvious in his voice.

"Jake, please, make them stop. Figure out what's wrong, and just please make it stop." I knew he would figure out that I was talking about the pack and without another word I heard him telling our father's that he was going to go "run to the store" for me to get something to help my stomach.

He phased in a moment later and then I lost him quickly in the sea of voices and images. I just laid my head against the tile, soaking in the cold that helped calm my clammy skin.

'_That's enough!'_ I finally heard Jacob scream in a commanding voice - the pack mind went silent. _Beautiful silence._ I sighed in the relief. _'Sam, please get everyone to phase back so we can all talk in human form. I don't know what's going on, but Bella is on deaths door right now from everyone carrying on like this.'_

'_You heard him. Everyone phase back right now.' _Sam commanded in the same type of voice Jacob had just used. Without even a thought of defiance, each member phased out one by one, followed by Sam and Jake. For the first time in three days my mind was finally my own again. I got up off the floor and cleaned up, washing my face and using toothpaste on my finger to brush my teeth the best I could without a toothbrush.

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked me, anxiety for me written all over his face, as I walked back into the living room.

"Yeah, sorry about that Dad. Morning sickness…that likes to hang around all day and not just in the morning." I gave him a slight smile trying to put him at ease; he smiled back and nodded as if he understood. Maybe mom had had all day sickness too? "I'm going to go step outside for some fresh air, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"I'm actually going to head back home Bells, it's getting pretty late. Do you want to ride home with me?" he asked.

"Jake should be back soon…from the store. I'll just catch a ride home with him so he doesn't think I just disappeared." Charlie let out a light laugh, and then walked over to pull me into a tight hug.

"I really am excited about the baby hunny; you and Jake are going to do great." He kissed the top of my head and I walked him out to the cruiser thanking him and waving goodbye.

I pulled out my cell phone and called Jake right away. I heard the phone ringing back to me from inside the house. _Damn_. When they were phased I was able to get bits and pieces as to where they were and it looked like the woods behind Sam's house. I ran back inside and let Billy know I was heading down there, and took off down the road. I didn't have the strength in me to run at my fastest speed right now, but I was still able to run quicker than a normal human.

"Why the fuck would you do something like this Leah!!" I heard Jake scream from inside the Uley's home.

I walked up to the door and was going to knock, but decided they probably would not have heard me over all that yelling anyway, and just let myself in. The moment I walked through the door everyone turned around and stared at me, going completely silent again.

"Umm, Hi." I said meekly giving a quick wave, not knowing why all of the attention was suddenly on me. Jake was at my side in an instant.

"Are you feeling better Bells?" He asked, wrapping his arm around my waist and leading me to the loveseat. Quil and Embry were sitting there, but one death glare from Jake and they quickly scurried up and sat on the floor in front of the couch. Jake sat down and pulled me to his side.

"Yeah, much better now. Thank you, everyone, for phasing back." I looked around the room and smiled, but everyone's face showed anything but like they wanted to smile back. "What's going on?" I could feel Jacob's body go tense next to mine, slightly shaking while a rumble reverberated through his chest.

"Sam? Anyone? Please tell me what's going on." I looked around the room again and now everyone was staring at Leah who stood in the corner of the room, her eyes glued to the floor, arms wrapped around her chest.

"Bella, I did something horrible." I was surprised when it was Leah to speak up, but her eyes still stayed staring down. "I went to the Elders and told them you were pregnant." I was confused at first, not really seeing how that could be all that horrible, until she continued. "They freaked out. They don't want you to have the baby. They want you to get rid of it. They want you and the baby to both die so it doesn't happen again."

Jacob wasn't the only one tensing now, I could hear growls coming from each member in the pack. I stood to walk over to Leah. Jake tried to grab my hand to get me to stay but I just shook him off and kept walking.

"Can we go outside and talk?" I asked her, taking her hand in mine. She looked up at me, tears in her eyes, running down her cheeks. She nodded and I led her out the back door.

"Bella - What are you doing?" I heard Jake ask me in a raised voice from the living room, but I just closed the door behind me, not looking back to him. It was dark outside now, almost eleven in the evening already.

"Okay, talk to me Leah. What's going on?" Leah and I were not close by any means, but we had become friendly over the past few months, and she really got along well with the Cullen girls too. I knew she was upset, this afternoon giving me a good peak into her mind and that she was still very hurt by everything that happened with Sam, but this whole thing? Going behind everyone's back and telling about my pregnancy? This was all completely out of character for her.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I just…I don't know what's wrong with me anymore!" She yelled out falling on her knees to the grass, pulling at her hair. I crouched down and sat next to her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. "I was just so angry, with everything; you know that…I know you were able to see me having a nervous breakdown this afternoon."

"Yes, I was able to see you struggling with many different emotions, many different feelings. However, that really doesn't explain to me why you would go to the Elders and tell them about the baby." I tried to keep my voice clear, and honestly, I was surprising myself that I was not trying to rip her head off right now, but deep down I really did feel badly for her, and didn't honestly believe that Billy, Harry or Quil Senior would really want to hurt the baby.

"I know I shouldn't have. That's why after they had reacted so badly…I ran and went right to Sam. My dad wasn't there though Bella - Please know that he had nothing to do with this. It was all the other ones, the one's you don't know about. I know when you hear us refer to the Elders you think it's just…I know you know about Billy, and my Dad, and Quil's grandfather, Old Quil… that you think we're talking about them when we say the Elders… but there are other's. Men that stay hidden." Her voice was frantic.

"What others Leah?" I asked, completely confused now.

"From the original pack, back when it was all our great-grandfathers. All of our great-grandfathers had all stopped phasing a long, long time ago, living out their lives as human. But these men, they didn't stop phasing like everyone thought they had. Everyone assumed they just moved off the Reservation and that was it, lost touch is all, they had all said they needed to get away from all the death and move on with their lives away from the memories. But they didn't leave, and they knew we would eventually grow up to be this, but they stayed hidden in wolf form, not even helping Sam when he first phased and he was so confused. It wasn't even until recently when we all started phasing that they went to Billy, my dad, and Old Quil and explained where they had been all this time. They had been waiting until a new pack formed, and now they feel they are the law – they are the ones that have a problem with who you are, not anyone else. They scare the crap out of me Bella."

She did look scared, out of her mind truthfully, but I couldn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. I just nodded at her, urging her to continue.

"All this time as wolves has changed them. They've lived all those years secluded from humanity and it's changed them into real animals. They have stopped phasing though now, we couldn't even hear them when we were phased since they are part of their own pack. They are saying that it's time for them to rule while our pack takes over the fight against the vampires. Billy thinks he has some kind of rank over them, because Ephraim Black was their Alpha, and that they'll listen to him when he tells them not to hurt you, but I think they are just trying to appease him, letting him think that. After I saw them today, after what they asked me to do…"

She finally trailed off, tears of regret in her eyes. I had to take a moment to absorb all the information she just prattled off. I realized that I never really have pried much over the past few days into the pack mind, never really heard any of this kind of information from their thoughts – mostly I was just trying to drown them out, or was too sick to pay any attention.

Even when I had saw into Jake's mind after their meeting on Friday I only saw the way he saw Billy looking at him, he never even thought about the rest of the Elders. Leah was right, whenever they said "Elders" I just pictured the ones I knew – Billy Black, Harry Clearwater, and Quil Ateara, Senior. I don't even know why I didn't think there might have been others. I knew deep down that those three men would never think maliciously towards me, yet I knew full well that the "Elders" had thought I was some kind of freak abomination – of course it wasn't those three that had thought that.

"Is there more to this?" I asked, hoping that she'd already gotten the worst out of the way.

"They put on a good face Bella, they have the rest of the pack and our fathers completely diluted…at least they did. Everyone just accepted them with open arms because of who they were, but it's not like any of us in the pack are related to them, their wolf bloodline ends with them because they didn't have any children. But it's different now – the way they reacted when I told them you were pregnant, like I said before, completely animalistic, no humanity behind their eyes at all. They are hell bent on not letting this baby be brought into the world. They kept telling me I had to take out the threat…they wanted me to kill you so I would take out both threats at once. I showed it all to Sam, and that's when the rest of the pack phased in to see it played out too. They all know the truth now – that these men are dangerous. I'm so sorry Bella. I never should have gone to them in the first place. I don't even know why I did anymore, I've never trusted them, always been afraid of them."

"Threat? How am I a threat though? How is my baby a threat?" This was all very bizarre and it just downright made absolutely no sense whatsoever. I didn't even know how to react, what to feel yet. Should I be scared, worried, pissed of at Leah? I couldn't figure it out. I was just completely numb right now listening to Leah going on and on with all this new information I knew nothing about.

"Because your half-vampire, and because they think the baby will be too, they deem you a threat to our people."

"But I'm not half vampire, I'm partially, but I'm also human and werewolf." I said, shaking my head.

"That's not how they see it. They see you as half vampire, half werewolf. They see you as a mixture of our people and our natural enemy. They started rambling off something about how they'd taken care of this once before, someone like you, and they would just have to do it again now."

"Alright, this is just crazy – there is no one else like me, we all know that." I said, finally starting to get a little anger behind my words.

"I don't know Bella. I just know that I am going to protect you and that baby – I swear. I should have never told them. I will give my life before I let them hurt either one of you." Leah was clasping at my hands, her eyes wild like she really would throw herself to the wolves, literally, if it came down to saving the baby and me.

"Leah, it's fine – calm down. We'll figure it out and take care of everything." I told her, in the most soothing voice I could muster.

"Yeah – and I'm going to be the one to go take care of it…right now." Jacob said from behind me. I turned quickly and saw that he was completely irate; eyes black and hands clenched in tight fists.

"I'll go with you Jake, this is my fault – let me go with you." Leah begged, standing up to give her pleas more power.

"Fine, only because you're right, this is your fault." Jake growled out through gritted teeth. He calmed slightly as he put out his hand to help me up from the grass. "I'll make this all go away Bella. No one will hurt you or our little peanut." I leaned into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Just be careful okay? We can't have anything happen to you either." He kissed me lightly on the lips and wiped away the tears that I hadn't even realized escaped my eyes.

"I love you Bella…I love you baby" He said as he rubbed my stomach. I told him I loved him too after another quick kiss, and then watched as he and Leah took off into the woods. They didn't phase though because I couldn't hear them. I sighed loudly and walked back into the house.

"Bella, are you alright?" Emily asked me as I entered the kitchen, I didn't even see her here earlier. I nodded my head, but then I finally broke down. Tears were streaming from my eyes, and I couldn't stop them.

"Emily…why is all of this happening?" She took me into her arms and let me sob on her shoulder.

"Jake will make everything better Bella, you know that." She said to try to calm me down.

"Yeah Bella, he's the big bad Alpha now – they have to listen to him." I heard one of the guys yell from the living room, I think it was Jared. I looked up to Emily with confusion in my eyes. _'Since when was Jake the Alpha?'_ I thought to myself.

"Just a few minutes ago. Jake had Sam step down and he took over as Alpha. He's always been the rightful owner of the title because of his bloodline." Emily replied as if she could read my mind and hear the question I didn't ask aloud.

"Why would he do that now?" I asked.

"So that he could have the power that belongs to him, Bella. So that he could go to those sick twisted men and demand they leave you and your baby alone." She had anger and disgust in her voice, she obviously wasn't a fan of the "new" Elders anymore than anyone else in the pack was. "Come one, let's go sit with the rest of the pack and wait for Jake and Leah to get back."

When we walked into the living room all the guys looked at me with apologies in their eyes for what was happening, like this was all their fault too. In the end it really wasn't Leah's fault either, and I knew that. Yes, she was the one that told them, but they would have found out soon enough anyway, and they would have had the same reaction regardless.

"Please don't be mad at Leah." I said to the all of them. I could tell none wanted to listen to me by the way their eyes narrowed and bodies tensed. "I mean it. I do not want any of you giving her a hard time anymore. This would have happened even if she hadn't said anything. I couldn't have kept my pregnancy a secret from them."

"She still should have kept her big mouth shut." Paul said.

"Yeah, I'm not going to disagree with that, but none of you are in her place. You don't understand what she's going through or what she's feeling right now. Plus, she's beating herself up enough as it is. All of us being mad at her will do nothing but tear this family apart, and right now, we all need to be strong and stick together. We are only strong against a threat as a united front." My voice was commanding and I felt like I actually had some sort of power over them, and by the way they looked at me, I could feel that they would probably do anything I said.

They all nodded in agreement at me, and I could feel the tension in the room ease slightly…That was until the entire house shook as a large explosion sounded from outside. We all hit the floor, arms covering our heads, and froze. A moment later, we were all looking at each other with wide, petrified eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Embry with a frantic voice as we all began to stand back up.

We all just shrugged, no one having any idea what could have been exploding like that. A second later the phone rang and Emily went to go and answer it.

"Hello?" She asked the person on the other end.

"What!!??" She screamed into the phone, terror in her voice.

"Are you sure?" she asked, her tone almost in a whisper now.

Her face went completely pale, and the phone dropped from her hand, clattering on the hardwood floor. She leaned back until she hit the counter, and slumped down to the floor against the cabinets. We all ran over to her, but I got to her first.

"What happened Emily? Who was that?" I asked.

"It was…it was Billy. There was an explosion." Her voice was flat and soft, her face completely blank as she stared straight ahead not looking at anyone.

"We knew there was an explosion Emily, does he know where it was?" Seth asked from behind me.

"At the Tribal Council building. Someone blew up the Tribal Council building." She said as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

I gasped, "But…but that's where Leah and…and Jake were going."

* * *

***Jacob's POV***

"I don't know Bella. I just know that I am going to protect you and that baby – I swear. I should have never told them. I will give my life before I let them hurt either one of you." I heard Leah telling Bella as I stepped outside. She was practically clawing at her as she told her she'd die before letting anything happen to the baby or Bella. She should have thought of that before she started all this mess.

"Leah, it's fine – calm down. We'll figure it out and take care of everything." Bella replied to her.

"Yeah – and I'm going to be the one to go take care of it…right now." My voice came out hard, and I could feel the wolf within me begging to be released.

"I'll go with you Jake, this is my fault – let me go with you." Leah stood up and walked over to me as she begged to take her with me.

"Fine, only because you're right, this is your fault." I narrowed my eyes at her, and made sure my tone conveyed just how pissed off at her I was now. I grabbed Bella by the hand and helped her to stand up, pulling her next to me. "I'll make this all go away Bella. No one will hurt you or our little peanut." I wrapped my arms around her, never wanting to let her go.

"Just be careful okay? We can't have anything happen to you either." I leaned down to kiss her gently, putting all the fears and anger I had right then out of my mind for the moment.

"I love you Bella," I told her, then leaned down slightly and put my hand near her stomach, where my baby was growing inside of her. "I love you baby." I gave her one more quick kiss and ran off towards the woods with Leah close behind as Bella yelled out that she loved me too.

"You are not to phase. We're going to run there, I don't want to get Bella even more upset by hearing us." I told Leah in my now Alpha commanding voice.

"Whoa, hold up." She said, coming to an abrupt stop. "Since when are you Alpha?"

"Since five minutes ago. There is no time for discussions Leah – move it." She gave me a sideways glance, and then shook her head and we started running again.

"I'm really sorry Jake, honestly I didn't think they…"

"I don't want to hear it right now." I said, cutting her off. I was in no mood to hear her apologies at this moment. All I wanted to do was get to the Tribal Council building and tell those asshole Elder wannabe's where they can shove their orders. I'm the Alpha now, this is my pack, and what I say goes. The end. We ran the rest of the way in complete silence.

"We're here, go inside." I told Leah as we walked up to the front double doors of the brick red building. I opened one of the doors and let Leah go ahead of me. I stopped a moment in the doorway and took in a deep breath. _'Relax – I can do this. They have no power over my pack. They cannot tell any of them what to do. And most of all – they WILL NOT hurt Bella or our baby.' _I sighed, and stood up straight, strong - and walked into the building…then there was an explosion, and then nothingness...

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: Thank you all from the bottom of my heart for all the reviews. I can't believe we're already at Chapter 20 in only a little under a month – tomorrow is the one month anniversary of the first chapter getting posted!**** XoXo - Vanessa**


	21. Chapter 21: Sun Without Rain

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the "Twilight: Saga" are the property of Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of said author. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**Chapter Twenty-One: Days Without Pain**

***Bella's POV***

_**God didn't promise days without pain, laughter without sorrow, sun without rain, but He did promise strength for the day, comfort for the tears, and light for the way.**_

Four months have passed since that damn explosion at the Tribal Council building. Summer in Forks has come and gone, and now the leaves are changing. My birthday passed with barely a mention; everyone respecting my wishes to just forget about it for once, no one really around anyway to even remember. I'm now nineteen, by sheer luck I graduated, and while all my normal human friends are off away in college living it up, I'm here sitting on this chilly beach in La Push in October, seven months pregnant, and completely unprepared to raise this child on my own.

I can remember that night like it only happened hours ago. The explosion had completely leveled that building. When the Pack and I arrived there, it was just coming down, flames and smoke everywhere. Emergency workers sifted through the rubble for two weeks straight during the day, while the Cullen's and the Pack were able to discreetly lead their own searches at night. All four bodies of the "new" Elder's that had been inside the building were discovered within the first two days of the search, dead of course, but as the end of the week approached, and as more and more of the debris was taken away, it looked less and less likely that we would discovery Leah's and…and Jacob's bodies.

Watching that building crumple was like watching my own life fall before my very eyes. For the past few months I have gone with the motion's, "lived" my now shattered life the best that I could. But…how am I suppose to actually go on when my entire reason for even existing was gone? You just do…I guess.

I couldn't end my own life, though that's all I want to do everyday - just end the pain, stop pretending that I am strong and coping with everything - because that would mean taking away this precious life growing inside of me too, and right now, our little peanut is the only tangible thing I have to prove that Jacob's and my love truly existed. This baby is the combination of our unconditional love and our true commitment to one another, our imprint, and I could never do anything to stop that from entering this world.

Would I actually be able to go on after I was no longer this baby's lifeline? Well, that is a whole other conversation that I do not think I can have with myself until that time comes.

* * *

"Bella?" I heard Seth ask from behind me. I closed my eyes for a brief moment to compose myself quickly, and then turned to look into his sad eyes.

"Hi Seth." I said, trying to give him a slight smile.

"It's cold out here Bella, come on, I'll walk you back to your truck."

"I don't feel cold…I don't feel anything." I didn't try to hide my broken state with him. He understood…in a way, his sister was still missing too.

"I know, really - I do. But, I'm not just going to leave you out here alone. It's going to get dark soon. It's not…it isn't safe out here by yourself." His voice cracked, and I could see the hard façade that he was putting on break just a little.

"Fine, Seth." I agreed, and he held out his hand to help me up from the large rock I was sitting on. I pressed my hand to my lower back and took his hand in my other, lifting myself up. My pregnant belly was large and round, but there was nothing else on me that screamed "pregnant"; I haven't gained any weight other then in my belly. Carlisle figured it was because of my vampire "upgrades" that nothing else has changed, and thinks that once the baby is born, within a few days I won't even look like I was pregnant at all. That, actually really sounded appealing, considering how uncomfortable I am now.

Seth and I reached my truck after a few minutes of silent walking. It was a new Black Porsche Cayenne Turbo that the Esme and Carlisle had given me for my graduation. I didn't even bother trying to put up a fight and just accepted the gift, to the surprise of everyone. I just couldn't bring myself to care one way or the other, and I really would need something to get me around anyway. I could care less that it is apparently some fancy-ass car, I just needed something to drive in since I couldn't use running as my mode of transportation while this pregnant.

"Do you want a ride back to your house?" I asked Seth as I opened the passenger door for him.

"Can I actually ride with you to your house, so we have some time…so we can talk?" The look on his face was heartbreaking, and I could tell that he really just wanted some company with someone who understood. Since Leah's disappearance, just like me, Seth didn't really want to be around anyone but himself. The only time he ever socialized anymore was to run his patrols, or to talk to me. I opened the door wider to gesture for him to jump in, and after he did I waddled myself over to the driver's side and tried to squeeze myself behind the wheel.

"Do you want me to drive?" He asked, an actual hint of a true smile on his lips at the odd predicament I was now in with this big belly. I shook my head as to say no, and once I was finally able to settle back in my seat, I headed up the road to my house.

"So, what did you want to talk about kiddo?" I asked him. I could see out of the corner of my eye that he looked at me for a long moment, and then he sighed and turned to look out the window.

"Bella, do you…do you think they are really still out there somewhere? Do you think they're still alive?" Seth's voice was small, and filled with sadness. I chanced a look away from the road over to him and could see the silent tears he was crying drape down his cheeks.

"Yes. Yes I do. And they will find them. Both of them. They will find both of them alive, and they will bring Leah and Jacob home to us." I replied, my voice strong and honest, because I believed it with my whole heart to be true. Through all the sadness I had in my heart, I was still able to feel that pull and that connection to Jacob. I knew he was still out there, we just needed to find him. I could see Seth nod, but I wasn't sure he actually believed me.

"Do you know something that would make you think they wouldn't find them?" I asked.

Seth was left behind here to patrol La Push and Forks along with all the other young werewolves, with Jared left here in charge of them. The rest of the Pack and almost all of the Cullen's, less Carlisle and Esme, were out searching all over the place for any signs of Jacob and Leah, and have been for the past four months. If there was some news that he had found out from the search teams that was causing him to doubt that they were still alive, well I wanted to know about it.

"You need to tell me if you know something Seth, or I'll just check in myself and find out without anyone having to tell me."

"That's the problem Bella, I still don't know anything, and no one does, neither do you. The Pack and the Cullen's are still out there just running circles around all these states, and they've got absolutely nothing. It's been four months and there has never been a single lead. Why do we even keep thinking they are out there somewhere when there is no proof?" He asked, his voice now sounding completely defeated, but also with a lot of anger behind his words.

"We keep looking because they were not found in that building. This means, that they were not there when it exploded. Someone, or some_thing_, took them, and is keeping them somewhere. We just need to find out where that place is." I didn't actually know any of this to be a true fact, it's just what we all assumed had happened, it was the only thing that makes sense. It was the only thing I would allow myself to think. Anything else, anything that would take Jacob out of my life permanently…I never let myself think any of those things.

"Yeah, you're right…" He finally conceded, more than likely just to let himself feel less in pain in that moment. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset."

"It's alright Seth. It's better that you let these feelings out, that you talk to me or anyone when you're worrying like this. You'll just hurt yourself more in the end if you don't." My advice sounded good, but it wasn't something I heeded. I've been keeping every emotion, and every bad thought that I've had in the past few months completed bottled up and to myself. I put on a brave face for everyone, and then cry myself to sleep at night when I was alone.

"Thanks Bella, I do actually feel a lot better now. You're gonna be an awesome Mom with all this wise, sage advice you sling out." I peered over to him to see he was no longer crying, and gave me a quick smile towards his joke.

"Thanks Kid – appreciate it." I gave him my own, albeit fake, smile, and he settled back in his seat. We got to my house a few minutes later, and Seth walked around to help me out of the car. "Thanks again." He nodded at me and turned as if he was about to start running back to the Res.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" I asked, and the almost happy look on his face answered the question. I closed my eyes and concentrated, bringing down my shield - I learned how to finally use that, now being able to block out the pack mind unless I wanted to hear it – to try to see which other members of the pack were out patrolling by my house. I could see Collin and Andrew, the newest and youngest pack member, running right in the woods behind the house. I quickly brought my shield back up, and all their voices were gone.

"Collin!! Andrew!!" I yelled out. "I'm going to order some pizzas, come in the house when it gets here to have some dinner!" Two quick low howls signaled to me that they heard me, and Seth and I made our way inside.

"How'd you know it was them patrolling back there?" Seth asked. I tapped the side of my head reminding him that I can hear the Pack mind.

"Oh, yeah…right. I forget about that sometimes now since it doesn't bother you anymore like it did in the beginning."

"Yeah, I'm really grateful Carlisle was able to work with me and teach me how to get control over my shield. It was getting to be way to much after the...accident. With everyone's emotions in overdrive, and then my own...I'm just glad I can have my mind all to myself again."

I told Seth to go grab a seat, and I headed over into the kitchen and placed a quick call to order four large cheese pizzas. With three wolfs, my never-ending appetite, and Dad coming home soon, I second-guessed if four would even be enough, and called them back quickly to make the order for six pizza's instead, three meat lovers. I made my way into the living room, and sat down on the couch next to Seth who was flipping through the TV channels.

"So what else can it do?" Seth asked, muting the TV and turning towards me. I looked at him with questioning eyes, not sure what he was asking. "The shield I mean, have you been able to do anything else other than protecting your mind from anyone getting in, or anything getting out?"

"Not really too much, no. But, I know I'll be able to eventually. Right now I'm not strong enough, not while I'm pregnant, not while the baby keeps refusing to let me get in my blood supply." I actually gagged a little thinking about it.

Even though _I_ craved blood, and really actually _did_ need it, anytime I tried to consume it little Peanut would kick the crap out of me until I was nauseous and threw it back up. We figured that one out when I was still getting sick way past my morning sickness stage, before I could feel the baby kicking. I was finally not nauseous all the time after about two weeks, but then any time I tried to drink blood or eat raw meat it would just come right back up because the baby didn't like it.

Because I haven't been able to keep up with a normal supply of blood consumption, though I've been able to keep small amounts down occasionally to keep me from looking like the walking dead, I'm weak – really weak. Little Peanut likes Pizza though, and by the way I was being kicked right now, I figured I wasn't the only one starving.

"What do you think you'll be able to do once you're stronger?" Seth asked, his voice and eyes very curious.

"For like a split second, before I almost passed out from exhaustion that is, I was actually able to pull the shield out of my mind completely and wrapped almost half my body in it." I said, a little bit of enthusiasm creeping into my voice. Even though I am completely miserable, it was hard not to get a little bit excited at the prospect of being able to expand my shield.

"Wow, that's so cool. So like a real actual shield, like to protect yourself from a physical attack? What does it look like?" Seth asked, with awe and excitement in his voice as well.

"Yeah, it is pretty cool. Um, I can't really see it, you know? But Carlisle said it was like a golden silk was encasing me, but it was light and airy, like mist. I had it wrapped just past my baby bump and Carlisle tried to take a swing at my arm, but his hand smashed back when he hit the shield. I was only able to keep it up for like a minute and a half though." I sighed, that only happened a few weeks ago, right after my birthday, and I wasn't able to do it again since then.

"You'll total rock that once you're back to your badass self." His smile was genuine, and I gave him a little wink and playful punch on the shoulder. He was about to say something else but there was a knock at the door – pizza time!

Collin and Andrew were through the door and in the kitchen before I could even pay the delivery guy. The four of us finished off five of the pizzas, and I practically had to wrangle the sixth one away from Seth to save it for when Charlie got home from work later. We all talked lightly about nothing in particular for a little while after we had finished dinner, and then the three boys headed out, leaving me alone to my thoughts.

I didn't mind being alone, I actually really preferred it right now like I said. It takes a lot out of me to act like I'm okay all the time, that I was dealing with all of this without breaking down. The truth was, I was just becoming a really good actress. The moment I was alone I let the pain and hurt I felt in missing and worrying about Jacob consume me. I left a note on top of the pizza box letting Charlie know I didn't feel like cooking, and that I was upstairs sleeping, making it an early night. Really, I just didn't want him seeing me crying like this.

I missed Jacob so much. So, so much. Every inch of my body ached to be held in his strong arms again. My lips burned to feel his on them again. More than anything, my heart felt like it was being ripped from my chest every second that I didn't know if he was really safe or not. I wanted to believe he was.

I closed my eyes and rubbed soothing circles on my belly. "I loved you little Peanut. Daddy loves you too, and…he'll be home in time to meet you…I promise." I whispered, and let my exhaustion take over me and out of this conscious nightmare, into the ones that haunted my sleep.

* * *

***Jacob's POV***

"Leah," I whispered, trying to get her to wake up.

"Leeeeah." She wouldn't open her eyes, but she made a bit of a gurgling noise, letting me know she could hear me.

"They haven't been down here in almost twenty-four hours; I think enough of the drugs are out of my system. I'm going to try and phase." I told her, and I stood up, my legs wobbly and unsteady. I fell back a little and leaned on the cold cement wall for support.

My head was spinning, the whole room moving around me in fast circles. It had to have been days since the last time I actually stood up, usually my movements have been limited to crawling around lately. The humans were habitually down here every four hours to inject the two of us with more tranquilizers and other drugs, like hallucinogens, but I was sure that they hadn't been back in almost a day. I closed my eyes for a few moments, taking in a couple of deep breaths. I opened my eyes back up slowly, and the room had stopped spinning.

Now that I was able to stand up without falling over, I started concentrating on trying to phase. There was no way I would be able to get out a quicker form of communication then signaling someone within the Pack mind. I was clearing my head, trying to just basically beg my body to phase, but no matter how hard I was pushing myself, I just couldn't do it.

I don't know exactly, but I think it's been at least four months that we've been held down here. Not phasing for this long is making this hard enough; add on top of that that I still have all these crazy drugs pumping through me, that were now burning off a lot less quickly then they use to since my body temperature is normalizing.

I am pretty sure we are being kept in an old abandoned prison, though I haven't been out of this twelve by twelve foot cell since being thrown in here with Leah months ago. We've slept on the cold hard floor, and had food, if you can even call it that, brought to us twice a day. There was a single toilet in the corner of the room, and the only light we had was from a small single bulb that hung from the ceiling.

I tried to phase again, willing with every ounce of energy I had – but I couldn't. I slumped back down to the ground next to Leah. "I can't do it."

"It's okay…at least…you tried." She breathed out. "Where…are they?"

"I have no idea. It's been months, the same shit and routine every single day. I don't get why they aren't here now. I don't know where they've been."

"Oh, good the dogs are awake." I heard the singsong voice of a female vampire say. The voice was coming through the two bars from the small peephole window on the prison door, but I could not see her face. This was the first time there had been anyone other then humans coming to us.

"This is the big week Jacob Black. The time is finally here. I've been waiting so long, and now I am finally going to get to finish my game. She broke the rules Jacob, but I still want to play. This time…with all of you. Just a few more things need to fall into place, and then it will all be set. Everyone is going to die Jacob. Everyone." I knew that voice. _I think I knew that voice. _It sounded _so_ familiar.

"Who are you?! What are you talking about?!" I called out, but she had already left. A few minutes later someone slipped two trays of food under the slat in the door. I crawled over and grabbed them, sliding them back over to where Leah still lay on the floor.

"Come on, sit up. You need to eat." I told her, pulling her up into a sitting position and then propping her up against the wall.

"What, are the putting our drugs in the food now? Since when do we get steak?" She asked, a little of her strength – and snark – returning.

"I don't know. Just eat it. If they aren't going to be drugging us anymore…if we eat and rest, and gain our strength back, one of us should be able to phase again soon. So…just eat." This time I tried to sound more commanding, though that was pretty hard given the state I was in. I had no idea why they stopped drugging us, why they were feeding us actual food now, or who that vampire freak was, but in that moment I couldn't care, all I cared about was being able to phase and tell the Pack what was going on so I could get home. Get home to Bella…and get home to our baby.

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: Check out a link in my profile to see Bella's new SUV. There is also a link to Eastern State Penitentiary which is my visual for the prison that they are being held in, not where they are technically being held though.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews!**** XoXo - Vanessa**


	22. Chapter 22: Game of Revenge

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the "Twilight: Saga" are the property of Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of said author. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**Chapter TwentyTwo: Game of Revenge**

***Bella's POV***

I woke up in the middle of the night with my head pounding. I hadn't felt a headache like this since I first started hearing the Pack, but right now I was using my shield to block out the voices, so I didn't think that could be what it was from. I went and took a cold shower hoping that would help, but it was still just as painful. I couldn't really take too much medication because of the pregnancy, but I was able to take small amounts of pain reliever, but even that didn't help.

I slipped on my rain boots, and walked down the stairs to go outside to try to get some fresh air, hoping that would help. I threw on my coat and stepped out into the cold and rainy night. It was the first night of November, and since we were in Forks, Washington that meant that it felt more like January in the Arctic instead. The past few weeks had flown by and the weather took a turn towards extremely freaking cold right before Halloween. The good thing about being a month away from having a baby though was that I was always hot; having an already higher temperature then normal helped with that also.

I leaned my head back to stare at the dark night sky, too cloudy to see a single star. The rain was quickly drenching my face but I just could not care. Being out here in the rain was not helping with the headache but it reminded me so much of that day on the cliff when Jacob saved my life. It reminded me of the day I finally realized that I wanted to live and not die, and yet all I could want right now was to just crawl in a corner somewhere and let death take away all this pain in my heart. We still had no leads on where Jacob was, and I just did not know how much longer I could go on without him.

A wave of nausea rolled through me as the pain in my head increased and I fell to the ground on my knees, cradling my belly.

"I know Peanut… I know you want Daddy home just as much as I do." I whispered to the baby growing inside of me, thinking that was the cause of the nausea. But then another stronger pain ripped through my mind, and I knew something had to be happening that was not due to pregnancy symptoms. I concentrated on letting my shield down to check in with the Pack and see if something was happening to cause this pain.

'_Bella.'_ I gasped and tears immediately sprang behind my lashes. _Jacob._ It was Jacob's voice calling to me.

'_Bella.'_ I heard him breathe out again. He sounded like he was in pain, and my heart broke even more for him.

"Jacob where are you?!" I called out into the air, even though I knew I could not communicate with the Pack mind in that why.

'_Bella…Bella. I miss you so much. I need to know you're safe.'_ He was crying.

I looked into his mind and could see that he was being held in some sort of dilapidated cell, and I could see Leah lying on the floor shaking in what looked like a seizure.

'_Leah, you're going to be okay soon. Just keep trying.'_ He thought, though she couldn't hear him yet. I got from his thoughts that she was trying to phase. They had been trying for the past three weeks, and he was finally able to phase just a few minutes ago, right at the time my headache started. He was now frantic though because he couldn't hear the rest of the Pack…and neither could I?

I searched my mind, but the only voice I could hear, the only images I saw, were Jacob's. I searched deeper into his mind to figure out where he was, and what's been happening this whole time he's been gone. He had been held there for the past five months, but the last thing he remembered before being taken to the prison was the explosion.

The force of the explosion had thrown him back out the door with Leah, and then they woke up in the cell. They weren't kept tied up, but I could see that people had been coming and going every few hours keeping them too drugged up to phase, and then he flashed on the memory of a vampire coming to them three weeks ago.

"Irina!" I yelled out to myself. I knew that voice the moment I heard it in his head. I thought she was back in Alaska; Carlisle never said anything to me about her leaving her family again. As far as we all knew she was still there trying to get her life back together. I searched his mind again, trying to find out if she had been back again after that first time.

But that was it, the only time she had been there to speak to Jacob. It has just been humans bringing them food, but that's it. They hadn't been drugging them anymore at all, just feeding them and leaving them along in the cell.

'_Dammit!!! Why can't I hear them?!?'_ Jake yelled in his thoughts. He was still confused as to why he couldn't hear the Pack, and honestly I was too. I had my shield down completely, it made no sense that both of us could not here them.

Including Seth, Collin, and Andrew there were also four other new wolves that stayed behind to protect Forks and La Push - Aaron, Eli, Parker, and Leah's cousin Teagan – the only other female wolf. Jared was here in town also with Brady. Out in the search party were Sam, Embry, Quil, and Paul, along with the Cullen's. That's thirteen wolves, and we couldn't hear any of them.

Jacob began pacing around the room, and then stopped to check on Leah. She was still convulsing on the floor, her face drenched in sweat. He nudged her with his muzzle and she looked up to him, her eyes ringed in dark circles.

"I'm trying Jacob." I heard her say, and then she laid her head back onto the dirty floor.

I tried pulling out any other details that I could from Jake's memories about where they might be being held, but all I could tell was that it definitely looked like a very old and rundown abandoned prison; but where the prison was located, I had no idea.

Suddenly Jacob wiped around in the room at the sound of the steel door unlocking, and in walked Irina. I knew it was her!

"Well, well. Look who was finally able to turn into a cute little puppy again, took you long enough!" She spat at him, obviously mad for some reason that he did not phase sooner – but that did not make any sense. Jake and I though at the same time, why would she _want_ them to phase when that would mean they could defend themselves?

"Now that your little Pack can here this, tell them they can come here now. All of them. I want every single Cullen and Wolf here. Tell them you are being held at the old Whitehall Prison in Mason County." She spun around quickly and was out the door, locking it behind her, before Jacob could even react.

'_What the hell was that about? I can't hear them to tell them that you stupid Bitch!'_ Jacob yelled. But I could. I could tell all of them where he was being held. But…why did she want them all there? It sounded like a trap if I ever heard one, and I wasn't about to send the entire Pack and all of the Cullen's right into the firing squad.

"Jacob, I can't do this. Please tell me what's going on." Said Leah, still bawled up on the floor. Jacob phased back quickly with thoughts that he needed to help Leah, and then he was gone from my mind.

The moment he left the rest of the pack was swarming in my head. I could see Eli and Jared on patrol near the old treaty-line, the other young wolves probably sleeping. I could also see Sam and Embry out with the Edward and Alice, the rest of the Cullen's and wolves were at the hotel they were staying at. From the warmth in the air and their surroundings, which I took from their thoughts, it seemed like they were searching for leads in the California night. I pulled up my shield quickly, all their voices too much for me to handle.

They still had no idea where to find Leah and Jacob; that much I was able to take from them. I ran back into the house quickly and up to my room. I practically ripped off my pajamas and put on a heavy black hooded sweater and a pair of maternity jeans, slipping my boots back on.

I made my way back down the stairs just as quickly, and went in the kitchen and scratched out a quick note for Charlie. I spared him on the details and told him I needed to take care of something and would be back as soon as I could.

I headed for the door and then froze. How the hell was I going to do this eight months pregnant? I was stronger then a normal human now, and faster. But right now, in this weakened state I was in? No. No it wouldn't be a fair match between Irina and I, and I would die if I went up against her, no doubt about it. I ran through some of my options, but only one would work right now because there was no way I was involving anyone else in this.

I went to the refrigerator and grabbed out the four raw steaks that lay on the top shelf. I took them out and put them on the counter.

"I know you don't like this my little Peanut, but you need to let Mommy keep this down. I need to be strong so I can save your Daddy and use my shield. Can you do that for me? Can you let Mommy be strong again?" I asked my baby as I laid my hand on the top curve of my bulging belly.

A swift kick to where my hand lay was the only response I would get, and I hoped that it was the baby agreeing to what I asked. I quickly ate the steaks, trying not to taste it, and then waited a few minutes, hoping not to get sick. Once I realized that Peanut wasn't going to protest, I knew we would be good to go, and I ran the best that I could to the door.

The minute I squeezed myself into my truck I was on the road. I knew exactly the place Irina was talking about, and I was speeding there as hastily as I could. I didn't know if this rescue mission of mine would work, but I had to do whatever I could to save the man I loved.

* * *

After driving for what seemed liked hours, I finally reached the stretch of road where I knew the prison to reside. I pulled the car over to the side, and cut the engine. I felt stronger then I have in months, and was confident that I at least now had a fighting chance. With my shoulders back and my senses on high alert, I stalked down the dark street and towards the location that held my Jacob.

Normally, breaking into a prison probably would have been an issue, but because this place has been abandoned for decades, the fences were falling down and it was quite easy for me to make it inside. However, once inside the sound of Irina's voice filled my ears.

"Oh, Isabella." She said, almost a sigh in her voice, like she was upset to see me. "I didn't want you to be the one to come here. You weren't supposed to die just yet." I looked all around the large entryway, but could not see her anywhere. It sounded like her voice was coming from above me, and when I looked up, I was able to catch a glimpse of her golden eyes from the second floor.

"I came here to get Jacob and Leah. You apparently want them out of here now, figured I would save everyone the trouble, and just come pick them up myself." I said, with a sneer in my voice. Irina jumped down from the ledge she was standing on, dropping right at my feet, and inches away from me.

"And you really think I'm going to let all of you just walk out of here alive?" She asked, her eyes burning holes into me.

"Bring it on Bitch!" I yelled back at her. I never spoke like that, but it felt empowering, and I couldn't help the cocky smile that appeared on my lips.

"Bella, you are just too much. You're going to try and fight me? You're a pathetic human and you are about to burst open. Do you think that just because you're pregnant that I'm not going to still kill you…and then make sure your baby doesn't survive?" She wore her own cocky smile now, and I could feel my body tensing and shaking, a growl resonating from my chest.

"Did you…oh goodness, did you….just growl at me?" Irina was almost doubled over in laughter, she obviously had no idea about my changes, and now I knew I could use that to my advantage. "I guess that will happen when your baby is half mutt huh?" She continued to laugh and I just stared at her with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you, and I'm not going to let you hurt my baby." She stopped laughing abruptly, narrowing her own eyes at me, a scowl now playing across her face.

"Alright, I'm just completely bored of you now. Here you are, just breaking all the rules again. Do you know how long I've been planning all of this? You are ruining my game!" She stamped her foot like a child not getting her way, and crossed her arms over her chest with a pout on her lips.

"What game? What the hell are you talking about?" I questioned her, confusion in my eyes – I had no idea what she was going on about, what game she was talking about.

"My game Isabella… my game of revenge. This has all been one big game to me, and it's been fun up until the points when you just totally do not follow the damn rules! Those fucking dogs were suppose to be here, along with the 'stick-their-nose-in-everyone's-business' Cullen's. Not you! You were supposed to be left all alone, fast asleep in your warm bed." She snarled out, her sharp glistening teeth bore as she spoke.

"Why…why did you want them all here and have me alone? If you just wanted me alone to kill me, then here I am right now, all by myself, just like you wanted." I figured if I kept asking questions, not only would I get answers, but I would also continue to stall her, taking the time to my advantage to come up with a plan.

"So that I could take out all of you at once silly girl. There are explosives laid in every corner of this building. Once they were all here, well…_kaboom,_ and all that." She smiled again, reminiscing about her plan.

"As for you, well I wasn't ready for you to die just yet like I said. I have a friend headed to your house now to fetch you. I guess once the dogs get a whiff of her they'll just kill her before she even gets close to your house. Oh well…no real loss for me." The way she spoke reminded me of how someone that was clinically insane would ramble on, her eyes wild.

"You still didn't tell me what kind of game this all was. Why are you doing this?" I asked, still trying to stall. She let out wild laugh, like what I asked was the funniest question she'd ever heard.

"Are you kidding me? You know why. You know why I'm doing all of this. Those dogs you love so much killed my Laurent, and then those damn Cullen's killed Victoria. And on top of all that they had to go and run their mouths and get my Family involved in all of this; they basically just tattletale on me like we are little children fighting at recess. Do you know how my family looked at me when I returned to Alaska? Do you have any idea what it's like to lose the respect of the people you love?"

The anger in her voice sent a shiver of fear down my spine, but I stayed strong, and held my ground. I was not about to let her think I was afraid of her.

"And did you really think you could go off the deep end to crazy-town and the Denali's wouldn't look at you differently? You're a monster Irina, and you have completely lost you mind. You're lucky that they didn't just kill you and save us from all of this trouble."

I needed to get her angrier. I needed her to try to attack me. I knew I felt strong enough now, and I was ready for her to advance. She backed up a few feet, more pissed off at me then ever, I knew she was about to pounce.

It all happened in the blink of an eye but Irina lunged at me and within that same instant, I threw out my shield with all of my energy and encased my entire body in the warmth that came out with it. She slammed into it and flew back at least twenty feet, slamming hard into the back wall, cracking it down the middle.

"What…the fuck…was that!!!" She screamed out at me while standing up, advancing towards me again.

"That, Irina, was me not being the _'pathetic human'_ you think I am." I gave her my best smug smile and cocked my eyebrows and head at her, daring her to try it again…and she did. Just as a moment ago, before she could hit me my shield intercepted her blow, throwing her back into the wall again, the crack growing larger and wider

She stood to come at me again, and I readied myself for another attack…only I all of a sudden felt a gush of water fall between my legs, Irina stopped short. We both looked down to the ground, and then our eyes met again. _My water broke._

"Oh, this is just too good." She said, a laugh in her throat. A wave of pain went through me and I grabbed at my side, and winced at the pain, my first contraction - causing my shield to retract. Irina knew this was her opportunity to strike at me again, when my defenses were down. I tried to concentrate, tried to get the protection to come out around me again, but another wave of pain ripped through me, and I just couldn't get a hold on it. She ran out towards me again, and I closed my eyes, crouching down, and putting my back to her to protect the baby the best I could…but before she could hit me, I heard her body slam across the room, this time my shield having nothing to do with it.

"Irina! Stop this right now!" I knew the voice that was screaming frantically. I knew that voice but it could not be who I thought it was. I dared to stand up, and slowly I turned around to prove that I had to be wrong. Instead, I came face to face with Eve, her dark red eyes looking right into my terrified ones.

She quickly spun around, crouching in front of me in a…in a protective manner? She backed up, pushing me into a corner, and then advanced another attack on Irina. They were both so fast and strong, neither one getting the upper hand on the other. Irina was yelling at her, telling her to leave, but Eve just kept up with her attacks.

Another contraction ripped through me and I screamed at the pain, falling to the ground. Irina froze and looked over to me, finally giving Eve the opening she needed to get in a good grip on her. She ripped off Irina's arm, and then piece by piece she tore her apart, throwing her limbs all across the room. I stared, completely stunned at the scene playing out in front of me, the gurgling sounds of pain and death coming out of Irina ringing in the room.

In a matter of minutes Irina was dead, and Eve started a fire in the corner of the room, throwing the body pieces into the purple smoke. Once she confirmed that she hadn't missed anything, she slowly made her way over to my side. Keeping a small distance, she bent down next to me.

"Are you okay?" She asked, stunning me all over again. Why in the world was she helping me, and better question - why did she even care if I was okay?

"Umm…" I didn't know what to say, and before I could try to speak again another wave of pain hit, doubling me over, I grasped at my stomach and moaned.

"You need to get to a hospital. Here, let me help you up." She stood up, and held out her hand to me. I stared at it for a beat, unsure of what I should do. "I'm not going to hurt you." She said in response to my reluctance. I hesitantly took her hand, and slowly she helped me to my feet.

"I can't leave yet…I have to…Jacob and Leah are being held here somewhere." I looked at her with pleading eyes, hoping that if she really were here to help me, she would also help free them.

"I know where they are. I'll go get them for you. Let me get you out to you car though, this place is going to come down any minute." I looked around, and she was right. The cracks in the walls that were made by the fight were growing larger, and the whole building seemed to be shaking, parts crumbling slowing to the ground.

"No." I said with defiance in my voice, and she actually looked at me shocked that I would use that tone with her after what she did for me. "I'm going with you."

Not only did I want to see Jacob immediately, I also knew that he wouldn't hesitate in attacking like he did with Irina and would go after Eve without asking questions. Since she just did technically save my life, I figured I owed her one. She nodded her head and took my hand to help me walk to the cell that they were being held in. Luckily, it was on the same floor and we were there quickly.

"I swiped these off Irina." She said, twirling a set of keys around her finger.

"Good thinking." I told her, giving her a slight smile. She unlocked the door quickly, and Jacob came barreling out in human form, just as I thought – no hesitation. I was able to move back in time so he would not run into me, and his body slammed into the wall behind us.

"Jacob!" I yelled. He looked up at me, and the moment our eyes met, it was as if the world was right again. Everything was right and perfect. He closed his eyes a moment and then opened them slowly; unsure if what he was seeing was real.

"Bella?...Oh god Bella!" He ran to me and wrapped his warm arms around me and I nuzzled my face into his neck. "I'm so happy you're alright."

"Me?" I pulled back to look him in the eyes. "What? Of course I'm alright; you're the one that's been held here in this hell for months."

"It was only hell because I didn't know that you were safe. I never knew why we were being kept here; I didn't know if they tried to go after you and kept me here so I couldn't protect you." Tears were running down his face, and I leaned up to kiss him. The kiss was so full of love and passion that I completely forgot my surroundings, and the fact that I was in a lot of pain…until another huge contraction ripped through me and I fell back, Jacob catching me before I hit the ground.

"What's wrong Bella? What's the matter?" He asked frantically.

"I'm in labor….Ahhh!! Oh my God! I need to get to Carlisle….NOW!"

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: **C**heck out my profile I have all the pack members, including the new ones, with their ages so we can keep track. We got a BIG pack now!  
**

**Thank you all for your reviews, story alerts etc, as always!! XoXo - Vanessa**


	23. Chapter 23: Special Delivery

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the "Twilight: Saga" are the property of Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of said author. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Special Delivery**

***Jacob's POV***

Just eighteen hours ago, I was trapped in a cold dark prison, and here I am now holding my beautiful baby in my arms, in utter heaven. Bella was absolutely amazing during the whole labor and delivery; she was the strong woman I always knew her to be through and through.

After her rescue mission, which if she hadn't been in pain I would have probably ripped into her for doing something so stupid on her own, Leah and I drove her to the Cullen's house where Carlisle was waiting for her with a whole room set up for the delivery. We left that Eve chick there at the prison because, no matter what Bella said about her helping to save her, I did not trust her.

"Jacob?" Bella asked in a sleepy voice, she had been sleeping the past few hours recovering.

"I'm right here hunny." I said walking over to her and sitting down next to her on the edge of the bed.

"Is that…is that our baby?" She asked, tears welling in her eyes. She had passed out right after the delivery from exhaustion and had yet to get meet our new bundle of joy.

"Yes…Bella, I'd like you to meet our daughter." I said, placing our baby girl in her awaiting arms. Bella looked into her face with a look that I don't think I would even be able to put into words. It was so filled with love and happiness; it was as if an actual glow of joy was radiating from her.

"She's beautiful." She choked out. "We don't even have anything ready yet though. I thought I'd have a few more weeks."

"It's alright Bells, we'll figure it out, worry about it later." I smoothed out her tangled hair and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Yeah, we will." She looked up into my eyes then, "Jacob I'm so happy that you're okay. I was…I don't even think I could say that I was just worried because that can't even cover what I've been feeling the past few months." A new wave of tears streamed down her face and I laid down on the bed and brought her to my side.

"I know exactly what you mean." I said through my own sobs. "This moment right here, you and me, and our baby- it's the only thing that kept me fighting; the only thing that kept me from giving up."

"I still can't believe Irina; I can't believe any of this. Has Carlisle spoken with any of the Denali's? Did they have any answers?"

"You know, honestly I haven't really talked to anyone very much. I've just stayed in here and let Carlisle come and go a few times when he was checking on you. Do you want me to go and get him?"

"No, no. Not right now. I just want the three of us to lay here for a little while." She smiled up at me, and I held onto her a little tighter.

"So, what are we going to name her? We never got the chance…Dammit!" Bella yelled out, a sudden surge of anger in her voice. The baby stirred a bit, but Bella calmed quickly and after a few rocks she fell back to sleep.

"What's the matter?" I asked, confusion in my eyes at her sudden change in mood.

"Sorry…I'm just… so angry." She whispered, trying not to wake the baby again. "All this time that you and I have lost. These last few months should have been you and me planning and enjoying the pregnancy, staying up late going over names, getting a place to live, painting a nursery. We didn't get to have any of it because it was taken away from us."

"I know hunny, I know." There wasn't much I could say to comfort her because I felt the same way. I was just as angry that I wasn't able to be there for her through all of this.

"As for names," I said, "that we can figure out together right now." Her anger softened at that prospect.

"Okay…well, do you have any idea's first?" She asked. I thought a moment, playing over any girl names that I thought went well with my last name.

"How about…Amelia?" I asked, and a huge smile crossed her face.

"I love it, it's perfect." Still smiling she leaned down to press her lips to our daughter's forehead. "Our little Amelia." She whispered into her dark hair, placing another kiss on her head.

"What do you think of Rose for her middle name?" I asked.

"Rose?" Bella asked confused as to why I would suggest that.

"Rosalie was the one to demand we save your life when we were at the Lighthouse; she was the only one that would do anything besides me, when everyone else was too afraid." Bella thought for a moment, and then the confusion was gone.

"Yes, Rose is perfect too. Amelia Rose Black" As soon as she agreed, we whipped our heads towards the door where we heard the sound of an elated squeal come from across the hall. Bella and I looked at each other, and then back to the door.

"You can come in Rosalie!" We both yelled at the same time, laughing. Rose burst through the door with the biggest smile I have ever seen on that girl's face.

"You guys!" She exclaimed. "I'm so honored, you have no idea." Her voice cracked, and in that moment if she could cry, I know her face would be soaked in tears. "Can I…can I hold her?" She asked with hope in her voice, her eyes wide.

Bella nodded to her, and Rose leaned down to pick up Amelia, cradling the baby to her chest. Rose began pacing the room, humming and rocking the her soothingly. She looked so…so human in that moment, like her place in the world before turning was to be a mother herself.

"I think we have a permanent babysitter, huh Jake?" Bella asked with a giggle in her voice. Rose looked over to her and shook her head in agreement enthusiastically. "When did you all get back?"

"Oh, just about an hour or so ago. The Pack are all at their homes getting cleaned up, they'll probably stop by later. Sam really wanted to see Emily and Alexander, it had been over a week since his last visit home." Rosalie replied, never taking her eyes off Amelia.

"Emily had the baby?" I asked, but of course she had, she was due about a month ago.

"Yup, Mr. Alexander Samuel Uley was born earlier last month. He is so, so cute Jake." Bella replied. "It's nice that our kids will grow up together."

"That's true…but I better not catch him trying to date her in sixteen years." I was serious, but both Bella and Rose went into a fit of laughter.

"Already the over protective father?" Rose questioned in between her laughs. I had to laugh myself, but I knew already that was true; only a few hours old and that little girl has me wrapped around her finger.

"I'm going to go and let you guys get some rest. Thank you for letting me have some cuddle time. Just call down to us if you need anything." Rose said handing Amelia back to Bella.

"Thanks Rose. Let Alice and the rest of the family know that we'll all come down soon so they can meet Amelia." Bella said with that new permanent smile still across her lips. Rose nodded and slipped out the door quietly, closing it behind her.

"Are you still tired?" I asked.

"A little. You must be really exhausted after everything though?" Bella replied, concern in her voice.

"Well, yeah, I am." I said with a chuckle. The truth was I pretty much could fall asleep standing right now, but I didn't want to sleep until Bella woke back up.

"Here let me put Amelia back in her bassinet and we'll try to get in a quick nap before she needs to eat." I took the baby after Bella gave her another small kiss on her head, and placed her gently in the bassinet; she was so small and perfect – long eyelashes, a tanned glow to her skin, and a full head of soft dark curly black hair. Even though she was a few weeks early she was strong and healthy. I walked back over to Bella to lay down with her again on the bed.

"I love you so much Bella. Thank you for giving me the most wonderful gift I could ever ask for." I tipped her head up to me by the chin and kissed her with every ounce of passion I had.

"I love you too Jacob. I'm so happy you're home." She said after breaking the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her as she laid her head on my chest, and we both fell asleep, right back where we belong – together.

* * *

***Bella's POV***

Two weeks have passed since Amelia was born, and although the first few nights were a little rough, I think Jake and I are starting to get into the real groove of things with her. She sleeps a lot, which Carlisle told me was completely normal, and she is only up every two or three hours to take a small bottle – Jake and I alternating feedings at night.

I wasn't able to breastfeed as I had hoped I could because two days after she was born my body had recovered completely and was back to the way it was before I got pregnant. Carlisle assured me that she would be just on fine on formula, so after crying for hours at the disappointment I felt from it, I was able to accept it, and she really has been doing great with her bottles.

I feel better than I have in so long. My strength and speed are back to where they were before I started getting sick in the beginning of the pregnancy, and emotionally, now that I have Jacob back, and our baby is healthy, I feel like I could fly.

Leah and Jacob are doing great now too, completely healed and back to their fighting shape as well. It took Leah a few more tries before she could start phasing again, but once she did, she made a quick recovery.

The first time Jacob phased when we got home he realized that he still couldn't hear the rest of the Pack, but could her Leah when she was phased. Since Sam had taken over Alpha duties again when they went missing, all he had to do was step down and let Jake take over. Once that was done, they could all hear each other again. We assume it was because it was as if Jake and Leah were a separate pack from them, because they went so long without phasing. I guess no one will really ever know the real answer as to why they couldn't hear them though, we're just happy they are again one big happy Pack. Me on the other hand? Carlisle was right, and now that I'm not pregnant with a little mini-Pack member, I am Pack mind free!

Though it was an advantage in some ways, I could not be happier that I have my mind all to myself again. It was incredibly exhausting working on keeping them out, and it is great not to have to worry about that anymore. Even though we don't have proof, we figured that the reason I was able to hear Jacob when no one else could was because of Amelia. Even though Jacob at that time wasn't a part of the Pack, he was still a part of her, and we are almost positive that when the time comes she will phase and be a part of the Pack too.

Some information has come in through the past week from the Denali's. They claim that they had no idea what Irina had been up to, and they really thought she had moved on from all of her anger towards us. They were obviously distraught over losing a family member, as anyone would be, but they felt such guilt towards all of us for Irina's actions, and have been begging for a way to make it all up to us.

We don't know too many more details, like how she was able to arrange all of this to happen when only leaving Alaska two times in the past eight months, but hopefully we will soon. Eve contacted Carlisle right after the incident at the prison, and requested a meeting with everyone. Even though none of us trust her or get why she all of a sudden decided not to be a psychopath, we're hoping that she'll have some more answers for us.

* * *

"Here it is." Jacob said, pulling the car over to the side of the dirt road. He had told me this morning that he had a surprise for me, but wouldn't elaborate on the details and told me to just trust him, and go with it. We had only been driving about five minutes after leaving his house, but we were pretty deep into the woods now, and as I looked around I didn't see anything but trees.

"And what exactly is here?" I asked, confused as to what I was supposed to be looking for.

"This," he said waving his arm around gesturing towards the woods.

"This?"

"Yes Bella, this. This is where we are going to live." He looked at me with a wide smile, but I still had no idea what he was talking about.

"Okay Jake…you have to give me some more details, because I do not plan to live in a tree-house with our daughter." I said, laughing at the absurdity of it all. He shook his head and let out a playful sigh at my attempt at humor.

"No Bells, this is all ours, all this land. We're going to build our house here." I looked back out to the woods and finally did notice that there were markers on lots of the trees that would be removed to make room for a building site.

"How…when…I don't understand." I said still confused at what he was saying. Neither one of us could afford to buy land, let alone have money to build a house on it. We were alternating living between my house and his right now.

"Esme and Carlisle bought the land for us, a late baby shower gift they said. The Pack and I are going to build the house together, along with some funding from our fathers, and some money that I had saved from doing car repair jobs around town all these years."

I sat there looking out the windshield, picturing our home in place of the trees. I could see a white picket fence and Amelia playing in the front yard with Alexander. I could see it all, and my heart swelled. I wasn't one for taking handouts, and the Cullen's had already done so much for us as it was, but this is something I wanted more than anything, a home for our family, and I wasn't about to start complaining.

"This is all amazing." I said, and Jake looked at me astonished.

"You're not, like, going to fight me on this? You're okay with letting everyone else pay for something this big?" He asked, confusion now in his voice. "I mean, I heard that you didn't put up a fight about this truck, but I figured that was just a fluke to your whole "no presents" thing you have going on."

"I'm not by any means thrilled that we have to rely on others for something like this, but we are both really young, and neither of us have jobs right now. We have a daughter to take care of now Jake, and if the Cullen's and everyone else want to help, I am not going to stop them. We have to do what's best for Amelia." Jake smiled at me, and I knew he felt the same way. He didn't like it anymore than I did that we couldn't do this all on our own, but in the end, we are two of the luckiest people in the world to have so many others care about us this much.

"Alright, we gotta head over to the Cullen's place for the meeting, everyone should already be there." Jake said, pulling the car back onto the road.

"At least their place is big enough to hold everyone."

"Yeah, I'm gone for a few months and my Pack is full of a bunch of horny teenage wolves now." He laughed out.

"They are all really good kids though. You don't think anyone else at the Res will phase do you?" I asked.

"Nah, the newbies are the last in the line of any of our direct decedents…As far as we know that is, there might be a few illegitimate kids out there." He joked and I just shook my head.

"Wouldn't that be a trip…It's nice that Leah has another female in the Pack though with her, and that it's someone from her family." I said.

"Yeah, and Teagan's as much of a hard-ass as Lee is too – makes it fun for alllll of us." He said, with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh leave the poor girl alone, it's hard having two guys fighting over you." I said with a playful flip of my hand. He glanced over to me and I gave him a quick wink and shy smile.

"Ohhhh, you would know all about that one hunny." He said, but with humor in his voice.

He hasn't realized yet that Edward has really come around the past few months. He'd been able to finally accept that I was in love with Jacob and would never give up on him when he was missing. All the time Edward spent away from me while he was with everyone else searching for Jake, had really helped him move on too. I think soon he will be ready to fall in love again with someone that can love him back as he deserves.

"I think it's kinda cute though. Collin and Aaron are head over heels for that girl and she won't even give them the time of day."

"Hmm, yeah – you wouldn't think it was so cute if you could still hear everything that goes on in the Pack mind. We can't have the three of them on patrol at the same time anymore." He said, with a bit of an exaggerated huff of air following.

"I'll talk with her, she does need to make a decision and not just string both of them along." I said, thinking of when a good time would be for me to have a sit down with her.

"Good luck with that Bells, because she isn't going to be picking either one of them."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Like I said, just be happy you can't see in the Pack mind anymore. Tee isn't even interested in either one of them, she's completely in love with Embry. It is not a fun situation"

"Embry?! No way!" I exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, girls got it bad!"

"When did this happen? I never heard her think anything about it when I use to be able to hear her. Does he have any feelings for her?" I asked.

"Yup." He said, popping the "p" out at the end. "He's into her too, but is holding back because he doesn't want Coll and Aaron to be mad at him."

I leaned back into my chair, "Huh," was all I could really muster out. The drama in the Pack was outstanding.

"Yeah, tell me about it. It's like a freaking Soap Opera, 'The Young and the Wolfy'" he replied, giggling at his pun.

"Wow…I don't even know what I should laugh at first. You're lame attempt at a joke, or at the fact that you actually knew the name of a Soap Opera." He looked over to me, and in that moment, we just burst into a fit of laughter, enjoying the easy light conversation that we were now able to have again.

"Come on giggles, we're here." Jake said as he pulled into the Cullen's driveway. He walked around the side of the car to open my door, and then went into the back to unhook Amelia from her car seat. I grabbed the diaper bag, and we made our way to the house.

"Amelia's here!!!" I heard Alice yell out from inside the house before I could even turn the doorknob.

"Good to know we're second best around here now." Jacob joked, and I just smiled and shrugged.

We walked in the house and everyone really was there…including Eve. I froze in the doorway, my legs not working. Even though she saved my life and killed Irina, she still scared the hell out of me. She was off in the corner of the room talking quietly with Edward, everyone else standing or sitting as far away from her as possible. She looked over to me, and as I locked my gaze with hers my mouth dropped open in surprise; instead of bright red eyes staring back at me, they were a soft golden. I could not believe it.

"Come on babe," Jacob said, wrapping his free arm around my waist and pushing me lightly into the living room. I took a few steps inside, still hesitant. Edward whispered something too quiet for me to hear to Eve, and then walked over to me.

"Bella, can we go in the kitchen and talk a moment?" He asked. I nodded and then looked over to Jacob who was still holding Amelia.

"I'm not going anywhere without her." I said, putting down the diaper bag and holding out my arm for Jake to hand Amelia over to me. Once I had her securely cradled to my chest, I followed Edward into the kitchen.

"She is getting more beautiful every day." Edward said, brushing his cold finger across Amelia's cheek.

"Thank you." I said shortly. I was not in the mood for small talk; I needed answers. "Tell me what's going on Edward, and you better not sugar coat a damn thing!" I was whispering hoping that no one would hear, but my tone was strong and demanding.

"Okay, I can do that…" He hesitated a moment, trying to figure out the best way to explain. "As you know, Eve contacted my father almost right after you delivered Amelia to set up this meeting."

"Yes, I already did know that. What I would like to know is what her deal is now? Since when is she a vegetarian Vampire?" I asked.

"Well, I had been home the day she came here to speak with Carlisle." He paused again. He seemed very conflicted about having this conversation with me for some reason.

"Edward, please, just spit it out." He nodded and took in an unnecessarily deep breath.

"Bella, I am in love with her." He blurted out. _What in the holy hell?_ He had to being kidding with me. My mouth hung open again; I was in complete shock. Him being in love with Eve pretty much was the last thing I could ever imagine happening.

"Alright, you definitely need to explain then…like right now." I demanded after regaining my composure.

* * *

Over the next hour, Edward did indeed explain everything to me. Eve had apparently had a complete change of heart as I suspected, and was trying to right all her wrongs. She originally was only helping Victoria and Irina because she too had the man she once loved taken from her. He was killed by another vampire, but that vampire let Eve live on by turning her. Victoria and Irina played on her emotions, and her relatability to their same situations of having their loves taken from them. They convinced her that she would in some way be gaining closure by her helping them take out another person that was the cause of their loves being killed.

In retrospect, and from an outsider's point of view, it didn't really make much sense, but Eve felt that they were right in a way, and agreed to help them kidnap me in the beginning. After everything that happened at the Lighthouse, after Victoria had died, Eve no longer wanted to be involved with any of this madness, and she told Irina as much. Irina had other plans though and threatened to kill Eve if she didn't help her continue with her crazy vendetta against me, the Pack and the Cullen's.

Eve didn't want to have any more to do with it, but she also did not want to die, so she agreed to help Irina by hiring all the humans that had been accessories in this whole thing. Irina knew that the Cullen's and the Pack would be searching for vampire scents, so she decided that humans would be the best way to get around without being caught. In addition, because Eve was the one that was finding all the people to help, Irina was able to stay in Alaska and play it off as she had moved on from the whole thing, completely fooling everyone. Irina was also the one that sent the package to me of the dead wolf puppy.

When I asked how Eve was able to get the humans to help, Edward simply replied that is was very easy to convince people who were already criminals to do things that are unlawful, and money being thrown in the mix never hurt either. I guess that made sense, and he said they hadn't even asked any questions; they just went along with everything that was asked of them.

It wasn't until Eve realized that I was pregnant at the last possible moment that she finally decided to stand up to Irina and put her life on the line to stop her. Eve was frozen at nineteen, but when she was turned she was three months pregnant and engaged, and because of the vampritic changes, she wasn't able to continue with the pregnancy and lost her baby. This turned her into a very bitter person, but when she saw me with my round belly, she knew she had to save Amelia and me.

For the most part, I knew the rest of the story since I was there when it happened. Eve was suppose to be coming to get me from my house that night to take me to some place Irina had set up to kill me, but Eve had snuck past the Pack and saw me getting in my truck to drive to the prison. She followed after me, keeping her distance. She didn't come in right away because she new Irina was older and therefore stronger then her, and she needed to catch her off guard to get the upper-hand. That opportunity never came though, and once my water broke, Eve knew she had no other choice but to kill Irina or die trying.

Now as for the _'Edward is suddenly in love with the girl that once kidnapped me'_ part? That - I still needed a lot more information on.

* * *

"Alright, so now that we are all caught up to the part where she came in a saved the day, you need to explain to me what's been going on between the two of you these past few weeks." I said to Edward once he finally took a pause in his lengthy story.

"Well, that part may be a little hard to fully explain to you." He replied.

"Oh? And why is that exactly?" I asked.

"Bella, the fact that she has tried to hurt you, and...but she has changed and…ugh, I cannot even make this sound alright! She kidnapped you – twice! And drugged you! And helped two crazy vampires keep you tied up – watching as one of them bit you!! I should not have these kinds of feelings for her." Edward said, completely embarrassed, and angry at himself.

"Edward, you and I know better then maybe anyone else in the world that you can't decide who you do and do not love. If she has really changed, and she really wants to be a better person, then maybe it is okay to give her a chance. She did decide to finally do the right thing in the end, and she's been living on animal blood for two weeks. Everyone in your family, well except for Carlisle, has done many things you are not proud of by any means, and you've all hurt and killed people, whether you like to talk about it or not." He flinched, and looked down at the floor.

"It's just different with Eve because it was me that these things happened to. If she was just some random vampire that wanted to change her life around, you would not be dwelling on the things she did in her past, and you know it. You and your family would take her in, and teach her how to live the way you all do, you would help her to be the better person she wants to be. So…stop beating yourself up. If I can understand where she came from, and…_eventually_ forgive her, then there is no reason you should feel badly or embarrassed about your feelings for her."

"You are an amazing person Isabella, you know that right?" He asked, looking up finally and meeting my eyes. I gave him my best smile and leaned over the table to pull him into a hug.

"Yeah…I know I am." I said with a wink, and we both laughed. "Edward, don't worry, we'll all get past this. I promise." He nodded to me, and just then Amelia started to stir awake in my arms and let out a light cry.

"Bells, everything alright?" Jacob yelled from the living room.

"Come on, it's time for her to eat." I said, gesturing for Edward to follow me back into the room.

Jacob met me by the doorway with a bottle in hand, and Edward went to go stand back over by Eve. It was going to take me a while, and it was going to take a lot of her proving that she has really changed, but I know eventually I will be able to accept her into this family…as long as she doesn't try to kidnap me again that is.

_**To be continued…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**A/N: Thank you as always for the reviews! Xoxo - Vanessa**


	24. Chapter 24: Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the "Twilight: Saga" are the property of Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of said author. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Epilogue**

***Jacob's POV***

_**Three Months Later**_

I know I shouldn't be this nervous. I know that Bella and I are meant to be together forever. She's my soul-mate, the mother of my daughter, _my imprint_. There is no reason for me to be this nervous. And yet? Here I am pacing back and fourth on this beach, practically jumping out of my skin.

"Jake, what has gotten into you?" Bella asked, pulling at my shoulder to turn me in her direction. I took in a deep breath and turned to look into her beautiful eyes. I bit at my lip, hoping the words would come out they way I wanted them to sound; the little box in my pocket feeling like it weighed a hundred pounds.

"Bells…" I said, hesitating for a moment. Her eyes went wide, urging me to continue. I took her two small hands in mine, and got down on one knee in front of her – I was going to do this the old fashioned way, even if nothing about us was old fashioned at all. The moment my knee hit the sand her eyes welled with tears.

"Bells," I said again, squeezing at her hands, "I love you more then I would ever be able to tell you in just words alone. I hope that I prove to you every day just how much you mean to me, and how much I cherish every second that you and I have together. You and Amelia are my entire existence, my life, and I could never imagine anything more perfect then spending the rest of our lives together as a family."

I paused a moment, fighting back my own tears. Bella freed one of her hands and wiped away a tear that was cascading down my cheek. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the black velvet box, opening it up to show her the simple platinum and heart-shaped diamond ring that once belonged to my mother.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you've already given me your love, you've given me our first daughter, and now I am asking you to give me the gift of your hand in marriage. The only thing that could make my life any more incredible is to be able to call you my wife… Bella, will you marry me?" I finally choked out, tears flowing freely now between the both of us. Bella fell down to her knees in front of me, and threw herself into my arms, knocking us both back into the sand.

"Yes! Yes! Of course… a million times yes! I cannot wait to be your wife Jake!" She exclaimed as we rolled in the sand. I crashed my lips to hers, clinging tightly to her body. I knew in that moment, that no matter what else might be thrown at us in the years to come, we would always come out of it stronger.

"Mrs. Bella Black…has a nice ring to it, right?" I asked when we finally had to break the kiss to take in a breath, and as I slipped the ring on her finger.

"Well, I guess it is about time you made an honest woman out of me. I mean, we have been living together in our own home for almost a month now, annnd we have a baby together. We can't keep living in sin Jacob." She joked with a sly grin on her lips.

"Oh, really? Is that the only reason you want to marry me?" I joked back, but with my hand clutching at my heart faking mock horror at her statement. Bella stood up, brushing the sand from her clothes.

"Yeah, silly. Why else would I?" She said as she arched her eyebrows at me, and bit at her lip. I went to stand up but she was already running at full speed down the beach before I could even blink, laughing hysterically. I was able to catch up with her quickly, and tackled her back gently to the sand.

"Where do you think you're running off to?" I asked, rolling her on top of me as I lay on my back.

"No where that you are not Mr. Black. You are stuck with me forever now." She said, wiggling the finger that held her engagement ring.

"Oh, I certainly think I can handle that." I said, pulling her down to me and kissing her again.

_**The End?**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**A/N: This is the end of the story! :( Super sad face! Let me know your thoughts, especially if you have never posted a review – I would love to finally hear from all of you on how you liked the story as a whole!**

**So that you guys don't miss anything, ****make sure to add me to your Author alert list**** so that you will get a message letting you know when I post anything new!**

**Thank you all so much from the very bottom of my heart for sticking with me through this whole story. It's only been a little over a month, but it's been amazing, and it was because of all of you, and all your wonderful feedback! **

**Cannot wait until I start posting the sequel so we can continue on this journey together! Love you all lots and lots. Until next time!! XoXo – Vanessa**


	25. OneShot: Mine Forever

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the "Twilight: Saga" are the property of Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of said author. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Mine Forever**

_**Five Years Later**_

***Bella's POV***

"Bella, it's almost time!" My mother called to me from outside the door.

"I just need a few more minutes Mom." I replied, and took in a deep breath, something I was doing a lot today.

No matter how much I knew I was ready for this, the whole "walk down the aisle" thing, it was still a big deal, and my stomach was in knots. I needed a few more minutes to compose myself, and everyone was just getting so impatient with me, making my anxiety even worse. I wasn't edgy because I didn't want this to happen, god only knows how badly I wanted to be Jacob's wife, but no matter how much I've changed since moving to Forks, the idea of standing in front of all those people still made me a nervous wreck.

"Bella, can we come in?" Rosalie asked with a light knock on the door. Without waiting for my response, she walked in with Amelia on her hip, closing the door behind her.

"Is everything alright?" She asked as my daughter jumped from her arms and climbed up into my lap. I gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head, and squeezed her into me.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous, that's all." I sighed out, looking back at my reflection in the mirror. My dark hair was pulled up loosely, small pink wild flowers braided into it, light curls framing my face.

"I love your dress Mommy." Amelia said in her cute, lisp-filled child voice, tugging gently at the thin straps of my white dress.

"Thank you Mia, I love your dress too sweetheart." She smiled at me widely, and giggled my favorite laugh of hers that always made my heart melt. She jumped down from my lap and twirled around to show off her pink chiffon dress in all its glory, making herself dizzy in the process, and falling to the ground with a light thud.

I scooped her up into my arms, and stood with us together in the full-length mirror. My daughter was a complete combination of Jacob and me; tanned skin that somehow also had the light glow of mine, dark black curly hair, a deep dimple in her chin, and a petite thin nose. However, what was of all her own, were the brightest set of green eyes I have ever seen. I know a lot of mother's say that their child is the most beautiful in the world, but when it came to Amelia, it was the truth. She was flawless, just like my sons.

I gave myself one more look over in the mirror, and finally knew I could no longer stall.

"Okay, I'm ready. Where's my father?" I asked Rosalie.

"He's waiting right outside the door for you. I'm going to bring Mia outside, and get her ready with Xander, since they walk out first." She said, grabbing Amelia from my arms, and bringing her to her feet, taking her hand. Alexander, whose been attached to my daughter since birth, was the ring bearer, and Mia was going to be walking with him as the flower girl.

"Jake will already be waiting where the two of you will stand together with my Father, and then you make your grand entrance with Charlie when you hear Edward begin to play your song. Okay?... Bella…Okay?"

"Umm, yeah, okay." I agreed, though most of what she just rambled off went in one ear and out the other. I gave Mia another quick kiss, and she was on her way following after Rose.

"Bells, hunny, you're all ready then?" Charlie asked, peeking his head in the doorway.

"Yeah Dad, as ready as I'll ever be." I gave him a quick smile, and tears began welling in his eyes.

"You just look…so gorgeous. My little girl…" He tried choking out, shaking his head. "I don't know where the time went Bells. You're just not my little girl anymore, are you?"

"I'll always be your little girl dad." I said, walking over to him and pulling him into a tight hug. I felt my own tears threatening to escape, but held them back as not to ruin my makeup. "You've been amazing through all of this; you'll never know how much it means to me that you're always here for me when I need you."

"I'm just so happy that you came to live with me all those years ago. There have been some tough times, but you have grown up to become such an amazing woman Bella. I am incredibly proud of you."

"Thank you dad..." I paused a moment, trying to calm my nerves again. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's do this." My father nodded in agreement, and we walked out into the hallway together. We were in a small beach house, right near the water's edge at First Beach, which was used as a place for bridal parties to get ready when they had an Oceanside wedding.

The reception afterward was being held right on the beach as well, under a white canvas tent that had twinkling lights hanging from the ceiling and sides. Our wedding was small and simple, but Jacob and I were proud of what we were able to put together here with all of our own money.

I had been able to finish a four-year teaching degree in about three and a half years, even with all the obstacles life threw at me in between, and was now an English teacher at the high school on the Reservation. It did not pay obscene amounts of money, but it was enough for us.

Jacob also opened up a local auto repair shop, with a small start-up fund from the Cullen's to help make that happen of course. It's doing amazingly well, mainly because everyone in a twenty mile radius knows to bring their vehicle to Jacob, for not only a fair price, but for high-quality work. Since we have been able to live a quiet, happy life these past years, a few of the guys from the Pack are also working there helping him out as well, with Embry now his business partner. Between the two of us, we have been able to live comfortably, and take care of our family. They way we always wanted to.

I walked towards the window that looked out to the place where the chairs where lined up, and the altar was set. In the distance I could see the man that I was about to marry standing near the water, looking as handsome as always in thin beige linen pants, and a casual light blue button-down. Every ounce of anxiety that I had been feeling all day melted away the moment I saw him, the true love of my life, and I knew this would be one of the happiest days of my life.

* * *

***Jacob's POV***

I stood at the edge of the water, wringing my hands in one another, counting down the seconds until I would see Bella again. Alice had insisted that we were not to see each other the night before the wedding, so the last time I saw Bells was sometime yesterday morning.

"Jake, man, it's time – get over here!" Sam yelled out to me, waving me to the gazebo that was set up a few feet away from the water. White chairs, with pink and green ribbons tied along the back, were set up in rows leading up to the altar where Bella and I would stand; a long white satin runner placed down on the sand as the aisle. I could see Amelia bouncing off to the side with Rose, waiting to make her walk down with Xander. She looked like an angel.

As I walked to take my place, memories of the past five years flooded my mind. Bella and I hadn't planned to wait so long to make our marriage official, but six months after we had Amelia we found out she was already two months pregnant again and we had to put our wedding plans on hold. A few months later in December, a little over a year after Mia was born, Bella gave birth to our twin boys, Caleb Jacob Black and Carter William Black.

We decided on just a simple ceremony on the beach where I proposed to her five years ago, small with just close friends and family. The whole Pack was in attendance, as well as the Cullen's, and Bella's friend Angela as Brady's date. They had imprinted a few years back when Bella brought her to one of the bonfires. It was hard on her at first finding out all the secrets, but Bella was there for her, and the two of them have grown quite close.

I took in a deep breath as the sound of Edward's piano playing began to fill the air. Everyone got quiet and turned in their seats to the beginning of the aisle. My beautiful daughter made her decent, throwing pink rose petals into the sky, scattering them along the white satin.

Little Alexander was right next to her proudly grasping onto the small pink pillow that held our wedding bands. Emily was behind them making sure they made it all the way down, and once they came to the end, she scooped up Xander, and Rosalie took Mia to their seats. Alice, as the maid of honor in a similar pink dress as Mia's, and Embry, as my best man, walked down the aisle next, and then took their places, each first taking a ring to hold onto until they were needed.

The song that Edward was playing changed to the one he had written for Bella's walk down the aisle, the melody flowing freely in the warm air, and everyone stood. The day was not sunny, it was a typical, albeit dry, June day in La Push, but the moment Bella emerged it was as if the heavens opened, her beauty shining so brightly my eyes reflexively winced. My breath caught in my throat, and I had to fight back tears. Bella looked as beautiful as always, radiant even. She wore a simple white linen dress, which came just to her feet, and clung to her body perfectly.

She made her way down towards me on Charlie's arm, the smile on his face showed just how happy he was as well. They stopped in front of me, and Charlie placed Bella's hand in mine.

"Jacob, you keep on treating my daughter right young man." He said in a stern, yet loving voice.

I nodded my head to him, "Always sir, always," I said. He gave me a quick nod as well, and placed a kiss on Bella's cheek.

"I love you both, very much." He said as he turned and made his way to take his seat by my father, and by Esme who was looking after our two boys. CJ looked so much like Bella; a much lighter, practically glowing, skin-tone then either Carter or Amelia had, light brown eyes, and an almost bronze golden color to his hair.

Carter was the spitting image of me as a child, and looked much more like Mia, but had light brown eyes as well. Mia was a very complacent child, always just going with the flow and never letting anything upset her. Carter was very much like her in that way as well, but CJ was incredibly emotional, and always seemed to know when someone was upset or hurt.

Bella, noticing the sudden "lost in thought" look on my face, tightened her grip on my hand and I turned to look at her. The moment our eyes met, it was as if the world was right, and perfect. There was nothing, and no one, in this world other then my Bella that could ever make my heart beat faster and slower in the same instant. She smiled at me and edged her head towards Carlisle who was standing at the top of the altar.

* * *

***Bella's POV***

I gestured for Jacob to move towards Carlisle who was performing the ceremony as an Ordained Minister. We both gave each other our best smiles, and took in a deep breath at the same time. Once we took our places, everyone sat down, and the only sound I could hear for a moment was my heart beating out of my chest, and the ocean waves crashing onto the sand.

"Dearly beloved," Carlisle began, and a new hush fell over us, it honestly felt as if time stood still, "We are gathered here today to celebrate Jacob Ephraim Black and Isabella Marie Swan dedicating their lives to one another in matrimony. This is a sacred right, an ancient right. As Isabella and Jacob prepare to join their lives, it is important to understand that everyone present has played a part in shaping their lives. Moreover, you will all continue to play a vital role in their continuing future. Thus, we are here not only to witness their vows to each other, but also to bestow upon them our blessing. If there is any person present that feels that these two should not wed, please speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Carlisle paused, and Jake and I looked around to the faces of all of our friends and family, each with a large smile on their face, my mother blotting tears from her eyes. No one said anything, but when my eyes met Edwards', for a moment, my heart skipped a beat; I worried, feared, he might make one finally attempt to win me back, just in that split second. Instead, he nodded at me at mouthed "congratulations" with a smile playing across his lips. I mouthed "thank you" in return, and turned back to face my Jacob.

"Jacob, please place Bella's ring on her finger, and then cite the vows that you've prepared to your bride-to-be." Jacob nodded and took the platinum wedding band from Embry, placing it half way down my finger.

"Bella, here today, in front of all of our friends and family, I take you as my wife, my partner in life, and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you, and honor you. I will laugh with you, and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the effortless. What may come, I will always be there. As you have given me your heart to hold, so I give you my life to keep."

The moment the words escaped his mouth there was no more holding back my tears. He pushed the ring down the rest of the way on my finger, and "I love you," was all I could barely whisper.

"I will love you forever," came out just as quietly from Jake.

"Bella, please place Jacob's ring on his finger, and then cite the vows that you've prepared to your husband-to-be." I took in another deep breath, hoping I would be able to get the words out without breaking down completely. Alice handed me Jacob's wedding band, and I placed it half way down his finger as well.

"Jacob, I want you to know how lucky I feel for having found the one perfect person for me, the one who suits me so comfortably and who gives me joy and boundless hope and anticipation for the future. Every day that we are together, you do nothing but make me happy. The day you saved my life on the cliff was the day I became truly alive again, and today, on our wedding day, I declare my love and devotion for you before all of our friends and family. I make a vow to stand by your side through the best and worst of times, and to give you the best of what I have from now until the end of our days."

I was able to get through all of it, my voice only cracking with emotion once or twice. It was Jacob's turn for tears now, and I pushed the ring down onto his finger, taking his hand in mine and squeezing it tightly.

"Jacob, Bella," Carlisle continued, "please hold out your hands to each other, palms up, so you may see the gift that they are to you…

These are the hands of your best friend, young, strong, and vibrant with love. The hands of a partner that promises to love you all the days of their life.

These are the hands that will work along side yours, as together you build your future, as you laugh and cry, as you share your innermost secrets and dreams.

These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness.

These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes: tears of sorrow and tears of joy.

These are the hands that will hold each of your children in tender love, soothing them, supporting and encouraging them along the way, and knowing when it is time to let go.

These are the hands that will comfort you, and hold you when fear or grief wracks your mind.

These are the hands that will tenderly lift your chin and brush your cheek as they raise your face to look into the other's eyes: eyes that are filled completely with their overwhelming love and desire for you.

These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times.

These are the hands that will hold you in joy, and excitement, and hope.

These are the hands that will give you support. Together as a team, everything you wish for can be realized.

May Jacob and Isabella see their four hands as healer, protector, shelter, and guide.

And now, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Jacob, you may kiss your bride."

I took my hand to Jacob's face and dried the tears from his cheeks. He snaked his arm around my back, and swung me around, dipping me backwards, and crashing his lips to mine. In that moment, the world really did stop. The only thing that I could hear, feel, see, know – was that Jacob was my husband, and that the lips that were kissing me right now, would be _**mine forever**_.

* * *

***Jacob's POV***

Bella was my wife. Even as I heard the words, heard Carlisle tell me I could kiss my bride, I still couldn't believe it. Even as I was kissing her, with every ounce of passion and love I had, to know that those beautiful lips of hers were now truly _**mine forever**_, was a dream.

I heard one of our father's clear their throats, and realized we may have been kissing a little longer then socially acceptable. I pulled her back up, and hugged her close to my chest.

"I love you so much Bella," I whispered into her hair, and she snuggled into me tighter, whispering she loved me too.

"Jacob and Bella, if you would please face your friends and family," Carlisle asked. Bella leaned back from me, hardly letting any space in between us. I kissed her on her forehead, and then took her hand in mine, linking our fingers together. We both took in a much-needed deep breath and then turned to face everyone.

"Friends…Family…It is my pleasure to introduce to you all, for the very first time, **Mr. and Mrs. Jacob and Isabella Black!**"

* * *

**A/N: The portion that Carlisle says at the end is a tradition non-denominational wedding speech called "These are the Hands." I revamped it to fit more to them, so it is changed almost completely, but I did take the premise from that. Hope you all enjoyed the wedding!! Thank in you in advance for all reviews and feedback!**

**You can also go into my profile to see a picture of Bella's Wedding dress, Alice's dress, and Amelia's flower girl dress. Thank you again for reading and reviewing! XoXo - Vanessa**


	26. My New JB FF is Offically Posted

The new story is started and is live! As you guys know, I'm currently putting a sequel to "Second Chance" on hold for the time being, so I have officially started posting my new J/B FF – "Passenger". Just click over into my profile for the link. It is set in Eclipse – morning after the 'Tent Scene'. I hope you all enjoy it, and make the move with me to a new story! Please leave me love and feedback on it, as it is now my new baby, as like "Second Chance" was my 1st. Thanks all – Lots of love – XoXo – Vanessa


End file.
